<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Largura das Portas by kodathewel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957863">Largura das Portas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodathewel/pseuds/kodathewel'>kodathewel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ansiedade, Arte - Freeform, Autismo, Baekhyun como PCD, ChanBaek - Freeform, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, High School, HunHan - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MUITA diversidade nessa historia, Muitos palavrões, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life, Tea, Trans Character, eu sou perdidamente apaixonada pelo sehun e jongdae daqui, melhores amigos que se apaixonam, ot12 pq eu sou velha, postado também no social spirit, problemas psicologicos, se tiver preconceito com pronome neutro e/ou pessoas trans por favor nem leia, shortfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodathewel/pseuds/kodathewel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, adolescente de 18 anos, 1,98 de altura e astro do time de basquete, estava organizando uma manifestação a favor da implantação de rampas para pessoas com deficiência em sua escola quando foi socado por Byun Baekhyun.</p>
<p>O que, bem, era algo que o mais alto não conseguia entender. Por que o outro seria tão fortemente contra as rampas se ele era o único cadeirante do colégio?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rodas e metros;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>olá! essa é a minha primeira vez postando aqui no ao3, e é tudo tão estranho??? eu sempre leio por aqui, principalmente fanfics em inglês, mas quando eu soube que várias autoras de exo estavam migrando pra cá eu me interessei na hora. por que, honestamente, a ideia de postar fanfics sem precisar de uma capa é simplesmente p e r f e i t a pra mim, que n tenho nenhum talento pra photoshop e tenho que me desesperar atrás de capa toda vez.</p>
<p>de todo modo, esse é só um teste! a fanfic já está postada no spirit, e eu irei postar semanalmente aqui, uma vez que são só cinco capítulos mesmo. largura das portas é a minha entrada na categoria exo e é uma fanfic que se tornou pessoalmente muito o meu xodozinho, então eu espero que vcs gostem tanto quanto eu.</p>
<p>é isso, obrigado por lerem, e boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Chanyeol, pelo amor de Deus, larga isso. A gente vai se atrasar pro treino! — a voz de seu melhor amigo soou ao seu lado, irritado, mas o mais alto não se importou em nada; continuou a pregar aqueles panfletos no mural de avisos, recebendo um bufar impaciente do outro.</p>
<p>— Cara, deixa isso pro clube de debates. Você quer que o treinador Huang coma o nosso cu? — a expressão não era lá a das mais gentis, mas seu outro melhor amigo, que estava posicionado do seu outro lado, não estava mentindo. Treinador Huang conseguia ser bem sombrio quando queria, e quando o assunto era atrasos em treinos, ele sempre queria ser sombrio.</p>
<p>Mas se fosse para ser sincero, Park Chanyeol não se importava em nada com o treino diário pós aulas que tinha junto dos dois garotos. E se aquela era uma boa desculpa para se atrasar ou até mesmo — se Deus quiser! — faltar, ele aceitaria com felicidade. Além do mais, estava muito bem ali, grampeando os avisos por toda a área.</p>
<p>Achava a situação abordada pelo clube de debates muito mais importante do que qualquer quarenta e cinco minutos de aquecimentos e corridas atrás de uma bola laranja. Por que os treinos já tinham começado, de qualquer maneira? As aulas haviam se iniciado nem sequer há duas semanas, e qualquer sombra de campeonatos intercolegiais estavam extremamente longe da visão. Talvez o treinador Huang apenas gostasse de acordar todo dia e torturar adolescentes fedidos e hormonais na quadra.</p>
<p>Não que Chanyeol não se importasse com basquete... ele só não gostava. Nem um pouco. Não gostava de assistir, não gostava de torcer, e muito menos, gostava de jogar. O Park podia entender as regras, as estratégias e as melhores maneiras de fazer uma cesta de três pontos; mas se pudesse escolher, não faria nada daquilo.</p>
<p>Mas, como tudo na vida de um adolescente de dezoito anos, basquete não era uma escolha, era uma imposição. Não por seus pais ou por seu treinador, mas por si mesmo — tinha 1,98 e aparente talento natural para pular e se pendurar em cestas de metal. Tinha que aproveitar a única coisa boa que sua altura o trouxe.</p>
<p>— Junmyeon disse para pregarmos panfletos nas paredes, então eu vou pregar os panfletos. — a resposta não pareceu agradar em nada o Kim e o Oh ao seu redor, mas o mais velho não se afetou.</p>
<p>— Jun disse para quem <em>pudesse </em>ajudar! E a gente não pode, a gente tem treino! — Kim Jongin tinha uma maneira bem clara de convencer o astro do time deles: implorando. — Park Chanyeol... cara, mano, <em>bro</em>, na moral. Eu não vou aguentar correr quinze voltas na quadra por conta de atraso seu. <em>Por favor.</em></p>
<p>Já o caçula do grupo tinha um jeito um tanto quanto diferenciado de agir:</p>
<p>— Deixa de ser um filho da puta, Chan, porra. Eu não vou ficar correndo igual uma galinha pela quadra como penalidade de atraso só porque você <em>precisa</em> colar uns panfletos idiotas no corredor da escola junto com a turminha hippie do Jun. — ah sim, o mais novo tinha um jeitinho especial de conversar consigo. Principalmente enquanto arrancava um papel recém colado na parede e o encarava. — <em>"Deficientes também merecem direitos"?</em> Pra que o plural? Só tem um deficiente no colégio todo.</p>
<p>— Pra não expor o garoto, é claro. Não é como se a gente fosse colar o nome dele nos cartazes sobre implantação de rampa. — o Park grunhiu, tomando o papel da mão do Oh e o colando mais uma vez na parede ao lado do mural, enquanto mais a frente, alguns membros do clube de debates colavam em outras áreas do corredor onde estavam.</p>
<p>— Mesma coisa que colocar o nome dele. Todo mundo sabe que ele é o garoto que vai acabar com o baile de formatura. — o Oh respondeu, casualmente, ainda parecendo incomodado com a demora para ir até o treino, e Chanyeol olhou para si com os olhos arregalados.</p>
<p>— <em>Sehun!</em></p>
<p>— O que!? Não sou eu que tô dizendo isso! — se defendeu na mesma hora, mas o moreno revirou os olhos. Já deveria esperar esse tipo de comportamento de seus amigos. — Não é culpa do garoto, mas todo mundo sabe que o dinheiro que vão usar pra fazer essas rampas são as economias pra fazer o nosso baile. É por isso que o diretor tá recusando tanto.</p>
<p>— O que só torna mais errado ainda! Toda escola com escadas tem que ter uma rampa para deficientes, é a lei. — explicou pela vigésima vez. — Eu não sei se o dinheiro realmente é o do baile, mas se for, que não tenha baile então. Permitir o fácil acesso de alguém para assistir a aula que ele veio para ver é mais importante que uma festinha no final do ano.</p>
<p>— Ah sim, porque não é como se ele fosse se formar esse ano e ano que vem ninguém mais vai usar essas rampas. — Chanyeol pisou com força no pé do Oh. — <em>Ai, porra!</em> Ei, eu não sou o babaca da história não, tá legal!? Só 'tô dizendo que é um investimento quebrado a longo prazo, e que o baile é legal pra caralho. Só isso, Sr. Super Moralista. Cacete, às vezes você é chato demais!</p>
<p>Chanyeol sentiu menos vontade ainda de ir para o treino agora, e continuou a colar os panfletos, indo para a parede. Isso que dava ser amigo dos atletas. Jongin e Sehun eram garotos incríveis e gente boa por demais, mas eles tinham uma visão diferente do mundo. Quando se é um homem, cis, hétero, bonito, atlético e que conseguia o telefone de absolutamente qualquer garota na escola, se tornava um pouco difícil de ver as coisas além da sua bolha de privilégios. Quem se importava com uma noite de novembro onde vários menores de idade ficam bêbados em território escolar? Era divertido, mas não deveria ser mais importante do que o acesso básico de alguém tão ser humano quanto eles.</p>
<p>Por bem ou por mal, o Park não era como seus melhores amigos. Ele podia estar no time de basquete igual a eles, ele podia ser a peça principal de todas as jogadas, ele podia até mesmo ser conhecido e popular pelo colégio, mas ele não era igual a eles. Para um adolescente bissexual assumido com quase 2 metros de altura e timidez social, as coisas não eram tão simples assim.</p>
<p>O moreno era o garoto mais alto de todo o colégio, mais alto do que qualquer professor ou responsável, e a situação não era boa como parecia. Aliás, sequer parecia boa. Sua falta de delicadeza e seu jeito desajustado, grande em parte vindos de sua altura descomunal e que fazia com que coisas quebrassem muito mais fácil para si, o faziam se sentir mais excluído do que incluído em qualquer lugar. Como se fosse só mais um motivo de risada e comentários óbvios.</p>
<p>E mesmo que tentasse se esconder, não conseguia — jogava pela escola todos os domingos, e como se a altura não fosse motivo de piadas o suficiente no vestiário masculino, ainda havia aquele outro detalhe: era bi. E quando se tem o hábito de tomar banho e trocar de roupa em meio a mais outros quinze adolescentes pelados, ser assumido sexualmente não era algo bom. Ah não, não era como algum tipo de pornô onde todos os caras lhe olhavam com desejo; os seus companheiros de time ficavam desconfortáveis perto de si. <em>Muito</em> desconfortáveis. O suficiente para Chanyeol ter que esperar todos saírem, fingindo olhar algo em seu celular, para então ir tomar seu banho. Para não incomodar ninguém.</p>
<p>E como cereja do bolo, ainda tinha a clássica vergonha nerd: adorava Star Wars e quadrinhos da Marvel. Ele era o pacote de zoação completo.</p>
<p>Ser um adolescente já era uma merda, mas ser um adolescente chamado de "King Kong Gay" desde que se lembrava por gente, era um pouco pior. Park Chanyeol era grande, estranho, desajeitado e <em>queer,</em> e talvez por isso fosse fácil se amarrar a pautas sociais como essas. Era fácil enxergar uma minoria e todas as suas dificuldades, porque ele próprio fazia parte de uma outra. Entendia ao menos a essência de ter <em>alguns desafios a mais,</em> em comparação a outras pessoas.</p>
<p>Não era deficiente físico, e nunca teria que passar pelas dificuldades de subir diversas escadas todos os dias em uma cadeira de rodas. Mas gostaria de ter certeza de que usaria seu privilégio de homem não-deficiente para ajudar ao máximo.</p>
<p>— Channie, ainda não foi pro treino? — os três garotos se viraram ao lado, vendo a imagem de seu outro e último melhor amigo, Kim Junmyeon, se aproximar deles, carregando mais panfletos em uma mão e cola na outra. — Pode ir, nós ainda temos que rodar um segundo abaixo-assinado, já que o diretor não legitimou o primeiro. Cinquenta assinaturas e ele decidiu que <em>"não era valido"?</em> Vamos encher essa escola de panfletos ao ponto dele gastar mais dinheiro limpando as paredes, do que de fato colocando as rampas.</p>
<p>Não tinha ninguém no mundo que o Park que sentisse mais inveja do que Junmyeon, e talvez isso estivesse ligado ao fato dele ser capitão do clube mais incrível de todo o colégio: o clube de debates.</p>
<p>O clube de debates nada mais era do que uma junção de pessoas que se reuniam duas vezes por semanas, e discutiam pautas de cunho social para melhorar o ambiente escolar. Eles eram as pessoas que faziam coletas de lixo para reciclagem, tanto quanto os cartazes e palestras para a semana de conscientização LGBTQ+. Eles iam para as ruas quando precisavam também, pichando muros e chutando latas de lixo da escola, quando sentiam que seus esforços estavam sendo ignorados por motivos capitalistas ou egoístas.</p>
<p>Eles eram os "hippies", "militantes", "comunistas", "ideológicos", ou qualquer que fosse o termo que outras pessoas usavam para reduzir seus esforços de igualdade social. E Chanyeol daria <em>tudo</em> para poder ser um deles.</p>
<p>— Vocês vão assassinar a reputação desse novato. — Sehun murmurou, irritado, e checando o relógio de novo. — Por que Chanyeol não faz parte logo desse seu clube idiota, Jun? 'Tô de saco cheio de chegar atrasado em treinos porque ele fica te ajudando nessas baboseiras.</p>
<p>Chanyeol virou seu olhar para Junmyeon, não evitando um sorriso crescente em seu rosto. Será se esse era um bom momento para dizer que adoraria se juntar ao clube de debates? Porque o fazia. Mais do que tudo, mais do que absolutamente<em> qualquer</em> <em>coisa,</em> Chanyeol adoraria se juntar ao clube de seu melhor amigo.</p>
<p>Mas o Kim apenas sorriu com suavidade, negando com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Nah, Yeol é só um aliado. As reuniões e protesto do clube iriam atrasar os treinos dele, e eu não sou doido de fazer o treinador Huang vir até mim e me dizer que eu estraguei o superstar dele. — Chanyeol mostrou um sorriso concordante, e engoliu um suspiro cansado. É, ele tinha que focar no basquete. — Mas eu agradeço muito pela dica da pauta, hm? Se não fosse por você, demoraria semanas até que a gente percebesse o problema das escadas.</p>
<p>O Park sorriu quando o mais velho dos quatro lhe apertou o ombro, em gratidão. Honestamente, era tudo graças a seu jeito desajeitado; havia quebrado o despertador na noite anterior, batendo sem querer nele com sua mão e o jogando para longe, e por tal, chegou atrasado na escola, cruzando os corredores normalmente cheios quando os mesmos já estavam vazios, o sinal do primeiro horário já acionado. Foi apenas ali, sozinho naquele corredor extenso, que o viu pela primeira vez.</p>
<p>O aluno novo. Ele não era da sua turma, apesar de ser do terceiro ano igual a si, então Chanyeol não tinha ouvido falar dele, ou sequer o visto antes, e por isso sabia que ele era novato — era a primeira vez que via uma cadeira de rodas dentro do colégio. O outro, que não aparentava ser mais velho que si, estava ali, sentado, apoiado contra a parede, calmamente mexendo em algo em seu celular, como se esperasse algo. O que? O sinal já havia tocado.</p>
<p>E foi só quando viu o zelador da escola se aproximar dele, lhe tirando da sua cadeira e o colocando no banco do corredor, subindo escadas com a mesma, para depois descer e subir com o próprio garoto em seus braços, que entendeu: ele precisava de ajuda para chegar no segundo andar e atender as aulas. Era óbvio que precisava, o colégio não tinha nenhum tipo de rampa ou elevador. Todo dia, em diversos horários diferentes, o garoto novo tinha que perder os primeiros minutos iniciais da aula e depender da bondade de alguém externo para cumprir seus horários. E Chanyeol só achou aquilo errado pra caralho.</p>
<p>Mas era claro que não podia fazer nada sobre. Ele era só um atleta do time de basquete, não tinha nenhuma autoridade no assunto. Teve sorte de que, depois de contar o caso para Junmyeon, o outro lhe permitira ajudar nos protestos.</p>
<p>— Sem problemas, Jun. — disse em um sorriso, grampeando e colando mais papeis, e os seus amigos se deram por vencidos.</p>
<p>— Quer saber? Pau no seu cu, Park Chanyeol. Te encontro quando você for pagar 50 polichinelos. — a paciência sempre extraordinária de Sehun se deu por vencida, e ele foi acompanhado de um Jongin berrando para que o esperasse quando deu as costas e saiu andando.</p>
<p>— Só vou terminar de colar esses daqui e vou também. — prometeu quando o Kim lhe ergueu um olhar de advertência, mostrando os poucos papeis restantes em sua mão, e o moreno concordou, lhe lançando um último obrigado antes de correr de volta a seu clube, mais ao fundo do corredor.</p>
<p>Deveria ser bom fazer parte de uma tribo em que pertencia. Não uma tribo de amigos ou algo assim, Chanyeol realmente se dava bem e gostava do quarteto diverso em que tinha, mas uma tribo com ideias pelas quais acreditava. Chanyeol acreditava em muitas, muitas coisas. Coisas que poderiam provocar mudança, debates, coisas que poderiam fazer o mundo se tornar um lugar melhor; mas não conseguia abordar nenhuma dessas coisas quando estava preso dentro de uma quadra.</p>
<p>Queria poder sentar na cadeira da sala de debates e discutir temas como desigualdade social e a inclusão de pessoas não-binárias no século XXI. Infelizmente, ele provavelmente não iria caber na cadeira se fosse de fato tentar se sentar (fato que já aconteceu diversas vezes, acarretando risadas da turma quando ele sem querer quebrou o braço de uma das mesas acopladas). Deus lhe fez um adolescente alto e rápido que tinha alguma aptidão natural em quicar uma bola, e isso o faria entrar em uma boa faculdade. Era melhor se prender aquilo.</p>
<p>— Licença. Você é Park Chanyeol?</p>
<p>O moreno se virou para trás, procurando saber de quem pertencia a voz não conhecida que havia falado consigo, e teve que praticamente encurvar sua coluna para olhar no chão, encarando quem estava falando consigo. Era o novato, o garoto novo. O motivo pelo qual ele estava ali, colando panfletos coloridos contra a parede da escola. O garoto cadeirante que precisava das rampas.</p>
<p>Oh... aquilo era um pouco vergonhoso. Alguém havia perguntado a ele sobre como ele se sentia em relação aos protestos? Não se lembrava.</p>
<p>— Oh, olá. — disse, meio sem jeito, e murmurou um palavrão baixo quando sentiu todas as folhas em sua mão de alguma maneira escorregando pelo chão. — Ah, droga!</p>
<p>Se agachou no chão, as pernas longuíssimas prensadas contra o peito enquanto catava de maneira ainda mais desajeitada as folhas espalhadas pelo chão, se sentindo envergonhado. Por que ele tinha que passar vergonha em absolutamente <em>todas as ocasiões? </em>Deus, ele era uma bagunça.</p>
<p>— Perdão, perdão! — ele pediu, meio sem jeito, mas sorriu grandiosamente quando se virou ao outro, todas as folhas na mão enquanto erguia para si. Notou que, a ação de ficar agachado no chão, fazia com que ele ficasse mais ou menos na mesma altura que o outro, seus olhos encontrando os dele em linha reta. Eram bonitos. — Hm... aceita? — perguntou, erguendo panfletos com mensagem que ele provavelmente já sabia, mais sem jeito ainda ao notar nos cabelos de cor clara do outro. Não sabia como agir perto de garotos bonitos.</p>
<p>Mas o acastanhado na sua frente não pareceu nem um pouco interessado em sua esquisitice pessoal.</p>
<p>— Você é Park Chanyeol? — os lábios bem desenhados lhe perguntaram mais uma vez, e o moreno se sentiu um idiota por não ter respondido da primeira.</p>
<p>— Ah sim, sim! Desculpe, sim, sou eu, sou eu sim. — disse, gostando da ideia de não ter que abaixar a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do outro, e mantendo o contato. Lhe ofereceu um sorriso sem dentes, mas não recebeu o mesmo em troca.</p>
<p>O que recebeu, na verdade, foi um soco contra o seu nariz, que fez com que o grandalhão perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de bunda contra o chão, surpreso. Espera... que!? Ele... havia levado um soco na cara? Nunca levou um soco na cara! Já levou uma cotovelada, claro, mas machucados durante jogos nunca contavam. O novato o tinha socado na cara!?</p>
<p>— Cuida da porra da sua vida, palhaço! — o mais baixo praticamente sibilou, o rosto fechado e sem emoção como da primeira vez, e Chanyeol levou a destra até o nariz, enquanto o outro empurrava suas rodas para longe.</p>
<p>Seu nariz estava sangrando! O novato lhe socou o rosto, e agora, seu nariz estava sangrando! Ele havia quebrado seu nariz. Ele havia quebrado seu nariz!? Pelo que!? O que Chanyeol tinha feito a si!?</p>
<p>Ah, ótimo. Agora tinha um nariz sangrento, e meio mundo de perguntas pulsando em sua mente. Séria ótimo cumprir cinquenta polichinelos com aquilo tudo na cabeça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu ainda não acredito que você foi socado pelo cadeirante.</p>
<p>— Não chama ele assim.</p>
<p>— O que? É o que ele é, não é um xingamento.</p>
<p>— Ele tem um nome.</p>
<p>— Ah, é? E qual o nome dele?</p>
<p>Chanyeol grunhiu de dor, a cabeça doendo. Não sabia seu nome. Não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o garoto novo da turma B do terceiro que, por um acaso, lhe socou o nariz até que o mesmo estivesse levemente roxo e vermelho ao redor, e aquilo estava o matando. Era estranho! Seria diferente se ele tivesse falado mal de si, ou aleatoriamente tivesse lhe soltado um insulto. Chanyeol poderia relevar isso, pessoas não gostam de si, acontece. Mas um soco!?</p>
<p>— Talvez ele tenha se enganado com a pessoa. — Jongin arriscou, enfiando espinafre e pedaços de seu lanche goela abaixo, parecendo desesperado pra comer tanto quanto Sehun ao seu lado. Atletas. Quem comia espinafre e batata doce as 9h da manhã?</p>
<p>— Ele esperou pra ver se eu era Park Chanyeol. Ele <em>literalmente </em>perguntou, esperou pra ver se realmente era eu, e só depois me socou. — o mais alto suspirou, mexendo de maneira nada apetitosa com o garfo em sua própria batata doce. O que? Ele também era um atleta. — Eu não sei o que eu fiz...</p>
<p>— Talvez ele só não tenha ido com a sua cara. — o Oh grunhiu entre mordidas, se virando para trás para cumprimentar alguns jovens que passaram lhe acenando. — Acontece com os melhores. Ei, cara, como que tá!?</p>
<p>O Park apenas suspirou, dando um aceno de cabeça rápido ao mesmo cara que veio saudar Sehun. Odiava ficar na lanchonete da escola em horário de intervalo justamente por isso: gente demais. E não falava exatamente da quantidade enorme de adolescentes entrando e saindo, ou a fila gigantesca que se formava pra comprar qualquer coisa. Falava <em>daquilo,</em> aquela pirâmide social escolar em que, por algum motivo, parecia estar no topo.</p>
<p>Talvez fosse pelo fato de ser parte do time de basquete, ou de ser melhor amigo dos garotos mais bonitos e sociais do colégio, os do tipo que sediam as grandes festas em casa. Talvez pelo fato dele próprio ser conhecido, o Michael Jordan da Coreia, ou qualquer apelido de esporte que lhe davam. Chanyeol não sabia ao certo o que tinha feito para receber o posto de garoto popular, que recebia saudações e high fives aleatórios de gente que não conhecia por onde andava, porque ele certamente não merecia. Era mais nerd e estabanado do que qualquer filme de comédia poderia retratar.</p>
<p>Afinal, o Park estava ali, ocupando um banco inteiro em frente a mesa em que estavam, porque seus quadris eram largos demais para dividir o lugar com algum de seus amigos. Ele era esquisito.</p>
<p>— Conversei com Baekhyun. — Junmyeon se aproximou dos garotos, usando o mínimo espaço deixado pelo outro Kim e o Oh para se espremer entre eles e se sentar em frente a Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— Quem é Baekhyun? — Jongin perguntou, e Chanyeol não sabia se ria ou vomitava quando viu ele levar um tubo de maionese e despejar diretamente na boca.</p>
<p>— Byun Baekhyun, o garoto novo.</p>
<p>— Ah, o cadeirante que socou o Chan!? E aí, o que ele disse?</p>
<p>— Não o chame assim. — Jun repreendeu o Oh, e se virou ao mais alto deles ali. — Falei com ele sobre o que houve.</p>
<p>— Você perguntou pra ele sobre o soco!? — o corpo do Park entrou em desespero. Ele havia o questionado sobre isso!? Não! Meu deus, não! A situação já era vergonhosa para si, não precisava do seu hyung indo lhe defender a como se fosse uma criancinha.</p>
<p>— Claro que não né, eu tenho limites. — Sehun fez um barulho questionável sobre a declaração do Kim, mas Chanyeol apenas se sentiu mil vezes melhor. — Eu disse pra ele que ele parecia incomodado pelos protestos, e perguntei se tinha algum problema. E ele pediu pra gente parar.</p>
<p>Chanyeol piscou.</p>
<p>— Parar a manifestação?</p>
<p>— Parar a ação toda. — disse, e abriu o pote com a salada que tinha trazido de casa, comendo uma cenoura temperada. — Ele não quer as rampas, pediu para pararmos até com o abaixo-assinado.</p>
<p>Chanyeol franziu a testa. Ele... não queria as rampas? Mas... eram para <em>ele.</em> Certamente seriam uma conquista que diversos outros alunos no futuro poderiam usar, mas nesse momento, aquilo era inteiramente e especialmente para ele. Aquela escola tinha praticamente metade das aulas da grade curricular no andar de cima, como ele planejava subir todas aquelas escadas!? Não fazia sentido.</p>
<p>— Mas...</p>
<p>— Garoto esperto. — Sehun murmurou, a boca cheia enquanto raspava a última pasta de batata amassada em seus potes, e Chanyeol o encarou.</p>
<p>— Sehun, qual é a porra do seu problema!?</p>
<p>— Meu problema!? Eu não 'tô falando nada!</p>
<p>— Você tá agindo como se a merda de um baile fosse mais importante do que tudo isso que a gente tá fazendo!</p>
<p>— Yeollie, é que... — a voz do Kim mais novo soou, dócil como sempre, tentando arranjar um jeito gentil de explicar seu ponto de vista ao mais alto, mas o Oh o interrompeu.</p>
<p>— Espera aí, Kai. Deixa que eu faço. — engoliu a comida e se ajeitou na cadeira, como se fosse algum tipo de palestra, e o Park revirou os olhos. — Park Chanyeol, você é um bom garoto, e você se importa com as coisas. É admirável, de fato. Mas você é meio burro em questão de ser sociável, e não está pensando na situação inteira. Sim, eu sei que as rampas são algo importante e que a escola deveria ter...</p>
<p>— Mas, o que, um baile que dura 3 horas é melhor? — seu tom irritado pareceu deixar o próprio Sehun mais frustrado ainda, e foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.</p>
<p>— Que se foda o baile, cara. Se não tiver, eu mesmo faço uma festa lá em casa e o povo esquecesse disso na hora, esse não é o problema. — Chanyeol perdeu o fio da meada. Então qual era o problema? — A questão é que você não tá vendo as coisas do jeito como elas são: ele é o novato. Acabou de chegar, não conhece ninguém. Vocês vão matar toda e qualquer chance de sobrevivência social do garoto se continuarem a expor ele assim.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sobrevivência social?</em>
</p>
<p>— <em>Sobrevivência social? </em>— o mais alto repetiu as palavras, o sarcasmo palpável. — Eu acho que ele se importa mais com poder ver a aula do que qualquer tipo de imagem dele na escola.</p>
<p>— Cadeirante ou não, ele ainda é um adolescente Chan. Entre ver aula e fazer amigos, adivinha qual que um adolescente escolhe? — o Oh continuou.</p>
<p>— Ninguém odiaria ele nem nada, mas as pessoas falam e isso incomoda às vezes. Ele é, literalmente, o assunto da escola toda nesse exato momento. — finalmente chegou a vez de Jongin falar, e ele disse em um dar de ombros, tentando ser gentil. — Olha, eu não 'tô dizendo que as rampas são uma má ideia. Só 'tô dizendo que ele acabou de chegar e tem praticamente o rosto dele grudado em papéis por toda a escola. Vai ver ele só não gosta de toda essa exposição, não tão cedo.</p>
<p>O moreno se virou para Junmyeon, tentando procurar algum tipo de ajuda e razão no único dos amigos que costumava ficar do seu lado. Entretanto, apenas viu o Kim desviar o olhar, comendo alface como se fosse algum tipo de coelho, e o Park o olhou abismado.</p>
<p>— Jun!</p>
<p>— O que!? Eu não sei se é esse o motivo, mas ele pessoalmente pediu que a gente parasse. — o outro se defendeu, e Chanyeol jogou as mãos pra cima, sem acreditar. — Eu acho a ideia das rampas incrível Channie, e eu acho de súbita importância que a escola se autonomize, mas eu não posso negar que Baekhyun seria a única pessoa a usar a rampas. E se ele não quer, se o deixa desconfortável, o que eu posso fazer? A decisão não pode ser só minha, eu sou só o porta-voz da causa.</p>
<p>Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, completamente incrédulo. Eles realmente iriam simplesmente deixar aquilo acontecer? Seja lá qual fosse o motivo, e se de fato fosse toda essa pressão social para se encaixar naquela escola, era errado! Ele estava praticamente sendo pressionado e recusar algo que ele não apenas queria, mas <em>precisava</em>. Era como impedir um asmático de receber sua bomba de ar só porque "o barulho podia incomodar as pessoas ao redor". Aquilo era errado.</p>
<p>— Isso é errado. — verbalizou seus pensamentos, e ouviu o sinal do fim do intervalo ser acionado. Estava puto.</p>
<p>— Tá bom Robin Hood, então que tal você levar esse mau humor pro seu amiguinho e perguntar o que ele acha da situação toda? Espero que ele não te dê outro soco. — o Oh e os dois Kim começaram a arrumar suas coisas e suas vasilhas, e de maneira irritada, Chanyeol fez o mesmo. Mas antes que percebesse, se levantou rápido demais, empurrando a mesa para frente com seu quadril, e a fazendo arranhar o chão da área.</p>
<p>— Ei, calma ai grandão! Quebrar moveis públicos é vandalismo. — algum garoto aleatório que passava ali com seus amigos sorriu para si com o comentário, em bom humor, e Chanyeol forçou um sorriso de volta.</p>
<p>—<em> Nah</em>, não é nada demais. — ele respondeu, em piada, e viu o tal grupo voltar a sair da lanchonete junto com toda a manada de adolescentes que o acompanhavam.</p>
<p>Seus amigos lhe deram um toque no ombro antes de irem para suas respectivas aulas, e Chanyeol suspirou, olhando para a linha preta de ferro que causou no chão. A semana mal tinha começado e tudo que ele era mais queria era ser um caranguejo do mar, e se esconder dentro de uma concha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Com o terceiro atraso na semana — e o quinto despertador quebrado, mas isso não era algo que importava ao diretor. —, Chanyeol foi impedido de ver a aula do primeiro horário. Teria que ficar ali, pelos corredores, esperando até que a segunda aula começasse, e só então teria a entrada autorizada. Ele realmente precisava colocar mais de um alarme para ter certeza de que acordaria cedo.</p>
<p>O treino do dia anterior havia sido pesado, e suas panturrilhas doíam quando andava, mas ele não se importava muito; não tinha por que fazer. Teria mais uma rodada de treinos pós aula hoje, como tinha todo dia, e reclamar só faria com que o treinador Huang revirasse os olhos e lhe jogasse uma garrafa de água na cara. Hm. Falando assim, entendia por que as pessoas fora do time tinham tanto medo do mais velho. Ele era um bom treinador, no final de tudo.</p>
<p>De qualquer modo, tirando a anotação que teria que levar para sua mãe assinar, o que geraria um longo sermão na mesa de jantar, talvez perder a primeira aula não fosse de todo ruim. Estava cansado e não conseguiu dormir direito, e com todos em aula, Chanyeol não via problema em simplesmente dormir no chão perto da escada. Sua cama já extra larga não estava mais dando para si, e isso fazia o Park ter pesadelos. Estaria crescendo?</p>
<p><em>Ótimo, vou ter 2,18 até os trinta,</em> pensou, caminhando pelos corredores com seus sapatos fazendo um barulho engraçado no chão recém limpo, e estranhou ao ver uma figura parada ao lado da escada. Oh. Era ele.</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun, o novato que lhe socou o nariz a alguns dias atrás. Ah sim, Chanyeol ainda não sabia por quê; era um covardezinho introvertido que sentia a testa suar com a ideia de ir e incomodar o outro. Mesmo que, hã, não tivesse problema se o incomodasse — o outro lhe socou o rosto por nada!</p>
<p>Mas ver o outro ali, parado do lado do banco perto da escada, mexendo em qualquer coisa no celular, o fez pensar. Ele não tinha aula? Já tinha se passado cerca de 20min desde o começo do primeiro horário, e se perguntou se o Byun estava matando aula. Mas por que estaria matando aula de maneira tão explicita, apenas parado ali no corredor?</p>
<p>Chanyeol sentiu o olhar do outro cruzar com o seu, e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas na mesma hora em que abaixou seu olhar. Era tímido, e mais do que tímido, estava envergonhado — envergonhado porque eles tinham tido uma interação estranha e vergonhosa tempos atrás, e envergonhado por Baekhyun era muito bonito. E ele não sabia como agir perto de pessoas bonitas.</p>
<p>Será se podia simplesmente andar para longe? Estava parado ali apenas o encarando, e era patético. Meu Deus, como ele era patético; tinha que sair do campo de visão do outro o quanto antes, fingir que foi só uma leve troca de olhares, que sequer o viu direito. Entretanto, ali estava, como algum tipo de estátua, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o encarando. Igual um palerma.</p>
<p>E quando o outro riu, Chanyeol se sentiu mais palerma ainda.</p>
<p>— Deus, por que você está tão desconfortável? — fazia alguns dias que não ouvia a voz alheia, e agora que não foi pego de surpresa, conseguia finalmente escutá-la com clareza. Era melodiosa. — Eu não vou te socar de novo, se é isso que está pensando.</p>
<p>— Não estou. — respondeu o que era verdade, e o outro deu de ombros, parecendo descolado.</p>
<p>— Eu não alcançaria seu rosto, de qualquer modo. — Chanyeol se sentiu um pouco retraído ao imaginar que era uma piada sobre sua altura, mas ignorou. — Atrasado? — perguntou, voltando sua atenção ao seu celular, e Chanyeol demorou um pouco para entender o que ele estava perguntando.</p>
<p>— Hã... sim, sim, é. — o jeito como ele falava gritava desconforto e falta de jeito, e o mais baixo apenas riu de novo. — Você também...?</p>
<p>— Não, minha carona que está. — olhou para o lado, como se inspecionasse o corredor, apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém estava vindo, e voltou ao telefone.</p>
<p>Carona...? Chanyeol precisou pensar um pouco, antes de se lembrar da cena que viu a alguns dias atrás: o zelador lhe carregando nos braços, escada acima. Oh, era assim que ele subia as escadas, não era? Precisava de ajuda, era claro que sim. Por isso estava ali, fora da sala, a tanto tempo.</p>
<p>— Mas... hoje é quinta. — comentou baixo, e o outro não pareceu se importar.</p>
<p>— E?</p>
<p>— E... o zelador Choi tem folga nas quintas. — parecia quase amedrontado em dizer aquelas palavras, assustado com a reação do outro quando o mesmo lhe encarou. Por que tinha tanto medo? O outro devia ter metade do seu tamanho!</p>
<p>Mas o Byun não se irritou, ou o xingou, ou o socou, como seu subconsciente pensou que iria fazer; ele apenas suspirou frustrado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanho claro, balançando a própria cabeça. Parecia irritado, mas não com o mais alto.</p>
<p>— <em>Ah, merda. </em>— grunhiu, se esticando para guardar o celular na mochila, essa que estava pendurada em uma das alças da cadeira de rodas, atrás de si. — Quinta é o pior dia.</p>
<p>— Você... tem aulas de biologia na quinta, não é? — perguntou, e percebeu que aquilo poderia soar como se ele estivesse o stalkeando ou qualquer coisa, e corrigiu na hora: — E-Eu sei porque eu tenho aulas de biologia na quarta, e o terceiro ano C na sexta, e como você é do B...</p>
<p>— A droga do laboratório fica no andar de cima e eles acham que é uma ótima ideia colocar três aulas de biologia seguidas. — o Byun não pareceu em nada incomodado pelo mal jeito do Park. — Ninguém gosta de biologia esse tanto.</p>
<p>— E... o que vai fazer? — arriscou perguntar, e apenas o viu dar de ombros.</p>
<p>— Jogar Candy Crush até os horários acabarem, ou até algum professor me pegar aqui fora, eu acho.</p>
<p>Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, aceitando a explicação do outro. Parecia estranho a maneira como ele agia perto de si — naturalmente. —, levando em conta que da última vez que o viu, estava tão irritado que lhe atacou. Então, ele não estava mais com raiva de Chanyeol? O que tinha sido aquilo, de qualquer modo?</p>
<p>Mas ignorou suas perguntas, mordendo o lábio, sem jeito. Deveria se oferecer para ajudá-lo...? Sim, deveria. Sem zelador e sem rampas para lhe ajudar a subir, não era justo que ele perdesse tantas aulas assim.</p>
<p>— Você quer... que eu... te ajude? — odiou o som de sua própria voz, mas apenas permaneceu ali, sem jeito, mordendo a boca e apertando os dedos dentro dos bolsos.</p>
<p>Baekhyun ergueu o olhar, o encarando, parecendo pensar um pouco, e Chanyeol sentiu as orelhas ficarem mais vermelhas ainda. Ele era realmente muito, muito, muito bonito; bonito como Kim Jongin e Oh Sehun, com seus cabelos claros, sua pele bem cuidada, e os olhos relaxados. Ele com certeza devia fazer sucesso entre as meninas, imaginou. Com aquele rosto, era certeza.</p>
<p>Mas o mais novo lhe tirou de seus rápidos devaneios na hora, apenas balançando a cabeça, negando.</p>
<p>— Nah, não precisa.</p>
<p>— Porque eu posso, se você quiser. Eu realmente posso.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupa, eu 'tô bem.</p>
<p>— É sério, eu posso simplesmente...</p>
<p>— Mano, qual o seu problema!? — a voz do Byun se alterou quando Chanyeol fez pretensão de se aproximar do outro, e o mais alto soube que tinha cruzado uma linha ali. — Que porra!? Se afasta, cara. Caralho, você é sempre assim?</p>
<p>Chanyeol não entendeu.</p>
<p>— Assim...?</p>
<p>— Assim, se metendo na vida dos outros. — o acastanhado pareceu ter se lembrado do motivo pelo qual tinha raiva do Park, porque estava com o mesmo tom que usou quando o bateu. — Porra, você colocou essas drogas de panfletos pela escola toda. Acredite, você já ajudou o suficiente.</p>
<p>Aquilo pareceu ser o fim da conversa entre os dois por parte de Baekhyun, mas subitamente, Chanyeol se sentiu ofendido. Ele colocou os panfletos pela escola porque ele quis ajudar! E além disso, o clube de debates já tinha tirado a maior parte deles, então pra que aquele mau humor todo!?</p>
<p>— Ei, eu colei esses panfletos pra ajudar, justamente pra você não passar pelo que você está passando agora, e eu não colei sozinho! — uma frase em tom alto e sem gaguejo pareceu chamar a atenção do Byun, que o encarou mais uma vez, ainda irritado. — Sério, qual é o seu problema comigo? Eu só quis ajudar!</p>
<p>— E adivinhe só? Eu não pedi pela sua ajuda!</p>
<p>— Eu sei que não, mas eu só 'tô tentando te dar direitos! Tentando te dar uma voz.</p>
<p>— Eu não preciso que você me dê uma voz, eu já tenho uma! — a discussão parecia extremamente mais acalorada agora, mas Chanyeol não iria parar até entender. — E a minha voz foi bem clara com o seu amiguinho de clube: eu não quero envolvimento com nada disso. Não quero droga de rampa nenhuma.</p>
<p>— Você prefere ficar aqui, impedido de ver aula por incompetência da escola, do que aceitar ajuda dos outros?!</p>
<p>— Não é sobre aceitar ajuda dos outros, caralho!</p>
<p>Baekhyun bateu um o punho fechado de maneira forte contra o apoio braçal de sua cadeira, e Chanyeol se assustou pelo mesmo não ter quebrado. Uau, ele era forte. E estava irritado. Bastante, pelo visto.</p>
<p>O Park apenas não entendia por que ele estava se recusando tanto. Ele precisava daquelas rampas, e não tinha vergonha nenhuma em tal; ele sequer tinha que precisar pedir, porque era a lei, e a escola tinha que fazer tal. Não tinha opção. Ainda sim, ali estava ele: completamente contra o seu acesso fácil pelo colégio.</p>
<p>— Escuta, Park Chanyeol, eu realmente não espero que você entenda. — a conversa se deu como finalizada ali pelo Byun, e o Park não teve o que dizer. É. Realmente, ele não tinha como entender. Mas... ele só queria ajudar? Não entendia o problema.</p>
<p>— Olha, eu sei que eu não entendo, porque eu não sou cadeirante e...</p>
<p>— Não é sobre ser cadeirante, seu palermão, é sobre ser <em>popular.</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol parou por um momento, encarando bem o rosto perfeitamente alinhado do mais baixo. Hm? Como é?</p>
<p>— Que? — perguntou, e o Byun apenas revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Você não entende, porque você é popular. Você tem amigos, e fama, você dirige seu carrinho descolado por aí, e as pessoas te conhecem de uma maneira boa, então você pode fazer o que você quiser. — bem, aquilo era um jeito de se olhar para a vida do Park. E como ele sabia que Chanyeol tinha um carro? — Mas eu sou novo. Eu literalmente acabei de chegar, e tudo que eu quero é continuar invisível e viver a minha vida em paz, até as pessoas se acostumarem comigo. Mas você fodeu com tudo. É a segunda semana de aula, e todo mundo da escola já me conhece como<em> "o cadeirante que fodeu com o nosso baile de formatura".</em></p>
<p>Se alguém perguntasse, Park Chanyeol jamais admitiria, mas era verdade: Sehun e Jongin estavam certos. Byun Baekhyun era um adolescente normal e inseguro tanto quanto qualquer outro, e talvez tamanha exposição que recebeu já de primeira não fosse a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido consigo. Digo... hm... deviam ter perguntado para ele antes de fazer as manifestações, não?</p>
<p>Ah, merda. Park Chanyeol <em>realmente </em>assassinou as chances de sobrevivência social do outro?</p>
<p>— Mas... você precisa das rampas. — se ateve aos fatos, confuso, porque era verdade. Ele precisava. Mas o mais baixo apenas recusou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Cara, eu preciso de <em>muitas</em> coisas. — comentou, sem se importar muito. — Preciso de cadeiras escolares que não sejam acopladas as mesas. Preciso de banheiros de aviões maiores. Preciso que a largura das portas seja maior, pra que eu não precise fazer baliza todas as vezes que entrar num cômodo. — disse. — Nem por isso eu faço um abaixo-assinado contra todo lugar que eu entro. Eu só vou ficar aqui um ano, e eu quero que esse ano não seja um inferno. Às vezes, você só precisa engolir alguns sapos.</p>
<p>O moreno não gostava da ideia de ter que engolir sapos, mesmo que tivesse o feito durante toda a sua vida. Era diferente — sempre escolheu ser quieto, ser silencioso, não incomodar ninguém com suas necessidades e pensamentos. Era diferente do que de fato precisar de alguma coisa, e ter que aguentar calado simplesmente por conveniência social. Não era justo. Baekhyun merecia ver aulas em paz.</p>
<p>Mas não pode ignorar de que ele entendia, de certo modo. Chanyeol poderia muito bem ir até o diretor e fazer uma grande mobilização sobre a homofobia entrelaçada aos esportes, principalmente em vestiários, todo o preconceito sutil, mas constante que passava. Mas não o fazia. Ficava em silencio e saia do local, esperando todos estarem confortáveis e se atrasando, pra tomar seu banho em paz. Não era justo, e certamente não era tão grave quanto a situação do Byun, mas imaginou que era perto. Conseguiu imaginar ao menos um pouco do que o outro pensava.</p>
<p>E não gostou. Não gostou, mas aceitou.</p>
<p>— Eu assinaria. — a voz era baixa, mas não impediu do de cabelos mel ouvir, o encarando de lado.</p>
<p>— Assinaria o que?</p>
<p>— O abaixo-assinado, sobre a largura das portas. — comentou, e ergueu os olhos quando o olhar ainda confuso do outro continuou em si. — Eu também preciso entrar de lado pra passar pelas portas, por causa... bem, dos meus ombros.</p>
<p>Comentou, meio tímido e envergonhado, principalmente quando sentiu o olhar do outro subir para seus ombros. Sim, Park Chanyeol era um gigante desengonçado, e ele nunca conseguia entrar de maneira reta em uma porta. Se tentasse, seus ombros ficariam presos, porque ele era do tamanho da porra de uma geladeira, e sempre se envergonhou disso.</p>
<p>Mas, de alguma maneira estranha, quando ouviu o riso de Baekhyun... não se sentiu mal. Não se sentiu do jeito como se sentia quando outros riam.</p>
<p>Porque Baekhyun não parecia que ria de Chanyeol. Ele ria <em>com</em> Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— A minha cadeira sempre fica presa. — comentou, e foi a vez de Chanyeol rir. — É sério. As rodas são muito grossas, e eu não consigo ficar de lado sozinho, então eu tenho que fazer uma baliza e tentar ir de ré, o que sempre dá um show e tanto pras pessoas verem.</p>
<p>O mais alto prendeu um gargalhar com sua mão, ouvindo o gargalhar do outro na sua frente, e se sentiu leve. Sabia que tinha errado com o outro, que não deveria ter agido de maneira tão grandiosa sem sequer ter falado consigo, mas agora, se sentia bem. Byun Baekhyun era mais do que um garoto de estatura baixa e punho pesado; ele era engraçado.</p>
<p>O Park recuperou o fôlego aos poucos, em suspiros auditivos, enquanto o castanho na sua frente fazia o mesmo, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Se sentia um pouco mais solto em conversar com Baekhyun — talvez por toda a intimidade que socos e xingamentos lhe deram. —, mas ainda se sentia um pouco acanhado. Ele ainda era um estranho com um lindo sorriso, e no final do dia, Chanyeol era bem gay. Mais gay por homens do que por mulheres, se fosse colocar sua bissexualidade na balança. Uns 70% a 30%.</p>
<p>— Desculpe. — comentou finalmente, e Baekhyun pareceu melhor com a palavra. — Eu devia ter te perguntado antes de fazer... bem, <em>tudo.</em></p>
<p>— Tudo bem. Foi idiota. Mas eu imagino que foi por um bom motivo...? — arriscou, e riu quando o Park concordou freneticamente com a cabeça. — Mas se você puder fazer as pessoas pararem de comentar, seria melhor ainda.</p>
<p>— Hã, dia 16 tem um amistoso de baquete na quadra, e a escola toda adora falar sobre basquete. Eu acho deve ser o suficiente...?</p>
<p>— Eu aguento até lá. — comentou, e a falta de irritação e maldade em seu tom fez Chanyeol sorrir.</p>
<p>O Park mordeu o lábio, pensando sobre. Ele tinha acabado de fazer um amigo...? Hã, não sabia. Era bem ruim com primeiras interações sociais.</p>
<p>Ainda estava preocupado em como o outro iria ver suas aulas no segundo andar, mas achou melhor ignorar. Baekhyun não parecia querer sua ajuda para carregá-lo até lá, e não o pressionaria. O outro parecia bem capaz de se virar sozinho.</p>
<p>— Hm... posso esperar a segunda aula com você? — arriscou, e reprimiu um sorriso quando o outro concordou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>Chanyeol tirou a mochila das costas, se sentando no banco mais ao lado da escadaria, e se sentiu quase tocado quando o Byun empurrou sua cadeira para ficar com o corpo mais perto de si.</p>
<p>— Hã, eu sei que o assunto tá meio que encerrado, mas... como você sabia que fui eu quem dei a ideia das rampas?</p>
<p>— Uma garota do clube de debates me contou. Eles parecem ser legais, mas eles <em>realmente </em>gostam de falar. — comentou, e Chanyeol sorriu.</p>
<p>— Isso é verdade. — concordou, e se lembrou de algo. — Ei... você não vai pedir desculpas por, hã, socar a minha cara?</p>
<p>Baekhyun pareceu ponderar por um momento.</p>
<p>— Nah. Você mereceu.</p>
<p>— Eu mereci!? Você fez o meu nariz sangrar!</p>
<p>— Você se meteu na minha vida!</p>
<p>— Mas você fez <em>o meu nariz sangrar! —</em> soltou em um tom mais alto de voz, tentando provar seu ponto, e viu o outro rir.</p>
<p>— Yah, se for te fazer se sentir melhor, eu tenho muito orgulho daquele dia. Não é sempre que eu consigo bater em alguém. — comentou, e Chanyeol ponderou por um momento, concordando.</p>
<p>— É... faz sentido, pela sua altura. — comentou, sem sequer perceber, e arregalou os olhos quando viu o rosto do outro revoltado para si. Oh, tinha o ofendido? Não tinha a intenção!</p>
<p>— <em>A minha altura?</em> O que está tentando dizer? Eu não sou baixo, eu tenho 1,72! É a cadeira! Até você ficaria baixo quando passa todos os momentos da sua vida sentado! — se defendeu, e algo nas palavras rápidas do outro fez Chanyeol se sentir no direito de rir. Não se importava se Byun Baekhyun sugeria piadas ou comentários sobre sua altura; e mesmo com toda aquela raiva, o outro também não parecia muito incomodado com os seus comentários. — <em>Palhaço.</em></p>
<p>E Chanyeol encostou as costas largas na parede atrás dele. Hm. Nunca tinha sido socado no rosto antes, mas se todo soco levasse a uma descoberta nova — como Byun Baekhyun. —, imaginava que não seria tão ruim assim.</p>
<p>Não, ele retirava o que disse. Sangrou a noite toda naquele dia por conta do seu nariz. Foi péssimo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Larguras e fodas;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O Park estava sentado sozinho na mesa do canto inferior da cantina, ocupando por inteiro o banco, esse que todos na escola sabiam que era reservado a si e seus quadris de gigante, esperando seus melhores amigos como sempre, quando os dois Kim e o Oh se aproximaram de si.</p>
<p>— Falamos com seu amigo.</p>
<p>— Quem? — não pareceu se importar muito, mastigando uma batata doce e encarando o dever de casa não feito de biologia em seu colo.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Chanyeol ergue os olhos pela primeira vez. Oh.</p>
<p>— Foram falar o que? — suas palavras e seus olhos estavam fixados na direção do Kim mais velho, e Junmyeon riu.</p>
<p>— Não olhe pra mim, eu não tava. Eles dois foram falar com ele sozinhos.</p>
<p>O moreno congelou por um momento, piscando de forma demorada. Oh. Levou seus olhos de maneira lenta ao Debi e Loide na frente dele, e sentiu calafrios passarem pelo seu corpo quando viu o sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios de Sehun. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Pelo amor de Deus, não.</em>
</p>
<p> — O que foi que você disse pra ele? — perguntou, sério como não se lembrava ter sido a semana toda, o dedo apontado para o possível causador de todo o problema, e o caçula do grupo revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Caralho, você acha que a gente fez o que pra ele, rosnou pra espantá-lo? — soltou, abrindo o pote com o lanche e deixando o cheiro de couve-flor subir. — Não foi nada, vocês tão de conversinha a dias, eu e Kai só queríamos saber como que ele é. Porque, bem... ele meio que já te socou, né.</p>
<p>— Ele parece bem legal. — o Kim moreno falou pela primeira vez, a voz pura e gentil como o anjo que o atleta era, mas não era com ele que o Park estava preocupado.</p>
<p>— Foda-se o Jongin. — disse, e o dito cujo jogou as mãos pro ar pelo insulto gratuito. — O que foi que <em>você </em>disse, Oh Sehun?</p>
<p>— O que você acha que eu disse!?</p>
<p>— Você fez alguma piada? Você comentou da altura dele? Você fez algum comentário sobre a cadeira de rodas? Santo Cristo, você perguntou como ele virou paraplégico!?</p>
<p>— <em>Não! </em>Puta que pariu, eu não sou um monstro!? — se defendeu incrédulo, mas Chanyeol ainda lhe apontava um dedo, sem certeza. Sehun não era um monstro, mas um sem noção? Com certeza.  — Eu só fui conhecer o garoto! Você não é exatamente do tipo sociável hyung, e no momento em que você chega atrasado nos treinos porque tá batendo papo com alguém, eu quero conhecê-lo!</p>
<p>O mais alto dos quatro abaixou a guarda por um momento. Hm. Não esperava por isso. Sabia que Sehun não era uma pessoa ruim, e muito menos o do tipo que humilhava ou envergonhava alguém, mas o de cabelos pretos passou anos e anos recebendo tudo que queria por conta de sua beleza e charme natural — se ele estivesse curioso sobre algo, o que ele quase sempre estava, ele perguntava na hora, e 90% das vezes, tinha uma resposta. E, bem, Baekhyun era o primeiro cadeirante que o outro já viu na vida. Chanyeol tinha medo do que se passava por sua cabeça.</p>
<p>Se sentiu até bem, para ser sincero, do motivo pelo qual o outro foi falar com o Byun. Yah, não fazia ideia de que seus amigos eram tão protetivos assim com ele, apesar de ser verdade todas as palavras que saíram de sua boca; o jeito não social do Park, as conversas a dias com o Byun, e os atrasos no treino por conta de si. Chanyeol não sabia ao certo se aquilo era algum tipo de amizade ou não, mas sempre que podia, atrasava um pouco o horário do basquete pra poder conversar os primeiros diálogos do dia com o mais baixo, já que tinham horários diferentes por serem de salas diferentes.</p>
<p>E talvez isso fosse pelo fato de que Chanyeol usava toda e qualquer desculpa pra se atrasar pro treino. Ou talvez, fosse porque ele realmente gostava de conversar com Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— Hm. — grunhiu, não querendo admitir que retirava suas desconfianças, mas já as retirando. — E foram falar o que com ele?</p>
<p>— Nada demais, só conhecer. Saber qual escola ele estudava antes, porque se transferiu, pra qual time de basquete ele torce, se ele gosta de comida apimentada... o básico pra saber se ele passa no teste de amizade Park-Kim-Kim-Oh.</p>
<p>— Cara, eu já te falei, esse nome é um péssimo.</p>
<p>— Bem, Jongin, ChanJunSeJong também não é lá muito bom, então se você tiver alguma sugestão pra nomear esse quarteto...</p>
<p>— E ele passou no teste?  — Junmyeon perguntou, comendo o que parecia ser algum tipo de morango com mel, entretidíssimo em apenas observar toda a dinâmica de seus amigos atletas.</p>
<p>— Deixe-me ver... ele estudava em uma escola pública no antigo bairro dele, se mudou pelo trabalho do pai, não assiste jogos de basquete e aguenta meio pote de pasta de pimenta. — Chanyeol deveria estar preocupado sobre o quão especifico aquele questionário foi, mas não estava. Era Sehun e Jongin.</p>
<p>— A parte do basquete quase me fez desistir dele, mas ele disse que “não assiste” ao invés de “não gosta”, então a gente dá um voto de confiança.</p>
<p>— Mas aparentemente, tudo limpo, ficha checada e amigo aprovado. — o mais alto revirou os olhos pelo comentário do Oh. Chanyeol tinha um bom senso para amizades, não precisavam tratar ele igual uma criança! — A gente disse que ele podia sentar com a gente pra comer sempre que quisesse, mas ele recusou hoje.</p>
<p>Aquilo atiçou sua curiosidade. Seus amigos haviam convidado Baekhyun a se sentar com eles? Wah, isso era extremamente doce da parte deles, mas não acreditava que Baekhyun iria aceitar. Ele não tinha justamente falado que tudo que queria era permanecer desconhecido até ser naturalizado pelo colégio? Primeiro mês de aula, e ele já estaria se sentando na mesa dos astros do basquete (e Kim Junmyeon). Não sabia se era o tipo de exposição que ele queria.</p>
<p>Mas honestamente, não sabia. Sehun e Jongin haviam descoberto mais sobre o garoto novo do que Chanyeol em todos aqueles dias de conversa fiada com o mesmo, e por um momento se perguntou sobre o que eles tanto conversavam. Já haviam superado todo o discurso das rampas e das manifestações, as mesmas suspensas até segunda ordem, então eles conversavam sobre... sobre...</p>
<p>Uau... o moreno não conseguia se lembrar.</p>
<p>Ele não planejava ao que ia falar com o Byun, só saia natural, natural por demais; iniciavam as conversas com alguma observação aleatória, e os assuntos iam se linkando com facilidade. Conseguia se lembrar bem ao menos da conversa de ontem, pós final das aulas, que foi sobre a grande dúvida semeada por homens a décadas: DC ou Marvel.</p>
<p>E saber que o herói favorito de Byun Baekhyun era o Doutor Estranho só fazia com que Chanyeol gostasse mais ainda de si.</p>
<p>Porém, talvez fosse hora de conversarem sobre si mesmos. Eram amigos, não eram? Amigos conversam sobre coisas pessoais. Sequer precisava ser super pessoal, só sobre, como seus amigos mesmo já lhe contaram, o motivo de sua transferência de escola, ou coisas assim. Se ele conseguia contar a dois super incômodos Oh Sehun e Kim Jongin, ele conseguia contar a Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— Yah... obrigada, de qualquer forma. — respondeu o Park. — Aos dois, mas especialmente o Hun, por não perguntar nada indelicado. Eu imagino que você deve ter muitas perguntas sobre ele.</p>
<p>— Puta que pariu, você não faz nem <em>ideia. </em>Tipo, como ele toma banho? Será se ele se senta no chão, ou numa cadeira especial? Será se a cadeira se mexe pra pegar várias partes do box, ou só fica parada? E também, ele nasceu sem o movimento das pernas, ou perdeu em algum acidente? Wah, vai ver ele perdeu em um acidente de carro, essa é clássica dos filmes, mas talvez...</p>
<p>— Uau, ele<em> realmente</em> se controlou. — Junmyeon disse ao seu lado, e Chanyeol concordou, vendo o Kim e o Oh entrarem em uma discussão sobre qual era o mais provável: a queda de um cavalo, ou uma doença na medula óssea.</p>
<p>Não conseguia imaginar o irônico e sarcástico Byun Baekhyun se incomodando com as perguntas inocentes, mas indecentes de Sehun, mas ao mesmo tempo, igualmente não conseguia imaginar o mesmo ali, comendo e lanchando com eles, chafariz de atenção pelo colégio, amigavelmente. Wah, tinham acabado de se conhecer, também; era questão de convivência.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>✘</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estava fugindo do treino de quarta-feira, saindo escondido pela porta da frente e caminhando de forma rápida na direção de seu carro, pronto para fingir algum tipo de dor de barriga ao treinador Huang, quando viu Baekhyun indo na mesma direção que si.</p>
<p>Nunca tinha visto o outro ir para casa. Sempre conversava consigo no final da aula, claro, o acompanhando pelos corredores até a saída, mas nunca realmente ficou consigo até que seus pais chegassem ou o que fosse — justamente porque, toda vez, Chanyeol sempre tinha treino para ir. Hoje, vendo o outro cruzando o estacionamento em direção a avenida mais a frente, percebeu que o acastanhado voltava pra casa sozinho.</p>
<p>— Ei, Byun! — gritou, erguendo sua mão enquanto via o outro se virar, parando ali no meio do estacionamento para vê-lo.</p>
<p>— Park. — salvou, ironicamente formal, e Chanyeol se aproximou. O mais velho sempre pensou que “Baekhyun” era um nome grande demais para não se ter um apelido, mas não se sentia íntimo o suficiente para chama-lo por um. Por tal, o chamava de Byun; e o outro retribuía o nome consigo. — Não tem treino agora?</p>
<p>Chanyeol tinha treino. Chanyeol sempre tinha treino.</p>
<p>— Aham, mas eu vou faltar, eu tô com... — <em>dor de barriga </em>ficou preso em sua língua, a desculpa escolhida por si, mas se controlou. Mesmo amigos, Chanyeol não ia dizer ao garoto mais bonito da turma que ele estava om problemas de intestino. — Cê sabe, indisposto.</p>
<p>— Ah, sim, conheço bem. A doença crônica da vagabundagem. — o sorriso do outro era caloroso ao contrário de suas palavras, e fez o outro sorrir também. — Mas ei, preciso ir, tenho que pegar o metrô. Me manda mensagem mais tarde.</p>
<p>— Qual a direção da sua casa? — se arriscou a dizer, mesmo não sabendo ao certo se deveria. — Eu tô de carro. Posso te levar pra casa, se quiser.</p>
<p>— O que, não acha que minhas pernas com rodas são rápidas o suficiente? — Chanyeol não se importava muito em como o Byun ia pra casa, ele só queria ter a oportunidade de levá-lo ele mesmo; passar alguns minutos a mais consigo. — Eu moro pela esquerda, distrito de Seongbuk. E você?</p>
<p>— Dongdaemun. — sorriu na mesma hora que disse. Eram distritos vizinhos, e passaria por aquela área de qualquer maneira.</p>
<p>Baekhyun revirou os olhos, parecendo incomodado com a felicidade do outro, como ele sempre parecia estar, mas não se opôs a ideia. Aliás, começou a ir em direção aos carros estacionados.</p>
<p>— Se você me disser que o seu carro é o HB20, eu me mato agora mesmo.</p>
<p>— Qual o problema do HB20!? É um bom carro!</p>
<p>— É carro pra garotas que cursam odonto. — grunhiu, abrindo a porta quando Chanyeol destrancou o carro, e o mesmo se aproximou dele.</p>
<p>Hm... deveria oferecer ajuda? Não sabia se Baekhyun conseguia subir no carro sozinho, afinal, ainda era um carro bastante alto — unicamente para acomodar Chanyeol. Mas o outro não pareceu ter problema nenhum em apoiar suas duas mãos no banco do passageiro e se erguer da própria cadeira apenas com a força dos braços, se sentando ali e puxando suas duas pernas para dentro do veículo.</p>
<p> — Pode colocar a cadeira no fundo? É só juntar as pontas que ela dobra. — disse enquanto o Park continuava a ficar ali, parado, o encarando como um idiota, e o mais alto acordou de seu transe na hora, fazendo justamente o que ele pediu. — Valeu.</p>
<p>Era mais pesado do que parecia, mas menos do que imaginava, e realmente se dobrada de uma maneira muito mais compacta do que jamais poderia sequer pensar; coube certinha ali, na fileira do banco de trás, e Chanyeol deu a volta até o acento do motorista, se sentando ali e ligando a ignição.</p>
<p>Mesmo começando a se tornar próximo do Byun — as conversas no final dos períodos, as mensagens ocasionais, as trocas de memes no Instagram. —, o Park ainda era tímido socialmente. Muito. O suficiente para manter-se em silêncio quando saiu do estacionamento da escola, alguma música idiota tocando na rádio sendo a única coisa que preenchia o grande interior do HB20.</p>
<p>Baekhyun não parecia incomodado, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e o cotovelo na porta enquanto olhava pela janela, mas a única vez que viu o Byun incomodado foi quando o conheceu; e apenas. Será se ele estava incomodado de Chanyeol ter o chamado para uma carona? Eles eram próximos, mas... bem, talvez não fossem tão próximos assim. Chanyeol não fazia ideia de qual era a relação deles dois.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fala alguma coisa. Fala alguma coisa, caralho. Você não ofereceu uma carona justamente para falar com ele? Fala alguma coisa.</em>
</p>
<p><em>— </em>Então... a sua cadeira tem um nome?</p>
<p>Baekhyun o olhou como se ele fosse um pavão feito de ouro branco.</p>
<p>— Um <em>o que?</em></p>
<p>— Um nome. — repetiu, se sentindo menos confiante na pergunta, e menos ainda pela continuação do silencio. — Um... nome afetivo, sabe? Um nome.</p>
<p>— Por que eu daria um nome pra minha <em>cadeira?</em></p>
<p><em>— </em>Ah... sei lá. A-As pessoas nomeiam carros, pensei que poderia ser a mesma coisa.</p>
<p>— O seu carro tem um nome?</p>
<p>— ... não.</p>
<p>Chanyeol se sentiu a pessoa mais estupida do mundo. Literalmente, não havia nenhum outro tema que poderia pegar para conversar com o outro? Tinha que ser sobre uma possível nomeação de uma cadeira de rodas, que sequer era sua? Queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco como se fosse um avestruz. Ele era tão patético.</p>
<p>E o gargalhar que Baekhyun soltou, por mais que soasse inocente e melodioso, só fez as orelhas do outro ficarem mais vermelhas ainda.</p>
<p>— Porra, por que você parece sempre tão preso? Parece desconfortável dentro da própria pele. — respondeu, deliciado entre as risadas. — Não, Park Chanyeol, minha cadeira não tem um nome. Mas obrigado pela dica, eu vou considerar um com muito carinho.</p>
<p>O moreno decidiu que calaria a boca pelo resto da viagem, como ele deveria ter feito desde o começo. Ele tinha muita sorte de Baekhyun não ter comentado nada ou rido sobre seu chaveirinho de pelúcia do Hulk amarrado em seu retrovisor, então iria simplesmente manter a harmonia daquela recém amizade e não dizer mais nada. Ou lhe dar carona de novo.</p>
<p>Infelizmente, ou felizmente, o castanho-mel puxou assunto.</p>
<p>— Por que um HB20?</p>
<p>Chanyeol franziu a testa.</p>
<p>— Como assim?</p>
<p>— Você tem dezoito anos, cara, não trinta e dois. HB20 é pra pais divorciados tentando recuperar a juventude, mas que ainda precisam ter espaço pra levar os filhos no colégio.</p>
<p>— Pensei que fosse para garotas que fazem odontologia.</p>
<p>— Nenhum dos dois exemplos são muito bons. — rebateu. — Tipo, sei lá, você é um jogador de basquete... não deveria querer um Jeep, ou um Porsche?</p>
<p>Foi a vez de Chanyeol segurar uma risada. Quanto dinheiro Baekhyun achava que ele tinha!? Claro que ainda era um luxo ter um carro tão jovem, mas ele definitivamente não tinha dinheiro pra comprar um Jeep ou um Porsche, nem mesmo se quisesse. O que, bem, nunca se permitiu querer; eram <em>muito </em>caros.</p>
<p>— Você acha que eu sou filho de quem pra andar com um Porsche por aí?</p>
<p>— Ah sei lá porra, eu tenho a mínima noção de carros. Pelo menos eu não disse Ferrari. — o mais alto se permitiu um sorriso. — Mas, sério, por que um carro família? Esse parece novo demais pra ter sido repassado pra você.</p>
<p>Poderia mentir. Poderia dizer que escolheu ele por causa da comodidade, da discrição, do fato de ser mais barato, o que de fato era uma verdade, mas... não era por aquilo que escolheu um carro mais doméstico do que qualquer outro que pudesse escolher, naquele dia que foi na concessionaria com seu pai. Mas, hm, ele se sentia idiota falando aquilo. Idiota pra caralho.</p>
<p>Yah, ele perguntou pra Baekhyun se ele tinha um nome pra sua cadeira de rodas. Mais vergonhoso que aquilo não ficava.</p>
<p>— Esse carro cabe minhas pernas.  — murmurou baixo, fazendo uma cursa enquanto engolia as palavras.</p>
<p>— Hm?</p>
<p>— Esse carro... ele cabe minhas pernas. — o tom ainda era baixo, hesitante, mas a frase agora era auditiva. — Todos os outros carros nessa faixa de preço, mesmo empurrando o acento pra trás o máximo, minhas pernas ainda ficavam presas. Esse é o único que, quando eu boto no máximo, elas cabem completamente.</p>
<p>Ele odiou como o olhar do outro desceu institivamente até as ditas cujas, e agradeceu mentalmente quando ele rapidamente o ergueu de volta a seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Quantos centímetros de perna você tem?</p>
<p>— Eu não sei. — mentiu. — Não é como se eu medisse minhas pernas. — ele tinha 1,13m de pura perna. Chanyeol media todas as partes de seu corpo e comparava os resultados na internet, só para se açoitar mais um pouco sobre o quão anormalmente alto era.</p>
<p>Um longo momento de silencio, agora, mais desconfortável do que qualquer outro que poderia estar antes. O Park sabia o que o Byun estava pensando.</p>
<p>— Você tem perguntas. — não foi um questionamento.</p>
<p>— <em>Muitas. —</em> o moreno suspirou.</p>
<p>— Você pode não perguntar? — disse antes mesmo que o outro pudesse listar essas perguntas, como Sehun, talvez.</p>
<p>— Por que não!? — o Byun sequer parecia de fato interessado em saber mais antes, mas agora, ele parecia mais engajado do que qualquer coisa. Era só pelo poder da palavra <em>“não”.</em></p>
<p>— Você faz ideia do quão é chato as pessoas te perguntarem coisas sobre você mesmo, como se você fosse a porra de um animal em um zoológico?</p>
<p>— Você<em> realmente</em> tá falando isso pro único cadeirante do colégio? — ele dramaticamente apontou para suas próprias pernas com as mãos. — Ah, qual é, por favor! Eu sei que você também quer saber coisas sobre mim. Uma pergunta pela outra!</p>
<p>— Eu não quero saber nada sobre você.</p>
<p>— Ah, tá bom, Sr. Expert Na Vida De Uma Pessoa Com Deficiência.</p>
<p>— Não é que eu saiba algo, eu só não me importo...?</p>
<p>— Vamos lá, você não tem nenhuma curiosidade sobre mim? — o outro era o cumulo da manipulação, porra, ele estava se vendendo! — Quer saber como eu troco de roupa? Quer saber como é minha fisioterapia? Oh, quer saber como é o sexo quando se é paraplégico?</p>
<p>Chanyeol se sentiu um monstro por querer saber como que era o sexo quando se é paraplégico. Quer dizer... ele sentia algo lá embaixo!?</p>
<p>Mas se virou ao outro, encontrando um sorriso esperançoso e divertido em seus lábios, e não se permitiu pensar mais naquilo. Baekhyun estava se divertindo as suas custas — aliás, tanto as do Park quanto as do próprio Byun. —, e não deixaria o outro tirar proveito em seu joguinho macabro.</p>
<p>— <em>Nope, </em>nenhuma pergunta.</p>
<p>O outro grunhiu, sem realmente parecer irritado apesar, e Chanyeol não evitou um sorriso feliz pela vitória. Estava feliz de ao menos ter tido esse momento com ele — poucos dias de conversa e Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun não tinha o humor mais limpo do mundo, principalmente consigo mesmo. Quanto mais presenciasse, talvez mais se permitisse tirar sua faceta de cético politicamente correto, e conseguisse rir do que o outro propunha.</p>
<p>Apesar de não achar que algum dia iria naturalizar sua altura ao ponto de rir dela.</p>
<p>— Vamos jogar um jogo, então. — Byun disse quando já estavam próximos de sua casa. — Três perguntas. Eu tenho três perguntas que eu posso fazer para você, e você, três perguntas que pode fazer para mim.</p>
<p>— Sobre a minha altura e a sua deficiência?</p>
<p>— Sobre qualquer coisa. — Chanyeol gostou dessa parte.</p>
<p>— E como se vence?</p>
<p>— Vence quem gastar as três perguntas por último, e perde quem usar todas elas primeiro.</p>
<p>— E o prêmio?</p>
<p>— Sei lá, porra, é só um jogo. Não tem prêmio.</p>
<p>— Mas eu quero um prêmio.</p>
<p>— Por quê?!</p>
<p>— Eu sou um jogador de basquete, eu jogo pra ganhar. — aquele ping-pong entre as frases pareceu frustrar o outro, que simplesmente queria começar logo.</p>
<p>— Tá, tá, que se foda. O perdedor paga um balde de frango frito do KFC pro vencedor. Satisfeito? — o Park pensou a quanto tempo não comia fast-food, e sua boca salivou como uma piscina.</p>
<p>— Feito. — tirou uma mão do volante para rapidamente apertar a do outro, fechando o pacto. — E o que a gente fala quando quiser perguntar?</p>
<p>— Como assim?</p>
<p>— Tipo, pra sinalizar que é uma das três perguntas. Você quer que eu chegue e fale “três perguntas!”, antes de perguntar?</p>
<p>— O que? Não, porra, o que é isso?, Uno?</p>
<p>— Então o que a gente fala? — Baekhyun o olhava como se fosse partir sua cabeça ao meio, e de alguma forma, o moreno gostou de irritá-lo (mesmo que não estive fazendo isso de proposito, e que todas as suas perguntas fossem legitimas).</p>
<p>— Sei lá, mano. Cê quer que eu, o que, fale “pela honra de Grayskull” e invoque as perguntas toda vez?</p>
<p>— Isso... foi uma referência a She-ra? Uau. Eu não sabia que você...</p>
<p>— Park, foco.</p>
<p>— Tá, ok. Não, mas... sei lá. Invocar alguma coisa, eu acho. Só pra sinalizar.</p>
<p>Baekhyun bufou, parecendo realmente tirar um tempo para pensar sobre, e Chanyeol também ponderou. Hã... o que poderia ser? Eles se perguntavam coisas constantemente, tinha que ter algo que sinalizasse que aquela era uma pergunta específica, ou um deles poderia roubar. O que, bem, não duvidava nada que seria o próprio Baekhyun.</p>
<p>O mais alto pensou um pouco. Invocar algo... invocar algo...</p>
<p>— A largura das portas. — sugeriu, e o outro o encarou.</p>
<p>— O que?</p>
<p>— A largura das portas. Toda vez que a gente quiser perguntar algo específico, a gente invoca a largura das portas, pra sinalizar. — o mais velho (Chanyeol descobriu isso ontem), não parecia entender.</p>
<p>— Por que a largura das portas? Não é nada.</p>
<p>— É a única coisa que eu e você temos em comum. — observou o que já tinha verbalizado desde o primeiro encontro entre eles. — É o único obstáculo que tanto eu quanto você temos que enfrentar.</p>
<p>O mais baixo não pareceu entender muito bem a ideia, mas ele parecia em seu ápice da paciência desde que Chanyeol contestou as ideias de seu pequeno jogo, e por tal, apenas deu de ombros, cansado.</p>
<p>— Tá, ok. Vamos invocar a largura das portas. — jogou as mãos pro ar. — Beleza, eu começo. Você...</p>
<p>— <em>Largura das portas!</em> — levantou a mão por instinto, e rapidamente a botou de volta no volante quando viu um carro se aproximando.</p>
<p>— O que porras você tá fazendo!?</p>
<p>— Invocando a largura das portas. Eu disse, e você não, então eu tenho direito a uma pergunta, você, não.</p>
<p>O Byun lhe encarou por um momento. Um longo momento, na verdade. Chanyeol estava quase certo de que era um olhar assassino, mas quando rapidamente virou para encará-lo, não encontrou o que procurava. O que encontrou, na verdade, foi um Baekhyun lhe encarando com toda a paciência do mundo; e isso o assustou.</p>
<p>— Park Chanyeol, seja honesto comigo, e eu juro que não estou sendo maldoso. — o outro continuou o encarando. — Você está dentro do espectro autista? É sério. Eu não tô sendo babaca. Não tô sendo escroto, não tô falando isso pra te xingar; eu tenho amigos que estão, eu conheço os sinais. E o jeito como a sua mente funciona... <em>puta que pariu. </em></p>
<p>Chanyeol não se sentiu ofendido por tal, e apenas deu um sorriso completo — sua mente trabalhava de maneira diferente quando se sentia estimulada, ou apenas entretida (muito mais rápida e detalhista e explorativa), e o Park sempre se sentia estimulado e entretido quando estava com Byun Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— Quer invocar a largura das portas pra essa pergunta? — disse feliz, e Baekhyun balançou a cabeça.</p>
<p>— <em>Nah, </em>você é só fora de tom mesmo.  — “fora do tom” parecia a característica mais certa que alguém já usou para explicar Park Chanyeol. — Vai, você invocou essa merda. Faz a porra da sua pergunta.</p>
<p>Eles estavam realmente perto da casa do outro, Baekhyun dando mini coordenadas sobre o número do lugar ou qual esquina virar para chegar mais rápido, e a pergunta era meio... pessoal. Era o tipo de pergunta que Sehun normalmente faria, e que Chanyeol gritaria consigo por fazer, mesmo que no fundo, ele igualmente gostaria de perguntar. Era só muito íntima.</p>
<p>Mas... ele podia perguntar qualquer coisa sobre qualquer coisa, não? Era o jogo. Baekhyun que inventou, não ele.</p>
<p>— Todas as piadas, e o humor subversivo, e o sarcasmo, e os xingamentos... — começou. — Isso é, tipo... algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa? Sobre, tipo... seu trauma, e... essas coisas?</p>
<p>Uau. Conseguiu parecer mais idiota e indelicado verbalmente do que parecia na sua cabeça.</p>
<p>— Meu trauma? — perguntou, sem de fato entender, e sua realização fez o outro arregalar os olhos. — Ah, você quer dizer o meu trauma de perder o movimento das pernas? Yah, Park, você jurou que não tinha nenhuma pergunta sobre a minha paralisia.</p>
<p>— Eu não tenho! — se defendeu na hora, parecendo desesperado com a ideia de insultá-lo ou algo do tipo, o que fez o outro gargalhar. — E-Eu não... eu... yah! N-Não é isso!</p>
<p>O mais velho precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar das risadas de ter pegado o outro no flagra, respirando fundo e limpando os olhos, e se sentou melhor na cadeira. Parecia de bom humor, o que foi estranho comparado com o que disse no momento seguinte.</p>
<p>— Você está perguntando se o meu sarcasmo, ironia e piadas de cunho soturno são um mecanismo de defesa pelo meu trauma de ser paraplégico e, não, não são. — comentou, a voz tão normal quanto uma conversa sobre o clima. — As minhas piadas e sarcasmo, <em>sim, </em>são um mecanismo de defesa, mas pelo meu trauma de ter sido abandonado pela minha mãe. Acredite; meus problemas psicológicos não tem nada haver com a cadeira.</p>
<p>Oh... aquilo se tornou mais pessoal do que imaginava.</p>
<p>Era claro que iria se tornar pessoal, Chanyeol perguntou algo pessoal então era obvio que o faria, mas... aquilo se tornou <em>muito </em>pessoal. Digo... Chanyeol deveria compartilhar gratuitamente um trauma pessoal seu, também, para igualar? Uau, não fazia ideia. Era incrivelmente péssimo em interações interpessoais.</p>
<p>Porém, Baekhyun realmente não parecia afetado com as coisas que dizia. Ele tratava e falava de assuntos sérios com a banalidade de assuntos normais, e se perguntou se aquilo também era um mecanismo de defesa. De qualquer modo, ele retomou a conversa:</p>
<p>— Ok, você gastou uma pergunta, então agora você tem duas, e eu três. Beleza, minha vez. Você já... ah não, pera. — se interrompeu, e revirou os olhos: — Pela honra da largura das portas, ou qualquer porra assim, eu as invoco para esta pergunta. Ok. Você já...</p>
<p>— Está entregue. — parou o carro em frente a casa de portão amarelo na esquina da rua principal, e lhe mostrou um sorriso com todos os dentes.</p>
<p>Agora sim, Baekhyun o olhava com um olhar assassino.</p>
<p>— É <em>tão </em>frustrante lidar com você, Park Chanyeol-ah.</p>
<p>— Já me disseram isso antes. — abriu um sorriso maior. — Eu posso te dar carona de novo, depois, se quiser.</p>
<p>Saiu do carro e deu a volta, pegando a cadeira de rodas do fundo e a abrindo na frente do outro, que já tinha aberto a porta e, sem muitas dificuldades, praticamente pulou para de volta da mesma. Em nenhum momento ele parou de parecer querer matar Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— Tchau Byun. A gente continua o jogo da largura depois. — se apoiou no carro, os braços cruzados enquanto o mais velho pegava as chaves em sua mochila, e lhe dava um último olhar.</p>
<p>— Foda-se a largura das portas. — ditou, e foi até a porta de casa, sem olhar o sorriso feliz no rosto do outro atrás de si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol estava com uma playlist de lofi-hofi tocando nos fones, tentando fazer o dever de casa sobre genética, se perguntando as circunstâncias que levariam alguém a ter um filho com o próprio irmão, quando seu celular apitou.</p>
<p>Era Baekhyun, lhe enviando uma foto de uma frigideira.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>é eu e você</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a frigideira?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>é</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>tava cozinhando e lembrei de vc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ela tem 26cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é a diferença de altura entre você e eu</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a gente tem + do que 26cm de diferença </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>eu tenho 1,72 e você tem 1,98</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>faça a matemática, park</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>usar a sua altura completa quando vc passa o tempo todo sentado parece trapaça</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>uau, vc usou a carta da paralisia </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>caralho como vc é sujo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>como ousa tirar a felicidade de um aleijado desse jeito</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>odeio quando vc usa a palavra aleijado</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>quando se passa a vida toda usando as palavras cadeirante e deficiente, vc começa a aderir todo e qualquer nome pra variar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>enfim, é 26cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>de acordo com o google, uma cadeira de rodas tem 93cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc tem 1,72, então deve ter uns 60cm de perna, oq te da (na média) uns 1,12 sentado</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pera, então eu tenho 2,05m quanto to sentado?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc já reprovou em matemática, ne</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>é um dos meus segredos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc tem 1,12cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>os 93cm da cadeira são incluídos na altura da sua perna</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> mas vc disse que eu tenho 60cm de perna</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> a cadeira não acaba no seu quadril, ela vai até a altura das suas costas, quase na nuca</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>entaõ pq vc mediu a minha cadeira e não só a minha altura sem as pernas??????</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu n sei</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>seu ponto faz sentido</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pqp a sua mente é tão confusa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc ta fazendo isso ser mt mais complicado do que precisa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>26cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>cerca de 80cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>oq porras mede 80cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> um ursinho de pelúcia mt grande (?)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>eu n tenho um ursinho de pelúcia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e se tivesse eu n lembraria de vc </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>26cm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ta</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vai cozinhar oq na frigideira</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>bacon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ou cogumelos selados</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>talvez bacon e cogumelos selados</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>faz omelete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pq eu faria</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu odeio omelete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e eu gosto de bacon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>n é sobre oq vc quer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sou eu que to cozinhando e sou eu quem vai comer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mas a frigideira fez vc pensar em mim</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e tem a nossa diferença de altura</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>logo, os dois tem que concordar com oq fazer com ela</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>a frigideira não é uma criança com pais divorciados, chanyeol</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> omelete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>eu n gosto de ovo sozinho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu gosto de ovo sozinho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>então faz vc um omelete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>foi vc quem me mandou mensagem com a foto de uma frigideira</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>deus, n se sinta especial</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é so uma frigideira</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>uma frigideira que fez vc lembrar de mim</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é quase como uma pulseira da amizade</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Byun: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc tira a graça de tudo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 minutos depois do fim da troca de mensagens, Baekhyun lhe mandou uma foto de um prato com bacon e omelete, e Chanyeol sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> ✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— A-Alô? — a sua voz gaguejada e rouca indicava exatamente o que era: 2h43 da madrugada de uma terça-feira.</p>
<p>— <em>Park! — </em>a voz brilhante e alta fez Chanyeol se contorcer. Odiava barulhos altos. — <em>Eu estou bêbado!</em></p>
<p><em>— </em>Eu consigo perceber isso, Baekhyun. — ah, não, será se o Byun era igual Jongin, que ficava bêbado e ligava para todos para notificar tal? — São 2h43 de uma terça-feira.</p>
<p>— <em>É, e eu preciso que nos busque. </em></p>
<p>Havia vários problemas com aquela frase, e Chanyeol focou no menor deles:</p>
<p>— “<em>Nos”? — </em>perguntou, e ouviu um conjunto de gritos no fundo da ligação. Odiava barulho.</p>
<p>— <em>É, eu e meus amigos, a gente tá aqui no parque Gwangnum. A gente guardou dinheiro pra Uber, mas tava com Luhan, e agora Luhan não consegue lembrar se gastou ou perdeu. — </em>um grito agudo de desculpas foi ouvido. — <em>Enfim, eu preciso que você nos busque.</em></p>
<p><em>— </em>Por que eu?</p>
<p>— <em>Porque você é meu amigo. — </em>estava tonto de sono demais para saber, mas imaginou que as palavras alheias derreteram seu coração. — <em>E porque você é o único adolescente com carro que eu conheça.</em></p>
<p>É. Deveria ter imaginado.</p>
<p>— Me sinto lisonjeado. — grunhiu, mas já estava fora da cama, calcando um sapato e pensando em como sair de casa sem acordar seus pais. — Mais alguma coisa que se humilde servo possa fazer, vossa alteza?</p>
<p>— <em>Sim, sim! Porra, que bom que me lembrou. — </em>disse. — <em>Quando você chegar aqui, eu preciso que você me carregue.</em></p>
<p>— Por quê?</p>
<p>— <em>Porque a gente jogou a minha cadeira no fundo do lago.</em></p>
<p>Chegou no parque público de Gwangnum mais rápido do que qualquer adolescente com sono dirigindo no meio da madrugada poderia chegar. Quando o fez, não foi difícil encontrar os garotos: em meio a um parque vazio e silencioso, mais a fundo, dentro da pequena parte terreada perto do lado, após as cercas e placas de <em>“não entre”,</em> estava Byun Baekhyun e mais três adolescentes, que pareciam tentar com muita força não cair em seus próprios pés.</p>
<p>— Chanyeol chegou! — o grito de Baekhyun fez o Park revirar os olhos, e grunhir baixinho quando a barulheira aumentou, seus amigos fizeram o mesmo ato de gritar. — Park, vem conhecer meus amigos!</p>
<p>— Cadê sua cadeira? — foi sua maior preocupação, e Baekhyun, sentado confortavelmente no chão do pequeno morrinho, deu de ombros e apontou para o lago. — Por que porras você jogou sua cadeira no lago?</p>
<p>— Porque eu estou bêbado!</p>
<p>E ele realmente estava. Mesmo no escuro, dava pra ver bem o rubor em suas bochechas por conta do álcool, tal qual o sorriso preguiçoso e lerdo, e o mais alto suspirou. Ele parecia bonito quando bêbado, e isso era frustrante. Será se Baekhyun nunca ficava feio?</p>
<p>— E também, porque a cadeira dele é de metal, e a lata de lixo do parque também é de metal. — a única menina presente entre os quatro ali disse, os cabelos curtos e masculinos pintados em um tom de loiro escurecido, segurando uma latinha de alguma cerveja barata. — E a gente queria ver qual afundava primeiro.</p>
<p>— Foi um experimento científico! Tudo pela ciência!</p>
<p>— Você pode apostar que sim, Minseok! — a garota respondeu na mesma intensidade de energia, mas Chanyeol não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Seu rosto parecia familiar...</p>
<p>— Ei, você tem um irmão gêmeo que joga basquete? Eu acho que eu joguei contra ele uma vez num campeonato. — perguntou, começando a reconhecer o rosto. — Tem a mesma altura que você, mesmo rosto, absolutamente igual, só que homem. Acho que o nome dele era Luhan.</p>
<p>Os quatro amigos gargalharam como se Chanyeol estivesse fazendo um show de stand-up. Ele não entendeu.</p>
<p>— Oh, Baekkie, porque você não disse que ele era fofo!? Ele é um doce! — a garota gritou ao outro, e sorriu para o Park. — Eu não tenho um irmão gêmeo chamado Luhan, gracinha, eu s<em>ou </em>o Luhan. A Luhan, agora.</p>
<p>Chanyeol demorou alguns segundo para entender. Quando o fez, queria se jogar dentro do lago, junto da lixeira e da cadeira de rodas, de pura vergonha.</p>
<p>— Meu Deus. Meu Deus, eu sinto muito, eu não quis...</p>
<p>— <em>Nah, </em>sem problemas, docinho. Foi a teoria mais gentil que alguém já fez sobre mim. — respondeu, pouquíssimo incomodada, e se voltou para seus outros dois amigos. — Ok, garotos, vamos evitar o ataque cardíaco desse gatinho aqui, e vamos achar essa cadeira, ok? Não deve tá muito longe, Yixing tem a força braçal da minha avó quando o assunto é jogar coisas.</p>
<p>Chanyeol tentou compreender o ritmo deles, mas quando os dois garotos começaram a colocar seus pés dentro do lago sujo e fedido, o Park desistiu, indo se sentar ao lado do Byun no chão. Odiava bêbados.</p>
<p>— Grandes amigos, os que você tem.</p>
<p>— Eles são da minha antiga escola. A gente tem um grupo de mensagens chamado “cotas de diversidade”.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho medo de perguntar por que, mas... por quê?</p>
<p>— Ah, nós somos o sonho de qualquer <em>outdoor </em>de colégio particular. Ta vendo aquelu alte ali? O nome delu é Yixing. Chinês, pansexual e não-binárie.</p>
<p>— Ok... qual o sistema gramatical dele?</p>
<p>— Elu e delu pra pronome, e normalmente “e” em palavras com terminações binarias. — Chanyeol fez uma anotação mental se proibindo de esquecer isso, e o Byun continuou: — Também tem a Luhan, que você já conhece, também chinesa, e trans. E também temos o Minseokie, que é daltônico, e <em>plus size. </em>E eu, que sou o líder deles, deficiente físico.</p>
<p>— Por que você é o líder?</p>
<p>— Sei lá, porra. Talvez porque o Professor Xavier era; e todo cadeirante tem a obrigação moral de tentar seguir seus passos em algum momento de nossas vidas.</p>
<p>Chanyeol não queria rir, não com o bêbado que falava rápido demais e que o fez sair de sua cama as 2h da manhã para ir buscá-lo, mas riu. Ele realmente gostava de passar tempo com Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— Oh sim, eu consigo ver um padrão de amizade seu.</p>
<p>— É verdade, eu não converso com homens cis heteros padrões. Por que você acha que eu nunca aceito passar o intervalo na sua mesa? — e quando Chanyeol gargalhou, Baekhyun sorriu também.</p>
<p>— Cala a boca. — respondeu entre risadas, e respirou fundo. — E eu? Qual a minha cota de diversidade?</p>
<p>— Você... oh, merda, eu não faço ideia. Anda, fale um motivo pra você ser oprimido pela sociedade, ou eu vou ter que parar de falar com você.</p>
<p>— Bom... eu sou um adolescente de 18 anos com 1,98m de altura, e bissexual. Então, acho que você consegue imaginar o meu sofrimento.</p>
<p>— Ah sim, não existe comunidade que sofra mais do que essa: os altos.</p>
<p>— Ei, nós podemos ser vistos, mas definitivamente somos invisíveis as grandes massas. Você faz ideia do quão é difícil pra eu conseguir entrar no meu próprio quarto sem bater em nada? Culpa de um arquiteto preconceituoso. — e quando Baekhyun gargalhou, Chanyeol sorriu também.</p>
<p>Se calaram por um momento, voltando a visão de Yixing e Minseok enfiando as mãos até os cotovelos dentro da água, enquanto Luhan parecia algum tipo de treinador, gritando instruções a eles. Treinador... ah, merda, treinador Huang o mataria se sonhasse que ele não estava tendo uma noite completa de sono.</p>
<p>Hm... talvez pudesse usar isso pra fugir do treino.</p>
<p>— Vem, vou te colocar no carro, tá frio. — disse quando uma brisa mais gelada passou pelo corpo alheio, tirando seu casaco e jogando nos ombros do outro. — Prefere ir de noivinha ou nas costas?</p>
<p>— Por que parece que você tá falando sobre posições sexuais?</p>
<p>— ... c-cala a boca.</p>
<p>Se abaixou o máximo possível na frente do outro, e sentiu quando ele se inclinou e jogou seu corpo pelas suas costas, grudando seus braços em seu pescoço enquanto Chanyeol puxava suas pernas para frente, as prendendo ao redor de sua cintura. Teria que segurar por trás de seus joelhos, pra ter certeza de que as pernas não ficariam soltas pelo ar.</p>
<p>— Nem pense em pegar na minha bunda, tá ouvindo, Park Chanyeol? Eu vou saber se você fizer. — continuou a falar de maneira embolada. — Claro, eu não vou sentir, mas... eu <em>vou saber.</em></p>
<p>Algumas pessoas se tornam mais chatas quando bebem. Outas, mais verdadeiras, mais carentes, mais tristes; era uma surpresa a Chanyeol que Baekhyun permanecesse a mesma pessoa, porém trinta vezes pior.</p>
<p>Não se importou muito de todo modo, andando a passos largos até o carro estacionado mais à frente. Estava tarde e frio, e algo no pequeno Byun Baekhyun encolhido contra suas costas, embaixo de seu casaco, e usando a curva de seu pescoço como apoio de cabeça, fez o mais alto sentir estranho. O castanho parecia quieto, o que indicava que estava prestes a dormir, e Chanyeol mataria qualquer um que tentasse acordá-lo; até mesmo os gritos dos três mais ao fundo, berrando que tinham encontrado a cadeira coberta de lama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Acho que fiz um novo amigo. — Baekhyun comentou quando já estava a algumas boas semanas sentando junto de si no intervalo, desembrulhando um hamburger já mordido e morno do que deveria ser o dia anterior, e Chanyeol o encarou.</p>
<p>— Ah é? Quem?</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo, ele é do terceiro C. Eu tava procurando Moby Dick na biblioteca pro relatório de inglês, e ele me deu um bom resumo quando tava lá. Parece legal. — comentou, quase tímido enquanto mordia seu lanche, e o Park sorriu para si.</p>
<p>— Bom pra você, Byun. Chama ele pra comer com a gente se quiser. — disse, comendo seu brócolis marinado, e riu quando Baekhyun riu.</p>
<p>— Na mesa dos populares? <em>Meh</em>, as pessoas já me olham estranho por eu estar aqui, não vou botar essa pressão no garoto.</p>
<p>— Byun Baekhyun! — o grito de Oh Sehun atrapalhou tanto a conversa do Park com o Byun, quanto dos dois Kims sentados na frente deles na mesa, mas o mais novo nem se importou, correndo até a mesa. — Baekkie, eu preciso que você me passe o telefone da garota no seu Instagram.</p>
<p>— Que garota?</p>
<p>— Essa. — virou a tela do próprio telefone na direção de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, e o mais alto viu uma foto do outro junto de seus amigos, e entre eles, Luhan. — Vocês namoram, se pegam, tem alguma coisa?</p>
<p>Por um segundo, Chanyeol quis saber também, mas a cara de nojo na cara de Baekhyun o respondeu rapidamente.</p>
<p>— Eu e Luhan? <em>Ew, </em>não! É a Luhan!</p>
<p>— Eu não sei o que é uma Luhan, eu só sei que quero uma Luhan pra mim. — o Oh se sentou entre a mesa deles, cumprimentando rapidamente algumas pessoas que passavam pela mesa na cantina, sem perder os olhos no Byun. — Ela é tão bonita, tipo, <em>caralho. </em>Olha pra isso, Jongin! Linda. Vai Baek, me passa o telefone dela.</p>
<p>— Nem fodendo.</p>
<p>— Por que não!?</p>
<p>— Você não é bom o suficiente pra ela.</p>
<p>— Eu não tô pedindo ela em casamento, Baekhyun, eu só quero uns beijinhos! Olha, por que não trás ela pro nosso jogo nesse final de semana? 45min deu correndo suado atrás da bola, é tudo que ela precisa ver de mim.</p>
<p>— Desse comentário você não faz piada sugestiva? — Jongin comentou, comendo qualquer tipo de alface, e Baekhyun deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Com Sehun nem vale a pena.</p>
<p>— Ei, você vai no jogo? — o Park perguntou direcionado ao acastanhado, e Sehun revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Ei! Eu tô aqui! Eu tô falando com ele!</p>
<p>— Não sei, eu não curto muito ir pra quadra.</p>
<p>— Por que não?</p>
<p>— Chão escorregadio demais, é difícil, minha cadeira fica deslizando sem eu querer. E além disso, nunca tem espaço pra mim na arquibancada.</p>
<p> — Baekhyun! Baek! Ei, eu tô aqui, qual é, cê vai me ignorar!?</p>
<p>— Mas você nunca me viu jogar. — as palavras saíram da sua boca sem que Chanyeol pudesse segurar.</p>
<p>Não queria que Baekhyun fizesse algo que o fizesse sentir desconfortável, era claro. Se ir a quadra era difícil a si, então Chanyeol não o faria ir, com certeza absoluta. Mas... ele realmente nunca o viu jogar. E seria bom.</p>
<p>O mais velho o encarou por um momento, sem muita expressão, e o mais alto imaginou que ele fosse fazer alguma piada sobre estar sendo emocional demais. Não o fez. Apenas deu de ombros, mordendo deu hamburger.</p>
<p>— Ok.</p>
<p>Chanyeol piscou.</p>
<p>— Ok o que?</p>
<p>— Eu vou.</p>
<p>— Você vai? Mas você disse que é difícil pra você.</p>
<p>— Nah, tudo é difícil pra mim. Eu dou um jeito. Você quer que eu vá?</p>
<p>— ... quero.</p>
<p>— Então eu vou.</p>
<p>A coisa mais difícil que fez foi se segurar para não abraçar o Byun ao seu lado. Invés disso, apenas sorriu, igualmente tentando controlar o tamanho do sorriso. Se sentia animado em ir para o treino, pela primeira vez desde o início do ano. Que sensação estranha.</p>
<p>— Ei, caralho!? Eu tô aqui! Qual o problema de vocês!? Eu estou falando aqui! Por que ninguém me leva a sério!? Kai, Jun, hyungs, me defendam!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>De todas as coisas que odiava sobre basquete, o som era a pior delas. Tudo era apenas alto demais. O som da bola batendo, dos sapatos escorregando pelo chão, das líderes de torcida, dos narradores, dos treinadores, da torcida berrando... Chanyeol nunca gostou de barulhos altos. Nunca. E basquete... basquete era só uma grande sinfonia de barulhos altos e desorganizados.</p>
<p>Ele usava protetor auricular, o que era só um nome chique pra dizer que tinha uma borracha em seu ouvido, tampando os sons. Era algo perigoso, uma vez que ele não ouvia absolutamente nada — nem os gritos de seus amigos, nem nenhum tipo de conselho de seu superior. Era arriscado, mas era algo que o treinador Huang fazia questão de que outro usasse. Durante algumas vezes no ano passado, em campeonatos maiores, os sons eram tão altos que Chanyeol se trancava no banheiro na hora da partida, e jurava para si mesmo que não iria sair. Era necessário.</p>
<p>Mas por conta disso, o Park tinha que fazer o que menos queria; prestar atenção na partida. O dobro, na verdade. Tinha que confiar em facetas e olhares rápidos de garotos correndo a todo vapor pela quadra, o que deveria dar errado, uma vez que ele tinha que ter 100% de foco (o que ele dificilmente tinha, em qualquer coisa). Mas por algum motivo, dava certo. Tudo que Chanyeol fazia no basquete dava certo.</p>
<p>Alguém lhe roubou a bola por um momento e o mais alto entre todos ali correu de volta, batendo de uma vez só e fazendo a bola alaranjada voar na direção do outro garoto de uniforme branco; Jongin tinha a forca de um cavalo, e fugiu no espaço entre os ombros de dois adversários para correr até a bola, a pegando de uma vez e indo para a direção oposta.</p>
<p>Chanyeol olhou ao redor, vendo-o direcionar a bola em direção de Sehun, o cestinha do time, mais a frente, e olhou ao redor. Não deveria estar tão ansioso, não tinha certeza se o outro de fato iria vir — por que iria, de qualquer modo? Era 8h da manhã de um sábado. Não tinha motivos pra vir.</p>
<p>Junmyeon estava ali, na arquibancada, como sempre, segurando um saco gordo de pipoca e não entendendo nada da partida, mas gritando sempre que um dos três melhores amigos pegavam na bola, o que era mais do que qualquer outro amigo faria por si. Ele estava mais ao canto do banco dessa vez, uma vez que ele sempre ficava no meio, e quando Chanyeol olhou para o lado esquerdo, ele o viu.</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun, com a cadeira encostada ao lado da arquibancada, ombro com ombro com o Kim, encarando o jogo tão vidrado quanto si. O Byun não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se importava com basquete, mas agora, ele parecia fazer tal. Em algum momento, seu olhar encontrou com os do Park.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sorriu. Chanyeol sentiu um tremor estranho em suas pernas.</p>
<p>Ele era o garoto mais bonito de toda aquela arquibancada — provavelmente da escola toda, se fosse ser sincero. O mais bonito que o mais alto já viu, com certeza. Com os cabelos claros bagunçados, e o sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios, e o jeito como parecia incrivelmente descolado com sua camisa do Homem de Ferro... ele era o garoto mais legal de todo o colégio. E estava ali, por si. Olhando o jogo, por si. Sorrindo, para si.</p>
<p>E aquilo fez uma carga de energia e excitação subir pelo corpo do mais alto, e ele começou a correr na direção da bola. Ele iria ganhar esse jogo; e essa, era uma afirmação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Um saco de papel fino com a marca do McDonald’s, e com uma mancha enorme de gordura embaixo, foi jogado na sua frente.</p>
<p>— Toma. — Baekhyun disse, se posicionando ao lado do banco do outro na mesa que eles sempre sentavam, esperando os outros meninos chegarem.</p>
<p>— Que isso?</p>
<p>— Trio Big Mac.</p>
<p>— ... por quê?</p>
<p>— Porque você come batata doce, couve flor e brócolis todos os dias, e isso é triste pra caralho.</p>
<p>— É a minha dieta de atleta, eu tenho que seguir.</p>
<p>— Você não vai engordar se comer uma porqueira uma vez. Quanto tempo não come um hamburger?</p>
<p>Muito, muito, <em>muito </em>tempo.</p>
<p>— Anda logo Yeol, gastei meu dinheiro do lanche com você. — soltou, puxando as sacola mais para perto e puxando a embalagem de hamburger, batata e milkshake ao outro, enquanto pegava sua vasilha com vegetais e jogava para debaixo da mesa.</p>
<p>— Você gastou seu dinheiro com isso?</p>
<p>O outro abriu a embalagem e mastigou algumas batatas murchas e oleosas, demorando um pouco até notar o olhar do outro em si. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p>
<p>— Para de olhar pra mim como se eu tivesse te dando um anel de diamantes. É só um lanche de esquina. — retrucou, e empurrou o sanduiche ao outro. — E não fique achando que é só pra você, a gente vai dividir. Só queria que você se sentisse como um adolescente normal, e não um senhor de idade, pelo menos no intervalo; já basta o seu carro de aposentado de 70 anos.</p>
<p>Chanyeol não conseguiu para de olhar para o outro devorando toda a batata contida ali. Estava sentido aquilo de novo — aquele mesmo comichão estranho no peito que sentia já a alguns meses, quando começou a perceber o quão bonito Baekhyun era. Claro, percebeu isso desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas ultimamente essa realização parecia... diferente. Parecia realmente ter um peso diferenciado em si.</p>
<p>Não gostava do jeito como seu peito ficava quando Baekhyun agia daquela forma. Não gostava de como se sentia feliz quando o mais velho fazia algo para si, ou em como eles estavam íntimos o suficiente para se chamarem por apelidos, e o nome “Yeol” nos lábios do outro parecia simplesmente certo demais. Não gostava disso, porque não gostava de coisas que não entendia.</p>
<p> Não sabia sequer de que forma que Baekhyun agia para fazer com que seu peito se aquecesse desse jeito. Nunca era algo pensado, nunca era algo singular, nunca era algo grande. Ele só... fazia.</p>
<p>Ultimamente, parecia que toda e qualquer ação do outro já era suficiente para tal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ei</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>fui ver seu treino hoje</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc foi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>quando?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pq n me avisou? eu n te vi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>perdi a hora conversando com kyungsoo depois da saída e perdi o horário do meu metrô</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>taquei o foda-se e fiquei na escola esperando o próximo, sai na metade do treino</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a sua cara de morte praticando é realmente encantadora</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vai tomar no cu</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>vc n gosta de basquete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>nem um pouco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>então pq vc faz?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é oq se espera de alguém com a minha altura</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e além disso, eu sou bom</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>mas vc realmente n gosta</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>literalmente</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>serio</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu poderia enfiar uma faca na sua costela que eu acho que vc gostaria mais </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>certamente</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mas eu sou um adolescente com problemas de comunicação e conexão social</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu prefiro uma faca na minha costela ao invés de fazer praticamente qualquer coisa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>que menino antissocial</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ei</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>quer matar meu treino amanhã comigo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pra fazer oq</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sei la, vamo ver um filme</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pensei que vc preferisse uma faca na costela do que qualquer interação de comunicação ou conexão social</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>É</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> mas algo na sua babaquisse me faz querer passar mais tempo com vc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é estranho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc deveria se sentir honrado</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>é, eu me sinto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[sticker de um gnomo vomitando arco-íris.]</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>✘</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Que tipo de pornô gay é isso daqui?</p>
<p>— Por que você sempre faz piada com pornô gay, mas nunca com pornô hetero?</p>
<p>— Por que eu veria pornô hetero? Se eu quisesse ver mulheres sendo maltratadas, humilhadas e violentadas por homens que se acham pirocudos, eu veria um reality show de namoro da MTV.</p>
<p>O outro ignorou a pequena discussão vinda do nada que nasceu entre Baekhyun e Sehun, engolindo um grunhido de dor quando Jongin lhe apertou mais forte os ombros. Não tinha checado, mas sabia que se tirasse a blusa pra encarar, a parte de trás de seus ombros estariam em uma coloração roxa. Merda. Ele precisava ser mais esperto que isso.</p>
<p><em>— </em>Yeollie bateu os ombros, e eu tô tentando aliviar a dor. — respondeu Jongin, se sentando melhor no pouco espaço que o Park lhe deixou em seu banco, ergueu seu braço o máximo para alcançar e continuar a apertar os ombros alheios.</p>
<p>— Bateu aonde? — Baekhyun foi o último a chegar na familiar mesa da intervalo dos outros quatro, empurrando sua cadeira para mais perto do Park.</p>
<p>Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, evitando dizer. Era estupido, e idiota, e ele definitivamente não contaria a Byun Baekhyun (por mais que ele talvez fosse a única pessoa que fosse entender 100%). Se sentia patético, mais do que o normal, e mais patético ainda por não ter escondido bem o suficiente no vestiário para o Kim mais jovem não perceber.</p>
<p>— Channie, não precisa ficar assim. Qual o problema? — Junmyeon, o único que comia ali, parecia verdadeiramente preocupado, como sempre fazia. Mas o outro negou de novo.</p>
<p>— Qual é, você escorregou no banheiro batendo punheta? Acontece com todo mundo, a gente não vai rir. — as belas palavras do Oh eram motivadoras, mas não adiantou muito.</p>
<p>Chanyeol não iria falar. Não iria, não iria, não iria. E não tinha nada que pudessem dizer que o fizesse abrir a boca.</p>
<p>— Park. — o acastanhado tentou, e o mais alto abaixou o rosto. — Yeol.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, merda. Yeol não, Yeol é sacanagem, Yeol era fraqueza.</em>
</p>
<p>— É idiota... — murmurou, a massagem nas costas que Jongin lhe dava cessando enquanto ele abaixava mais o rosto. Baekhyun não ouviu um musculo.</p>
<p>— Eu ainda quero saber. — ditou. — Chan, eu te conheço a meses. Nenhuma das suas idiotices vai me surpreender.</p>
<p>Desde que ambos começaram com os apelidos além de seus próprios sobrenomes, Chanyeol se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Era patético. Era patético o quão fraco ele se sentia toda vez que o mais velho lhe chamava de Yeol.</p>
<p>O mais alto suspirou, evitando encarar os outros amigos para não perder a coragem. A única pessoa que precisava, ou queria, encarar agora, era Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— Eu bati na porta. — admitiu. — Acordei atrasado, o quarto tava escuro, fui correndo até a porta, esqueci de virar pro lado... bati.</p>
<p>As orelhas do outro pareceram maiores ainda pelo quão fortemente se tornaram vermelhas, envergonhado como nunca como nunca, principalmente pelo olhar de todos em si. Não se permitiria olhar de volta; se visse alguém lhe encarando de maneira penosa, iria se odiar mais do que já o fazia.</p>
<p>Sim, ele era um monstro patético de quase 2 metros de altura que provavelmente teria que se tornar milionário para pagar uma casa grande o suficiente para que pudesse andar livremente sem esbarrar ou quebrar alguma coisa. E isso não aconteceria. O que apenas deixava Chanyeol com mais alguns anos se encolhendo para pertencer a algum lugar.</p>
<p>E Chanyeol já se encolhia tanto...</p>
<p>— Você precisa quebrar aquela porta. — Jongin foi o primeiro a falar, voltando a massagear seus ombros. — A gente já te disse mil vezes, você não deveria ter que se espremer pra entrar no próprio quarto.</p>
<p>— Meu pai é dono de loja de material de construção, Chan, a gente te arranja um martelo e quebra aquela porra toda na mão, se quiser. — Sehun sugeriu, mas o outro negou.</p>
<p>— Não vou quebrar o meu quarto por algo que não é necessário. — disse, e continuou antes que um dos quatro abrisse a boca: — Eu tô bem, sério, foi só falta de atenção. Tá tudo bem, eu faço isso a anos. Já me acostumei.</p>
<p>As mãos do moreno permaneceram em suas costas, e nenhum dos meninos disse nada. Chanyeol também não olhou para eles. Permaneceu seu olhar no chão, envergonhado, como sempre — envergonhado de seu jeito, de sua falta de cuidado, de sua altura, de sua existência. Como sempre.</p>
<p>Estava pronto para trazer algum assunto aleatório e superficial para tirar aquela tensão de todos, quando sentiu uma mão junto a sua. Seu corpo se arrepiou com a eletricidade. Baekhyun ao menos entendia os efeitos que seus toques faziam na pele do Park? Provavelmente não. Chanyeol também não entendia.</p>
<p>— Baek, tudo bem, é sério. Acontece. — a mão do outro ainda estava junta a sua, mas seu olhar de preocupação suavizou um pouco quando o mais alto lhe apertou de leve as mãos. — Foi culpa da porta, honestamente. Ninguém mandou ter a largura tão estreita... yah. É como você sempre diz, não? Foda-se a largura das portas.</p>
<p>E tão confuso quanto todos os pensamentos que rodavam a cabeça de Chanyeol a meses, a certeza que sentiu quando o Byun sorriu era clara: faria qualquer coisa pra ter certeza de que o outro sorriria assim para si, somente para sim, com mais frequência.</p>
<p>— É. Foda-se a largura das portas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Então... eu não preciso usar palavras novas pra falar com você?</p>
<p>— Não necessariamente. Você pode só organizar suas frases pra que elas não tenham gênero; se você disser que eu tenho um rosto lindo, o que é verdade, por exemplo, não tem nada de errado, porque rosto não tem gênero.</p>
<p>— Mas... Baek te chama de “elu”.</p>
<p>— É porque é o meu pronome, e porque Baekkie tem prática na linguagem não-binária. Normalmente as pessoas não tem muita pratica, então eu só evito conversar assim com quem eu não conheço, pra não atrasar a conversa. Eu poderia até tentar e ir lento e conversar pouco a pouco, mas <em>nah, </em>sou eletrique demais pra isso.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sabia que seus amigos eram pessoas legais. Eles realmente eram! Eram engraçados, e divertidos, e gentis, e o Park sabia bem disso; mas no caso de Sehun e Jongin, por exemplo, nunca esperou muito deles quando o assunto era diversidade, por exemplo. Como poderia? Eles estavam no topo da cadeia dos privilégios, e por mais que Chanyeol tentasse educá-los, sempre saía como palestrinha.</p>
<p>Em algum momento, o Park apenas desistiu — imaginou que eram ignorantes, claro, mas não ao ponto de fazer mal a ninguém, então apenas aceitou. E então, ali estava ele; vendo Sehun engajar em uma conversa longa sobre pronomes não binários com Yixing, tal qual Jongin conversava timidamente com Minseok e Luhan sobre algum programa de TV.</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun tinha feito alguma coisa com seus melhores amigos, arrancando-os de seu meio repleto de atletas jogadores de basquete e os colocando em convívio com outras pessoas além de homens cis heteros, e honestamente, Chanyeol poderia beijá-lo de agradecimento por tal.</p>
<p>Quer dizer, não beijá-lo. Não. Não, não era como se Chanyeol pensasse em beijar Baekhyun. Não. O que? Não, nada haver, foi só uma metáfora. Não era nada!</p>
<p>— Eu pensei que Sehun iria passar a noite toda em cima da Lu, mas ele não larga du Yixing. Com o tanto de beleza que tem ali... uau, que pornô incrível que sairia disso. — o próprio Byun lhe tirou de sua bolha de pensamentos vergonhosos, e Chanyeol apenas riu, ignorando a parte sobre pornô gay.</p>
<p>— Hunnie não conhece muito do mundo, se impressiona fácil. Ele tá a fim da Luhan, mas ele não consegue simplesmente ignorar a pessoa não-binária de vocabulário diferente que Yixing é.</p>
<p>— Ele não <em>consegue?</em></p>
<p><em>— </em>Sim, acredite, nós estamos o preparando a dias para esse encontro. Ele não consegue. Um dia, eu ainda vou levar ele no médico por conta dessa curiosidade toda.</p>
<p>O grupo de amigos tanto de Chanyeol quanto de Baekhyun estavam reunidos naquela pequena, escura e acolchoada sala de espera, esperando para que o tempo de Junmyeon acabasse e a próxima porção de pessoas entrasse na sala ainda mais pequena, mais escura, e mais acolchoada ainda que tinha lá dentro. E por mais que aquela saída entre amigos pra unir o grupo fosse uma ótima ideia, ideia essa que o mais alto adorava de ver, ele não podia evitar de sentir suas mãos suando e sua perna tremer.</p>
<p>Karaokê não era bagunça — ou ao menos, não para aquele karaokê que todos haviam marcado de vir, e que Minseok jurava que era espetacular. O Park nunca havia ido a um karaokê na vida, e ficou quase espantado em saber que aquela era uma prática normal entre o acastanhado e seus amigos. Byun Baekhyun cantando? Chanyeol nunca ouviu. E subitamente, ele queria muito fazê-lo.</p>
<p>Mas de todo modo, a questão é que só era aceito poucas pessoas por salas onde de fato dava pra cantar as músicas no sistema; de uma a três pessoas, no máximo. Era por isso que o Kim estava gastando seus cinco minutos particulares sozinho no pequeno cômodo, afastado dos amigos, fazendo um solo. O que, bem, não tinha problema nenhum. Talvez pudesse ser ele, Baekhyun e um de seus amigos; Luhan parecia uma verdadeira boa cantora.</p>
<p>Mas Baekhyun marcou apenas o seu nome e o de Chanyeol no registro de tempo, e agora, o outro tentava não hiper ventilar. Ficaria sozinho no escuro com Byun Baekhyun. Não que isso já não tivesse acontecido antes mas, porra, porque parecia bater tão diferente em si agora?</p>
<p>— Mas, hã... — tentou controlar o jeito como batia seu pé no chão sem parar, respirando fundo, e sorrindo ao Byun. Eles eram amigos, amigos próximos; não tinha necessidade pra isso. — Eles fariam um casal bonito, não? Sehun e Luhan.</p>
<p>Baekhyun soltou um riso frouxo.</p>
<p>— Eu prefiro a morte antes de ver a minha melhor amiga junto de um hetero padrão. — disse, mas ponderou: — Sehun é bem legal, na verdade, mas... vai contra as regras do clube da cote de representatividade.</p>
<p>— Ah, é um clube? Pensei que fosse um grupo.</p>
<p>— A gente tentou aderir como seita, mas parece agressivo demais. — algo no humor de baixo calão do outro já havia se tornado tão costumeiro e tão habituado a si que sorriu sem nem achar graça. Sorria pra tudo com ele.</p>
<p>— Mas não foi pra isso que você marcou de sair todo mundo junto? Juntar os dois?</p>
<p>O mais velho coçou o pescoço, soltando um suspiro e sorrindo para si. Ele estava bonito, bonito por demais com um jeans claro e uma camiseta simples com aquela jaqueta jeans que o fazia parecer um motoqueiro dos anos 80, mas por que Chanyeol sequer se impressionava? Ele sempre era o garoto mais bonito do lugar, em basicamente todo lugar que iam.</p>
<p>Mas ele ainda conseguia ser mais bonito ainda quando colocava aquele sorriso interesseiro no rosto. E Chanyeol se perguntava toda vez porque que ele sentia que poderia se cegar com tanta luz que irradiava do outro.</p>
<p>— Eu e Sehun fizemos um acordo. Eu arranjava esse semi-encontro entre os dois, e ele me dava algo em troca.</p>
<p>— Você vendeu a sua melhor amiga?</p>
<p>— Vender é uma palavra muito forte. Eu prefiro “prostituir”.</p>
<p>— E o que ele vai te dar em troca dessa transação?</p>
<p>Baekhyun lhe sorriu com uma animação assustadora e agarrou o braço do mais velho quando Junmyeon saiu da área, o puxando com toda a força que tinha ali dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si.</p>
<p>A área era ainda menor do que o outro esperava, e se assemelhava a um pequeno quartinho de dispensa, porém com sofás, e poltronas, e luzes de balada. Era escuro, extremamente escuro, escuro o suficiente para que aquelas luzes artificiais neon e a televisão espelhando a letra das músicas fossem a única fonte de luz presente ali.</p>
<p>Preso em um quarto escuro com Byun Baekhyun por cinco minutos. Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus...</p>
<p>Estava nervoso como deveria estar em algum tipo de campeonato grande de basquete, mas que no final, nunca ficava. Agora, estava. O Park não fazia ideia de porque suas mãos suavam, e sua barriga doía, e ele tinha tanto pavor de dizer algo idiota e estupido — mesmo que a amizade deles fosse inteira pautada em coisas idiotas e estupidas.</p>
<p>Baekhyun foi a amizade mais rápida que o outro já fez em toda a sua vida. Poucos meses e ali estavam eles, com grupos de amigos unidos, piadas íntimas, apelidos e caronas constantes. Almoçavam juntos, iam na casa um do outro, porra, Chanyeol já era conhecido até pelo pai do Byun! Era uma amizade firme, e sincera, e confortável.</p>
<p>Então por que subitamente tudo parecia tão diferente? Por que que, de uns tempos pra cá, o Park vinha sentindo que estava escondendo e se afundando em algo que sequer conseguia ver. O astro de basquete odiava não entender as coisas, odiava não conseguir seguir um raciocínio, e Baek...</p>
<p>Baek era a linha de raciocínio quebrada mais constante na cabeça dele.</p>
<p>— O que você quer?</p>
<p>Se amaldiçoou pelo arrepio estranho que sentiu quando a voz do mais velho ecoou pela área. O que queria. O que Chanyeol queria? Que tipo de pergunta era essa!? Não se pergunta algo assim a um cara que está trancando junto do menino mais bonito do colégio.</p>
<p>— O-O que?</p>
<p>— A música, Park. Cê quer ir num dueto, uma boyband, o que você quer?  — Baekhyun estava parado em frente ao computador do karaokê, com um microfone já na mão e parecendo curioso ao encarar o mais alto. Chanyeol suspirou. — Cara, qual o problema? Você parece pálido.</p>
<p>Ignorou o pensamento de como que ele poderia ver o tom de seu rosto no meio daquele semi breu unicamente iluminado pelas luzes de balada, e apenas balançou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso falso. Ele era seu amigo, porra, um de seus amigos mais próximos, um amigo que ele passava o dia todo junto e conversando. Não devia e nem iria agir de forma estranha!</p>
<p>— Hã, se importa de cantar sozinho? Eu posso só ficar aqui sentando. Eu acho que... vai ser melhor se eu só...</p>
<p>— Yeol? Você tá bem? — a voz suave e quase preocupada de Baekhyun fez com que o Park se sentisse pior. Deus, por que ele se envergonhava tanto!?  — Cê tem algum tipo de claustrofobia, algo assim?</p>
<p>Ah, sim. Chanyeol sentia que ficava sem ar em um quartinho fechado — se esse quarto fosse com Byun Baekhyun dentro.</p>
<p>— Hm... a-algo assim. — e a situação se tornou pior ainda quando ele se aproximou de si e lhe tocou o braço. Puta que pariu, toques preocupados no escuro o deixavam ainda mais atônito.</p>
<p>— Porra, Yeollie, desculpe, eu não fazia ideia. A gente pode sair se quiser, podemos...</p>
<p>— Não! Não, não, não precisa. Só... você pode cantar sozinho, se quiser.</p>
<p>Nem fodendo que o súbito calor em suas bochechas e peito que sentia tão perto do amigo iria estragar a saída que ele havia planejado a dias. Ele estava tão animado hoje mais cedo, que xingou Jongin quando o mesmo fez uma piadinha sobre seu entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Chanyeol estava dando o seu melhor para não estragar tudo; como sempre.</p>
<p>— Você tem certeza? — perguntou, e o Park concordou com a cabeça freneticamente, já se sentando no sofá ali ao lado.</p>
<p>— Com certeza, com certeza. Manda ver.</p>
<p>O espaço era pequeno e definitivamente não adequado a portadores de deficiência, então Baekhyun escolheu uma música e puxou o microfone até em frente a televisão, ficando por ali mesmo enquanto um nervoso Chanyeol tentava focar apenas nas letras recém aparecidas de uma música internacional que não conhecia.</p>
<p>Era bom, de certo modo, que aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido; se tivesse agido como um simples ser humano normal, sem se envergonhar até a morte como sempre, ele e o outro provavelmente teriam pegado alguma música idiota como a abertura de iCarly, e o mais alto teria perdido aquele momento. Aquele singelo, único, e nunca visto antes, momento.</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun cantando.</p>
<p>Sempre imaginou que o destino trabalhava de forma diferente, e que todos simplesmente tinham que se adequar ao que o mesmo entregava a si. O Park, por exemplo, nunca quis jogar basquete, nunca se interessou por nada sobre — mas ele era naturalmente bom. O que podia fazer? Como Jongin igualmente, que nunca pensava na ideia de ser modelo, mas que com aquele rosto, esse provavelmente era o destino mais certo que seguiria.</p>
<p>Não tinha como lutar com uma força maior que si, lhe dando dons e vantagens em uma área específica, se não simplesmente seguir essa área. Chanyeol pensou que isso fosse obvio, que fosse de conhecimento geral, que todos os faziam. Pensou que era normal.</p>
<p>Mas não fazia sentido nenhum Byun ter <em>essa </em>voz, e essa ser a primeira vez que o mais alto o ouvia cantar.</p>
<p>Era música lenta e vagarosa, com um tom de voz mais fino e preguiçoso, e pareceu certo saindo dos lábios do castanho. Yeol não sabia o que ele cantava, a tradução ou o contexto, mas a pronúncia perfeita de inglês do mais velho fez com que tudo parecesse ainda mais agradável. Era agradável. Tudo que Baekhyun fazia parecia ser, simplesmente, agradável.</p>
<p>Ele tinha uma voz melodiosa e o jeito como a letra saía de seus lábios parecia quase como se ele mesmo tivesse escrito tudo aqui, e Chanyeol não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Como poderia? Ele era lindo. Byun Baekhyun era o garoto mais lindo que já tinha visto. Ele era simplesmente... <em>lindo.</em></p>
<p>E essa percepção fez o Park morder os lábios. Parecia que tinha um segundo sentido agora.</p>
<p>Mas ele não se importou, porque Baek havia parado de cantar com o final da música, mas isso não fez com que Chanyeol parasse de encará-lo. Ah, não; nunca.</p>
<p>— O seu... o seu inglês é lindo. — <em>a sua voz é linda, </em>era o que queria dizer, mas sentiu suas mãos formigarem com a ideia de elogiá-lo. Parecia diferente agora.</p>
<p>— É... muita serie, eu acho. — o outro parecia feliz com seu solo, e o jogador de basquete estava feliz por ele estar feliz. Era um sentimento comum. — Vem, vamos embora, não quero você encharcando o sofá do lugar de suor.</p>
<p>O Park riu nervosamente, mas estava feliz com a ideia de sair do lugar, se levantando e andando junto do outro para fora da pequena sala. Agora, os gritos de Yixing, Jongin e Sehun sobre quem seria o próximo trio eram altos — Sehun manipularia todo mundo ali para ir com a garota, mas algo o dizia que a chinesa não era lá a maior fã da ideia.</p>
<p>— Ei, posso dormir na sua casa hoje? — o Byun perguntou quando se sentaram novamente no sofá da sala de espera, junto de um Junmyeon que conversava animadamente com Minseok, e Chanyeol se sentiu engasgar.</p>
<p>— Hã... pra que?</p>
<p>— Ué, por nada, só pra dormir. Eu sempre durmo lá. — e era verdade, ele sempre dormia. — Eu tenho uma mochila com roupa extra no carro do Seokie, se for o caso.</p>
<p>Mas o mais novo apenas negou com a cabeça, concordando com a cabeça enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo. Amigos dormiam na casa de amigos, amigos compartilhavam lençóis e travesseiros e roupas quando iam dormir na casa de amigos, era normal. Eles mesmo faziam o tempo todo! Era normal. Era normal, era normal, era normal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Qual é a porra do meu problema?</em>
</p>
<p>Ficaram mais algumas horas no karaokê, com os envolvidos balanceando entre gritos e desafinações pelas músicas, e Chanyeol se sentiu confortável e feliz o suficiente para sequer se importar com o que aconteceria logo depois daquilo (o que sequer seria algo grande, o Park só estava nervoso por nada). No final da noite, dividiram o grupo no carro de Minseok e de Chanyeol, e cada um levou o máximo de pessoas possíveis até suas casas.</p>
<p>O clima era gostoso e Chanyeol adorou. Jongin e Junmyeon já estavam trocando DMs com Yixing e Minseok, enquanto Sehun conseguiu por um milagre o numero da chinesa, e já estava a mandando mensagem — o que para o grande jogador que o Oh era, e que sempre esperava mais de 24h antes de mandar algo para não parecer desesperado... uau.</p>
<p>Despacharam todos os meninos até que sobrou só Baekhyun, sua mochila amarela e o corpo tenso do mais alto, que dirigiu até em sua casa. As luzes estavam acessas como sempre e seus pais deviam estar em casa, então Chanyeol só esperava que eles não se incomodassem dele ter trazido um amigo para dormir por ali sem avisar.</p>
<p>— Baekkie! Meu querido, quanto tempo! — mas pela reação de sua mãe assim que passaram pela porta, aquele não era um problema algum.</p>
<p>— Oi Sra. Park, oi Sr. Park. — disse em um sorriso polido que era reservado a quando se referia a adultos, sendo abraço pela mãe enquanto tinha os cabelos bagunçados pelo pai.</p>
<p>— Ei Baek, ei Chan, como foi o karaokê? — o pai perguntou, e Chanyeol sorriu amarelo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sufocante e eu nem sei por quê.</em>
</p>
<p>— Foi bom. Hm, vocês se importam se o Baek dormir aqui? Desculpa não avisar antes.</p>
<p>— Que isso, Baekkie já é de casa! Mas eu e seu pai estávamos saindo agora pra casa da sua avó, então se vocês não se importarem em ficarem sozinhos. — Baekhyun deu de ombros sem problema, como sempre, mas Chanyeol ficou tenso, como sempre.</p>
<p>— Hã... é-é claro, claro, sem problema.</p>
<p>Os dois adolescentes permaneceram ali no primeiro andar, Baekhyun vasculhando a cozinha atrás de algo que pudesse alimentar os dois durante a madrugada, enquanto Chanyeol ia até a sala e afastava os sofás e poltronas, justamente para poder caber todos os lençóis e colchões que ele traria de seu quarto e colocaria ali mais tarde. Igualmente, mesmo que raramente usassem, a Netflix da TV já estava ligada.</p>
<p>Seus pais se arrumaram e saíram logo em seguida, se despedindo dos dois e trancando a casa pelo lado de fora, deixando algum dinheiro na mesa. Podiam pedir comida tailandesa, talvez. Chanyeol sempre adorou a sensação de comer comida picante e passar mal depois, e com o tempo, descobriu que o gosto era compartilhado pelos dois presentes.</p>
<p>Porém, o Byun tinha outros planos do que fazer isso.</p>
<p>— Yeol, me leva até o seu quarto, por favor? — pediu enquanto abria um pacote de Doritos na mesa rebaixada, e o outro lhe encarou.</p>
<p>Seu quarto...? Eles não costumavam ficar em seu quarto. Se fosse ser sincero, Baekhyun só foi uma única vez em seu quarto, e foi justamente para conhecer e não dizer que “nunca fui em seu quarto antes”; o quarto de Chanyeol ficava no andar de cima, junto com o de seus pais, e a escada de madeira tinha degraus grossos demais para que Baek pudesse subir com facilidade, mesmo que com ajuda. Era trabalho demais para ficar em um quarto pequeno e frio, então eles sempre passavam as noites dormindo na sala de estar.</p>
<p>Mas agora o mais velho parecia interessado em fazer tal, e o moreno achou estranho, mas não comentou. Talvez ele quisesse usar o computador do seu quarto...? Vai saber, vai ver era só uma piada sarcástica justamente sobre eles não ficarem muito lá por conta do castanho.</p>
<p>— Quer que eu leve a cadeira primeiro ou posso carregar você sentado nela?</p>
<p>— Mostre toda a sua força, Incrível Hulk.</p>
<p>Usou toda a força que tinha nos braços para erguer a cadeira pelas laterais, a erguendo no ar e subindo degrau por degrau até o topo da escadaria. O corredor também não era lá muito largo, mas coube o mais velho bem, e o moreno já tinha aberto a porta de seu quarto e estava entrando quando o Byun lhe parou:</p>
<p>— Eu invoco a largura das portas.</p>
<p>Se virou para encarar o garoto que ostentava um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, abraçando a mochila que trouxe do karaokê, e soube que algo bom não sairia dali. Uh oh, conhecia bem aquele sorriso de Baekhyun; ele aprontaria algo.</p>
<p><em>Dito e feito, </em>pensou, vendo o castanho abrir a mochila, e fazendo Chanyeol arregalar quando puxou o objeto de lá.</p>
<p>— ... essa é a parte que você me mata? — perguntou, analisando o martelo de construção na mão do Byun.</p>
<p>— Isso foi o que eu troquei com Sehun por um semi-encontro com a Luhan.</p>
<p>— Por que você trocaria a dignidade da sua melhor amiga por um martelo da loja do pai do Hun?</p>
<p>— Primeiro porque a dignidade da Lu não vale muito. — comentou. — E segundo porque eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer que envolve isso.</p>
<p>Oh. A largura das portas. Ele havia invocado, o que foi a primeira vez desde que inventou aquela brincadeira, meses atrás no carro do Park. Chanyeol até mesmo tinha se esquecido dela — não sentia que precisava de uma desculpa para perguntar algo íntimo a Baekkie. Eles já compartilhavam coisas demais naturalmente.</p>
<p>Mas se o outro achou necessário... bem, talvez fosse.</p>
<p>— Park Chanyeol — começou, e lhe ergueu a mão, entregando-o aquele martelo. —, você poderia, por favor, quebrar a sua porta?</p>
<p><em>Nem fodendo. </em>Era sobre isso!? Não, Deus, não mesmo; Chanyeol se machucou a dias, e Baekhyun ainda estava pensando nisso!? Ele não tinha que se preocupar. Foi um único acidente, acontece, e ele não queria preocupar o outro tanto ao ponto de fazê-lo arranjar um martelo.</p>
<p>Porra, agora ele se sentia péssimo pra caralho. Não era nada demais! A quanto tempo o Byun estava pensando nisso? Deveria ter o preocupado aparecendo machucado daquele jeito, e se sentia péssimo. Deveria ter escondido melhor. Droga, droga.</p>
<p>— Baekkie, não...</p>
<p>— Nem vem Park, eu invoquei o jogo. Você tem que fazer tudo que eu mandar.</p>
<p>— Só funciona com perguntas.</p>
<p>— E eu fiz uma pergunta. — Chanyeol podia chutá-lo ou beijá-lo por aquele sorriso convencido em seus lábios. — Vamos lá, cara, é só quebrar a madeira da lateral! Vem, eu te ajudo.</p>
<p>— Você quer que eu quebre a minha parede!?</p>
<p>Agora além de se sentindo culpado por ter preocupado o outro, estava levemente incomodado. Ele não iria quebrar aquela parede, por que ele faria!? Não iria estragar uma parede boa e perfeita por um mínimo detalhe caprichoso!</p>
<p>— Você precisa disso, Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun, olha, eu agradeço a preocupação, eu realmente agradeço. Mas eu não vou destruir minha parede por algo mínimo.</p>
<p>— <em>Mínimo? </em>Chanyeol, você se encolhe! Você se encolhe o tempo todo, pra tudo! — o tom elevado do castanho fez o moreno ter um <em>déjà vu</em> da primeira vez que realmente conversaram. — Você se esconde e não aceita coisas que são necessárias pra você porque você, o que, não quer incomodar ninguém? Isso é fodido, cara.</p>
<p>— Disse o garoto que não quis pedir por rampas porque não queria acabar com um baile que ele sequer vai aparecer no dia.</p>
<p>Aquilo foi golpe baixo, e Chanyeol sabia disso. Era um golpe duro. Mas ele se sentia ameaçado! Se sentia ameaçado como jeito que Baekhyun falava a verdade bem na sua cara. Ninguém nunca fez isso; ninguém nunca se importou ao ponto de ser agressivo consigo.</p>
<p>Porém a resposta do outro não pareceu incomodar o Byun. Na verdade, mentira, pareceu o incomodar sim. Pareceu inflá-lo mais ainda.</p>
<p>— E foi você quem me ensinou que isso era errado, seu bastardinho de merda! — mais nervoso, mais alto, mais puto. Tudo parecia potencializado na voz do outro. — Eu te disse a primeira vez que eu te vi, Chan, que as vezes eu precisava engolir alguns sapos pra viver em paz, e eu realmente preciso. Mas você, não. Você não precisa ignorar todas as suas vontades e desejos só porque você se sente desajeitado perto dos outros.</p>
<p>Um silencio longo se pairou entre os dois, e o mais alto simplesmente estava cansado de não entender mais nada. Por que Baekhyun se importava tanto? Por que estava fazendo aquilo tudo? E porque a ideia de que o outro se importava consigo fazia o seu coração tremer dentro de si. Ele sempre foi tão esperto, porra, por que não conseguia entender isso!? Por que não conseguia entender o efeito de Byun Baekhyun em si?</p>
<p>Os toques mais inocentes do outro em sua pele pareciam fazer com que a outra se magnetizasse completamente, eletrizante, e Chanyeol gostava disso. Ele sorria para si de um jeito malandro e safado após alguma piada, e Chanyeol gostava disso também. Chanyeol engordou quase 4kg desde que começou a sair mais com ele e comer mais porcaria, e o treinador Huang queria matá-lo por isso, mas o Park gostava também. Ele gostava de tudo que envolvia o mais velho. Ele gostava de todo pedaço.</p>
<p>E isso o assustava pra caralho. Porque ele era um homem bissexual. E Baekhyun era bonito pra caralho. E inteligente. E engraçado, divertido, e Chanyeol queria passar mais do que só um dia inteiro junto de si; queria passar o tempo todo. Todas as horas, os minutos, tudo. Cada segundo que passava longe de seu bom amigo, sentia que era um segundo perdido. E isso não era algo que sentia com Sehun, Jongin ou Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Isso significava que... que...</p>
<p>— E mesmo se você preferir passar a vida toda encolhido pelos cantos... — o suspiro de Baekhyun foi auditivo, e partiu o coração de Chanyeol.  — Você merece um lugar onde você não tem que se encolher para poder se encaixar. Que você só... encaixa naturalmente. Eu só quero isso pra você.</p>
<p>Mas havia um lugar onde Chanyeol não precisava se encolher para sentir que era aceito, que ficava confortável, que se encaixava.</p>
<p>Era quando estava com o Byun.</p>
<p>Então quando pegou o martelo da mão do amigo e se virou para sua porta, ele sabia. Ele sabia bem, no momento que encarou as laterais amadeiradas de sua porta, grudadas junto da porta de cimento ao lado. Ele sabia. É. Ele sabia.</p>
<p>E quando deu a primeira martelada com força, trincando na hora a madeira e rachando a parede, soltando um fumaça pela tintura e o gesso, ouvindo o gargalhar surpreso do mais velho atrás de si, ele soube qual era a resposta de todas as equações não respondidas em sua cabeça.</p>
<p>Park Chanyeol estava apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun. Muito, muito, muito; e pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava... ele não queria encolher esse sentimento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Construções e formas;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estavam dividindo um sanduíche de frango teriyaki de 30cm do Subway, espremidos contra o canto de uma parede para tentarem se refrescar gratuitamente com o ar condicionado da loja, quando Chanyeol decidiu que iria perguntar a Baekhyun sobre sexo.</p>
<p>A dúvida nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dele antes, porque o moreno mais alto não era o tipo de adolescente que pensava em sexo. Jongin uma vez disse o quão estranho aquilo era, já que o Kim pessoalmente <em>só </em>pensava em sexo, mas isso nunca pareceu muito o estilo do Park. Se masturbar só porque viu uma garota bonita de biquíni na praia? Como você poderia tirar prazer de alguém com quem nunca trocou uma palavra? Parecia estranho, mas também parecia ser o que todo mundo ao seu redor fazia. E pra ser sincero, talvez fosse culpa do próprio moreno; ele nunca sentiu nada por ninguém.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nunca teve um crush, por mais datada que essa palavra fosse. Já achou inúmeros garotos e garotas atraentes, já beijou dois ou três – fortemente encorajado por seus amigos. –, mas a maciez dos lábios de estranhos nunca fez com que seu baixo ventre se repuxasse. Pouco pensou em sexo durante toda sua vida, e achou que isso era normal, até o momento que percebeu que todos os garotos ao seu redor pareciam completamente obcecados por isso; e por um momento, se perguntou se aquilo não era um indicativo de ser assexual.</p>
<p>Era difícil de saber. Parecia estranho alegar tal sem nunca ter se apaixonado ou sentido desejo por alguém, mas talvez fosse exatamente por isso que nunca o fez. Ou talvez não. Ao mesmo tempo que poderia ser simplesmente arrômantico e assexual, ele poderia também ser simplesmente Park Chanyeol; ele mesmo, que sempre teve tanta dificuldade em se conectar aos outros, tanta dificuldade em desenvolver algo com alguém. Tudo parecia ser mais difícil quando era entre Chanyeol e outras pessoas.</p>
<p>Mas hoje, ponderava sobre ser a possibilidade de ser demissexual. Porque desde o primeiro momento em que percebeu que estava apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, <em>aqueles</em> sonhos começaram a preencher suas noites.</p>
<p>Começou a perceber coisas no melhor amigo que sempre notou superficialmente, mas que nunca tiveram o impacto que tinham agora. Sempre percebeu que Baekhyun era o garoto mais bonito que já conheceu, mas agora, isso <em>realmente </em>o afetava. Sempre notou como seus braços eram mais fortes e torneados que os da maioria das pessoas, ou como ele ficava mais bonito de cabelo caído, ou como seu rosto e seus lábios pareciam sempre tão suaves que se assemelhavam a uma boneca chinesa – sempre soube de tudo isso. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas nunca o fez acordar duro no meio da noite, como faziam agora.</p>
<p>Agora, até mesmo o cheiro da colônia barata que ele insistia usar parecia um afrodisíaco para Chanyeol. Sabia que estava apaixonado, e sabia que isso normalmente mexia com os feromônios de uma pessoa, mas precisava ser <em>tanto?</em> Tinha sonhos tão estranhos. Delírios em que sua mão torneava por toda a extensão da pele alheia, em que a boca rosada do outro marcava seus ombros, cenas embaçadas em sua mente onde o castanho se sentava em seu colo e passava as pernas pelos seus quadris e...</p>
<p>Bem, esse era o problema. Tecnicamente falando, Baekhyun não conseguiria passar suas pernas pelo quadril de Chanyeol. E isso levantou diversas questões no outro. </p>
<p>Como era o sexo para uma pessoa com deficiência? Em todos os pornôs que já viu – ele tinha nenhum desejo, mas muita curiosidade. – todos os envolvidos sempre eram pessoas não-PCDs. Todas as imagens de sexo que tinha na sua cabeça eram momentos que, se fossem acontecer entre ele e Baekhyun, não teriam como de fato acontecer. Honestamente, Chanyeol era ignorante ao ponto de que teve que pesquisar no Google apenas para ter certeza se cadeirantes conseguiam de fato transar.</p>
<p>Se sentia errado apenas por ter tais desejos tão sujos pelo melhor amigo, que não fazia ideia de nada disso, mas parecia ainda mais errado por saber que as coisas que sonhava eram completamente incorretas. Digo... se fosse para ser um pervertido sem vergonha, que ao menos tivesse o pensamento correto, não...?</p>
<p>E toda essa confusão interna o levava a agora, nesse exato momento, completamente nervoso enquanto via o castanho na sua frente devorar metade do sanduíche; comendo boa parte do papel da embalagem junto, a boca tão suja de mostarda que melecava até a altura das bochechas, molho vazando do outro lado a cada mordida, pedaços de alface presos em seus dentes caninos. Chanyeol suspirou. Ele era lindo.</p>
<p>— Invoco a largura das portas. — disse, sem ar de tão nervoso, e o Byun o encarou, sujo como um cachorro de rua. Chanyeol queria adotá-lo.</p>
<p>— Wah, pensei que tivesse esquecido disso. Não usamos desde aquele dia na sua casa. — não evitou um sorriso. O buraco na porta do seu quarto soltava tanto pó ao ponto dele ter que diariamente varrer o corredor, mas nunca mais teve que se virar de lado para passar. Valia a pena. — Ok, pode mandar.</p>
<p>O rosto do mais novo se tornou completamente vermelho na mesma hora. Ok. Ok. Ok... ok. Não tinha jeito certo de falar isso, tinha? Se tivesse, o jogador de basquete certamente não saberia; ele nunca sabia o jeito certo de falar nada. Ok, beleza. Era Baekhyun, certo? Podia falar o que fosse com Baekhyun. Estavam nesse nível de amizade; oras, o Park lhe considerava seu <em>melhor amigo.</em> Não teria problema.</p>
<p>— Você... como você... hm. — pigarreou baixinho, desconfortável. — Como funciona o sexo pra você? Tipo... com você sendo... bem... <em>você.</em></p>
<p>O mais baixo piscou por um breve momento. Então, sorriu maligno.</p>
<p>— Quase seis meses de amizade e você ainda gagueja quando fala da minha paralisia. Você é tão estranho. — o jeito como Baekhyun o chamava de estranho aquecia seu coração, porque era diferente de como as outras pessoas o chamavam de estranho. — Então você quer saber como eu fodo, hm?</p>
<p>Arregalou os olhos e prendeu o ar na mesma hora. Era <em>claro </em>que Baekhyun não faria aquilo ser fácil para si.</p>
<p>— S-Se você quiser falar comigo sobre, é claro. Não é c-como se você fosse o porta-voz dos desabilitados, e eu nem quero que você seja! Eu só... só me perguntei como que você, você sendo <em>você,</em> não apenas você por você ser...</p>
<p>— Que isso, não esquenta. Eu adoro ser o token pessoal do nosso grupo de amigos. — Chanyeol estava prestes a desistir de tudo e explicar em gaguejadas que ele <em>não </em>queria que aquilo fosse tokenismo, mas o outro apenas riu. — Cara, eu só ‘tô zoando com sua cara. Nós somos amigos, ok? Amigos conversam sobre sexo. Você até agora é a única pessoa com quem eu não conversei sobre, na verdade.</p>
<p>— Você... já falou sobre com os meninos?</p>
<p>— Com certeza. Aliás, o bom e certinho Kim Junmyeon? Tem uns kinks pesados, hein. — disse. — Mas eu imagino que você não queira saber do meu fetiche pessoal por orelhas, e sim sobre...</p>
<p>— Você tem tesão em orelhas? — cortou, instintivamente tocando suas orelhas, sempre tão abertas e expostas, sempre tão desprotegidas! O Byun revirou os olhos. </p>
<p>— Pode ir se acalmando, <em>milady</em>, eu não sou maníaco nem nada. Só acho algumas sexys. — Chanyeol não sabia ao certo o que fazer com aquela informação. — Ei, você invocou a largura, não invocou? Essa é a sua segunda vez, na terceira a brincadeira acaba. Acho melhor perguntar logo o que quer saber.</p>
<p>O que queria saber. O que queria saber, o que queria saber... Deus, eram tantas coisas! Algumas eram por conhecimento, outras nem tanto. Baekhyun era virgem? Era claro que não, ninguém com aquela cara chegava aos quase dezenove anos sendo virgem. Então... <em>quantos?</em> Não, Chanyeol não perguntaria aquilo, aquilo era apenas sadismo consigo mesmo.</p>
<p>Engoliu a seco, batendo as unhas curtas em cima da latinha de refrigerante, o outro terminando de comer o sanduiche, e tentou formular uma pergunta que pudesse englobar tudo. Não queria colocar Baek numa posição onde tivesse que palestrar (não mais do que estava fazendo), mas tinha algumas coisas que ele simplesmente, e de forma totalmente egoísta, precisava saber.</p>
<p>— Como você... quer dizer, você sente prazer... não? Você sente? Porque... se você não sente nada do quadril pra baixo, então... — esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para o outro entender, porque honestamente, não conseguiria dizer mais nada.</p>
<p>O mais velho tirou uma longa pausa entre mastigar, engolir, beber mais refrigerante e dar mais uma mordida, antes de responder. O moreno achou que talvez ele estivesse desconfortável, mas ele simplesmente parecia mais interessado na comida mesmo.</p>
<p>— Eu não sinto o meu pau, se é isso que você tá perguntando. Nem se eu tocar ou se alguém tocar, eu não sinto nada. — respondeu, finalmente limpando a boca. — Mas isso não significa que eu não sinto prazer.</p>
<p>— Sim, mas... você não chega a...</p>
<p>
  <em>— A...?</em>
</p>
<p>— A... você sabe... você chega a...?</p>
<p>— ... ter um orgasmo? É claro! É claro que eu gozo, Yeol, porra. Eu me masturbo, tipo, o tempo todo. </p>
<p>— Mas você não sente prazer se tocando.</p>
<p>— Eu não sinto prazer tocando no meu pau, mas posso ficar duro, e eu posso sentir prazer me tocando em qualquer outro lugar. E além disso, às vezes eu sinto prazer quando alguém toca no meu pau, mesmo sem eu sentir de fato o toque.</p>
<p>Chanyeol deveria se sentir desconfortável. Todas aquelas palavras fortes e de baixo calão, todo o vasto conhecimento, toda a profunda propriedade que o outro tinha em um assunto, no qual não tinha a menor naturalidade, o provável fato de que provavelmente esse não era o tópico que Baekhyun queria discutir em uma loja da Subway; sabia que devia saciar sua curiosidade ali e parar as perguntas. Sabia disso.</p>
<p>Entretanto, o mais alto sempre teve um talento natural em saber que não deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas fazer de qualquer jeito. Ele tinha um senso de consequência extremamente superficial, se parasse pra pensar. Talvez fosse por isso que o Byun era o seu melhor amigo.</p>
<p>— Mas se você não sente nada, por que...</p>
<p>— Esse é o problema do sexo pra um garoto, sabe? — cortou de uma vez, finalmente terminando sua metade do sanduiche, e tomando a outra metade intocada que pertencia ao Park. — A gente acha que tudo tem a ver com nosso pau. Se não consegue meter, não consegue gozar, só que não é bem assim. Eu aprendi isso na prática.</p>
<p>E quando o rosto impassível do mais novo demonstrou o quão pouco ele sabia sobre aquilo tudo, o outro fez a gentileza de explicar melhor:</p>
<p>— Digamos que alguém está me chupando. Eu não vou sentir prazer na chupada em si, porque eu não estou sentindo a pessoa me chupar, mas eu vou sentir prazer em <em>ver </em>a pessoa me chupando, porque é sexy pra caralho. — quantas vezes ele conjugou o verbo “chupar”? — A visão me da tesão tipo... peitos. É! Tipo peitos. Não pra mim, claro, eu sou gay, mas pra um cara que goste de peitos. Quando um cara hétero vê peitos, ele sente tesão. Ele não goza só de ver os peitos, mas é um bom começo, não é?</p>
<p>Tentou imaginar os poucos peitos que já viu na vida, espalhados em sua mente graças as series da HBO e alguns pornôs quando mais jovem (e sem consciência do porquê não deveria dar suporte a esse tipo de ramo) e tentou ficar com tesão por isso. Não conseguiu. Peitos por peitos não faziam muito efeito em si, pelo visto. Talvez se a dona dos peitos fosse uma garota gentil e de sorriso fácil que gosta do Homem de Ferro...</p>
<p>— Mas se você não sente, então como você se masturba? — Chanyeol estava tão profundamente envolto na conversa que sequer se lembrou de ficar envergonhado.</p>
<p>— Punheta. Eu não sinto nada até chegar, mas o carinha endurece normal quando eu estimulo ele. — respondeu. — Só que não tem graça bater uma no seco, com ele mole e tudo, então eu me toco por outros lugares.</p>
<p>Era ali. Como um pervertido sem moral alguma, era aquela parte da conversa que o jogador estava desesperado para saber.</p>
<p>— Tipo... onde?</p>
<p>Baekhyun finalmente o olhou, cortando o ar natural que tinha carregado durante toda aquela conversa, e o moreno se perguntou se foi longe demais. Amigos conversavam sobre sexo, pelo visto, mas imaginava que talvez não fosse tão normal saber onde seu melhor amigo/primeira paixão gostava de ser tocado...? Era <em>creepy, </em>mas não podia evitar.</p>
<p>Estava apaixonado. Não sabia exatamente se muito (nunca esteve antes para medir), mas às vezes se assustava ao pensar no <em>quanto.</em> Queria saber todo e qualquer detalhe sobre o outro, toda e qualquer coisinha que pudesse vir de si: das músicas que odiava até a marca favorita de cotonete. Tudo parecia ter uma variação especial agora que sabia que gostava de si romanticamente.</p>
<p>Era um sentimento novo, recém-descoberto, e como já dito, Chanyeol era muito ruim em perceber e reconhecer as consequências das coisas ao seu redor. Por hora, iria apenas aproveitar estar apaixonado – iria perceber que nada daquilo nunca iria, de fato, acontecer só depois.</p>
<p>— Escuta, Yeollie... eu vou te contar o maior segredo da gente, ok? O segredo que a comunidade paralítica não quer que os meros mortais saibam. — Byun disse em um tom baixo, sussurrando, e quando se ergueu para frente na mesa, Chanyeol o acompanhou sem nem perceber. — Você tem que guardar esse segredo, tá legal? Eu estou quebrando uns vinte códigos de conduta da sociedade secreta dos cadeirantes pra te contar isso, e você tem que fazer por merecer.</p>
<p>O moreno concordou freneticamente com a cabeça, os olhos esbugalhados focados no rosto bonito do Byun, e o mesmo concordou de leve, sério como nunca antes. O momento tenso fez Chanyeol segurar a respiração, e se aproximar mais ainda quando o outro se inclinou tanto para frente que chegou a sair um pouco de sua cadeira de rodas:</p>
<p>— Alguns de nós tem super poderes. E eu sou um deles.</p>
<p>Mil e uma possibilidades deslumbraram-se bem na frente dos olhos do Park. Bilhões de teorias para explicar a frase, para explicar a situação, para explicar o fenômeno – todos aqueles anos lendo HQs de super heróis pareceram criar uma nova dimensão na sua cabeça. <em>Tantas </em>possibilidades em um único cenário.</p>
<p>E se Baekhyun fosse um alienígena? E se Baekhyun tivesse recebido super poderes no mesmo acidente que tirou sua mobilidade? E se seus super poderes fossem tão poderosos, que na verdade foram <em>eles </em>que tiraram sua mobilidade? Ou, talvez ele tenha nascido já paraplégico, e ao longo dos anos, desenvolveu uma telecinese tão forte que podia usar sua mente para repor as tarefas que normalmente não poderia fa...</p>
<p>Então a risada do mais velho ecoou pela mesa, e Chanyeol piscou lentamente. Oh. Ele estava zoando com a sua cara. </p>
<p>— Vai pro inferno.</p>
<p>— Você devia ter visto a sua cara, Yeollie, porra!</p>
<p>— Sádico de merda. — resmungou, tentando esconder sua frustração. Mais frustrado por si mesmo por ter caído, estava frustrado por ser mentira. Ele tinha teorias realmente interessantes!</p>
<p>Baekhyun riu descontroladamente por mais alguns segundos, assustando as pessoas ao redor enquanto Chanyeol terminava seu refrigerante, permanecendo sem expressão enquanto o amigo ria tanto que transformava seu rosto em um tomate. Honestamente, Chanyeol só andava com gente escrota – era claro que iria se apaixonar por um.</p>
<p>— Calma, calma, porra, não fica com essa cara de cu pra mim. — disse quando recobrou a respiração, limpando o acumulo de lagrimas em seus olhos, e suspirou. — Não é exatamente mentira, na real. O corpo muda um pouco em alguns paralíticos, sabe? Meio que tenta reequilibrar a situação, já que tem tantas áreas “perdidas”. </p>
<p>— Como assim? </p>
<p>— Algumas vezes, quando você perde os movimentos da parte inferior, a sua parte superior acaba ficando com os sentidos reduzidos. Algumas vezes não acontece nada, e fica normal. Outras vezes... eles ficam ampliados.</p>
<p>O Park não entendeu.</p>
<p>— Como assim?</p>
<p>— Sabe as áreas erógenas? — Chanyeol não sabia, mas concordou. — Você as estimula e isso traz prazer pra pessoa, não é? Mamilos, pescoço, orelhas, o que for, isso deixa a pessoa arrepiada. Bem, em alguns paralíticos, como eu, essas áreas ficam <em>incrivelmente</em> mais sensíveis do que já são.</p>
<p>O mais alto se remexeu na cadeira, pensando em alguém lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. Não sentiu nada. Imaginou novamente alguém lhe dando um beijo no pescoço, dessa vez, esse alguém sendo Baekhyun; sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem de leve. Ah. Essa sensação? Sentia aquilo sempre quando sonhava aquelas coisas indevidas, e era gostoso. Imaginou como seria a sensação ampliada de uma maneira ainda mais gostosa.</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>Então era assim que funcionava para Baekkie.</p>
<p>— A sua cara nesse momento é impagável. — disse com suavidade, e deu a primeira mordida no sanduiche do Park.</p>
<p>— Isso é verdade mesmo?</p>
<p>— Não acontece com todo mundo, mas é. Já conheci um tetraplégico na minha fisioterapia que me disse que gozava só com um carinho na nuca. Acho que quanto mais áreas sem sensibilidade você tem, mais ultra sensíveis as partes restantes ficam.</p>
<p>Se encostou melhor no apoio para as costas, as pernas enormes dobradas na pequena cadeira porque não conseguiam ficar totalmente guardadas embaixo da mesa, e sentiu sua mente se preencher de coisas indevidas, mas que não evitou sentir. Todas as imagens irreais de Baekhyun foram substituídas na mesma hora, e um novo mundo de possibilidade se abriu na sua frente. </p>
<p>Imaginou colocá-lo numa cama que fosse confortável o suficiente para si, e grande o suficiente para Chanyeol. Imaginou lhe beijar os lábios e o pescoço enquanto deixava-o tocar suas orelhas – era isso que Baek gostava, não? – enquanto dirigia seus próprios dígitos ao membro alheio. Imaginou todas as sensações boas que sentiria com o outro lhe tocando. Imaginou Baekhyun sentindo isso ampliado em vinte vezes, e se sentiu ainda melhor.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que tocava muito as outras. Não se importava que outras pessoas o tocassem, nem sequer pensava muito nisso, mas quase nunca era o que dava o primeiro passo, fazia o primeiro toque. Mas com Baekhyun... queria tocar Byun Baekhyun <em>o tempo todo.</em></p>
<p>Teve sorte em ter aquela pequena epifania em seu quarto, na noite do karaokê, em que percebeu tão rapidamente que gostava de si. Se não fosse por isso, provavelmente pensaria que estava profundamente doente.</p>
<p>— E você? Como é sexo pra você? — o outro lhe tirou de sua linha se pensamento, e Chanyeol deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Não é. Sou virgem.</p>
<p>— Mas não precisa ter transado pra saber o que gosta. O que você gosta?</p>
<p>— Não sei... eu não penso muito em sexo.</p>
<p>— E masturbação?</p>
<p>— Três vezes, se não me engano.</p>
<p>— Assexual?</p>
<p>— Eu costumava pensar que sim, antes. — comentou, e suspirou. — Agora eu me imagino mais como demi. Não sinto prazer em me tocar por coisas aleatórias, mas fico quase maníaco sexual quando estou apaixonado. Parece demi pra mim, mas não sei, ainda estou avaliando. Preciso pesquisar.</p>
<p>Deu de ombros mais uma vez, olhando para ver se o outro já tinha terminado o sanduiche roubado, e o encarou sorrindo para si. Não o sorriso esnobe, malicioso ou maligno que lhe dava normalmente; um sorriso de lado, quase terno. Chanyeol se perguntou quem era o sortudo que poderia ter tais sorrisos só para si.</p>
<p>— Eu adoro o jeito como sua mente funciona. — o mais novo corou, mesmo sem entender ao certo. Era um elogio...?</p>
<p>— E como ela funciona?</p>
<p>— Diferente. — denominou. — Eu já vi você ficar por <em>horas </em>conversando com Sehun sobre como se comportar na internet, e você nunca entende completamente. Mas questões complexas como a própria identidade sexual e de gênero, ou posicionamentos políticos, pra você... só sai natural.</p>
<p>Chanyeol ponderou por um breve momento, depois deu de ombros. Sabia reconhecer que, para si, quase tudo parecia um pouco mais difícil; de álgebra e genética até a moda atual. Nada fazia muito sentido. Mas aquele tipo de coisa, todos aqueles posicionamentos que pareciam sempre tão chatos e polêmicos aos outros, isso sim fazia sentido ao Park. Fazia todo e qualquer sentido – aquilo tudo fazia as pessoas serem quem eram, fazia ele ser quem ele era. Como poderia não entender?</p>
<p>— É natural. Não é difícil entender todos os aspectos sexuais e românticos do ser humano. — comentou. — O que é difícil é entender o que as pessoas fazem dentro desses aspectos. Tipo Grindr. </p>
<p>E mais uma vez, ali estava; a risada de Byun Baekhyun. Seria fanatismo se ele secretamente gravasse aquela risada e usasse como toque de celular? Quase ninguém além de seus pais o ligavam, então certamente passaria despercebido. Hm, era uma possibilidade a se pensar, mesmo que não de fato usasse como toque; apenas queria ter um pouquinho do mais velho guardado dentro do seu celular.</p>
<p>— Baekkie.</p>
<p>— Hm?</p>
<p>— Me explica de novo a questão dos comentários no Instagram?</p>
<p>— Que Sehun tava falando ontem? Ok, ok. É simples, Yeol: se uma pessoa postou uma foto feia, você <em>não </em>comenta na foto que a foto está feia.</p>
<p>— Mas eu preciso avisar ela! E se a pessoa não souber que a foto tá feia?</p>
<p>— Você manda uma DM avisando! Aliás, não, não faça isso, definitivamente não faça isso; acredite, não existe nada pior do que avisar pra um adolescente que a selfie que ele acabou de postar não é lá essas coisas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— E no que mais você é bom?</p>
<p>A pergunta ressoou em seus ouvidos mesmo quando a garota desconhecida foi embora. Byun deve ter percebido também, porque não disse uma única palavra desde que a mais jovem foi embora, e a mesa agora estava em completo silêncio. Nem mesmo o barulho incessante dos milhares de adolescentes ao seu redor pareceu incomodar Chanyeol hoje como sempre o fazia. Estava pensando.</p>
<p>Constantemente pessoas com quem nunca conversou antes, ou sequer o conheciam, vinham conversar consigo. Algo sobre ser o jogador número 1 do time de basquete da escola criava essa intimidade não-dita entre ele e qualquer adolescente corajoso a ponto de vir até si. O Park era sempre gentil, mesmo que constantemente desconfortável, e mesmo que nunca tendo gostado de estranhos. Hoje em especial, uma garota gentil do nono ano engajou em uma conversa consigo sobre as bolsas escolares para faculdade que ele provavelmente conseguiria sendo bom no basquete como era.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sorriu amarelo e (provavelmente apenas porque Baekhyun estava do seu lado, e isso sempre lhe dava extra coragem) perguntou: <em>e se eu não quiser jogar basquete na faculdade? </em>Se passasse nas provas, iria para faculdade em menos de dez meses, mas ainda parecia um futuro distante demais para si. Não sabia o que ia fazer, sequer sabia o que queria, mas sabia disso; não iria jogar basquete por mais um segundo que precisasse jogar. </p>
<p>A não ser que precisasse jogar na faculdade. Do jeito como era, se alguém perguntasse, ele provavelmente não iria negar.</p>
<p>Então a baixinha em um rabo de cavalo incrivelmente alto disse aquela maldita frase. “No que mais Chanyeol era bom?”. Sem malicia nem nada, numa verdadeira inocência, até; no que mais ele era bom?</p>
<p>Era bom em basquete. Era a resposta mais rápida, a primeira que pensava, a mais verdadeira e que a maioria das pessoas queria ouvir. Mas não gostava de baquete. Então do que gostava?</p>
<p>Encarou o Baek ali depois que a menina foi embora, sentado na mesa de sempre, esperando o resto dos meninos chegarem na cafeteria. O outro desviou o olhar do seu. Ele sabia que Chanyeol iria surtar.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun, eu não sou bom em nada.</p>
<p>O mais baixo rapidamente ergueu o indicador em protesto, mas o manteve no ar por um bom tempo, em silencio, pensando no que dizer.</p>
<p>— Isso pode ser debatido.</p>
<p>— Eu não tenho aptidão nenhuma.</p>
<p>— Ei, isso não é verdade! É claro que você tem.</p>
<p>— Qual?</p>
<p>— Você... você... hm. Espera aí, me dá um segundinho.</p>
<p>Essa era a vez de Chanyeol olhá-lo como se ele fosse um pavão feito de ouro branco. </p>
<p>— <em>Baekhyun!</em></p>
<p>— Eu não sou bom com coisas sob pressão, tá legal?! — esbravejou, e o Park passou a mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados. <em>Meu Deus, eu não sei fazer nada. — </em>Não é como se você fosse sem talento nenhum, ok? Eu tenho certeza que... ah, graças a Deus. Ei, meninos!</p>
<p>Os três adolescentes restantes daquele grupo cruzaram o refeitório juntos, ocasionalmente sendo parados por algumas pessoas para cumprimentos rápidos até que finalmente chegaram na costumeira mesa onde se sentavam. Chanyeol estava tão elétrico que sequer esperou os Kims e Oh se sentarem.</p>
<p>— Rápido: no que eu sou bom?</p>
<p>— Basquete. — a voz dos três se tornaram uma só, e balançou a cabeça em negação.</p>
<p>— Outra coisa sem ser basquete.</p>
<p>Um pareceu deixar a resposta para essa pergunta ao outro, e quando uma longa pausa se fez na mesa, os melhores amigos se olharam. O olhar de Junmyeon era em um alarme baixo, como se ele vasculhasse em sua mente atrás de uma resposta e se espantasse com o quão difícil era de achá-la. Jongin cerrou os olhos tão fortemente que pareceu quase fechá-los, procurando as palavras certas. Sehun fez uma cara de idiota.</p>
<p>— Ser alto...? — arriscou, e Chanyeol ouviu bem quando Baekhyun violentamente socou o jovem Oh por debaixo da mesa.</p>
<p>Finalmente, se sentou em seu banco especial, abismado, quase que desacreditado com aquilo. Inacreditável. Era isso? Essas eram as duas coisas em que Park Chanyeol era bom: jogar basquete e ser alto? Ele não gostava de nenhuma dessas coisas! Uma delas foi um dom natural que não pediu ou por lutou para ter, e a outra era simplesmente o aspecto que mais odiava em si mesmo. E era isso que sabia fazer? <em>Só isso? </em>Quando foi que se tornou um personagem tão unidimensional na história da sua própria vida?</p>
<p>Aquilo era injusto. Aquilo era injusto pra caralho! Todo mundo era bom em alguma coisa, e todo mundo e orgulhava dessa coisa: Sehun era provavelmente o melhor cestinha da região, enquanto Jongin era de longe o melhor ala-armador que já viu em toda a sua vida. E Junmyeon? Jun era um líder nato. Mais do que o poder de liderança que irradiava em si, a maneira como ele controlava as palavras era quase que um super poder; ele era incrível com tudo isso. Não era atoa que ele justamente era o líder do time de debate.</p>
<p>E Baekhyun... provavelmente algo relacionado com vídeo games e ficar preso dentro de casa o dia todo, mas com certeza ele era muito bom nisso! E o que Chanyeol tinha? Era muito bom em lamentar seus problemas, mas nunca fazer nada a respeito, se isso fosse de fato um atributo a se levar em conta. Devia ser o melhor do mundo nisso.</p>
<p>— É claro que você é bom em coisas hyung, você é tipo, especialista de gibis de heróis e coisas assim. — o Kim mais novo tentou, e todos os outros três na mesa começaram a concordar como se aquela fosse a solução de tudo. Park revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Ninguém é bom em saber coisas de super herói, é só uma aptidão inútil. — Sehun concordou de leve com a cabeça, e levou outro soco de Baekhyun. — Tipo, o que eu vou fazer na faculdade, sabe? Eu... eu nunca percebi que eu nunca pensei nisso antes. Eu vou fazer o que, se eu não sou bom em nada?</p>
<p>— Mas qual o problema, Yeol? Você vai conseguir uma bolsa de estudos pelo basquete e vai jogar na faculdade, todo mundo sabe disso. Não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas. — o mais velho do grupo todo afirmou, e o moreno prendeu um suspiro cansado.</p>
<p>É. Ele iria jogar basquete na faculdade. O treinador Huang provavelmente arranjaria uma boa bolsa de estudos em uma boa faculdade, e grato pelo gesto, ele iria aceitar e fazer. Se tivesse muita sorte, talvez fosse o mais mediano entre os garotos da faculdade e se tornasse esquecível, mas Chanyeol nunca teve sorte; talvez fosse o melhor lá como era ali. Então, conseguiria um emprego, ou pelo menos um estágio, em algum time da área. Se não virasse um jogador profissional, pelo menos se tornaria um treinador, como Huang Zitao.</p>
<p>E então, passaria o resto da sua vida movido e sustentado por algo que sempre odiou desde o começo. Tudo porque, além de um covarde de merda, Chanyeol não era bom em mais nada.</p>
<p>Concordou com a cabeça ao Kim, e o assunto foi rapidamente substituído por algum filme que iria estrear semana que vem, quando sentiu a mão do Byun ao seu lado tocar seu ombro. Baekhyun tinha que verdadeiramente esticar seu braço para alcançar tal local, mesmo com o Park sentado. Talvez se ele esticasse um pouco mais, alcançaria sua bochecha, mas nada muito além. Nunca sentiria os dedos do garoto por quem era apaixonado passando por seus cabelos.</p>
<p>Constantemente, odiava a altura abominável que tinha. Na mesma proporção e frequência, odiava a si mesmo.</p>
<p>— Vou pra sua casa hoje depois da aula, a gente vai achar algo que você sabe fazer. — afirmou, e lhe apertou de forma mais reconfortante o ombro. Baekhyun só o tocava quando Chanyeol parecia precisar de um toque, e ele adorava isso. — Todo mundo é bom em algo, nem que seja coisas inúteis, tipo esculturas em sabão.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho treino hoje.</p>
<p>— Nunca te impediu antes. Se o treinador Huang perguntar, diz que eu precisava de alguém me empurrando até o caminho pra casa.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sorriu amarelo para tentar passar confiança, o que não aconteceu. Baekhyun o olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos e desceu o braço, tocando a mão do mais novo por debaixo da mesa com a sua. O corpo inteiro de Park se arrepiou com a maciez dos dedos de Byun nos seus, tão bom que parecia quase dar choque. Não o olhou, não falou nada, não se moveu, sequer respirou; tinha medo que se fizesse algo assim, ele tiraria a mão da sua, e o sonho acabaria.</p>
<p>Ele não o fez. Permaneceram de mãos juntas até o final do intervalo. Chanyeol nunca foi tão feliz.</p>
<p>Quando todas as aulas terminaram, o Byun lhe ajudou a se esconder e esquivar de Kim e Oh, que quase sempre tentavam o arrastar para o treino pós aula, e foram os dois até o carro do Park, em direção a sua casa. </p>
<p>Os pais do mais alto só voltavam do trabalho mais tarde, e sendo filho único como era, ficava boa parte do dia sozinho dentro de casa – coisa de Baekhyun sempre apontava como “incrivelmente deprimente” antes de arrastá-lo para algum lugar da cidade e lhe preencher o dia. Sendo sincero, ele tinha razão; era especialmente triste passar o dia em uma casa vazia. Quando não tinha mais ninguém ou nenhum barulho externo na casa, o som dos passos de Chanyeol pelo chão de madeira ecoavam alto, como se ele fosse algum tipo de gigante. Aprendeu com os anos a não chorar quando pensava nisso.</p>
<p> — Uh, medalhas! — o mais velho soltou assim que o outro lhe colocou no chão, o mesmo se alongando pelo peso de ter carregado um jovem adulto e sua cadeira de rodas de 16kg escada acima, entrando em seu quarto. — Medalhas é um bom começo, não é? Só dão as de ouro quando você é bom em algo.</p>
<p>— Todas são de basquete. — soltou desanimado, tirando o casaco e jogando por cima do monitor do computador mais ao canto, enquanto Baekhyun analisava mais de perto todas as medalhas e troféus. </p>
<p>— Não é possível, como... quantas vezes você ganhou “jogador do ano”!?</p>
<p>— Oito.</p>
<p>— Oito vezes!?</p>
<p>— Em oito anos seguidos. — respondeu, se sentando na única cadeira do pequeno quarto, se apoiando na parede azul-marinha que apenas fazia o cômodo parecer menor.  — O limite mínimo de idade pra entrar no time da escola é doze anos. Treinador Huang deixou eu entrar com dez.</p>
<p>— Como você pode ser tão bom em algo que odeia tanto? — o tom que Baekhyun usava era o exato motivo pelo qual nunca contou a ninguém que odiava jogar basquete. </p>
<p>Quando se é bom em algo, é esperado que você faça aquela coisa. Se você é bom em matemática ou lavar pratos, era uma dádiva apenas por isso, e talvez esse seja o único caminho possível para seguir. Imaginava o quão incomodo deveria ser as outras pessoas se descobrissem que Chanyeol era bom daquele jeito sem fazer esforço nenhum. O quão irritante deveria ser.</p>
<p>O jogador não queria ser um incômodo, não queria ser irritante. Não queria atenção. Queria se misturar na multidão mais do que poderia desejar, e absolutamente nada em sua vida parecia deixar que isso acontecesse – a aptidão para o esporte que todos amavam, a insana altura que tinha, seu incrivelmente ruim senso de espaço que o fazia quebrar tudo. Queria ser esquecível a quem não importasse, e queria ser memorável a quem amasse. </p>
<p>Infelizmente, na maioria das vezes, o que acontecia era o contrário. Morreria sendo um jogador de basquete a grande massa de seu colégio, e morreria sendo o garoto ingrato para Byun Baekhyun. </p>
<p>O castanho deve ter percebido que seu tom ou suas palavras não agradaram o outro, porque rapidamente ficou em silencio, e Chanyeol soube que não era um do tipo bom. Tinha uma dificuldade extra em perceber quando que uma situação tinha ficado ruim, principalmente de maneira não-verbal, então apenas supôs. Por tal, se colocou no papel de não deixar as coisas ficarem desconfortáveis. </p>
<p>— No que você é bom? — indagou, e observou como o outro guiou as rodas ao seu lado até os vários cantos do quarto, procurando possíveis indícios de um talento escondido.</p>
<p>— E-sports. LoL, principalmente. Sou diamante quatro. — não fazia ideia o que era, mas imaginou ser impressionante. — Filosofia, também.</p>
<p>Não tirou os olhos de si em nenhum momento, os dedos longos do outro abrindo toda e qualquer gaveta de seu guarda-roupa, estrategicamente fechando de forma rápida as que continham roupa intima. Filosofia, hm?</p>
<p>— Bom em filosofia, tipo, gabaritar uma prova?</p>
<p>— Hã, não exatamente. Bom em filosofia, tipo, compreender o mundo de uma maneira incrivelmente melancólica. É o meu super poder: ceticismo e pessimismo. — alegou.  </p>
<p>— E isso é bom? Ver o mundo assim?</p>
<p>A pergunta pareceu ter pegado Baekhyun de uma maneira diferente, uma vez que ele puxou um bichinho de pelúcia escondido de Chanyeol e o encarou, pensando sobre. Sua mãe sempre disse que Sr. Hipopótamo, a pelúcia que o Byun segurava agora, era seu melhor amigo de infância. Agora que seu melhor amigo atual segurava o seu antigo melhor amigo, a situação o fez rir consigo mesmo.</p>
<p>— Depende. Ignorância é uma dádiva, eu acho. Não é a melhor coisa do mundo saber problemas ao nosso redor que a maioria das pessoas não liga muito. — disse. — Mas me ajudou bastante na puberdade. </p>
<p>— Ah é?</p>
<p>— É. Foi bom saber que eu me sentia igual a um cara de quinhentos anos atrás que hoje é bem renomado. Me fez sentir normal. — lhe jogou o Sr. Hipopótamo, e Chanyeol o segurou desajeitadamente no ar. — Menos Nietzsche. Era meio preocupante que um garoto de treze anos se identificasse tanto com Nietzsche.</p>
<p>— Vai fazer filosofia na faculdade?</p>
<p>— Provavelmente. Não sei. Acho que meu pai teria um ataque se eu fizesse.</p>
<p>— Ele não acha uma carreira boa?</p>
<p>— Não, não é bem por isso. — se virou de costas para si, procurando alguma coisa dentro das portas do guarda-roupa alheio. — É que minha mãe era professora de filosofia.</p>
<p>Yeol nunca sabia qual era a coisa certa se falar, ou <em>quando </em>falar, mas ele conhecia bem aquele território: não se fala da mãe de Byun Baekhyun, a não ser que ele inicie a conversa. O que ele não fazia. Nunca. O que indicava que ela nunca deveria ser mencionada.</p>
<p>Todos aqueles meses de amizade assídua e o mais novo só sabia uma coisa sobre a ex-matriarca Byun, e não era a das mais agradáveis. Ela abandonou tanto o marido quanto o filho a alguns anos atrás, indo embora, e nunca mais voltou. Provável que também nunca mais tenha dado notícias, mas isso o Park não sabia; só sabia do fato cru, tirado de uma única frase que o outro soltou a tempos atrás, em sua primeira carona no carro do mais alto.</p>
<p>E honestamente, aquela era uma das poucas coisas que não queria saber mais em relação a Baekhyun. As pessoas tinham direito em ter seus próprios traumas pessoais. Certamente não queria que Baek o confrontasse sobre seus anos na pré-escola, sempre sentado no chão ao fundo da sala, sozinho sem amiguinhos pra brincar, porque estava constantemente isolado por não caber em nenhuma das cadeirinhas de criança.</p>
<p>Por isso permaneceram em silencio, Chanyeol esperando para saber se Baekhyun queria falar mais alguma coisa, Baekhyun caçando seja lá o que fosse dentro de seu armário escuro e pouco arrumado. Era admirável que o outro estive procurando com tanta vontade por algo que o mais velho gostasse e fosse bom, apesar de não saber ao certo porque ele fazia isso. Era algo de amigo, claro, mas todos os seus outros amigos meio que deixaram pra lá. Baek não.</p>
<p>Tal pensamento fazia seu coração dar pulinhos e seu rosto enrubescer, e em um sorriso envergonhado para si mesmo ele balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Não é como se ele fizesse isso porque gostava de si! Ele só o fez para ser gentil. Mesmo que Byun Baekhyun fosse muito raramente gentil com os outros.</p>
<p><em>— </em>Que isso? — a voz de Baekhyun soou, e Chanyeol piscou em sua direção. </p>
<p>Havia diversas pastas no colo do mais velho, e o Park se perguntou o quão fundo em seu armário ele foi. Havia diversos certificados escondidos em pastas que seus pais organizaram ali, junto com documentos como registro de nascimento ou matrícula escolar e calendário de vacinas, mas especialmente nas mãos de Baekhyun, havia uma pasta branca com um logo especial ao lado. O moreno demorou bons segundos até se lembrar do que era.</p>
<p> — Ah, é de quando eu fazia terapia. — comentou.</p>
<p>— Você fez terapia?</p>
<p>— Uhum, quando criança. Meus pais queriam se separar na época, então eles me colocaram num psicólogo pra eu absorver as coisas melhor.</p>
<p>— Mas eles não são separados hoje em dia.</p>
<p>— Ah não, eles se acertaram. Mãe sempre diz o quão feliz eles são depois de tudo isso e tal.</p>
<p>Aquilo pareceu especialmente confuso dentro da cabeça do jovem Byun, que o encarou com dúvida intrínseca em seu olhar. Chanyeol esperou até ele continuar.</p>
<p>— E o que você fez?</p>
<p>— O que eu fiz...?</p>
<p>— Pra sua mãe ficar. O que você fez pra ela aceitar ficar e se acertar com seu pai?</p>
<p>Vasculhou em seu cérebro por algo que pudesse ser uma reposta para isso, como Junmyeon fez consigo mais cedo, mas não achou nada. Honestamente, não tinha entendido ao certo o significado da pergunta do outro.</p>
<p>— Hã, nada. Não era só ela que queria se separar, os dois queriam, aí eles fizeram terapia de casal por uns meses e se resolveram. — foi o melhor que conseguiu dizer. — Eu tinha sete anos, não tinha nada haver com aquilo. Não era sobre mim.</p>
<p>Baekhyun soltou uma risada seca.</p>
<p>— Acredite, nessas coisas, é sempre sobre os filhos. </p>
<p>Chanyeol não sabia ao certo o que responder, e também não tinha importância, porque o outro abriu a pasta e tirou de lá diversas folhas A4 que haviam guardadas ali, examinando uma por uma. Ele arregalou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Você que fez isso daqui!? — indagou, e mesmo sem olhar pro que era, o Park concordou. — Chanyeol, por que você nunca me disse que sabia desenhar!?</p>
<p>
  <em>Porque eu não sei...?</em>
</p>
<p>Se levantou e foi até o mais velho, pegando os papéis de sua mão e encarando as folhas oxidadas, se relembrando aos poucos de tudo aquilo. Terapia pra criança era algo completamente diferente de terapia pra adultos; muitas brincadeiras, muitos bonecos, <em>muitos </em>desenhos. Algo sobre subconsciente infantil, se conseguia se recordar. A grande maioria das folhas ali eram desenhos feitos com giz de cera ou hidrocor, representando seus momentos felizes, sua família, o que gostava ou não gostava de fazer.</p>
<p>Hoje em dia, não era muito familiarizado com desenhos (ou crianças), mas entendia a surpresa do Byun; não parecia o tipo de desenho que uma criança de sete anos faria. Não eram exatamente bonitos, claro, mas tinham uma boa forma, uma boa estrutura. Não era os garranchos ou bonecos de palitinhos que se esperava, e Chanyeol encarou bem aquilo. </p>
<p>— Era só uma tarefa da terapia. Eu nunca fui chegado a desenhar, larguei assim que parei com as sessões.</p>
<p>— Mas isso é bom. Pra uma criança de sete anos? Isso é ótimo, Yeol. Você nunca mais desenhou depois que cresceu?</p>
<p>Balançou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Muito dever de casa, muito treino. Nunca tive tempo, e meio que nunca mais passou pela minha cabeça. — trocou de folha com Baek, e sorriu ao ver o desenho de papai, mamãe e ele juntos, de mãos dadas. — Você... acha que isso é bom?</p>
<p>Baekhyun se virou para si, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha surgiu em sua face. Estavam próximos o suficiente, com Chanyeol sentado ao chão ao seu lado, que seus rostos estavam próximos, e o Park gostaria de beijá-lo. Muito.</p>
<p>— Pega um papel e uma caneta. Vamos ver se ainda temos um Da Vinci entre nós.</p>
<p>Vasculhou os dois objetos pelo quarto até encontrar, sentando-se na sua cama com o Byun parado ao seu lado e olhou ao redor, pensando no que desenhar. Seu primeiro instinto foi desenhar o amigo ao lado, mas honestamente, não tinha coragem; e se ficasse ruim? Não poderia dedicar a Baek um desenho feio de linha tremida. Por enquanto, guardaria esse desejo para si.</p>
<p>Então olhou um pouco mais, e encontrou o Sr. Hipopótamo ali ao canto, onde Chanyeol estava sentado antes, e decidiu que o velho amigo seria um ótimo modelo.</p>
<p>Rascunhou a tinta preta pelo meio do papel, vez o outra reerguendo o olhar para encarar algumas formas da pelúcia, mas nunca retribuindo o olhar curioso que o Byun lhe dava agora. Yah, quem diria que o castanho em silêncio poderia ser tão ameaçador quanto ele falando? Até mais. Era como se examinasse sua alma, e sabia que ele estava muito animado com a idéia do outro ser um bom desenhista, mas o mais alto não colocava muita fé naquilo.</p>
<p>O quê? Ele nunca pensou em desenho, o maior tipo de contato que já teve foi lendo HQs da Marvel e webtoons amadores. Só fez isso porque um adulto a uma década atrás o pediu e não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Não era como se ele fosse simplesmente pegar na caneta e descobrir um talento soterrado e escondido dentro de...</p>
<p>— Puta que o pariu, Park Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Oh. Aquilo... aquilo ficou até que... meio bom, não? </p>
<p>Examinou melhor o desenho terminado, que nem sequer era um desenho de fato – era apenas um esboço levemente realista do bichinho de pelúcia, mas entendeu o xingamento sem ar do melhor amigo; e era muito mais bem estruturado do que a maioria das pessoas da sua idade. Não era algo bonito como um Da Vinci, ou um desenhista de verdade, mas Chanyeol não era um desenhista com anos de prática. Ele só levava um pouquinho de jeito. Parecia ter uma leve aptidão.</p>
<p>E isso... isso era <em>incrível.</em></p>
<p><em>— </em>V-Você achou bom?</p>
<p>— Se eu achei bom!? Yeol, eu não conheço ninguém que conseguiria fazer algo assim. Parece um retrato! — puxou o papel das mãos do grandalhão, o examinando de perto, e o outro não evitou sorrir orgulhoso. — Aliás, eu conheço sim alguém que sabe fazer isso: Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sabia exatamente para onde essa conversa estava indo.</p>
<p>— Baek, eu não vou me juntar ao clube de arte do colégio.</p>
<p>— Por que não!? Kyungsoo é o presidente e ele sempre reclama de como tem pouca gente lá. Ele é um ótimo desenhista, e eu sei que ele vai gostar de ter um novo membro.</p>
<p>— Mas eu tenho treino. Ninguém nunca me deixa entrar em clube nenhum porque eu sempre tenho treino e...</p>
<p>— Cara, acredite, Kyungsoo tá cagando e andando pro que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Se conseguir aparecer no horário das reuniões, pode fazer o que quiser. — Baekhyun virou sua cadeira de rodas em direção ao outro, o encarando, mas Chanyeol ainda estava incerto. Foi tudo muito rápido! Ele sequer se lembrava que algum dia já pegou em um lápis de desenho a trinta minutos atrás.  — Yeol, não era isso que você queria? Você queria ser bom em alguma coisa, e olha pra isso! Você tem potencial! Você tem potencial pra caralho! Não só pra desenho, mas, yah, imagina o que você pode fazer com um pincel. Ou, quem sabe, uma escultura!</p>
<p>Encarou a face animada do mais baixo, muito mais animada que a sua, e suspirou. Será? Queria ser bom em algo majoritariamente por ego de não se sentir um perdedor, mas de certa forma, queria uma direção, uma ajuda; queria saber o que fazer com a sua vida. Qual era o próximo passo. Faculdade? Curso? Abrir o próprio negócio? Seja o que fosse, ele precisava saber. Não seria um aluno do ensino médio por muito tempo.</p>
<p>Mas desenho, pintura, escultura, <em>arte</em>... o que desenho podia fazer por si? Quer dizer, tinha como fazer uma faculdade disso? Uma carreira disso? Nunca pesquisou, não sabia ao certo. Talvez fosse só um hobby que, na melhor das hipóteses, o faria ser a pessoa que é contratada para fazer caricatura dos outros em festas de aniversário. Não parecia um emprego ruim.</p>
<p>Começou todo aquele drama porque estava perdido, e agora, só se sentia mais perdido ainda. Mas como poderia dizer não para o rosto mais bonito da cidade bem ali, sorrindo animado, quase que reluzindo de energia em sua frente? Baekhyun era sempre tão resmungão e enfezado. Era quase assustador ver o quão ele havia se transformado em alguém naturalmente mais calmo ao longo do tempo que a relação dos dois ia se fortalecendo.</p>
<p>— Tá legal, se você ainda tá em dúvida, vem jantar comigo e meu pai lá em casa um dia desses.</p>
<p>Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram na hora. Jantar...? Chanyeol nunca pisou na casa do outro. Na verdade, nunca viu além da entrada onde o deixava pós caronas. Nunca se incomodou com isso, porque Baekhyun nunca o convidou, então pensou que não tinha nada demais; agora, iria não só entrar lá, como jantar <em>e </em>conhecer o pai do outro. </p>
<p>— P-Pra que?</p>
<p>— Meu pai é professor de artes e também é artista. Ele não é profissional nem nada, mas com certeza deve te ajudar a pensar um pouco sobre. — e quando o outro não disse nada, Baek revirou os olhos. — Vamos lá, Park, caralho! Jantar com um velhinho solitário e seu filho aleijado. Quer uma boa ação melhor? Papai Noel ficaria orgulhoso.</p>
<p>Chanyeol instintivamente socou o ombro do outro, que grunhiu em uma risada, e encarou seu rosto. Bem... com ou sem desenho no assunto, o Park gostaria de ir a casa dos Byun. Conhecer o quarto do adolescente, quem sabe? Parecia algo íntimo e pessoal, e o outro adoraria ser íntimo e pessoal de sua primeira paixão.</p>
<p>Além disso, nunca poderia fazer algo para decepcionar o castanho. Era um sentimento estranho, até mesmo meio assustador, mas era verdade; queria sempre deixar o outro orgulhoso. Queria sempre deixar o outro feliz.</p>
<p>— Acha que mesmo que eu posso ser bom no desenho? — arriscou, e Baek analisou mais uma vez o retrato distorcido e tremido do Sr. Hipopótamo, passando cuidadosamente a ponta dos dedos pelas linhas da folha.</p>
<p>— Não. Eu acho que você pode ser bom na arte; todo tipo de arte. Não é melhor ainda? — sorriu. — Um mundo novo, repleto de novas possibilidades.</p>
<p>Um mundo onde sua única habilidade não era simplesmente arremessar uma bola e ser alto? Chanyeol estava disposto a se arriscar por isso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>kyungsoo é maluco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>maluco tipo maluco ou maluco tipo meu pai?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>teu pai n é maluco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ele só claramente tem algum tipo de tdah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>olha pra vc, identificando os problemas não diagnosticados das pessoas</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mt tempo com vc </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>o dom de olhar pra algm e saber qual é o problema mental/de saúde da pessoa é minha melhor característica</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>qual é a do soo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ele me disse pra fazer uma escultura de argila</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ele só n me disse que eu tinha que queimar a argila a 1000°C</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>onde porras eu vou achar um forno de mil graus</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pq ele te mandou fazer argila</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pensei que vcs tavam trabalhando desenhos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu entrei lá pra isso</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mas o clube oferece várias outras modalidades</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>kyungsoo quer que eu tente todas até achar meu talento</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>seu talento n é desenho?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ele acha que n</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>uau um homem de múltiplas sabedorias</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ele tá tentando me fazer pintar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pai disse que vc tinha ótimas mãos pra ser pintor</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>seu pai só disse isso pq ele quer um assistente que não precise ser pago pra trabalhar no ateliê dele</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>deus, vc realmente se tornou inteligente</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mas qual o problema da pintura?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu n sou delicado o suficiente pra virar um pintor</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>deixa eu adivinhar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc acha isso pq seus dedos são grandes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e calejados</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>muitos anos jogando basquete, eles são tremidos tbm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>deus, yeol</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>nem tudo em vc tem que ser sobre a sua altura ou basquete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>surpreendentemente, vc é mais interessante que isso</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>obrigada...?</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Baekkie:</em></strong> <em>disponha</em></p>
<p>
  <em>mas eu acho uma boa pintura hein</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ce vai poder me pintar de graça</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pq vc acha que eu pintaria vc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>pq n</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eu sou sua musa inspiradora</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>uau</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>algm vai se decepcionar com oq eu vou dizer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>chanyeol eu passo todo santo dia com vc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a gente come juntos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a gente estuda juntos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a gente vai pros mesmos lugares juntos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e eu n sou sua musa inspiradora?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>nope </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>mas honestamente a culpa n é sua</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é que o jongin é o mais bonito do grupo, então...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vc é mt mais engraçadinho por mensagem </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>n gosto disso</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>por mensagem da tempo de pensar antes de falar</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>maldita seja a tecnologia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vamos fazer facetime hj antes de dormir?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sim</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>me manda mensagem antes de me ligar </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>n quero que aconteça o mesmo que da última vez</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>foi bom saber que vc passa creme anti espinhas antes de dormir</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e que vc passa na cara toda</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e que ele é verde</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>foi uma boa coleção de prints</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baekkie: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>vai tomar no cu park chanyeol</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>é creme anti rugas</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Isso é... b-bem, isso é... ah, você sabe, eu ainda não entendo muito bem de arte. Mas... bem, se eu <em>tivesse </em>que dizer alguma coisa, se eu fosse <em>obrigado </em>a dar uma opinião, eu imagino que eu diria que... hm...</p>
<p>— É feio pra caralho.</p>
<p>— Eu não consigo nem olhar pra isso sem sentir dor de cabeça.</p>
<p>Fechou os olhos com força, esfregando-os de leve, desviando o olhar para alguma das paredes brancas e limpas do local antes que começasse a chorar de dor. Era tudo tão... <em>vibrante. </em>Com certeza que essa era a intenção do artista quando pintou algo assim, tantas cores primárias e quentes jogadas sobre uma tela, sem nenhum corte, sem nenhuma medição. Ele com certeza tinha a intenção de incomodar, e o fato do nome do quadro ser ‘<em>Incômodo' </em>certamente entregava o spoiler. </p>
<p>Mas, porra, aquilo <em>tinha </em>que ficar em destaque especial na sessão de arte abstrata do museu? Certamente era a obra mais abstrata entre as obras abstratas presentes, mas só de passar em frente onde aquele quadro estava, os olhos do mais novo arderam. Parar para incessantemente encará-la talvez não foi a melhor das ideias.</p>
<p>O Museu de Arte de Seul era um dos museus de arte mais prestigiados da cidade, e por prestigiados, significava com entrada cara – Kyungsoo mandou que ele fosse visitar alguns dos museus Seul para tentar decidir qual estilo de arte ele queria seguir e Chanyeol tinha juntado todo o seu dinheiro para pagar uma entrada regular no local, e aparentemente, Baekhyun fez o mesmo.</p>
<p>O Park não o convidou o mais velho pra ir consigo (por mais que desejasse) justamente para não colocá-lo numa posição onde ele teria que gastar muito dinheiro para ir ver algo que não o interessava. Baek não precisou de convite para simplesmente aparecer na porta de sua casa e lhe acompanhar ao museu.</p>
<p>Mas aparentemente, não só os ingressos eram caros, mas a demanda do local era grande, e os adolescentes eram os únicos que não sabiam disso. Chegaram meia hora antes da sessão marcada em seus tickets, mas a fila para a entrada do local era de mais de uma hora. A fila para <em>entrar;</em> todos ali também marcados para o mesmo horário que os dois. Para entrar seria um sacrifício, mas para se mover lá dentro, seria ainda pior.</p>
<p>— Ok, é o meu momento de brilhar. — Baekhyun disse ao seu lado e Chanyeol o olhou sem entender quando o mais velho chamou um dos seguranças do local. — Oi, perdão, desculpa incomodar, mas será se vocês teriam uma rampa para pessoas com deficiência entrarem? Ou talvez, um espaço específico para PCDs dentro do museu? Tenho medo que fique um pouco difícil deu me mover com a cadeira lá dentro, sabe.</p>
<p>A extra educação forçada de Baekhyun, mais o fato de que eles – é claro. – não tinham nenhum espaço especializado para PCDs, rendeu aos jovens aonde eles estavam agora: entradas VIPs, onde apenas eles e um grupo de não mais que vinte pessoas tinham o museu inteiro para si, por cerca de 45min, antes da multidão de ingressos regulares entrar. Cortesia da casa.</p>
<p>Era humilhante para Chanyeol que o maior museu da região não tivesse nenhum tipo de acesso para deficientes, mas Baekhyun parecia mais do que feliz com o upgrade ganhado (dado unicamente pelo medo de um processo na justiça). Pensou em tomar alguma ação sobre, mas se lembrou de uma das primeiras conversas que teve com o outro;<em> ás vezes, você só precisa engolir alguns sapos.</em></p>
<p><em>— </em>A gente veio aqui pra olhar as obras ou pra você dar em cima daquelas garotas?</p>
<p>A voz do Byun tirou o outro de seus pensamentos, e ele piscou os olhos doloridos, só então reparando aonde tinha deixado seus olhos descansar enquanto devaneava em seus pensamentos; um grupo de garotas mais a esquerda, usando uniformes da escola particular mais cara de Seul, rindo envergonhadas e maliciosas para Chanyeol. Oh. Por quanto tempo ele acabou sem querer olhando pra elas?</p>
<p>— Eu não... — se virou ao melhor amigo, que o encarava com uma expressão nem um pouco feliz, e arregalou os olhos. Baekhyun achava que ele estava dando em cima das garotas. — Eu não estava dando em cima de ninguém! Baekhyun!</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, sério. Só não achei que você fosse do tipo que gostava das burguesas. — as palavras e a frase normalmente sairiam da boca do outro em um tom de brincadeira, de zoação, o que fosse; agora, ele parecia apenas profundamente frio, e isso só deixou o Park mais desesperado.</p>
<p>— B-Baekkie, eu não...!</p>
<p>— Só tira logo “arte abstrata” do seu caderninho de merda e vamos. Já tá acabando o nosso tempo. — por que ele estava tão bravo!? Parecia um mini furacão, saindo de perto sem que Chanyeol pudesse dizer nada, sequer se defender! </p>
<p>Mais uma vez, o Byun Baekhyun agressivo, bruto e curto estava de volta. <em>Eba.</em></p>
<p>Suspirou, apenas concordando com a cabeça e seguindo o outro, puxando o caderno do bolso e riscando os tipos de artes já vistas. Nah, não era bem o estilo dele. Esculturas? Não. Chanyeol tentou se aproximar de uma delas na sessão, mais tropeçou em seus próprios pés e quase caiu em cima de uma que deveria valer mais de cem mil dólares, se não fosse por Baekhyun bloqueando sua queda com a cadeira. Melhor não.</p>
<p>Pintura renascentista? Não, nem se Chanyeol ficasse vinte anos praticando. Cubismo? Meh, não gostava das formas. Artesanato? Tinha dedos grandes demais para fazer detalhezinhos. Estavam ali a quase uma hora e Chanyeol não achou <em>nada </em>que pudesse fazer; voltaria de mãos abanando ao clube de artes, e o Do o mataria com um olhar.</p>
<p>Por que não podia simplesmente desenhar!? Foi por isso que entrou no clube! Mas não importa o quão Kyungsoo admitia que ele tinha jeito, sempre vinha acompanhado de um <em>“mas não é isso que você sabe fazer de melhor”. </em>E o que era?! Chanyeol não sabia, e pelo visto, nem mesmo o presidente do clube. Como ele sabia que tinha algo, mas não fazia que algo era!? Deus, o Park só queria respostas, não mais perguntas. Devia ter entrado no clube de matemática, não de fodendo artes.</p>
<p>Gostava de arte e gostava da nossa aptidão que estava descobrindo em si mesmo, mas não sabia se valia esse esforço todo. Talvez devesse simplesmente, sei lá, largar o clube e...</p>
<p>— O que é isso? — seu corpo parou assim que seus olhos captaram o quadro, a tela grudada a parede, e a encarou. Era... era vermelho. E laranja. E azul. E um pouco de todas as outras cores. Mas era... era <em>calmo.</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol se virou melhor para encarar a pequena tela na parede do museu, examinando bem o que tinha ali. Um castelo, talvez, em cima de um pequeno montinho de terra flutuante, e um rio, na frente de um pôr-do-sol. Poderia ser mais do que isso, era difícil saber, porque as imagens não eram exatas, não eram fiéis. Obviamente era uma construção, um rio e um pôr-do-sol, mas poderia ser mais do que só um castelo e um montinho de terra. Poderia ser a catedral de uma igreja. Poderia ser uma torre de sino em uma ilha perdida. Poderia ser tudo.</p>
<p>E o Park gostou disso. Dessa dualidade, dessa ambiguidade, desse talvez. Ele realmente gostou.</p>
<p>— Ah, esse eu conheço. <em>Veneza ao pôr-do-sol. — </em>Baekhyun foi até seu lado novamente, e ambos encararam o quadro. — Obviamente é só um replica, a obra original deve valer milhões, mas... bem bonito, hm?</p>
<p>— Quem pintou?</p>
<p>— Monet. — o nome não era estranho, provavelmente alguém famoso, mas Chanyeol não conhecia. — Pintor impressionista, retratava a vida comum. Esse corredor inteiro é só de pinturas impressionistas, na verdade.</p>
<p>Então Chanyeol se virou, e viu. Viu completamente. Ao seu redor, naquele pequeno e curto corredor, quase que sem dar muita atenção, ali estava; centenas de quadros espalhados pela parede, todos parecidos, mas ainda sim, incrivelmente diferentes<em>. Todos.</em></p>
<p>A maioria deles tinha uma paleta de cores mais clara, e gostou disso, porque mesmo nos quadros mais vazios, trazia uma paz interna para si. Não sabia nada sobre técnicas de pintura, mas sabia que aquele tipo de arte deveria ser feita com uma mão mais leve e solta – as formas pareciam quase que flutuar pelos quadros, tão claras e distantes que pareciam até mesmo apagadas. Todas as imagens eram assim: vistas, mas não de fato observadas.</p>
<p>Nada era muito complexo: flores, lagos, rios, às vezes, uma ou duas pessoas. Nada nunca específico, nada muito limpo, nada muito expressivo. O jeito como se conseguia ver a mão, mas não necessariamente os detalhes da mão, dava um aspecto como se fosse um sonho, e o jogador achou tão delicado e suave. Poucas vezes na vida se sentiu delicado e suave. </p>
<p>— Por que eu não consigo ver o rosto das pessoas? — se assustou com o quão baixa sua voz saiu. Se sentia flutuar em uma nuvem ao observar as pinturas.</p>
<p>— Hã... essa é a parte que você descobre que, mesmo eu sendo filho de um professor de artes, eu não sei nada da área? Porque, sério, filhos não costumam ouvir muito o que os pais dizem. — por mais que o tom de Baekhyun fosse em uma piada, o Park não deixou de se sentiu decepcionado e o outro percebeu.</p>
<p>Se perguntou como raios as flores daqueles quadros foram pintadas. Era como se simplesmente a pessoa deu um único toque do pincel na tela, uma única pincelada, suave e areada, e <em>puft, </em>ali estava; flores. Tão delicadas e areadas quanto poderiam ser, tão frágeis que pareciam que iriam sumir com um único passar de dedo sobre. E ainda sim, ainda estavam lá, e ainda eram vistas. Eram flores. E eram <em>lindas.</em></p>
<p>— Hm. Nem todos os quadros deixam o rosto meio embaçado e opaco, assim, desse jeito. — o outro retomou, e Chanyeol lhe deu total atenção, fascinado. — Isso é algo mais presente em Monet. Ele sempre fazia pessoas que eram mais formas do que pessoas.</p>
<p>— E por que ele fazia isso?</p>
<p>— Eu não faço ideia, cara. — a resposta decepcionou o Park e, percebendo isso, o pequeno Byun pigarreou, continuando: — Mas... hum, eu acho que ele queria deixar em aberto, sabe? Não pintar uma pessoa específica pra não comprometer como você a vê.</p>
<p>O moreno encarou mais um quadro, de duas pessoas, mulheres talvez, em um penhasco, vendo os navios zarparem no mar. Imaginou sua mãe e sua tia naquelas roupas de época, mesmo que tivesse quase que nenhuma prova de que eram mulheres, muito menos que era parecidas com sua mãe e sua tia. Entendeu o que o Byun quis dizer.</p>
<p>— Ele não retratava a vida. — repetiu o que o Byun disse. — Ele deixava com que as pessoas que viam as obras, a criasse.</p>
<p>Imaginou ter visto Baekhyun sorrir ao seu lado, mas naquela altura, não sabia. Não estava prestando atenção. Era a primeira vez em muitos meses que não prestava toda e total atenção a Byun Baekhyun, porque era a primeira vez em muitos meses que via algo tão bonito quanto ele.</p>
<p>— Eu gosto da ideia de que quando vemos o quadro, construímos uma pessoa única na nossa cabeça. — falou, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, o rosto erguido para encarar as mesmas telas que o Park. — Talvez porque eu acho que, no fundo, todos nós somos uma construção. Pertencemos a alguém.</p>
<p>— Pertencer? Tipo... imaginário?</p>
<p>— Não. — disse de cara. Baekhyun nunca teve medo de dizer que Chanyeol estava errado. — Tipo... a mulher que você imagina quando vê o quadro é diferente da mulher que eu imagino, porque eu e você temos experiências diferentes de vida. A mulher que você vê pertence a você, e a que eu vejo, a mim, porque nós criamos elas. Tudo que você é, todos os aspectos que fazem você ser você, todos os jeitos e manias, são uma construção que alguém fez em você. Então tecnicamente, nós sempre pertencemos a alguém, porque nós somos criados por alguém; e esse tipo de obra reflete isso.</p>
<p>Chanyeol não entendeu bem o pensamento do outro, mas imaginou que era do feitio de Baekhyun tirar um significado daquela magnitude em uma simples obra com rosto distorcido. Ou talvez aquele fosse justamente o significado da obra, e Chanyeol apenas não foi capaz de captar; a maneira como Baek captava as mínimas coisas que o outro não fazia deixava seu coração leve. Se sentia estupido, mas se sentia estupidamente bem.</p>
<p>— Então você acha que nós somos criações do nosso meio?</p>
<p>— Hm... acho que sim. Eu acho que ou você vira o seu meio, ou você internaliza isso. Pro bem ou pro mal, as pessoas que passaram pela sua vida ficam com você; elas te marcam, te criam, te constroem. Você meio que pertence a elas. Só precisa saber se é um pertencer bom, que te faz crescer, ou um pertencer ruim, que te prende e limita.</p>
<p>Se virou para o outro quando o mesmo se virou para si, um olhando para baixo e um olhando para cima, e pensou na construção que Byun Baekhyun fez em si. Pensou que, se não fosse por aquele maldito garoto ali, ele não estaria vendo aquelas obras agora – não estaria naquele museu, não estaria no clube de artes, sequer saberia que tinha um gosto pra isso. Não saberia de nada.</p>
<p>Menos de algumas semanas desse mundo de desenhos, pinturas, esculturas e mais, e isso já fazia parte de Chanyeol. Isso, <em>arte,</em> era quem Park Chanyeol era. Park Chanyeol se tornou isso, e ele gostava dessa nova faceta sua. Baekhyun lhe deu tal; ele o construiu, um pouquinho que fosse. </p>
<p>Baekhyun o tinha para si, um pouquinho que fosse.</p>
<p>— Eu construí alguma coisa em você? — questionou.</p>
<p>Baekhyun suspirou, como se o pensamento fosse tão recorrente em sua cabeça que o cansasse, e permaneceu encarando o jogador.</p>
<p>— Toda e qualquer parte minha agora pertence a você, Yeol. — deu de ombros. — Eu não escolhi, só aconteceu.</p>
<p>O Park ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não conseguia se sentir honrado, envergonhado, ou até mesmo feliz, porque a sensação de ter tamanho impacto na vida de alguém era estranha – todo mundo sempre queria ser lembrado, memorável, o primeiro. Chanyeol queria ser alguém que Baekhyun carregaria para o resto da vida consigo. E agora, ele sabia que seria. Mas era tudo uma questão de que formas. </p>
<p>Chanyeol era uma tatuagem nova em seu corpo, ou só mais uma cicatriz feia?</p>
<p>— De uma forma boa ou ruim?</p>
<p>E Baekhyun sorriu, como se a pergunta fosse adorável, como se a pergunta fosse feliz. Suspirou mais uma vez, sem peso nenhum, e passou a língua pelos lábios. Desviou o olhar de si. O jogador daria <em>tudo </em>por um pedaço da mente do outro.</p>
<p>— Quem é que sabe? Um dia desses a gente descobre. — falou, e deu ré com a sua cadeira, voltando a deslizar pelo corredor, em direção a saída. — Anda, vamos embora. Quero comer tteokbokki.</p>
<p>— M-Mas eu ainda não sei o que eu vou dizer pro Kyungsoo!</p>
<p>— Deixa de ser estúpido, Park. É claro que você sabe.</p>
<p>E enquanto o Byun desaparecia corredor a frente, Chanyeol puxou seu bloco de notas, e deu uma última conferida nas obras replicadas de Monet, e de tantos outros artistas. Sorriu para as mulheres em cima do penhasco, sua mãe e sua tia; sorriu para as flores, tão delicadas quanto um borrão; sorriu para o pôr-do-sol e o castelo em cima de um montinho de água perto do rio. Sorriu. </p>
<p>Quem sabe um dia ele pudesse pintar algo que alguém visse, e tal imagem gerasse uma conversa com metade do impacto interno da que a que acabou de ter com Baekhyun. Só metade. Só isso, e já teria valido a pena.</p>
<p>
  <em>Arte impressionista? Check.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol não era muito de rezar, mas dessa vez, ele realmente estava o fazendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Por favor não, por favor não, por favor não...</em>
</p>
<p>— É, como eu suspeitei. — o treinador Huang disse, guardando a fita métrica no bolso do moletom, e sorrindo para si. — Você está crescendo, garoto: 1,99m. Mais um centímetro e você está pronto pra treinar pras ligas profissionais de basquete. NBA!</p>
<p>Uma salva de aplausos rodeou o mais novo do time, gritos e tapinhas em suas costas, mas o jogador não conseguia prestar muita atenção no barulho que normalmente o incomodaria tanto; estava tonto, e estava enjoado. Um segundo, e era como se suas malditas e longuíssimas pernas não conseguissem mais segurar o peso de seu maldito e longuíssimo corpo.</p>
<p>Ele havia <em>crescido.</em> 18 anos de idade, e ele havia crescido. O que significava que de certo modo, Chanyeol ainda estava na fase de crescimento. Ele ainda cresceria mais. Um dia, ele alcançaria os dois metros de altura.</p>
<p>
  <em>2,0 metros de altura. Dois metros de altura...</em>
</p>
<p>Huang Zitao estava no topo do mundo, e honestamente, não poderia culpá-lo – era o sonho de qualquer treinador de um possível prodígio. Não era uma regra de que para tentar se juntar as ligas profissionais tinha que ter mais de dois metros de altura, mas todos os profissionais definitivamente não tinham menos de 1,90, e os melhores dos melhores, 1,95. 2 metros era definitivamente uma vantagem, principalmente quando já se é naturalmente bom, como Chanyeol. Era uma dádiva, era um presente, um bônus. </p>
<p>Ah, sim. E mais uma vez, a vida reforçava o caminho pelo qual o outro deveria ir: basquete. Sempre basquete. Não importava se ele não gostava, se ele odiava, se o barulho de uma bola quicando contra o chão o fazia sentir calafrios. Era o seu destino, e não tinha como escapar. </p>
<p>Ao mesmo tempo que o ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões, os pés de Chanyeol se moveram por conta própria. Os demais garotos do time estavam felizes demais por si para sequer notar que o outro estava saindo da quadra, mas rapidamente já estava fora dela. Não culpava seus companheiros de time, nem mesmo o próprio conseguia dizer com certeza se estava andando ou não; só simplesmente sentia seu corpo mexer. E o ar lhe faltar. </p>
<p>Era tudo brilhante demais, claro demais, <em>barulhento demais. </em>Deus, como era tudo barulhento. A tarde dentro da escola costumava ser tão barulhenta quanto o dia, com todos os alunos juntos em clubes ou times extracurriculares, e alguém decidiu que esse exato momento era um bom momento para repassar comunicados importantes pelo alto-falante do corredor. Ou talvez fosse só a cabeça de Chanyeol berrando dentro de si, com as vozes crescendo.</p>
<p>Crescendo, crescendo, crescendo. Quando que o Park iria parar de crescer? Quando que iria parar de ser essa abominação anormal que era? Será que algum momento ele iria deixar de ser essa, essa... essa <em>coisa? </em>Mãos grandes demais, dedos longos demais, pernas longas demais, ombros grandes demais. Esbarrava em tudo que tocava, quebrava tudo que chegava perto. Atraía toda a atenção para si, quando tudo que queria era ficar sozinho e em silencio. Todos o olhavam, todos apontavam, todos falavam. Não conseguia fazer nada direito.</p>
<p>Queria gritar, e não tinha certeza se já não estava o fazendo. Não tinha certeza onde estava, ou porque estava tudo tão barulhento, porque estava tudo tão claro, porque estava tudo tão frio. Bateu a cabeça contra algum objeto metálico atrás de si, enquanto uma voz ecoava em sua cabeça dizendo que a cafeteria estava com promoção em bolinhos de iogurte. Continuou batendo.</p>
<p>Batendo, batendo, batendo. Tentou se encolher dentro de si mesmo, soluçando alto, e tentou cobrir o barulho que ouvia com as mãos. Tinha a impressão que iria morrer. Tinha a real, viva e quase vibrante impressão de que iria morrer, de que o ar em seus pulmões ia acabar, que iria desmaiar ali mesmo. Não se importava em nada com sua vida e ainda sim, aquilo lhe eletrizou em medo. Não queria morrer.</p>
<p>— <em>Não! </em>— gritou quando sentiu algo pesando em seus braços, se afastando na hora; tentando respirar, tentando abafar o som ao seu redor, tentando se encolher mais ainda.</p>
<p>Encolhendo, encolhendo, encolhendo.</p>
<p>Batendo, batendo, batendo.</p>
<p>Crescendo, crescendo, crescendo...</p>
<p>Percebeu depois de um tempo que a incessante voz no fundo de sua cabeça, em algum momento durante aquilo tudo, se calou. Chanyeol não ouviu nada além do vazio, e um forte e pesado som de máquina engasgada trabalhando. Percebeu que aquele som era sua respiração. Percebeu que estava, sim, respirando, e se sentiu muito mais calmo. Não iria morrer. Piscou os olhos com força, tirando a cabeça do buraco que tinha criado entre os braços, abrindo os olhos. Encontrou fios castanhos na sua frente.</p>
<p>Seus olhos estavam grudados com os de Baekhyun, a altura dos rostos dos dois finalmente se igualando, e Chanyeol percebeu que estava sentado no chão. Baekhyun não disse nada, mas não tirou os olhos de si, e o Park se assustou quando o viu erguer a mão em um movimento ritmado, que o moreno demorou longos segundos até perceber o que era.</p>
<p>Mãos com palmas para cima. Mãos se erguendo. Mãos parando no ar, palmas viradas para si. Mãos descendo no ar, palmas viradas para baixo. Acompanhou o padrão com a sua respiração.</p>
<p>Inalar o ar seguindo a mão, até ela se erguer completamente. Prender o ar ao mesmo tempo que a palma estava a mostra para si. Exalar ao ar ao mesmo tempo em que a mão descia. </p>
<p>Repetiu a ação pelo que parece longas horas, em silencio, concentrando-se apenas no palpitar em seu peito e no chiar da sua respiração, até que os dois sumiram. Com eles, igualmente o tremor em seu corpo, que sequer percebeu que tinha. A voz de Baekhyun se ergueu pela primeira vez, limpa, clara, firme.</p>
<p>— Nós só vamos sair quando você parar de tremer. Respire. — a ordem foi clara, e Chanyeol sentiu com incrível conforto em ter um comando especifico de voz para seguir.</p>
<p>Ao longo dos minutos concentrado em sua respiração, finalmente pode notar as coisas ao seu redor. Estava no chão do vazio corredor do colégio, sempre tão branco e iluminado, e estava contra os armários. Sua cabeça doía, mas não precisava tocar em sua nuca para saber que tinha sangue escorrido das batidas. Ainda usava o mesmo uniforme do time de basquete, a regata larga com o PARK e o número 6 estampado em suas costas. Não precisava tocar seu rosto pra saber que chorava.</p>
<p>Abaixou o olhar em uma vergonha estranha que não cabia em seu peito, e notou que Baekhyun só usava um tênis. Um único tênis, no pé esquerdo; o direito só havia uma meia furada. Olhou ao redor com os olhos cerrados, quase que instintivamente procurando o outro sapato. Encontrou o Vans preto jogado mais ao canto, e mais longe ainda, uma caixinha de som bege quebrada em pedaços no chão. Olhou para o alto, onde costumava ser o local do alto-falante, e notou que ele não estava mais ali. Oh.</p>
<p>— Chanyeol. — a voz ainda firme de Baek soou, mas agora, mil vezes mais terna; o Byun o olhou como se fosse um filhote indefeso, desprotegido e frágil, e o Park chorou ainda mais. — Você aceitaria se eu te levasse para ver um médico?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nunca tinha estado num consultório particular antes, muito menos tido uma consulta com um neurologista. Igualmente, ninguém nunca lhe avisou da possibilidade real de ser autista. Parece que se tem uma primeira vez pra tudo.</p>
<p>Baekhyun não saiu de seu lado em nenhum momento, nem durante os testes psicológicos, nem durante os exames de ressonância magnética – claro, ele foi instruído em todos os casos que não poderia de fato estar lá dentro, ao lado do moreno, mas isso não o impediu de estar por perto. Um enfermeiro disse que o outro ficou vigiando a porta do consultório como um cão de guarda.</p>
<p>O mais velho explicou que fazia alguns meses que ele tinha suspeitas, e que tentou ignorar, mas que imaginou que alguns testes com um profissional não iriam machucar. Nenhum deles sabia ao certo o que era um teste para identificar se uma pessoa era autista ou não, e mesmo agora, após ter feito todos os testes, Chanyeol ainda não sabia. Digo... parecia simplesmente uma conversa normal, não? Uma conversa normal com o neurologista, quase como uma terapia, e alguns raios-x de sua cabeça. Não parecia nada sério.</p>
<p>E ainda sim, ali estava o doutor, um senhor anos mais velho, o encarando do outro lado da mesa em sua sala de consultório caro. Chanyeol não estava com medo, ou qualquer que fosse o sentimento que deveria sentir naquela hora; de todos os sentimentos que poderiam ser levados em consideração, o fato de estar de mãos dadas com Baek era de longe o mais memorável.</p>
<p>— Então, Chanyeol, o seu amigo disse que te trouxe aqui por conta de algumas suspeitas sobre um possível grau de autismo. Principalmente depois dele ter identificado alguns sinais durante uma crise sua. — concordou com a cabeça de leve, e o médico puxou alguns papéis da mesa. </p>
<p>Pareciam tão poucos, tão poucos papéis... aquelas folhinhas finas iriam determinar se seu cérebro era diferente ou não?</p>
<p>— Fizemos alguns testes, algumas ressonâncias para monitorar sua frequência cerebral, alguns outros testes psicológicos, e depois de toda essa análise, eu acredito que seja correto afirmar que você está, sim, dentro do espectro autista.</p>
<p>Um longo suspiro de alívio foi ouvido entre os três homens. Não veio de Chanyeol, muito menos do médico.</p>
<p>— Graças a Deus! — Baekhyun suspirou, soltando a mão do outro apenas para passar por seu rosto, quase como se estivesse suado. Encarou o olhar dos outros dois sob si. — O que? Tinha mil e um panfletos sobre sinais para um possível tumor no cérebro na sala de espera. <em>Tumor no cérebro. </em>Eu fiquei apavorado! Porque porras vocês colocam uma merda dessas numa sala de espera!?</p>
<p>Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, decidindo que lidaria com o melhor amigo depois, e se inclinou um pouco mais na direção do médico. O que... </p>
<p>— Autista? — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. O médico confirmou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Nós acreditamos que você tenha o chamado “autismo de alta funcionalidade”. É um grau bem leve no espectro na verdade, e não cria nenhuma dependência ou obstáculos tão grandes quanto um autismo de nível severo ou moderado. Na verdade, é provável que o único empecilho que essa condição tenha lhe gerado seja nas relações sociais. — <em>oh. </em>Então era isso? — Não é regra, mas também é comum que você tenha alguma facilidade em alguma área motora, intelectual, o que for. Você, por acaso, teria...</p>
<p>— Ele pinta. — Baekhyun respondeu na hora, e Chanyeol respirou fundo, confuso. Era só... muita coisa. — Ele pinta muito bem. Ele também é bom no desenho, mas a pintura... ele é realmente muito, <em>muito </em>bom.</p>
<p>A cabeça do mais novo girava, e ele precisou engolir saliva seca algumas vezes, antes de poder formular uma frase completa. Autista. Autismo. Ele... ele tinha autismo? Mas... hã... </p>
<p>— Autista tipo... tipo, síndrome de Asperger? Tipo… Sheldon de The Big Bang Theory?</p>
<p>— Parecido, digamos assim, mas eu acredito que seu caso seja um autismo ainda mais leve do que Asperger. — mais leve? O que isso ao menos significava?</p>
<p>— Mas... eu tenho 18 anos. Autismo não é detectado em, hm, menos de dois anos de idade?</p>
<p>— Existem casos e casos. É possível que seu pediatra e seus pais tenham deixado passar justamente porque é uma categoria de autismo muito leve. Adolescência é uma das melhores fases pra se descobrir casos suaves como o seu, porque é quando as interações sociais se tornam mais confusas.</p>
<p>Chanyeol ainda não entendia. Ele simplesmente não entendia nada. O que aquilo significava!? Não, não fazia sentido. Tipo... ele já viu autistas na TV, ele conhecia o tipo; e ele não era nenhum deles. Absolutamente nenhum.</p>
<p>— Mas eu não sou inteligente.  — disparou de uma vez só, encarando os dois ao seu redor. — Autistas são inteligentes, não são? Eu não sou um gênio da matemática, ou robótica. E-Eu não tenho problema com as pessoas me tocando, e eu consigo fazer contato visual! Autistas não gostam disso, não é?</p>
<p>Sua confusão era quase palpável, mas o neurologista não fez nada além de lhe dar um sorriso acolhedor. Era como se lidasse com isso todos os dias e, hm, era provável que realmente o fizesse.</p>
<p>— Nada dessas coisas faz uma pessoa ser autista. Claro que esses são sintomas comuns em vários casos, mas isso não significa que por você não tê-los, você não se enquadre como TEA.</p>
<p>Tantos nomes novos, tantos casos, tantas nuances; então era isso? Todas as situações na sua vida, todos os desconfortos, todas as esquisitices, toda a sensação que o acompanhou sua vida inteira sobre <em>não se enquadrar... </em>não era culpa dele? Quer dizer, era ele, era de fato ele, mas... não era porque ele era uma aberração abominável? Era só porque... só porque era autista?</p>
<p>A mão de Baekhyun voltou a sua, os olhinhos preocupados grudados em si, e Chanyeol pendeu a cabeça pro lado. Então, era isso. Essa era resposta. Simples, fácil, rápido... era isso?</p>
<p>Ele não era um ser humano nojento, esquisito e desprezível comparado aos outros, como sempre se sentiu. Ele só era autista.</p>
<p>— O que... o que eu tenho que fazer agora? — indagou, de olhos cerrados. — Eu... eu tomo algum remédio, ou...?</p>
<p>— O seu tipo de autismo não é do tipo que compromete as funções do seu sistema nervoso, então não, você não precisa tomar nenhum remédio. — disse, e mais uma vez, sorriu terno para si, parecendo tão calmo na frente da confusão que o outro estava. — Você não está doente, Chanyeol, você não precisa se tratar. Você precisa se conhecer, e se acostumar. E se você se sentir confortavél, talvez tentar um pouco de terapia? Se te fizer sentir mais confortavél.</p>
<p>O outro arregalou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Você... você acha que eu preciso de terapia?</p>
<p>E então, o doutor riu.</p>
<p>— Eu acho que todos nós precisamos de terapia. — respondeu. — Mas no seu caso, talvez seja uma boa atitue. Chanyeol, você passou anos tendo problemas de conexão com todo mundo ao seu redor: seus amigos, pais, familiares, todo mundo pensando e se comportando de uma maneira que você não entendia. Eu mal consigo imaginar o quão solitário você deve ter se sentido, sem saber o porquê disso. Um acompanhamento profissional talvez seja uma boa maneira de lidar com tudo isso.</p>
<p>Baekhyun agradeceu imensamente ao neurologista quando saíram, mas o Park permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo. Mal percebeu que o outro estava o guiando para fora do consultório porque mal conseguia perceber as coisas que estavam ao seu redor. Se sentia diferente. Não sabia exatamente o quão diferente, ou porque – não sabia exatamente se era bom ou ruim. Só sentia.</p>
<p>Os pés se moveram pela calçada do lado de fora, o meio do ano finalmente trazendo uma brisa fria e congelante, mas mesmo sem casaco, o Park não moveu um único músculo. Se sentia eletrizado, mas não dó tipo elétrico, justamente o contrário: paralisado. Sequer percebeu que estava parado no meio do estacionamento do consultório até Baekhyun parar na sua frente e chamar sua atenção.</p>
<p>— Eu sinto muito.</p>
<p>Piscou demoradamente para o outro, descendo o olhar e o encarando ali, os olhos clementes grudados em si, o rosto suave retorcido em uma faceta quase que de culpa. Com certeza em todos esses meses de amizade Baek já deve ter dito aquelas palavras para si antes, mas nenhuma delas pareceu tão significativa quanto agora. Baekhyun realmente acreditava ter errado consigo, e Chanyeol não entendeu ao certo porque.</p>
<p>— Eu não deveria ter te pressionado a vir, eu não deveria ter sequer comentado. Isso é algo seu, inteiramente seu, e eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso. — Baekhyun disse. — Se você não tiver pronto pra contar aos outros, pra lidar com isso, você não precisa contar pra ninguém. Eu não vou contar, eu prometo, você não...</p>
<p>Chanyeol precisou se curvar um pouco para descer as mãos, mas rapidamente o fez, e antes que percebesse, segurava as laterais do rosto do mais velho entre suas mãos. Era quente, e macio, e não se lembrava quando foi a última vez que tocou tão intimamente uma pessoa assim. Era como se segurasse o rosto inteiro do Byun só para si; era como se tivesse os olhos do outro inteiramente só para si.</p>
<p>Ele estava tão preocupado... tão verdadeiramente preocupado que o mais alto suspirou, o coração partido no peito. Ele pensava que tinha feito algo ruim, quando na verdade, ele não fez nada se não ajudar o jogador – quem iria perceber algo assim se não Baekhyun? Quem iria ajudá-lo de tal maneira, quem iria guia-lo pessoalmente até um especialista? Nunca percebeu o quão o mais velho constantemente tomava conta de si, e agora que via quase desespero em seus olhos (desespero em ter lhe incomodado), quis beijá-lo. Quis juntar seus lábios com os dele desesperadamente.</p>
<p>Nunca sentiu por ninguém o sentimento que sentia por Byun Baekhyun. E algo lhe dizia que não era só porque ele era seu primeiro.</p>
<p>— Baek. <em>Baekkie.</em> — tentou moldar sua voz para se tornar dócil e gentil, mas não ficou boa como a que o castanho fazia. — Está tudo bem, hm? Você não me tirou do armário a força, ou algo assim. Você só... me mostrou algo sobre eu mesmo. E eu gostei.</p>
<p>Os olhos do pequeno cintilaram em sua direção.</p>
<p>— Você gostou?</p>
<p>— Honestamente? Eu... eu me sinto <em>aliviado. — </em>Chanyeol disse. — É como se minha toda tivesse algo estranho dentro de mim, algo diferente, algo faltando. E de repente... de repente, eu sei o que é, e agora é como se tudo fizesse sentido. Finalmente, Baekkie, <em>tudo faz sentido. </em></p>
<p>Não pensou que um termo o fizesse se sentir tão completo. Nunca pensou que uma simples palavra, uma simples definição, iria aliviar todos aqueles anos de inquietude interna, todos aqueles anos em que ele estava errado enquanto todos os outros estavam certos. Mas ali estava, parado no meio do estacionamento de um consultório médico, abaixado para poder segurar o rosto do garoto que amava nas mãos; ele, um homem autista. </p>
<p>E a última peça do quebra cabeça era posta. </p>
<p>Ele era alguém, era algo, era si mesmo. Não era só algum garoto estranho e esquisito que vivia sozinho, nadando contra a maré dentro de sua própria cabeça. Ele... ele tinha uma <em>comunidade. </em>Uma comunidade inteira! Milhares de pessoas que pensavam como si. Agiam como si, viam o mundo como si; e se não o fizessem, ao menos não o julgariam. Porque elas conheciam a mesma dor que ele.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Park Chanyeol não estava completamente sozinho. E com um simples diagnóstico, se sentia acolhido e aceito por toda uma imensa comunidade e, que ainda não conhecia, mas faria questão de conhecer.</p>
<p>— Você é um homem autista. — o sussurro suave de Baekhyun chegou em seus ouvidos, quase lendo sua mente, e Chanyeol sorriu da maneira mais brilhante que pode.</p>
<p>— Eu sou um homem autista. — concordou. — Eu sou um homem autista, bissexual e demisexual de 1,99m. Esse sou eu. <em>E tudo bem.</em></p>
<p>Baekhyun o encarou e o Park não desviou o olhar. Talvez fosse todo aquele momento, mas por um segundo, uma única fração de segundo, imaginou que o pequeno Byun encarou sua boca – tão alta, tão fora de alcance. Inconscientemente, Chanyeol encarou a do outro. A maneira como seus lábios não tinham o comum formato definido de coração ou forma parecida era um charme que o mais alto simplesmente não conseguia ignorar. O jeito como parecia carnuda, e macia, e tão calorosa... Chanyeol não conseguia ignorar isso.</p>
<p>Ele não conseguia ignorar o que sentia pelo seu melhor amigo.</p>
<p>— Se abaixa. — sussurrou o mais velho, e em um choque de ansiedade que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, Chanyeol praticamente se ajoelhou na frente do outro.</p>
<p>Não sabia ao certo o que esperava, mas definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Os braços de Baekhyun se ergueram até o mais velho e para a surpresa do mesmo – que sendo amigo do outro, esperava de um beijo a um soco. –, passou-os pelo pescoço de Chanyeol, puxando o jogador para mais perto, grudando seus troncos um no outro. </p>
<p>Oh... era um abraço. Byun Baekhyun estava o abraçando; pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam.</p>
<p>— Eu odeio quando as pessoas me abraçam. Elas se abaixam e me faz sentir como uma criança de cinco anos. — revelou, a voz completamente abafada pelo rosto do outro enfiado em seu pescoço. — Mas, puta que me pariu Yeollie, eu quero <em>muito </em>te abraçar agora.</p>
<p>E Chanyeol não evitou o riso que saiu de sua boca, ou o começo de uma lacrimejar em seus olhos. Apenas envolveu o corpo do mais velho, sentindo o quão pequeno e frágil era, sentindo a sensação de poder envolver seu corpo com o dele, e o abraçou. O abraçou forte, como se pudesse perdê-lo se não fizesse.</p>
<p>Estava apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun, mas acima de tudo, amava Byun Baekhyun. E aquela amizade valia mais para si do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estimar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando pensava em psicólogos, pensava em homens de meia-idade com camisetas brancas largas, chinelos nos pés, calças extra folgadas e um tufo de cabelos brancos no rosto. Pensava em óculos de grau, um pouco de barriga, uma aliança enferrujada no dedo e uma coleção de Dostoievski na parede do quarto. Definitivamente não imaginava um garoto de menos de trinta anos com um mullet, tatuagens a mostra, usando calça moletom, um tênis All Star e uma camisa com alguma sigla que não conhecia estampada no peito. Definitivamente não.</p>
<p>Foi o mesmo neurologista que lhe diagnosticou que o recomendou esse psicólogo, alegando que ele tinha formação especializada apenas cuidar de pessoas com autismo e não era como se Chanyeol conhecesse alguém da área. Seu pai vivia repetindo que ele deveria se encontrar com a mesma terapeuta que se consultou quando era mais jovem, mas, bem, aquela mulher passou horas consigo semanalmente e não conseguiu notar tendências do espectro? O Park não confiava mais.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo e Jongin se formaram em algum tipo de estranha – mas eficaz. – aliança para catalogar todos os melhores psicólogos da cidade em ordem de preço, distância de sua casa e qualidade (e, uau, como aquilo era organizado). Junmyeon havia mobilizado o clube de debate inteiro em criar algum tipo de “semana da conscientização autista” no colégio, e Sehun passava o tempo todo ao seu lado segurando seu protetor auricular, a espera, cobrindo as orelhas do mais velho como se elas estivessem em chamas toda vez que um mínimo barulho mais alto se elevava.</p>
<p>Era fofo. Dos seus próprios jeitos, seus amigos estavam tentando se adaptar a Chanyeol e as suas novas necessidades; essas que ele sempre teve antes, mas que sempre pensou que era besteira demais pedir. Não se sentavam mais na cafeteria em frente a todos, e sim, numa área isolada perto da quadra do colégio, sem tanto barulho. Não gritavam mais em animação, não faziam mais brincadeiras de socos, não riam mais de maneira suave do moreno sempre que ele parecia confuso sobre como falar com garotos ou garotas. Estranhamente, precisou ser diagnosticado como autista para finalmente sentir que tinha força o suficiente para erguer sua voz e pedir o que queria.</p>
<p>E quanto a como Baekhyun estava lidando... bem, Baekkie estava na sala de espera nesse exato momento, jogando Candy Crush e folheando revistas velhas enquanto esperava a primeira sessão do Park acabar. </p>
<p>— Olá, boa tarde. — o jovem descolado de mullet, que aparentemente era seu psicólogo, finalmente entrou na pequena salinha onde o Park esperava, e sorriu para si, se sentando na poltrona da frente. — Como estamos hoje? Sei que já deve saber meu nome, mas que tal nos apresentarmos, hm? Eu sou Wu Yifan, e acredito que possamos fazer um belo trabalho ao longo das nossas sessões.</p>
<p>
  <em>O que porras está escrito na camisa dele?</em>
</p>
<p>— Park Chanyeol. — disse mecânico, ainda encarando a palavra estampada. <em>ADEEJA.</em></p>
<p>— Então Chanyeol, o doutor Choi me comunicou que iria transferir seu caso para mim, mas na verdade quem veio marcar uma consulta foi seu namorado. Eu achei engraçado até, normalmente são os pais que vem atrás de marcar consul...</p>
<p>— Namorado? Eu... não tenho um namorado.</p>
<p>— Oh, não? Então quem é o jovenzinho jogado no meu sofá esperando o fim da nossa sessão?</p>
<p>— B-Baekhyun. Baekhyun é meu amigo! Não meu namorado... — talvez fosse porque o Wu era um psicólogo, ou apenas porque as orelhas do Park se tornaram vermelhas escarlate, mas imaginou que o outro já sabia bem qual era a situação ali.</p>
<p>— Desculpe por isso, então. De toda forma, interessante, não? Ele parece se importar muito com você, e isso é bom. É bom ter pessoas assim ao redor. — Chanyeol sorriu para si mesmo. Ele sabia que tinha muita sorte. — Bem, eu imagino que isso tudo seja novo pra você, já que seu diagnóstico veio tão tardiamente; por isso, se sinta livre pra me perguntar qualquer coisa, ok? Ficarei feliz em responder.</p>
<p>O moreno não hesitou. </p>
<p>— O que significa ADEEJA?</p>
<p>— Hm? Ah, sim! Associação De Encontros Entre Jovens Autistas. — e quando o Park não entendeu, Yifan sorriu. — É um grupo de apoio para adolescentes autistas. A gente se encontra umas duas vezes na semana em um espaço que a igreja do bairro libera pra gente, e conversamos. </p>
<p>Teria sido mais simples explicar para Chanyeol que eles caçavam e assassinavam gatinhos de rua para usar como sacríficos em rituais.</p>
<p>—Tipo... você e desconhecidos? Conversar... conversar sobre o que?</p>
<p>— Bem, normalmente é sobre a vivência deles sendo neuroatípicos em uma sociedade majoritariamente neurotípica, mas pode ser qualquer coisa também. Todos ali são adolescentes, afinal. Ás vezes, é bom saber que não se está sozinho. — pensou em sentir desse mesmo jeito quando recebeu seu diagnóstico, apenas para perceber que era a única pessoa autista que conhecia. — Por que não dá uma passada lá um dia desses? Temos vários garotos da sua idade, eu acho que seria uma experiência riquíssima.</p>
<p>Abriu a boca para negar, mais por costume do que por qualquer outra coisa; seria cheio demais, barulhento demais, ficaria isolado demais. Mas as chances disso acontecer eram pequenas, não? Quer dizer, tecnicamente falando, eles eram parecidos consigo. Não gostavam dos mesmos aspectos que si, e mesmo se fizessem, não teriam problema consigo não o fazendo. Eles... seriam bons pra si, não? </p>
<p>Não podia se sentir orgulhoso dentro de uma comunidade que nunca sequer conviveu, não se não teve a chance antes. E agora, talvez pudesse.</p>
<p>— Eu... vou pensar sobre, eu acho.</p>
<p>— Claro! Claro, sem pressão nenhuma, não se preocupe. E aí? Quer começar? — o de cabelos negros perguntou, e Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça. — Ok! Ok então, primeira pergunta, Chanyeol-ah: você costuma lembrar dos seus sonhos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>✘</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Quando foi que nosso grupo de amigos foi de quatro pessoas pra <em>nove </em>pessoas?</p>
<p>— Honestamente? Eu culpo o Baekhyun. Desde que Chanyeol adotou ele, a gente virou o próprio orfanato da Srta. Peregrine para crianças peculiares.</p>
<p>— Me mama, Oh Sehun.</p>
<p>Quando o tempo fechado e as brisas gélidas do começo de agosto se tornam presentes da capital, indicando o inverno rigoroso que acompanharia a chegada de outubro até o fim daquele ano, era normal que as pessoas se encontrassem dentro de casa. Ainda não tinha nada além de um friozinho, mas elas estaria bem agasalhadas, bem cuidadas, com marshmellows em copos de café quente nas mãos. Se saíssem para se encontrar com amigos, que fosse em um local fechado e quente, de preferência, como uma pizzaria.</p>
<p>Mas era claro que seus amigos decidiram que hoje seria um dia perfeito para um churrasco na rua.</p>
<p>Descobriu hoje, mas, aparentemente, Yixing tinha dinheiro. <em>Muito </em>dinheiro. Tanto dinheiro ao ponto de ser o tipo de pessoa que morava em um condomínio de casas fechado, com direito a mercado, lojas, cafeteria e mais dentro da estrutura. Quando se passava pelas ruas vazias e de asfalto branquinho dentro do residencial, se via casas de três andares em uma arquitetura incrivelmente parecidas, com mais vidros do que paredes a mostra. Havia crianças andando de bicicletas pelas enormes e infinitas ruas do lugar, mas o som das risadas era tão longe ao ponto de quase não ser ouvido.</p>
<p>Ê chinese morava especialmente numa área ainda menos populada, onde sua casa era literalmente a única da rua toda, enquanto todos os outros terrenos eram de casas em construção. Chanyeol imaginou o insuportável barulho de obras ecoando incessantemente, mas Yixing deixou claro que não se importava. E que de quebra, ainda tinha a rua toda só para elu quando queria fazer algum evento.</p>
<p>E aparentemente, nove adolescentes gritando uns com os outros para saber como usar uma churrasqueira elétrica portátil era seu tipo de evento favorito.</p>
<p>— Você tá fazendo errado, caralho! — o Do soltou pela vigésima vez, empurrando o corpo mil vezes maior e mais torneado do Kim ao seu lado. — Por que você tá mexendo na carne!? Eu te pedi pra cortar as verduras!</p>
<p>— Eu já cortei as verduras hyung, e a carne ‘tava com um cheiro estranho, então eu só vim dar uma olhada.</p>
<p>— É claro que ela está com um cheiro estranho, Kim Jongin, ela tá marinada em alho, gergelim e molho de soja! Nunca comeu a porra de um bulgogi não!?</p>
<p>— É uma pena que Jongin não é gay. — Minseok falou ao seu lado, e o Park se virou para encará-lo, ambos sentados na calçada da rua em frene a casa de Zhang. — Eles dois seriam um casal perfeito.</p>
<p>— Um mais baixo que dá as ordens e gritos, e um mais alto que aceita tudo de cabeça baixa?</p>
<p>— São sempre os que duram mais. — o Kim respondeu, e o Park sorriu quando ambos bateram suas garrafas de vidro juntas, bebendo o refrigerante logo em seguida.</p>
<p>Enquanto a dupla Kim-Do tentava cozinhar a carne do dia (e a outra dupla, Kim-Park, ficavam apenas sentados na calçada observando), o resto das pessoas simplesmente se espalhavam pela rua, tomando conta de todos os centímetros apenas porque podiam. A churrasqueira estava estrategicamente colocada no meio da estrada, e o último carro que tentou passar por ali recebeu um grito nada educado de Sehun para que virasse e pegasse outro caminho. </p>
<p>Na frente do Park tinha uma mesa colocada por Yixing onde tinha todas as coisas que os demais adolescentes trouxeram – os refrigerantes, sucos, álcool e carnes. –, e ali, Luhan tentava insistentemente ensinar a Junmyeon como preparar a barriga de porco antes de levaram até a churrasqueira e fazerem samgyeopsal. A paciência da loira era impressionante e inabalável, repetindo pela vigésima vez como temperar a carne, já que como cozinheiro, o Kim era um ótimo orador.</p>
<p>Era impressionante que o jovem Oh não estivesse grudado com a chinesa, uma mão insistente passando por seus cabelos mesmo que a mais baixa fizesse questão de tirar apenas pelo poder de tirar, até que percebeu que ele estava junto dos outros que faltavam. Baekhyun e Yixing pareciam ser as únicas pessoas por ali que realmente sentiam a brisa fria do final do ano chegando, e na varanda que havia na frente da residência dos Zhangs, montaram um pequeno refil de café ou chocolate quente. Chanyeol não fazia ideia de como conseguiram tanto café pra encher um galão velho de água e colocar no filtro, mas não iria perguntar. Sehun estava junto da dupla pra batizar as bebidas quentes com um pouco do álcool que trouxe.</p>
<p>Baekhyun estava usando duas blusas de frio por debaixo do moletom e até mesmo uma touca cinzenta estava lhe escondendo os cabelos escuros, e ainda sim, ele parecia com frio, carregando um corpo de café que poderia ou não estar batizado nas mãos. Chanyeol se levantou de seu local marcado com Minseok e se aproximou do outro.</p>
<p>— Alguma chance deu conseguir um chocolate quente sem vodka? — perguntou ao se aproximar do grupo de adolescentes, Yixing ainda arrumando algum detalhezinho do galão preto na frente deles.</p>
<p>— Só se você quiser perder toda a diversão. — o Byun disse, mas ainda sim se esticou em sua cadeira para pegar algum copo que tinha roubado da casa, servindo ele mesmo um pouco da bebida pro Park.</p>
<p>— Oi pra você também Yeol, sempre bom saber que você me vê por aqui. — Yixing resmungou, e o mais alto riu, lhe oferecendo um aceno de cabeça tímido que ê mais baixe aceitou num sorriso.</p>
<p>— Suas mãos tão doendo? — perguntou de volta para Baek, uma vez que os dedos eram a única parte de seu corpo não enluvada, mas foi Sehun que respondeu.</p>
<p>— Ele fica resmungando o tempo todo dos dedos doloridos. Imagina como a boneca vai ficar quanto começar a nevar. — o Byun não perdeu tempo nenhum em socar o caçula do grupo com a mão livre. — Ai, hyung, porra; e eu menti!?</p>
<p>— Deviam acertar menos bolas na sua cara, ‘cê tá perdendo neurônios. — grunhiu o mais baixo, entregando o copo de chocolate quente ao Park, e lhe dirigindo as próximas palavras: — Eu ‘tô bem, eu só não trouxe luvas porque não achei que ia estar tão frio.</p>
<p>Não estava realmente frio, mas o mais novo não quis saber; colocou o copo no chão e tirou a longa jaqueta de nylon do time de basquete que usava. Podia não gostar de jogar ou até mesmo do próprio esporte, mas não podia ignorar o fato que estar no time rendia umas das camisetas e jaquetas mais bonitas que tinha. A jaqueta era um vermelho forte, mas não incomodo, com o símbolo da escola no peito, tal qual o nome PARK e seu número em preto e dourado nas costas – e Chanyeol podia não saber muito de moda, mas sabia que era uma peça bonita, além de esquentar bastante.</p>
<p>— Pronto. — disse, colocando a jaqueta pelos ombros do outro. — Com o meu tamanho de braço, deve ser grande o suficiente para cobrir suas mãos. </p>
<p>Uma longa pausa se fez presente na varanda, e Chanyeol não entendeu quando os olhos de Yixing e Sehun grudaram em si como duas metralhadoras prontas pra atirar. O que?</p>
<p>— Yeol, caralho, hã... n-não precisa. Tá frio, e você deve sentir também. — o outro tentou tirar a jaqueta de si, mas o mais alto negou na hora. Ele realmente deveria estar com frio! Até mesmo gaguejou, e o jeito como suas bochechas e orelhas estavam vermelhas indicavam o quanto de frio devia sentir.</p>
<p>— Nah, eu não sinto frio tão fácil, mas você sente, não é? Seu corpo é mais sensível. Pode ficar. — e se abaixou para pegar o copo de chocolate no chão, sem se importar muito. É claro que sentiria um pouco de frio, mas se Baekkie sentiria mais, era claro que daria a jaqueta pra ele.</p>
<p>Chanyeol deu um último aceno de cabeça a Zhang e Oh antes de sair, estranhando a maneira como era encarado. O que? Até mesmo Baekhyun lhe olhava de uma maneira diferente agora. Tinha feito algo errado...?</p>
<p>— Yeollie! — ouviu alto, e se virou, vendo Lu erguer a mão para si, e rir pelo fato de que a mão erguida segurava uma faca afiada. — Vem cá ajudar a bater no porco!</p>
<p>Não era algo que o outro ouvia com frequência, mas, bem, ele foi do mesmo jeito, se enfiando entre Lu e Jun na frente da mesa repleta de carne de porco congelado. Yah, não tinha a mínima chance que nove adolescentes iriam conseguir comer aquilo tudo.</p>
<p>— O que quer que eu faça? — perguntou, e o Kim ao seu lado lhe entregou um avental.</p>
<p>— Ah sim Yeollie, você... eu posso te tocar? — o Park concordou. Achava adorável como Luhan perguntava todas as vezes, e a todas as pessoas, antes de realmente tocá-las. — Pega o martelinho e bate na carne enquanto eu corto. Não precisa ser forte, mas tenta fazer uniforme, pra amolecer.</p>
<p>Comentou lhe tocando o braço antes de entregar a marretinha, e Chanyeol olhou para a carne rosa-clara antes de, desajeitadamente, dar a primeira martelada. Os dois ao seu lado bateram palminhas.</p>
<p>— Ah, esse é um ótimo lugar pra começar a pensar sobre me tornar vegano. — Junmyeon resmungou, e Chanyeol riu antes de dar mais uma martelada.</p>
<p>Os três seguiram um ritmo silencioso, batendo e cortando em pedaços individuais de porco e em momentos diferentes, e por mais que achasse o som da carne sendo abatida pessoalmente perturbador, aprendeu a se acostumar. Aliás, vai ver era exatamente isso que os outros dois queriam: confundi-lo e ludibriá-lo com o som da carne, para que assim pudessem pegar o pobre jogador de surpresa.</p>
<p>— Então, Yeollie.  — a voz feminina soou, mas o olhar compartilhado dela e de Junmyeon indicava que a ideia não era apenas sua. — Você gosta do Baekkie, não gosta?</p>
<p>— É claro. — bateu mais uma vez na carne. — Ele é meu melhor amigo.</p>
<p>— Hm... esse é o ponto, Chan. Não é bem desse tipo de gostar que a gente tá falando. — a voz de Junmyeon foi tão suave e cuidadosa que o Park verdadeiramente não entendeu o que os dois queriam dizer. Até entender.</p>
<p>Seus olhos se ergueram da carne e se dividiram em tentar encarar o melhor amigo e a melhor amiga do seu outro melhor amigo de uma vez só. Não sabia se seu rosto ou suas orelhas estavam vermelhos, imaginava que ambos, talvez; adrenalina lhe correu o corpo todo. Puta merda, era como se alguém tivesse descoberto que ele tinha roubado o banco nacional.</p>
<p>— E-Ele sabe? — Chanyeol gaguejou. — Hyung, noona, por favor, não contem pra ele. <em>Por favor. </em>É-É sério. Se ele souber, ele vai...</p>
<p>— Ele vai fazer o que, Yeollie? — a mais velha perguntou em uma risadinha e ficou na ponta dos pés para passar o braço pelos ombros do outro. — Porque eu e Junmyeonnie achamos que, talvez, Baekkie também goste de você.</p>
<p>A idéia nunca tinha passado pela cabeça de Chanyeol. Claro, o jogador já desejou inúmeras vezes que pudesse tocar o melhor amigo como queria, que pudesse beijá-lo, que pudesse ser o motivo e dono de todos os seus sorrisos; mas ele nunca realmente pensou que isso fosse possível, ou fez algo para que acontecesse. O Park nunca moveu um dedo que fosse para, de fato, <em>poder </em>fazer o que queria... e nunca pensou em fazer.</p>
<p>Quer dizer, estava apaixonado. Apaixonado! Apaixonado por uma pessoa real, de verdade, viva e que, acima de tudo, era incrível. Baekhyun era um ser humano incrível; ele era engraçado e divertido de uma maneira que poderia parecer cruel, mas nunca era. Ele se importava com os sentimentos das pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que se esforçasse muito para dizer que não. Ele era talentoso, e inteligente, culto, mas não do jeito esnobe que te faz sentir mal por ser burro. E ele era muito bonito, bonito como um ator de capa de revista. </p>
<p>Ele era incrível, e Chanyeol tinha a chance de amá-lo. Tinha a chance de amar alguém que merecia tal amor, e talvez tenha ficado tão animado com essa experiência, que sequer se questionou sobre a parte de ser amado. Era sobre isso que todo mundo sempre dizia que o amor era lindo, não? Amar e ser amado. Chanyeol só tinha utilizado da primeira.</p>
<p>E agora se virou para frente, vendo Baekhyun socar as costelas de Sehun na intenção de impedi-lo de colocar mais vodka no seu café, e pensou sobre. Baekhyun gostava de si. Baekhyun gostava de si? Hum. Baekhyun gostava de si.</p>
<p>— Baekhyun gosta de mim? Como vocês podem saber?</p>
<p>— Porque eu conheço o maldito a mais de três anos. — Lu respondeu. — O jeito como ele olha pra você... é diferente.</p>
<p>— Talvez eu só seja o melhor amigo dele.</p>
<p>— Ele não olha desse jeito pro Minseok.</p>
<p>— Talvez eu seja mais melhor amigo dele do que Minseok.</p>
<p>— Eu não vou contar isso pro Seokie em nome da sua própria segurança, ok?</p>
<p>— Chan, isso é algo bom, não? — Junmyeon interferiu. — Se tem uma chance de ser recíproco, e nós realmente achamos que tem, você deveria tentar.</p>
<p>— Tentar o que?</p>
<p>— Dizer pra ele como você se sente.</p>
<p>— E depois?</p>
<p>— Você vai esperar ele dizer como ele se sente.</p>
<p>— E se for recíproco?</p>
<p>— Vocês dois vão namorar e ser o casal mais bonito de todo o colégio! — a chinesa comentou, apoiando-se em seus ombros.</p>
<p>— E se não for recíproco? — os dois fizeram silencio. — O que... o que eu perco, se não for recíproco?</p>
<p>Luhan fez um esforço enorme pra apoiar seu queixo no ombro do Park, pensativa, e encarou o olhar preocupado de Junmyeon. Qual era o problema? Não iria acontecer nada, não é? Se Chanyeol se declarasse, Baekhyun iria negar, ele iria entender, e eles continuariam suas vidas. Era isso. Então por que os dois lhe encaravam com tanto pesar...?</p>
<p>— Yeollie, bebê... — Lu começou, em um suspiro, até que foi interrompida.</p>
<p>— Lu, teu namorado tá te chamando. — a voz do Byun se fez presente, e rapidamente o outro se aproximou, empurrando sua cadeira de rodas até os três ali, consumido por inteiro pela gigantesca jaqueta do Park em seus ombros. — Ele não consegue limpar um filtro de água sem chorar que “vai deixar os braços dele doloridos pro treino”.</p>
<p>— Ele é uma menininha chorona e chata, isso sim. — a menor soltou o corpo de Chanyeol e grunhiu, tirando seu avental e largando a faca que usava enquanto saía de perto dos meninos, até se lembrar: — <em>E ele não é meu namorado! </em></p>
<p>— Eu vou pra lá também, tenho pena de Yixing virando vela pros dois. — o mais velho de todos disse, e quando Baekhyun não estava olhando, Junmyeon deu um aceno de cabeça e um piscar de olho reconfortante para Chanyeol.</p>
<p>E agora era apenas eles dois. Ele, Baekhyun e muita, muita, <em>muita</em> carne de porco congelada. Hum. Parecia romântico para Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— Ela realmente gosta do Sehun. — o castanho avisou. — Ela pode dizer que não para si mesma, mas ela gosta.</p>
<p>— Isso é bom. Hunnie não cala a boca sobre ela. — Chanyeol sorriu.</p>
<p>— Estranho você achar isso, já que estava todo agarrado em cima da Lu.</p>
<p>Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Detestava quando Baekhyun usava esse tom de voz e palavras consigo.</p>
<p>— Eu não estava agarrado com ela, ela é minha amiga, mas eu mal a conheço.</p>
<p>— Pareciam agarrados como ficantes.</p>
<p>— Não estávamos.</p>
<p>— Pareceu. Sehun ficou com raiva. — Baekhyun não lhe olhava nos olhos.</p>
<p>— Sehunnie nunca ficaria com raiva de mim por causa de uma garota.</p>
<p>O outro se calou, uma corrente fria passando por eles fazendo as enormes mangas que cobriam além de seus dedos balançarem no ar. O mais velho se tremeu de leve, e Chanyeol se colocou na frente da friagem como uma barreira. Conseguia ver melhor o rosto do outro assim, e pensou ter o visto envergonhado por um momento.</p>
<p>— Você não bebeu seu chocolate. — Byun disse e encarou o copo cheio deixado de lado em cima da mesa de carnes. — Está bom. Bem, quase certeza que Yixing usou um chocolate em pó já vencido da dispensa delu, mas... </p>
<p>— Por que você sempre acha que eu estou flertando com alguma garota?</p>
<p>Yifan deixou claro pra Chanyeol que o problema não era dizer seus sentimentos, como o outro sempre pensou que era; o problema era <em>como </em>dizer. A maioria das pessoas com TEA dizem as coisas que pensam de uma maneira que não condiz com a situação em que estão, mas o jogador tinha um problema diferente, porque ele simplesmente não dizia o que pensava. Nunca; ao menos, não o que importava. Essa parte não era culpa de seu autismo, e sim de sua timidez, mas o Wu também estava trabalhando isso consigo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se você estiver numa situação em que você tem intimidade com alguém, fale. Mesmo se for de uma maneira diferenciada, apenas fale. Você deveria ter o direito de falar o que pensa com as pessoas que ama.</em>
</p>
<p>— É, tem razão. — Baekhyun disse. — Eu deveria começar a prestação atenção nos garotos também.</p>
<p>— Eu gosto de garotos e garotas, mas eu não flerto com garotos e garotas. Nunca. Nunca mesmo, nenhuma vez. Você sabe disso. Eu sou demisexual, eu não simplesmente <em>fico</em> com alguém aleatório.</p>
<p>— Bem, eu realmente não sei o grau de intimidade de você e Lu. E também, vocês estavam quase que se apalpando na minha frente e você disse que não foi um flerte, então fica meio difícil de saber quando...</p>
<p>— Eu não gosto quando você é escroto comigo. — o cortou. — Você já gritou e me deu um soco na cara, mas você consegue ser ainda mais ignorante e maldoso quando acha que eu ‘tô dando em cima de alguém.</p>
<p>Aquilo realmente pareceu ter pegado o mais baixo de surpresa, que abriu a boca e aumentou os olhos, mas não realmente disse algo ou esboçou algum tipo de reação. Só o olhou. Talvez pelo jeito como Chanyeol disse, ou talvez, apenas porque Chanyeol disse algo; ele nunca dizia. Ele sempre guardava pra si, junto com todas as outras coisas ao seu redor e depois ficava tão cheio de sentimentos ruins e palavras não ditas, que se explodia em ataques de pânico e crises de ansiedade.</p>
<p>Yifan disse que ele precisava dizer o que pensava para tentar diminuir um pouco esses episódios de crises. E o Park realmente queria isso.</p>
<p>— Eu... eu não sou escroto com você. — sua voz estava baixa e o olhar também, como se nem ele acreditasse. — Eu só acho que... eu só imagino que, sempre que te vejo com alguém... que você...</p>
<p>— Por que você se importa se eu ‘tô com alguém ou não?</p>
<p>Um longo momento de silêncio se estendeu, e o coração do jogador não parava de acelerar em seu peito. Nenhum de seus amigos nunca, jamais, se importou com quem ele estava ou não – no máximo, o encorajavam a fazer tal. Baekhyun não.</p>
<p>
  <em>O jeito como ele olha pra você... é diferente.</em>
</p>
<p>— Por que você se importa, Baekhyun?</p>
<p>Baekhyun parecia desesperadamente querer sumir daquela situação, mas agora, Chanyeol só queria continuar mais ainda nela. Queria insistir. Junmyeon estava certo, não? Tinha uma possibilidade. Se seus amigos achavam, se eles tinham visto algo, era porque, menor que fosse, tinha uma realidade. Era possível. Chanyeol nunca pensou se poderia ser possível.</p>
<p>— Eu... não me importo. — Baekhyun mentiu.</p>
<p>Talvez esse fosse o momento de tentar. Não tinha nada a perder.</p>
<p>— Eu me importo. — revelou. — Se um dia você aparecer com algum garoto, eu... eu vou me importar. Muito.</p>
<p>Os olhos do outro se tremeram ao seu redor, procurando da onde aquilo estava saindo. Seus lábios soltaram um suspiro tremido, e ele o olhou com o que pareceu ser medo em sua expressão. Era como se soubesse o que aquilo significava.</p>
<p>— Chanyeol...</p>
<p>— Eu gosto de você. — disse, e continuou, com medo que sobrasse alguma dúvida: — Não como um melhor amigo, mas sim, romanticamente falando. Atrativamente falando. Interpessoalmente falando. Namoravelmente falando. Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de você.</p>
<p>A primeira vez que pensou em declarar seus sentimentos para o castanho – cerca de três minutos atrás. – imaginou que seria difícil para dizer; afinal, tudo era difícil de Chanyeol verbalizar, como que algo daquela magnitude não seria? Mas agora, as palavras simplesmente escapuliam de sua boca, desesperadas. Como se fosse certo.</p>
<p>— Eu gosto do seu cabelo, gosto da cor dele, gosto do cheiro dele. Gosto das suas mãos, e eu gosto de quando elas tocam na minha. Gosto quando você ri de alguma coisa que eu disse mesmo quando não é engraçada. Gosto de como você parece nervoso com todo mundo, mas é sempre paciente comigo. Gosto de como você é comigo.</p>
<p>— Park...</p>
<p>— Eu gosto de ter você por perto. O tempo todo. Eu <em>quero</em> te ter por perto o tempo todo. E eu nunca gostei de ninguém assim, então eu não sei bem o que fazer. Principalmente agora, que eu estou te contando. — Chanyeol disse. <em>— </em>Eu só queria te dizer. Porque se você se importa deu estar com alguém do jeito como eu me importo de você estar com alguém... bem, nós meio que podemos nos importar juntos, talvez. Se você quiser.</p>
<p>O mundo pareceu parar nos poucos segundos de monólogo do mais alto, mas agora que finalmente se calou, percebeu que isso estava longe de ser verdade; o mundo não parou. Ao seu redor, ainda conseguia ouvir os sons de tudo; a grelha das carnes que Soonie e Nini estavam terminando de grelhar, apenas para recomeçarem com as de porco. O som da garrafa de vidro de Minseok batendo contra a calçada, provavelmente imitando alguma música na sua cabeça já que não havia som, aproveitando o fato de que ninguém percebeu que ele não estava fazendo nada, e que por tal estava apenas ali, sentado. </p>
<p>Se prestasse bem atenção, conseguia ver o que deveria ser uma discussão calorosa entre Luhan e Sehun, as vozes altas se tornando cada vez mais altas enquanto a chinesa repetia que <em>“birita queima os neurônios das pessoas!”</em> pela milésima vez, e uma risadinha solta de Yixing enquanto completava que <em>“isso explicaria muita coisa sobre Sehun”.</em> Conseguia ouvir o barulho enferrujado da torneira sempre que alguém abria para pegar uma bebida quente, ou até mesmo, os pedaços de gelo batendo um no outro dentro do cooler mais ao fundo da rua.</p>
<p>Conseguia ouvir crianças correndo felizes ruas atrás, o começo de uma música que alguma família estava tocando em sua JBL, o arrastar da roda dos carros passando pelo condomínio. Conseguia escutar tudo, e em especial, conseguia escutar a batida de seu coração. Forte, rápido, pesado. Adrenalina pulsava em seu corpo. Não conseguia parar de escutar.</p>
<p>Mas o sentimento não parecia ser compartilhado por Baekhyun, que simplesmente o encarava. O encarava. Sem expressão, sem significado, sem brilho extra no olhar; ele só cravava seus belos olhos em si e não soltava. Só isso. </p>
<p>Até que, em um suspiro cansado e exausto, surpreso, assustado, <em>tremido,</em> a voz do outro se ergueu:</p>
<p>— Eu preciso ir pra casa.</p>
<p>Chanyeol franziu a testa em confusão. Precisava ir pra casa...? <em>Agora?</em> Não estavam ali a nem sequer duas horas, a comida sequer estava pronta, mal tinham chegado.</p>
<p>— Precisa? Mas seu pai disse que você podia chegar mais tarde.</p>
<p>— Não, não, é eu lembrei que... lembrei que eu tenho que fazer algo. Preciso fazer agora, tinha esquecido completamente. Preciso ir. — algo de escola, talvez? Eles tinham aulas diferentes, o Park não saberia. Parecia importante.</p>
<p>— Oh... tudo bem então. Só me deixa dizer tchau pros meninos que eu te levo.</p>
<p>— Eu vou sozinho. </p>
<p>O mais velho puxou o celular do bolso, apertando algumas teclas apressadamente, e Chanyeol não conseguia deixar de sentir seu desconforto. O que era? Será se ele tinha algo tão importante que subitamente se lembrou e que <em>tinha </em>que ser feito agora? Provavelmente, não? Se ele se lembrou disso no meio de uma conversa tão importante...</p>
<p>— Hm? Não, Baek, eu ‘tô de carro. Eu já ia te levar de qualquer jeito, eu posso...</p>
<p>— Meu Uber chega em três minutos. — anunciou de uma vez, e Chanyeol se calou. Oh.</p>
<p>Hm... então, é isso. Baekhyun tinha algo mais importante pra fazer. Eles poderiam conversar sobre esse assunto depois, não é? Não era como se fosse algo muito importante, ou urgente. Chanyeol sequer tinha pretensões de se declarar, estava confortável em viver no silêncio, então qual o problema de esperar algumas horas? Desde que fosse confortável a Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— Quer que eu vá pra entrada do condomínio esperar com você?</p>
<p>— Não, não precisa. — ele parecia nervoso, incomodado, desesperado pra sair, e o mais novo não entendeu porquê.</p>
<p>— Hm... ok. — disse. — Me avise quando chegar em casa. Jun sempre fala como esses aplicativos são perigosos.</p>
<p>O mais velho concordou com a cabeça, mas se recusava a olhar para Chanyeol. O Park era realmente ruim em ler as situações nas entrelinhas, mas ele sabia que tinha algo errado nessa circunstância. Apenas... errado. Especialmente porque parecia tão certo a segundos atrás.</p>
<p>— Chegou. — disse quando seu celular apitou, e Chanyeol concordou.</p>
<p>— Ok, claro. Boa sorte no que você vai fazer! Tchau, Baekkie.</p>
<p>— É… tchau.</p>
<p>E sem se despedir de mais ninguém, Baekyun virou sua cadeira de rodas, a empurrando em uma velocidade verdadeiramente rápida direção rua abaixo, e Chanyeol prendeu a respiração. Percebeu quando todos os sons de seus amigos cessaram de uma vez só, e sentiu todos os sete pares de olhos grudados nas suas costas. Não se sentia bem sobre nada disso. Se sentia enjoado.</p>
<p>Mas tentou se acalmar enquanto via o pequeno pontinho indo mais a frente, de costas para si. Ele ainda estava usando sua jaqueta, se tornando um pontinho vermelho no horizonte, o nome PARK dourado quase berrante em suas costas enquanto ia para cada vez mais longe. O jogador respirou fundo, engolindo aquele sentimento ruim, guardando-o em si. O mais velho estava ocupado; eles resolveriam aquela situação amanhã.</p>
<p>E por três longos meses, aquela foi a última vez que Chanyeol viu Byun Baekhyun. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comunidades e mitos;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Oi. Hm... boa tarde. O meu nome, hã, o meu nome é Park Chanyeol, eu tenho 18 anos, e fui diagnosticado com autismo de alta funcionalidade no mês passado. Essa... é a minha primeira vez em um grupo de apoio.</p><p>— <em>Oi, Chanyeol. — </em>o grande leque de adolescentes sentados ao seu redor disse, em conjunto. </p><p>O mais alto de todos ali parou por um momento, olhando ao redor, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Depois que disse que queria ir uma primeira vez ao ADEEJA, Yifan deixou claro tantas repetidas vezes que ele não precisava dizer nada nas primeiras consultas. Sabia que era um método quase que invasivo – todas aquelas pessoas ao redor, ouvindo alguém que poderia ser si falar. –, principalmente para ele que nunca participou antes, e que deveria permanecer apenar ouvinte por algumas semanas, até se sentir confortável. Sabia disso.</p><p>Mas quando a chance apareceu... ele só se levantou. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que queria tentar. Todos ali eram como si, não? Todos tinham TEA. Pensou que talvez fosse ser fácil compartilhar ali. Pensou que, se alguém pudesse lhe ajudar, seria aqueles adolescentes ali.</p><p>— Olá, Chanyeol, seja bem-vindo. Que tal começar contando um pouco sobre você? — o psicólogo chinês, que estava estrategicamente sentado mais ao meio da circunferência formada por cadeiras, disse, dando um caminho para outro seguir, e ele confirmou.</p><p>— Ok. Eu ‘tô no ensino médio, terceiro ano. Eu tenho um pai e uma mãe, e alguns amigos. Eu também jo...</p><p>A frase morreu em sua boca antes que pudesse continuar, e olhou para todos os garotos e garotas ali, ao seu redor, prestando atenção em si. Ninguém ali era de sua escola. Ninguém ali o conhecia. Ninguém ali iria saber mais do que estava falando, então... precisava dizer que jogava basquete? Talvez, por apenas alguns minutos, pudesse fingir que aquela não era a característica principal de toda a sua vida. </p><p>— Eu pinto. — foi o que disse, e sorriu. — Eu pinto quadros.</p><p>— Isso parece ótimo. E por que você se juntou a gente hoje, Chanyeol?</p><p>— Hm, porque eu recebi o diagnostico a pouco tempo e, hã, queria ter contato com pessoas como eu. — a resposta saiu mecânica, e sabia que não era isso que o Wu estava perguntando. Respirou fundo e, alguns longos segundos de silencio depois, respondeu: — E também porque... eu estou tendo dificuldade em entender algumas coisas.</p><p>— Você se sente confortável pra compartilhar essas coisas? Gostaria de falar? Se não for o caso, pode só se sentar e ouvir os demais, seria uma participação igualmente muito válida.</p><p>— Não, sem problema, eu... eu quero falar.</p><p>Não queria. Quer dizer, queria, queria dizer, queria que as pessoas ali soubessem e o entedessem, mas esse era o único motivo de estar falando – não se sentia pronto. Muito menos para falar sobre <em>ele.</em></p><p>— Meu... hm, eu tenho um amigo, o Baekhyun — seu rosto se iluminou de uma vez só. —, e ele é incrível. Ele é a pessoas mais legal que eu conheço, provavelmente até a melhor. Mas... eu gosto dele mais do que como um amigo. E a algumas semanas atrás, e-eu contei isso pra ele.</p><p>O mais alto respirou mais uma vez, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Parecia uma sessão de terapia, mas com diversos estranhos na sua frente, o encarando tão atentamente quanto ume estudo clínico. Aquilo ao menos funcionava pra pessoas com TEA? Não é como se Chanyeol fosse o único do meio desconfortável com extra atenção.</p><p>E Baekhyun... falar de Baekhyun era um tema complicado. Não tinha falado com seu psicólogo sobre ele mais do que o simples distanciamento.</p><p>— Não precisa se sentir pressionado a compartilhar algo. — a voz do chinês ressoou. — Leve seu tempo, demore o quanto precisar. Vamos te ouvir até onde nos permitir, e pode parar quando quiser.</p><p>Chanyeol sabia disso. Sabia que não precisava dizer ou contar coisas assim, tão abertamente, tão publicamente; sabia que era sua primeira vez, sabia que ninguém estava o pressionando. Mas... ele realmente precisava de ajuda. Ele precisava entender aquela situação! E todos ali eram como si. Se alguém poderia o ajudar e o entender, seriam aqueles adolescentes todos o observando.</p><p>— Não, não, tá tudo bem. Eu quero falar. Eu... disse pra ele que se ele gostasse de mim o tanto quanto eu gostava dele, então poderíamos nos gostar juntos. — uau, parecia ainda pior dito em voz alta. — Mas ele teve que ir embora na mesma hora que eu disse, tinha alguma coisa pra fazer, e eu achei que poderíamos conversar no dia seguinte. Mas no dia seguinte, ele também estava ocupado, e nós não nos vimos. E no outro dia seguinte, também estava ocupado e não podia me ver. E no outro. E no outro...</p><p>Abaixou o olhar para suas mãos calejadas e tentou se focar no resto de tinta seca embaixo de suas unhas, tentando ao máximo não se encolher no chão e rastejar despercebido para longe daquela sala vazia do porão de uma igreja. Não tinha percebido, mas falar do Byun o deixava triste. Nunca o deixou triste antes.</p><p>— Faz algumas semanas que eu não vejo meu melhor amigo. Nem na escola e nem fora, ele parou de falar com todo mundo. — foi tudo o que disse. — E e-eu tento não o incomodar muito porque sei que ele está ocupado, e que quando estiver com tempo livre nós vamos voltar a sair, mas... meus outros amigos estão com muita raiva dele.</p><p>— Quantos amigos você tem!? — uma voz alarmada de um dos adolescentes soou, e Chanyeol corou mesmo sem saber por quê. </p><p>— Hm... quatro, eu acho. Incluindo o Baek.</p><p>— Oh.</p><p>A sensação o fez sentir ainda pior, porque agora, todos os outros pareciam compartilhar do mesmo “oh” que o primeiro garoto soltou. Se sentia tão exposto, droga, talvez isso tenha sido uma má ideia. Isso era algo ruim? Ter quatro amigos era algo ruim? Talvez devesse ter menos. Oh, talvez devesse ter mais...? Pensou que vir pra esse encontro seria o mesmo que se sentir completamente entendido e compreendido. Não sentia muito tal.</p><p>Apenas suspirou, balançando a cabeça e tentando se sentir melhor. Pensou que a essa altura, alguém já teria intervindo e falado consigo, lhe explicado tudo e lhe ajudado – mas até agora, ele apenas permanecia sozinho. Como sempre.</p><p>— Eu acho... acho que eles têm raiva porque eles acham que Baekhyun <em>tem</em> tempo pra me ver como antes, mas que ele não <em>quer </em>mais, e tá... tá me enganando. — Chanyeol disse. — Eles não me dizem isso diretamente. Eles só sussurram entre si e me olham com uma cara estranha, mas eu consegui ouvir algumas frases deles. É o que eles acham.</p><p>— É você? O que você acha sobre isso? — a voz sempre tão serena de Yifan retornou ao cômodo.</p><p>— Não. Baekhyun nunca faria isso comigo. — repetiu. — Nós não brigamos no dia, nós não brigamos a um bom tempo. Ele foi gentil, e ‘tava usando a minha jaqueta, foi embora usando a minha jaqueta. Não tem por que ele não querer me ver.</p><p>— Mas você disse que demonstrou seus sentimentos pouco antes dele sumir. — Chanyeol odiou o uso da palavra “sumir” naquela frase.</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>— E como você compreende esse movimento do Baekhyun, logo depois de você ter demonstrado seus sentimentos?</p><p>Chanyeol ficou calado, porque essa era a questão. Ele não compreendia.</p><p>Nenhuma das outras pessoas do ciclo disse uma única palavra, e pela primeira vez, o Park desejou que todas elas nem sequer estivessem ali. Todos aqueles mais de vinte garotos e garotas, eles eram como si, não? Eram jovens como si, angustiados como si, fora da norma como si; pensou que eles entenderiam os mesmos sentimentos que si! Pensou que a experiência deles poderia agregar a como lidar com seus próprios problemas.</p><p>Mas até agora, tudo que recebeu foi perguntas espantosas sobre sua quantidade de amigos. Chanyeol imaginava que aquilo não estava indo bem.</p><p>Deveria ter permanecido sentado como o psicólogo lhe informou. Foi e era tolice acreditar que alguém conseguiria entender como ele se sentia, neuroatípico ou não.</p><p>— Eu... não quero mais falar. Se possível. — disse logo em seguida, se sentindo patético. Yifan não tinha a resposta. Nenhum daqueles garotos e garotas tinham resposta. Seus amigos, sua família, ninguém tinha; e, uau, Chanyeol certamente não o tinha.</p><p>— É claro que pode, é claro. Foi muito corajoso o que você fez hoje Chanyeol, e é um primeiro passo mais do que incrível. Estamos muito felizes de te ter aqui. Parabéns. — Yifan lhe deu um sorriso de lado como se o que o Park tivesse dito fosse grandes merdas, e como se fosse algum ritual do grupo, todos ao redor lhe deram uma leve e superficial salva de palmas.</p><p>É. Palmas. Chanyeol certamente merecia todas as palmas do mundo.</p><p>Chanyeol se sentou e permaneceu em silêncio o resto da reunião. Não gostava do jeito como seus amigos pensavam sobre Baekhyun, e não gostava que a mesma ideia fosse compartilhada por Yifan – o outro nunca disse tal durante as sessões, mas Chanyeol sabia que ele achava isso. Era por aquele mesmo motivo que em todas aquelas semanas e consultas, nunca falou profundamente do Byun para si. Como poderia? Ele não entenderia. Yifan poderia compreender o que for, mas no fim do dia, ele próprio não era autista. Por isso mesmo pensou que outros adolescentes com TEA iriam o entender por completo.</p><p>Mas eles eram muito mais... <em>peculiares </em>do que imaginou que seriam. As cabeças baixas, os olhares calados, o incessante remexer de mãos e dedos, os tiques corporais, o curto repertório de assuntos que tinham. Pensou que era um clichê estereotipado o tipo de autista que se parecesse com os da série <em>The Good Doctor </em>ou <em>Atypical. </em>Aparentemente, essas pessoas existiam sim, e não eram a minoria. Chanyeol era a minoria, com suas palavras longas, suas articulações e sua curta (mas existente) capacidade de expressar seus sentimentos. Chanyeol era uma exceção por ali.</p><p>
  <em>Como sempre. </em>
</p><p>Sabia que deveria prestar atenção nos que os outros falavam, mas toda a expectativa que colocou naquele grupo deu lugar a um vazio incrível em seu peito, e usou seu tempo em silencio para praticar seu hobby favorito dos últimos dias: pensar no Byun.</p><p>É. Talvez aquele fosse seu novo tique.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um. Menos de um ano juntos, e o Byun conseguia lê-lo como se fosse a palma de sua própria mão; toda as suas expressões, e gostos, manias, sentimentos que o próprio Park não conseguia entender ao certo. O Byun sabia todos, e estava ali por ele. Chanyeol pode ter cometido o erro de gostar do melhor amigo, mas ele não cometeu o erro de tentar forçá-lo a gostar também. Chanyeol era um homem muito egoísta: estava disposto a ter aquele amor todo só para ele.</p><p>E além disso tudo, Byun Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo. Seu <em>melhor </em>amigo. Ele falaria se tivesse algo errado, não simplesmente sumiria assim. Ele falaria.</p><p>E ainda sim...</p><p>Ele estava sem responder mensagens, sem atender telefonemas, o Park nunca mais sequer o viu andando pelos corredores da escola. Nunca mais trocaram uma palavra desde aquele dia em Yixing. Nada.</p><p>
  <em>Ele sumiu.</em>
</p><p>Se sentiu um pouco melhor enquanto via os demais compartilharem suas histórias e depoimentos e ninguém interferir, como consigo, fora algumas pausas fora de hora. Quando se permitiu escutar, percebeu que os problemas dos demais não eram exatamente tão diferentes assim do seu. Uma mensagem com um contexto estranho que não entendia, uma música que ficou na sua cabeça, uma dúvida de como se comportar em determinado momento. O Park não entendia o que se passava com o melhor amigo, e nenhum deles entendia o que se passava com as coisas ao redor de si. Se sentiu melhor por isso.</p><p>Ainda sim, no final da reunião, quando Yifan sorriu e disse um agradecimento por toda aquela sessão, enquanto os adolescentes se dividiam entre ir embora e pegar comida da mesa mais ao fundo, Chanyeol não pode evitar se sentir decepcionado. Aquela era sua comunidade, não é? Um grupo de pessoas que não eram entendidas pelas demais. Pensou que, por terem vivido coisas tão parecidas, iriam se entender entre si. Estava verdadeiramente confiante disso.</p><p>Mas agora, enfiando três mochis de leite na boca e suspirando auditivamente, se sentia pior. Não só ainda estava confuso sobre toda a situação de Baekhyun, como igualmente se sentia verdadeiramente frustrado com sua própria comunidade, como se ele fosse o fora de encaixe; impossível de pertencer a um lugar e permanecer nele. </p><p>É. Que ótimo jeito de se passar uma quarta-feira.</p><p>— Chanyeol. — limpou apressadamente o resto de açúcar na boca enquanto o chinês se aproximava, sorrindo lindamente para si como se a sessão tivesse sido um sucesso. — A sessão foi um sucesso. Fico tão feliz que tenha vindo! Como foi pra você?</p><p>Chanyeol vacilou um pouco, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Não queria ser rude ou acabar com as esperanças do outro, mas igualmente, não queria mentir e ter que voltar pro ADEEJA. Ah, não, realmente não queria ter que voltar.</p><p>— Eu pensei que... hm. — disse. — Eu não sei. Pensei que seria diferente.</p><p>Yifan colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans rasgada, um bico na boca enquanto olhava ao redor de toda a pequena estrutura que tinham. Não precisavam de muita coisa para aquilo acontecer; só alguns doces e café na mesa, e algumas cadeiras ao redor de um círculo.</p><p>— Não é lá o lugar mais fino do mundo, não é? Pessoalmente eu não queria fazer numa igreja, tenho medo que vá excluir crianças de outras religiões, mas, quer dizer, o padre ofereceu de graça... — deu de ombros, ainda olhando ao redor, e o Park rapidamente o cortou.</p><p>— Não, não, não é isso. — falou. — Eu só... pensei que fosse ter mais gente como eu.</p><p>Yifan parou por um momento, o encarando.</p><p>— Mais como você... em que sentido?</p><p>— Eu não sei? Eu só... eu só tinha outras expectativas pra isso. As pessoas daqui são... <em>diferentes.</em> — se sentia desconfortável em achar as palavras certas pra isso. — Eu pensei que fosse chegar aqui e ter pessoas que me entendessem e pudessem me ajudar em coisas que meus amigos NTs não conseguem. Mas... eu não acho que elas entendam também.</p><p>O Wu concordou com a cabeça, seguindo seu raciocínio, e os dois olharam os adolescentes restantes por ali. Havia alguns ainda sentados nas cadeiras, esperando por seus pais chegarem provavelmente, ocupados demais em suas próprias coisas para conversarem. Havia alguns mais ao lado, na máquina de café, a uma distância respeitosa, em silêncio. Havia mais alguns na porta, igualmente reclusos e havia Chanyeol e Yifan, com o primeiro devorando a comida exposta por ali.</p><p>— E o que seria te entender? — perguntou. — Você comentou sobre isso antes, sobre querer ser entendido, mas em que sentido? Tipo, as pessoas reconhecerem você e seus sentimentos, ou...?</p><p>— Eu acho que... uma solução, talvez? Eu imaginei que se todo mundo ao meu redor vê a situação de um jeito, eles, que não são como todo mundo, veriam de outro.</p><p>— Mas talvez isso seja um pouco difícil, não? — arriscou. — Separar as pessoas como “todo mundo” e “não todo mundo”. Tudo bem, é verdade, pessoas com TEA por vezes tendem a ter a estrutura do pensamento diferente de pessoas que não tem TEA. Mas, digo, você não sente que, por separar tão fortemente as pessoas, você não tá se impedindo de ser entendido por todo e qualquer indivíduo? Autista ou não.</p><p>O Park piscou demoradamente, encarando o outro. Mas... pensou que pessoas autistas fossem entende-lo, já que seus amigos num geral, não. Não parou pra pensar que não era questão de estar no espectro ou não – era difícil para si! Sua vida inteira é rodeada por pessoas NTs, então pareceu fazer sentido a ideia de que poderia ser lido melhor por alguém NA. Não pensou que, dos dois lados, poderia ser entendido; ou não.</p><p>— E também Chanyeol, esse é só o seu momento aqui. O que você fez hoje foi muito corajoso, ter se aberto tão rapidamente, mas tenho medo de que você tenha dado mais do que suportava esperando receber algo maior ainda. — complementou. — E, de novo: esse é só seu primeiro contato, as coisas podem mudar daqui pra frente. São sensações novas, experiencias novas, é normal se sentir deslocado. É normal até mesmo ter expectativas quebradas; o que é até bom, se elas estiverem mais altas do que precisam ser. Só quero que você saiba que de qualquer modo, o grupo sempre vai estar aberto se você quiser retornar.</p><p>O mais alto suspirou, olhando ao redor mais uma vez, e comendo mais uma mordida. Por mais egoísta que fosse, não queria algo que o fizesse sentir bem depois de um tempo; queria uma solução rápida, um remédio para agora. Queria algo que trouxesse seu melhor amigo de volta.</p><p>— Você acha que o grau de autismo delas ser mais severo é uma questão? Digo... eu sinto que talvez meu espectro seja o mais leve daqui, e que elas me olham diferente por isso.</p><p>— Talvez. Ou talvez seja só porque você chegou hoje, e é um ponto fora da rotina delas. — Yifan disse. — Cada pessoa é de um jeito, é difícil saber o que pensam só porque tem a mesma condição. Mas elas têm coisa em comum, não acha? Não conhecem muito do mundo fora poucos assuntos que tem interesse, e honestamente, pessoas não autistas dificilmente conseguem falar com aquelas crianças sem se irritarem.</p><p>Automaticamente virou ao redor, encarando um garoto baixinho que media copos de plástico até seu menor detalhe para escolher qual deles usaria em seu café.</p><p>— Eu acho que seria incrível se você pudesse fazer amizade com esses meninos, porque eles são realmente pessoas fantásticas. Você só vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais pra ser amigo deles do que esperava. Por que não vai lá e inicia uma conversa, hm?</p><p>Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. Hã...</p><p>— E-Eu não sou bom em fazer amigos. — se lembrou do último amigo que fez, e como que ele lhe deu um soco na cara.</p><p>— Nem eles. Mas alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo, não é? — e o psicólogo apenas sorriu, pegando cinco mochis e enfiando de uma vez só na boca, sorrindo enquanto falava abafado: — <em>Te vejo semana que vem, Yeol!</em></p><p>E enquanto o maldito hippie ia embora do lugar, o Park prendeu a respiração, olhando ao redor. A ideia de conversar com estranhos sempre lhe deu nos nervos, mas justamente porque sempre tinha medo que fosse zoado ou levasse algum tipo de piada, trocadilho, o que fosse. Aqui... isso não iria acontecer, iria? O máximo que poderia acontecer era ser ignorado o que, bem, já estava acostumado a ser. Especialmente nesses últimos dias.</p><p>Se Baekkie estivesse aqui, ele já teria abordado algum daqueles adolescentes e o obrigado a ser o novo melhor amigo de Chanyeol. Provavelmente não a abordagem mais eficaz, mas, ei, era uma iniciativa. E o Byun sempre tinha a iniciativa de tentar ajudar o Park.</p><p>Sentia tanta falta do outro que todo e qualquer cabelo castanho que passasse por si na escola o fazia prender o ar na mesma hora.</p><p>Merda, aquela palpitação no coração de novo. Parou por um momento, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, repraticando os exercícios de respiração que tanto o Wu quanto o Byun haviam o ensinado. Inspira, prende, expira. Inspira, prende, expira. Inspira, prende, expira...</p><p>Yah, era melhor tirar sua cabeça daquilo por enquanto. E honestamente, o que tinha a perder? Iria sair dali e voltar pra sua casa, onde checaria as mensagens de Baekhyun, ignoraria as de seus amigos e terminaria de pintar seu terceiro quadro em menos de quinze dias? Não. Ele deveria ao menos tentar fazer um amigo.</p><p>Não pensou muito, apenas enfiou mais três mochis dentro da boca como fonte de coragem, e se aproximou do primeiro garoto que viu sozinho; o mesmo de minutos atrás, ainda meticulosamente medindo os copos de plástico que segurava. Pareciam ter a mesma idade, mas pela pele bonita e bem bronzeada do outro, provável que fosse um pouquinho mais novo. Chanyeol não iria nem sequer comentar a diferença de altura deles.</p><p><em>— </em>Oi. Sou o Chanyeol. — disse, erguendo desajeitadamente a mão ao outro. — Eu sou novo aqui.</p><p>Jongin, Sehun e Junmyeon provavelmente iriam se alinhar em fila para explicar o quão estranho e desajeitado era esse tipo de aproximação, e que nunca ele deveria falar assim com as pessoas se não quisesse ser taxado de esquisitão, mas imaginou que o garoto de cabelos pretos não iria se importar se era uma aproximação estranha ou não. Ao menos, Yeol esperava. Era a única aproximação que sabia fazer.</p><p>Mas – quem diria? – ele foi prontamente ignorado pelo garoto de calça jeans, blusa branca e casaco xadrez fino. Ele parecia um típico garoto nerd de filmes de Hollywood, só faltou os óculos quadrados, e Chanyeol gostou desse pensamento. Imaginá-lo como Peter Park antes de ganhar seus poderes de Homem-Aranha fazia com que se sentisse um pouco mais animado em ser seu amigo.</p><p>— Você vem aqui a muito tempo? — tentou de novo, mas dessa vez recolheu a mão, sem saber se o outro gostava de tal toque, e sem saber ao certo como perguntar.</p><p>Quando foi ignorado pela segunda vez, Chanyeol percebeu que teria que usar outras cartas se quisesse ao menos saber o nome daquele garoto, que não simplesmente estava o ignorando por não querer falar consigo; estava o ignorando porque simplesmente não parecia vê-lo. Chanyeol não existia para si, não enquanto segurava dois copos de plástico na luz da lâmpada para decidir qual que seria melhor.</p><p>Bem... que jogasse com as regras do jogo.</p><p>— O da esquerda. — comentou, apontando para o copo que dizia. — O da direita tem uma marca de dedo, alguém já usou ele.</p><p>O outro continuou não o olhando, ou sequer parecendo que o ouviu, mas pegou o corpo direito com extra cuidado, o encarando mais perto da luz. Poucos segundos depois e ali estava, a marca do dedo em exposição. O mais baixo rapidamente jogou o copo fora.</p><p>Chanyeol permaneceu ali, em pézinho do seu lado, como uma criança ansiosa esperando o pai terminar o trabalho para brincar com ela. Não sabia ao certo o que estava esperando, mas viu todo o movimento do outro de colocar o café até a metade do copo, e encher a outra metade com açúcar, adoçante, mel, creme e alguma outra pasta na mesa que o Park tinha quase certeza que era manteiga. Não pensou muito sobre.</p><p>O garoto de pele tão amorenada quanto a sua só falou depois que já tinha bebido 1/3 do café.</p><p>— Você é novo. — foi tudo que ele disse, enquanto voltava a encher o copo que ainda não tinha terminado, mas só com isso, o Park já se animou.</p><p>— Sim! Sim, sim, eu sou, é meu primeiro dia hoje. E você?</p><p>— Não. — disse, e Chanyeol pode ver com clareza que ele passava manteiga no café. Yeol imaginou se aquilo não era um indício de falta de caráter. — Eu ‘tô aqui ao mesmo tempo que Wu, chegamos juntos.</p><p> — Ah, você é paciente dele? Que legal, eu também sou. </p><p>O outro apenas concordou com a cabeça, e Chanyeol estava nas nuvens de tão animado. Não deveria, mas estava. Estava fazendo um amigo! Todas as amizades que tinha vinham de iniciativa primária das outras pessoas, e depois de algum tempo de costume, o Park se tornava totalmente natural com elas – mas ele nunca foi a pessoa que puxava conversa e insistia. Olhe só pra ele agora!</p><p>— E você passa muito tempo aqui?</p><p>— As mesmas horas que passo em casa. — disse com total propriedade, e Chanyeol acreditou. — Eu faço várias sessões, e ajudo Wu a guardar e desguardar as coisas.</p><p>— Oh, então você fala muito nas rodas? </p><p>— Não. — e quando o outro andou até a mesa de comidas, analisando entre um donut de morango e outro de chocolate, Chanyeol o acompanhou.</p><p>— Então você só ouve? Ah, legal. Eu acho que vou começar a fazer isso também. — não parava de falar porque sentia que, se o fizesse, o outro perderia o interesse em si e iria embora. E não queria que ele fosse embora, era seu primeiro amigo do ADEEJA! — Morango, não chocolate, o de chocolate alguém passou o dedo.</p><p>O moreno encarou mais especificamente o donut de chocolate, e o encarou por um momento, quase que em dúvida por ele saber de tudo isso, e foi quando Chanyeol percebeu que ele não mantinha contato visual consigo. Oh, ele provavelmente tinha um grau mais forte que si. Isso era bom, não era? Significava que ele não estava sendo puramente rude consigo sem motivo algum.</p><p>— Eu ouvi sua história. — disse quando o donut de morango já estava pela metade. — Não tem motivo pra você não entender.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Seu melhor amigo. Não tem nada de errado com ele, não tem nada pra não entender.</p><p>— Não?</p><p>— Não. Você fez algo de errado pra ele?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Vocês brigaram?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Então ele não tá te ignorando, ele só tá ocupado. </p><p>Foi tudo que o outro disse, mas subitamente, sentiu um aquecer em seu peito. Foi isso mesmo que ele pensou! Baekhyun não estava o ignorando, ele só estava muito ocupado! Ele disse isso pra todos, mas ninguém pareceu compartilhar a mesma ideia que si – só aquele garoto bem ali. E Chanyeol o adorou por isso.</p><p>— Sou Park Chanyeol. — tentou mais uma vez. — E você?</p><p>— Alérgico a amendoim. — disse quando viu pasta de amendoim mais a frente na mesa, e com um guardanapo na mão, a empurrou para longe. — Odeio amendoim. Odeio, odeio. Minha garganta fecha só de estar perto. Odeio. Eu também odeio perfume de baunilha e canela, mas eles não fazem minha garganta fechar como amendoim. Mãe faz questão de checar se tem amendoins na casa, e depois, eu e ela temperamos o feijão juntos. Toda quinta-feira à noite.</p><p>Aquilo foi mais informação em uma sentença do que estava tentando arrancar de si em toda aquela conversa que tiveram. É, parecia coerente.</p><p>— E o que mais você faz em casa? — arriscou. — Além de temperar o feijão com sua mãe.</p><p>— Eu limpo, varro, desinfeto o banheiro, arrumo meu quarto, estudo, respiro, vejo TV. — respondeu. — Eu tomo banho, cozinho, como, durmo e lavo o cabelo também. E troco de roupa.  </p><p>— Oh, que legal. Eu pinto, basicamente. — o outro lhe deu um olhar desconfiado.</p><p>— Você não limpa, varre, desinfeta banheiro, arruma seu quarto, estuda, respira, vê TV, toma banho, cozinha, dorme, lava o cabelo e troca de roupa na sua casa?</p><p>— Não, não, eu faço, faço tudo isso. Eu só... pintar é algo que só eu faço, sabe? É algo meu.</p><p>O outro manteve o olhar desconfiado sob si.</p><p>— Você acha que só você pinta no mundo todo?</p><p>— O que? Não, não, eu... — parou por um momento, respirando fundo e pensando em como reformular a frase. Ok, aquilo seria mais complicado do que pensou. — Eu gosto de pintar, é o que estou dizendo. É a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer em casa. O que você mais gosta de fazer em casa?</p><p>O outro parou por um momento, e a demora na resposta acalmou o mais alto, porque aparentemente o outro tinha finalmente o entendido.</p><p>— Eu leio.</p><p>— Ah, sério!? Que legal! Meu pai adora ler. O que você lê?</p><p>— Livros. — respondeu, e Chanyeol prendeu uma risada. Ele era tão frustrante que chegava a ser fofo.</p><p>— Não, eu digo... que livros? Mistério, romance, fanta...</p><p>— Mitologia. — foi o que respondeu. — Eu leio mitologia. Grega, romana, egípcia, nórdica. Eu leio todos. Mãe me comprou uma coleção ano passado com os maiores contos dos maiores deuses. Eu não comi por dois dias pra terminar de ler. Você sabia que não tem como contar quantos contos existem na mitologia grega? Porque tem vários perdidos, e vários recontados. É incrível. Eu adoro mitologia grega.</p><p>E Chanyeol se permitiu sorrir para si mesmo. Finalmente, uma brecha.</p><p>— Tipo Percy Jackson?</p><p>— Nada como Percy Jackson. <em>Nada. </em>Percy Jackson é péssimo. Percy Jackson não tem nada haver com mitologia grega, Percy Jackson é um livro pra crianças que não sabem nada de mitologia grega. Percy Jackson é básico e não tem mais graça e tira toda a beleza e aventuras dos deuses e criaturas mitológicas. Não. Nada como Percy Jackson.</p><p>— Ok, ok, sem problemas. Que legal, que incrível. E por onde você descobriu mitologia grega? </p><p>— Percy Jackson.</p><p>E Chanyeol se permitiu rir feliz. Ele gostava daquele garoto.</p><p>— Meu nome é Park Chanyeol. — tentou uma última vez, e esperou até o outro terminar de comer um segundo donut de morango para lhe responder.</p><p>— Bonito. Eu também tenho um nome bonito. Mãe diz que é o nome do meu avô, o pai do meu pai. Nunca conheci meu avô, porque mãe diz que normalmente avôs morrem antes dos netos nascerem. Você já conheceu seu avô? Eu nunca conheci meu avô. Hm. Meu nome é Kim Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>Por mais que todo mundo falasse isso, Do Kyungsoo passava longe de ser a pessoa ameaçadora que todos diziam que ele era. Primeiro que, fisicamente falando, era bem difícil dele impor algo que não fosse conforto; era baixo, e com bochechas cheias, o cabelo sempre milimetricamente aparado, e a boca tão carnuda que parecia um boneco. E mesmo quando ele fechava a cara e gritava xingamentos, era verdadeiramente difícil levá-lo a sério. Ele só era tão fofo. Chanyeol nunca se sentiu intimidado por ele.</p><p>Ainda sim, quando o presidente do clube de artes pediu que ele ficasse um pouco de tempo a mais na sala para os dois terem uma conversa privada, o corpo todo do jogador tremeu. O que!? Jongin era bem claro sobre o mais baixo – um anjo, mas incrivelmente diabólico quando precisava.</p><p>E ele nunca pareceu mais diabólico do que ali, parado em frente a sua pintura mais recente, braços cruzados e cabeça erguida para encarar o olhar do mais alto. Os tons de azuis de seu quadro pareceram ainda mais intensos estando atrás do Do.</p><p>— Eu gosto de você. — iniciou, e graças a Deus continuou a frase: — Eu realmente gosto de você, e normalmente eu não gosto muito do seu tipo.</p><p>— Meu tipo...?</p><p>— Atleta hétero popular. </p><p>— Eu sou bi. </p><p>— Mas por algum motivo, eu gosto de você. — Kyungsoo disse. — Gosto até mesmo dos seus amigos, que são piores do que você, mas ainda, boas pessoas. Quem diria? Eu não pensei que fossemos chegar a ser amigos, mas eu realmente te acho um bom garoto. E é por isso que eu preciso deixar claro que não é nada pessoal.</p><p>O mais alto piscou demoradamente os olhos, o avental repleto de tinta, as pontas do dedos ainda marcadas de ter segurado o pincel por tantas horas. <em>Horas. </em>Hoje sequer era dia de clube de artes, hoje era treino de basquete; provavelmente tinha mil mensagens do treinador Huang em seu celular, mas não se importava. Queria pintar.</p><p>— Eu vou escolher Baekhyun. — o simples nome do outro fez seu coração bater mais forte. — Eu não sei se é o certo, eu não sei se é o correto e honestamente, eu sequer concordo com o que ele tá fazendo. Mas Baekhyun... Baekhyun foi um bom amigo quando nos conhecemos, e continua sendo. E ele realmente precisa de alguém agora, por mais que isso seja culpa dele. Então, no final do dia, eu vou escolher o lado do Baek. Sempre.</p><p>O lado de Baekhyun. Se perguntou quando foi que ele e o Byun se tornaram lados opostos.</p><p>— O lado dele em que? — arriscou e por um momento, imaginou ver o outro sem jeito.</p><p>— Bem... você sabe. A situação. — esperou até o Park indicar que entendeu, e quando não o fez, continuou: — O sumiço dele, Chanyeol.</p><p>— Oh. Oh! Você tem conseguido falar com ele? Como ele tá? — Chanyeol perguntou. — Eu tenho o visto tão pouco ultimamente, sequer sei se ele tá vindo pra escola. E ele sempre anda tão ocupado, tenho medo de atrapalhar...</p><p>Por um momento solido, Kyungsoo pareceu completamente desmontado; os olhos intactos, a boca levemente entreaberta. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha grossa, e o Park permaneceu o encarando, ansiando por notícias.</p><p>— Você... hm — sua voz falhou. —, você e Baekhyun chegaram a conversar?</p><p>— Sim. Quer dizer... não. Bem, última vez que ele me respondeu foi a três dias, e disse que ‘tava muito atarefado com provas. — Chanyeol achou estranho por não estarem na época de provas, mas não perguntou. — Ele tá bem, não tá? Tá tudo bem com ele?</p><p>O mais novo suspirou auditivamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo bem aparado, e o Park observou cada pequeno movimento seu. Ele estava nervoso? Ele parecia tão calmo agora pouco.</p><p>— Eu realmente ‘tô do lado errado. — resmungou, e suspirou uma ultima vez antes de encarar o outro. — Olha, Yeol, esse realmente não é meu local de fala, ok? Isso é entre você e Baek, e eu não posso empurrar as coisas pra você sem a permissão dele. Só... tenta falar com ele, tá legal? Vocês precisam conversar.</p><p>— Mas ele não me responde as mensagens. Talvez ele esteja...</p><p>— Só não pare de tentar. Tenta falar com ele.</p><p>A maneira como o Do parecia desconfortável agora era fascinante, e ele rapidamente pegou sua mochila, murmurando um “até logo” antes de ir em direção a saída da sala, mas Chanyeol o parou antes. Ele só precisava perguntar.</p><p>— Kyungsoo. — chamou de forma limpa. — Ele... ele tá bem, não tá? Não tem nenhum problema nisso tudo, né?</p><p>E o jogador não entendeu o sorriso pequeno e triste que o artista lhe deu.</p><p>— Ele está bem, Yeol. — Kyungsoo respondeu. — Ou ao menos, ele vai ficar.</p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>Havia uma pequena estátua de cerâmica em formato de gato que constantemente mexia a patinha pra frente e para trás no consultório de Yifan. Deveria talvez se concentrar em como que a pequena salinha do chinês parecia mais um quarto de adolescente do que um local para terapia – os tons calmos e área minimalista que imaginava sendo trocados por pôsteres de bandas que ninguém conhecia e um box de colecionador versão temática Sonserina dos livros de Harry Potter. Ainda sim, sua atenção sempre ia para aquele gato, toda santa semana.</p><p>— Então, como se sente indo pro ADEEJA? Pelo que estamos vendo, sua presença está se tornando bem recorrente por lá.</p><p>Aquele gato era clichê, não era? Via ele em todo canto, todo filme, toda série – especialmente nessa temática mental, psique, ioga e todo o combo. Imaginava que deveria ser algo para ansiedade.</p><p>— É bom.</p><p>— Eu vi que você está sempre conversando com Jongdae. Como você se sente com essa nova amizade?</p><p>Normalmente era um garoto branco com uma boquinha pequena, mas aquele dali era marrom pintado, e tinha um sorriso cartunesco no rosto. Chanyeol odiou aquilo.</p><p>— Tem sido legal. Jongdae é legal.</p><p>— O que é legal? Legal como?</p><p>Deus, como preferia que aquele garoto fosse branco.</p><p>— Ele é inteligente. E engraçado. Ele não quer ser engraçado, mas é. A gente conversa sobre mitologia, e sobre pinturas.</p><p>— Fico feliz em saber que as coisas estão indo bem. — ele sorriu. — Mas já que falou sobre a pintura, e como estão as coisas em casa? O que tem feito com seu tempo livre, tem pintado?</p><p>Pata pra frente, pata pra trás. Pata pra frente, pata pra trás. Será se tinha como configurar o quão rápido a patinha do gato se mexia?</p><p>— Eu pinto.</p><p>— Sua mãe tem dito que você tem pintado bastante nos últimos dias, o que eu imagino que seja bom, apesar da frequência assustar um pouco ela. O que você está pintando?</p><p>— Azul.</p><p>Patinha pra frente, patinha pra trás, patinha pra frente, patinha pra trás...</p><p>— Chanyeol, eu acho que seria interessante a gente voltar a conversar um pouco mais sobre o Baekhyun.</p><p>Seus olhos migraram do gatinho de porcelana até o rosto hippie do outro pela primeira vez em quarenta minutos. Encarou a pele limpa e o mullet preto, e os óculos de grau com cordinhas que se apoiavam no pescoço, e um piercing no lábio inferior. </p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>— Eu tenho notado que você anda um pouquinho mais distraído ultimamente, em comparação a quando começamos nossas consultas. Eu também entendo que você e Baekhyun ainda estão um tanto quanto distantes, por ele dizer que está ocupado, e que por conseguinte, ele não é mais uma pessoa tão presente na sua vida nos últimos dias. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo?</p><p>Chanyeol entendia. Sim, ele estava distraído, e sim, Baekhyun andava um tanto quanto ausente ultimamente. Isso era tudo bem, não era...?</p><p>— Sim. — disse, e Yifan concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Certo. Então, como você enxerga a sua relação com o Baekhyun atualmente? Porque, digo, você me trouxe nas últimas sessões o quanto a falta dele pesa em você, na sua vida, no seu dia a dia. E agora, já se passaram um mês desde o começo dessa ausência. O que você acha que deve fazer, de agora em diante?</p><p>Enquanto o silêncio pesado se instaurava entre os homens, Chanyeol imaginou se Yifan estaria pensando nisso a muito tempo. Era provável. Desde o momento em que comentou de suas angústias sobre a relação dele com o Byun no ADEEJA, mas não tocou em nada daquilo em suas consultas, imaginou que o outro estaria curioso. Talvez não curioso, mas... necessitado de uma brecha para entrar em tal assunto. E agora, ele criou sua própria brecha.</p><p>E Chanyeol odiou pensar num futuro onde ele tivesse que continuar sem ter Baekhyun.</p><p>— Você acha que eu estou o perdendo só porque faz um mês. Droga, todos os meus amigos acham isso. — Chanyeol disse. — Mas eu não estou. Baekhyun só está ocupado, ele constantemente está ocupado. Baekhyun não mentiria pra mim... eu não estou o perdendo, eu não consigo viver sem ele.</p><p>O psicólogo não moveu um músculo que fosse.</p><p>— Interessante escolha de palavras. Por que você acha que não...</p><p>— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.</p><p>— Nós não vamos falar sobre nada que você não queira lidar, Chanyeol.</p><p>— Então eu não quero falar sobre ele.</p><p>E num aceno de cabeça rápido, Yifan voltou ao seu tópico favorito: sonhos. Do que importava se Chanyeol repetitivas vezes sonhava que estava jogado, preso em mar aberto?</p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>Havia alguns motivos claros pelos quais Chanyeol estava apreciando bastante passar seu tempo livre com Jongdae. Primeiro ponto que isso evitava que passasse toda a tarde sozinho em casa – algo que sempre fez, mas subitamente, parecia apenas deprimente demais para repetir. –, e segundo ponto porque Dae era um bom ouvinte. Quer dizer, ele ficava em silêncio e deixava o Park falar, mas não necessariamente absorvia o que o jogador falava – o que era ok pro outro. Chanyeol não achava que ele tinha algo que valia a pena ser absorvido.</p><p>— Então... seis meses?</p><p>E terceiro ponto: Jongdae era uma fonte inesgotável de conversa, se fosse da área dele. Conversar sobre mitologia com o mais baixo era a única coisa ao seu redor que não tinha a mínima ligação com o Byun e, por mais que seja horrível de se pensar, Chanyeol apreciava tal feito.</p><p>— Seis meses no subsolo, seis meses na terra. — o Kim disse, enfiando bolinhas de queijo inteiras em sua boca. — É por isso que tem as quatro estações: fim da primavera é quando Perséfone tem que voltar ao marido. Então ela fica no subsolo com Hades por mais seis meses, até poder voltar a terra e fazer as plantas crescerem de novo.</p><p>As reuniões do ADEEJA não estavam ajudando, por mais que estivesse comparecendo duas vezes na semana, mas o Park não sabia dizer se era culpa do grupo; sentia que nada estava ajudando muito com nada. A única coisa que fazia era pintar, e após fazer a palma da mão sangrar de tanto segurar o pincel e obrigar seu treinador a ter uma conversa séria sobre “preservação do seu corpo” com sua mãe, a atividade era regrada a horários. Fora isso, Chanyeol flutuava pelas suas atividades do dia. Não de uma maneira boa.</p><p>Yifan não parecia desesperado sobre a situação, mas seu pai dizia que ele parecia extremamente preocupado em seus relatórios. Chanyeol se importava com isso, mas não o suficiente, e por tal se sentia um monstro. Estava pensando em largar. Baekhyun o odiaria se soubesse que ele estava pensando em largar as sessões de terapia. </p><p>Baekhyun também o odiaria se soubesse que Chanyeol estava começando a tomar raiva de si.</p><p>— E ela gosta? — perguntou, enchendo seu copo de água enquanto os demais adolescentes saíam do espaço da igreja.</p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>— Ela gosta de passar metade do ano com Hades?</p><p>— É o marido dela.</p><p>— Isso não significa nada. Ela o ama?</p><p>— Ela fica seis meses no subsolo e seis meses na terra. É assim que temos verão, primavera, outono e inverno. Não importa se ela gosta. É um fato. Mãe diz que fatos são reais e irrefutáveis.</p><p>— Ok, mas histórias não são contadas só por fatos, elas são moldadas. Perséfone gostar ou não de ficar com Hades dá todo o tom da história. — Chanyeol disse. — Ou ela é uma garota que foi roubada de casa e é obrigada a passar seis meses com um lunático obcecado por ela, ou ela é uma garota apaixonada que tem que dividir o tempo entre seu amor e suas tarefas na terra. É diferente pra caralho.</p><p>— Dá pra fazer isso? — Jongdae perguntou. — Mudar todo o sentido?</p><p>— Com histórias? Mas é claro.</p><p>— E com vidas também?</p><p>O mais alto parou por um momento, tentando imaginar como poderia rever toda a sua vida em uma perspectiva que não alterasse os fatos, mas sim seus impactos. Tentou imaginar uma vida em que ele não se sentia constantemente inferiorizado por sua altura, personalidade, jeito ou até mesmo seu próprio TEA. Tentou imaginar uma vida em que ele abraçasse tudo isso 100%, e amasse as coisas que o faziam ser ele mesmo.</p><p>Riu. Se as coisas fossem simples...</p><p>— Eu acho que nem tudo na vida tem dois lados diferentes. — Chanyeol disse. — Você pode ver um copo como meio cheio ou meio vazio, mas às vezes, o copo tá simplesmente sem nada dentro.</p><p>Simplesmente, às vezes... às vezes...</p><p>Às vezes, seu melhor amigo desaparece por quase dois meses e você não consegue mais encontrá-lo na escola. E ninguém conversa sobre isso com você, e isso te faz sentir isolado, e suas pinturas se tornam amargas e frias. E você se sente sozinho mesmo ainda tendo as mesmas pessoas que tinha antes, e você não consegue mais dormir sem chorar, e você começa a apertar seus punhos até cravar as unhas nas palmas das mãos e sangrar durante as aulas de filosofia, e as vezes parece que tem um compressor dentro dos seus pulmões que espreme e espreme e espreme o ar lá dentro até que você acorda no meio da noite gritando que não consegue respirar e seus pais começam a se desesperar ao seu redor tentando fazer massagem cardíaca no seu corpo jogado no chão e...</p><p>Yah.</p><p>Às vezes, histórias são puramente tragédias ou comédias. Puramente.</p><p>— Mas... e se o copo tiver de cabeça pra baixo? Mesmo se ele estiver cheio, a água vai cair e ele vai se tornar vazio. Mas se ele estiver vazio, ainda vai ter ar dentro. Mãe diz que os gases que a gente respira tão sempre mudando. Então de cabeça pra baixo, talvez seja mais... — Chanyeol observou o rosto que não parava de se mexer do outro, e sorriu.</p><p>Quando foi que aquele semi desconhecido se tornou uma das poucas coisas boas na sua vida?</p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>— É... um campo. — Sehun obviamente tentou colocar o máximo de esforço possível para pensar além da superfície, mas no final, ele acabou dizendo simplesmente o que via.</p><p>— Sim. — Chanyeol disse. Sentia que eles queriam que explicasse sobre o que significava, mas sua arte não era sobre exatidões; se eles não sentiam nada, era porque não tinha nada ali.</p><p>— Um campo verde. — Jongin tentou melhorar a situação, mas sem parecer desesperado. — Com flores também. Uau, lindas flores. Lindas flores, não é, hyung? Uma técnica incrível.</p><p>— Eu não faço ideia de como Chan fez isso. É incrível, realmente, muito bonito. — Junmyeon por fim disse, encarando a tela jogada no chão encardido de tinta de sua varanda. — É lindo, Yeol.</p><p>— Não é pra ser bonito.</p><p>É pra ser bonito, claro, mas não era sobre isso que era pra ser discutido; por que eles não percebiam o tom amarelado nas pontas da grama? Ou no quão escuro o céu azul estava? Ou sobre como todos os tons de azul das flores eram simplesmente tristes, melancólicos e mortos? Chanyeol relutou por semanas para mostrar o que pintava aos melhores amigos por medo de que eles fossem se preocupar pela mensagem das obras. Agora, eles sequer conseguiam ver.</p><p>Baekhyun veria. Baekhyun iria perceber em um único olhar de canto de olho.</p><p>— Certo. — foi tudo que o Kim mais velho disse, e nenhum dos quatro respondeu mais nada.</p><p>Ultimamente, sentia o ar pesado e sufocante quando estava perto de seus melhores amigos. Sabia que eles sentiam isso também.</p><p>Queria poder culpar a ausência do melhor amigo, mas sabia que esse era só o ponto de partida. Seus amigos lhe tratavam como cristal. Nos jogos, nas aulas, no lanche – nada era dito na frente de Chanyeol, nada era discutido na frente de Chanyeol. Como se todos tivessem um único pensamento já definido, e simplesmente achassem melhor não contar para o mais alto. Talvez fosse por seu autismo, talvez fosse por suas crises, talvez fosse por ser tão íntimo do Byun. Não fazia ideia.</p><p>Mas o Park não precisava saber, de qualquer forma. Sabia o que eles achavam, e não queria ouvir palavras concretas; Yifan tentava falar sobre isso por semanas e Chanyeol nunca permitia. Não seria com os três garotos que daria o espaço.</p><p>Ele não foi abandonado. Ele não tinha perdido Baekhyun.</p><p>— Hm... ‘cês querem treinar uns arremessos lá em casa? — o Oh perguntou.</p><p>Baekhyun só estava ocupado.</p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>— Eu retiro o que eu disse. — Jongdae disse. — Você <em>tem</em> motivos pra não entender.</p><p>O mais alto revirou os olhos, colocando de uma vez só a bola de sorvete de pistache na boca, sentindo o seu corpo todo congelar de uma vez só. Hoje era possivelmente o último dia de calor do ano porque dali em diante, eram ventos frios, neve e friagem constantes. Por tal, ficou feliz que aquela foi uma das poucas vezes em que o Kim aceitou sair consigo. Algo sobre sua mãe ter lavado as roupas sem ele saber, e ele ter um horário especial das 13h32 até as 14h47 livre.</p><p>Dae não perdia a cabeça em não cumprir as coisas com o relógio cravado na hora, como Chanyeol pensou que ele perderia. Ele só se tornava incrivelmente mais irritadiço e resmungão, e é simplesmente melhor não tê-lo por perto um minuto a mais do que ele planejou estar por perto.</p><p>— Podemos não falar sobre a minha vida pessoal? — arriscou, sentado na calçada da rua em frente a sorveteria, o Kim a respeitosos um metro e oitenta centímetros de distância de si. Kim Jongdae era um clichê tão estereotipado de TEA que, se Chanyeol visse em um filme, acharia mal feito.</p><p>— É a única coisa que a gente fala. Você não liga pra deuses nórdicos, e eu não ligo pra suas pinturas. — Chanyeol havia batido um recorde próprio do clube; oito pinturas em um mês, com a mão machucada e os horários regrados de sua mãe. Kyungsoo estava preocupado.</p><p>— Então vamos falar sobre sorvete. Qual o sabor do seu?</p><p>— Você que pagou, você sabe qual o sabor. — touché. — Eu e minha mãe estivemos conversando sobre a sua vida amorosa...</p><p>— Vocês o que!?</p><p>— ... e nós chegamos a conclusão de que seu melhor amigo está ghosting você.</p><p>O mais alto suspirou. Um breve segundo de silêncio antes de Chanyeol mergulhar de vez na loucura.</p><p>— O que porra é isso?</p><p>— Ghost. É um termo, mãe que descobriu. É sobre você não querer mais conversar com a pessoa, mas não querer falar isso na cara dela, então você simplesmente para de responder as mensagens ou se encontrar. — deu uma generosa lambida na sua casquinha de morango. — <em>Ghost.</em> E é isso que seu melhor amigo está fazendo.</p><p>— Você não conseguiu compreender a frase “nem que a vaca tussa”, mas você entendeu a expressão <em>ghost?</em></p><p>O baixinho deu de ombros.</p><p>— Mamãe explica melhor que você.</p><p>Apenas desistiu de tentar entender o trem e pensamento do outro, e olhou para seu sorvete, odiando a sensação. Ele não estava sendo ghostiado, ou qualquer palavra que fosse. Baekhyun estava ocupado! Pessoas ficam ocupadas, acontece. Chanyeol pessoalmente poderia dizer que estava ocupado também, oras. Todas as horas a tarde que passava pintando mais e mais quadros, ele não tinha tempo para absolutamente mais nada. É claro que se o Byun mandasse mensagem ele largaria o que fosse para responder, mas ele também estava ocupado! Era normal.</p><p>Era levemente irritante, mas, hm, era normal.</p><p>— Baekhyun não está me ignorando, ele só está ocupado.</p><p>— E o que você vai fazer?</p><p>— Fazer o que?</p><p>— Sobre ele estar ocupado. O que você vai fazer?</p><p>— Hã... eu vou esperar, eu acho.</p><p>— E se demora muito?</p><p>— Eu ainda vou esperar.</p><p>— E se demorar uma vida inteira?</p><p>— Caralho, eu vou esperar, ok? Se demorar uma vida inteira, eu vou esperar. — bateu o pé sobre isso, e xingou baixo quando percebeu que o sorvete começou a derreter. — Merda! Eu vou esperar, tá bem? Eu não consigo viver sem Baekhyun. Inferno.</p><p>O Park passou toda a extensão da língua por sua mão e dedos, tentando desesperadamente se desfazer daquela poça de gosma grudenta derretida, e até mesmo estranhou o silencio do Kim. O mais velho conseguia ser incrivelmente curto e distante com coisas que não o interessavam, mas incisivo e imparável quando o assunto lhe apetecia. E aparentemente, o Byun era uma ótima pauta para si. </p><p>E talvez isso fosse um pouco de culpa do Park. A relação dos dois adolescentes era basicamente pautada em mitologia e Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>— Não é uma coisa muito legal, se quer saber. Esperar. Orfeu é a prova disso.</p><p>— E essa é a parte que você me conta quem caralhos é Orfeu, toda a estúpida história dele, e como isso se conecta com a minha situação?</p><p>Chanyeol foi grosso. Foi estupidamente grosso. Não percebeu que tinha sido até perceber o repetido silêncio do outro, e encarar seu rosto impassível. O que estava acontecendo consigo ultimamente? Sentia-se tão irritado com tudo. Sentia-se tão agressivo com tudo.</p><p>— Normalmente, sim. Mas não vou fazer agora. Porque você foi rude. — Jongdae respondeu. — Mãe diz que eu não devo responder pessoas rudes.</p><p>Um grupo de adolescentes passou correndo em suas bicicletas na rua na frente deles, e por um momento, Chanyeol pensou em Junmyeon, Jongin e Sehun, e o sentimento o pegou de surpresa. A quanto tempo não pensava neles? Quando foi a última vez que os viu? Sabia que lanchavam juntos todos os dias mas, hm... isso parecia uma memória borrada. Por que isso parecia borrado? Se viam <em>todo dia.</em></p><p>— Desculpe. De verdade. — pediu baixinho, porque não queria ser rude de novo. Ele andava sendo agressivo ultimamente. —Você cita muito a sua mãe. — mudou o assunto.</p><p>— Ela é uma das únicas duas pessoas com quem eu converso. — disse, e demorou um longo tempo até terminar seu sorvete e continuar: — Ela diz que eu cito muito você.</p><p>E Chanyeol suspirou tristemente. Jongdae era um garoto bom demais para ser seu amigo.</p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nunca gostou de café. Nunca gostou do gosto, do cheiro, do aroma, da cor, de nada. Mas desde que energéticos e refrigerantes extra açucarados pararam de mantê-lo acordado durante a noite (seus pais tinham sono profundo, e essa era a melhor hora para pintar sem que eles soubessem), ele estava o ingerindo bastante. Odiava cada gole, mas era o que o mantinha próximo a única coisa que ainda lhe trazia paz. Era necessário.</p><p>Era esse hábito novo que tinha adotado que o permitia entrar naquela cafeteria do outro lado da cidade – literalmente uma cafeteria, não como a lanchonete da sua escola. Expressos, cappuccinos, macchiatos... todo o combo das iguarias servido pelo balcão do lugar. Não estava ali porque queria, ao menos; estava esperando Minseok chegar.</p><p>Ele foi o primeiro amigo de Baekhyun que aceitou a falar consigo, mesmo depois de semanas negando fortemente. Chanyeol tinha realmente batido na tecla de tentar falar com Minseok, Luhan ou Yixing nos primeiros dias, mas depois que ouviu sem querer que Lu não querer falar sobre o Byun e o Park foi o motivo de uma briga séria entre a garota e seu amigo Oh, Chanyeol parou as investidas.</p><p>Mas agora ele precisava tentar uma última vez. Cada dia que passava acreditava mais nas crenças de seus amigos, seu psicólogo e sua família, e não gostava disso.</p><p>O Kim passou pela portinha cantante tirando sua touca por conta do aquecedor da loja, e o Park pode ver o quanto ele tremia – era início de setembro, e mesmo que ainda fosse outono, os ventos frios coreanos eram verdadeiramente alarmantes.</p><p>Só não mais alarmante do que a voz de Minseok quando o mesmo se aproximou da mesa onde o jogador estava:</p><p>— O que aconteceu com sua mão!? </p><p>Ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou na sua frente, o mais alto automaticamente recolhendo as duas mãos para si. Não queria que Minseok tocasse nelas, mas ele também não queria que Minseok achasse que era algo pessoal do Park não querer que ele o tocasse; ultimamente, o Park não queria que ninguém o tocasse.</p><p>— É normal, ela só tá meio lixada. — os ferimentos da palma da mão direita embaixo da atadura pareceram gritar ao serem mencionadas.</p><p>— Lixada!? Como!? Yeol, isso parece sério. Você já foi no médico? Você ao menos consegue escrever assim?!</p><p>— É normal, sério. A mesma mão que eu uso pra pintar eu uso pra jogar basquete, ela só se cansou de tanto trabalho. O médico disse que é normal. — Chanyeol mentiu. Não foi no médico, não sabia por que disse a Minseok que foi ao médico, porque não foi ao médico. Disse talvez para acalmá-lo. Talvez para se acalmar.</p><p>O outro apenas suspirou, as bochechas enormes e coradas sendo sugadas para dentro da boca em cautela, mas o outro aceitou em um aceno de cabeça. Suspirou logo em seguida, ignorando tal questão, e encarando o Park. Chanyeol desviou, e no lugar, encarou suas unhas: estavam encardidas de sujas. Restos de tinta, de sujeira, de lama. Não se esfregava direito no banho a um tempo.</p><p>— Baekhyun. — ele foi direto, e Chanyeol concordou.</p><p>— Baekhyun. — disse. — Você... sabe o que está acontecendo? Tem algo acontecendo? Porque eu realmente pensei que ele só estivesse ocupado, hyung, de verdade. Mas eu tenho autismo, não estupidez; eu demoro para perceber coisas não ditas, mas eu não sou idiota. E... faz <em>dois meses, </em>Minseok.</p><p>As peças não se conectavam, e isso era parte que Chanyeol mais odiava. Por que ele sumiu? Eles não brigaram, eles não xingaram, Chanyeol não fez nada de diferente – ele sim, se declarou, mas uma rejeição simplesmente não era material o suficiente para um sumiço por meses. Byun Baekhyun não sumiria por dois meses por conta de uma paixonite não correspondida nem mesmo se fosse sua. Não fazia sentido.</p><p>Chanyeol passou tantos anos se culpando por pequenas coisas que talvez ou talvez não fossem de fato sua culpa – sua altura, seu talento nas quadras, seu autismo não diagnosticado, sua incômoda (aos demais) sexualidade. –, que era verdadeiramente preocupante que ele não conseguisse achar nada com o que se culpar dessa vez.</p><p>— Eu sei. Digo, eu entendo como deve ser a situação para você e, sim, eu sei sobre algumas coisas. — Minseok disse. — E, merda, eu sei que não é isso que você quer ouvir agora, mas, bem... isso não é sobre você, Yeol. De verdade.</p><p>O moreno piscou demoradamente. Não era sobre ele? Como... como não era sobre ele? Todas as últimas horas dos últimos dias das últimas semanas dos últimos <em>meses </em>foram sobre Byun Baekhyun para si; mas no meio disso tudo, Chanyeol não significou <em>nada </em>para o castanho?</p><p>— Mas... ele parou de falar comigo.</p><p>— Ele parou de falar com todo mundo.</p><p>— Ele não parou de falar com vocês. Ou com Kyungsoo.</p><p>Mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência breve, o jogador sabia um pequeno tique do Kim. Sempre que ele estava nervoso ou desconfortável, ele coçava de leve a lateral de seu pescoço. A região agora estava vermelha viva.</p><p>— Baekkie precisava de uma intervenção. Ele <em>precisava.</em> Nós tentamos fazer isso por anos, mas agora foi o único momento que ele percebeu o quanto ele precisava disso. — disse. — Isso... isso pode ter começado por conta você, Yeol, mas eu juro, <em>não é sobre você.</em></p><p>Se o Kim achava que essa frase lhe trazia paz, porra, não fazia mesmo.</p><p>— Uma intervenção? — hesitou. — Mas... o que...</p><p>— Yeol, isso verdadeiramente não é da sua conta, mas eu imagino o quanto você tá preocupado, então... — como porras aquilo não era nada sua conta!? Era tudo da sua conta, inferno! — O Baekhyun começou a ir ao psicólogo.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Hã...</p><p>Chanyeol não sabia o que dizer. Hm. Isso... hm. Hm. Isso... não era grande coisa. Hã. Honestamente, isso não significava porra nenhuma – quer dizer, o próprio Chanyeol ia no psicólogo por conta de seu TEA, seu pai ia num psicólogo por conta de stress, Junmyeon ia num psicólogo pra organizar seus estudos. Todo mundo deveria ir ao psicólogo. Grandes merdas. Não era motivo pra um sumiço de meses.</p><p>— Tipo... tipo alguma doença mental, ou...?</p><p>— Alguns... hm, algumas questões dele que ele vem guardando a anos, e que finalmente estavam começando a atrapalhar a vida dele, e que ele urgentemente precisa tratar. — disse. — Traumas. É. Alguns traumas.</p><p>— Mas... — tentou mais uma vez. — Isso... começou comigo?</p><p>Minseok suspirou pesadamente.</p><p>— Você... meio que foi um gatilho pra ele, Yeol.</p><p>Um gatilho. Um gatilho. Um... gatilho? Gatilhos não pareciam ser coisas boas. Sua mãe tinha gatilhos fortes – quase foi sequestrada quando era criança, e agora, sempre que entrava em elevadores, ficava incrivelmente tensa e sentia vontade de chorar. Chanyeol não queria ser o elevador de Baekhyun.</p><p>— Eu falei alguma coisa? Eu fiz algo pra ele que foi ruim? Eu nunca pensei que talvez ele...</p><p>— Chanyeol, eu não devia tá te falando isso. Desculpe, mas Baekhyun não ia querer que eu te falasse. É algo pessoal dele, não é realmente da sua conta.</p><p>— Não é da minha conta?! Minseok, ele é meu melhor amigo! </p><p>Chanyeol podia contar as vezes que ergueu sua voz naquele ano. Aquela era a segunda – a primeira vez foi com Baekhyun do lado das escadas quando a amizade deles nasceu, e agora, se sentia o quíntuplo de mais raivoso do que naquele momento. Por que as pessoas o continuavam enxotando para fora daquela situação!? Ele tinha direito a estar envolvido naquilo tudo, porra!</p><p>— Ele sumiu, Minseok, <em>sumiu. </em>Ele não responde uma mensagem, não atende uma ligação, nada. Ele é meu melhor amigo! Eu me preocupo com ele, eu gosto dele, eu não consigo viver sem ele. E ele sabe disso. E ainda sim... ele só sumiu.</p><p>Aquilo era tão injusto para si, mas parecia que só ele percebia tal. Por que ninguém simpatizava com o que ele sentia!? Era seu melhor amigo passando por um momento difícil, diferente, e ainda sim, preferindo ignorá-lo.</p><p>Era seu melhor amigo que não respondia suas mensagens e o deixava a total mercê da própria sorte emocional de como isso iria o afetar. </p><p>Era seu melhor amigo que poderia ter poupado uma grande parte da saúde mental perdida de Chanyeol se tivesse simplesmente dito que “precisava de espaço”. Tudo que envolvia Baekhyun desde que ele parou de responder ao Park era, de todo jeito, ligado ao jogador.</p><p>
  <em>Como porras isso não tem haver comigo?</em>
</p><p><em>— </em>Ele deveria ter me dito. — disse; o tom mais baixo, mas doído. — Por que ele não me disse? Ele poderia ter me dito. Eu teria entendido. Teria entendido muito mais do que ele simplesmente sumir e...</p><p>— Chanyeol, isso é algo muito maior que você. São anos e anos de auto destruição que Baek faz a si mesmo, e que agora, chegou num momento ápice. Sei que pode ser errado, mas se Baek não conseguiu processar esses sentimentos com você, talvez...</p><p>— <em>Pode ser </em>errado? <em>— </em>sentiu as palavras saírem de sua boca quase como um rosnado.  — Kim Minseok, você faz ideia do <em>inferno </em>que Baekhyun me fez passar? O meu melhor amigo, o garoto por quem eu estou <em>apaixonado, </em>me fez sentir como um boneco de marionete todos esses dias. <em>Meses. </em>Você faz a menor porra de ideia de como...</p><p>— Chanyeol... — o Kim chamou, o tom de voz muito baixo, ou talvez o Park que estivesse com o tom de voz muito mais alto.</p><p>— ... eu fiquei <em>miserável </em>por conta dele? Uh!? Eu não faço idéia do que ele está passando, porque ele preferiu <em>brincar com o meu emocional </em>do que ter a merda da coragem de me <em>falar </em>qual era o problema. Você faz a menor idéia de como um <em>merda </em>eu me senti, simplesmente por que ele não pôde me mandar a droga de <em>uma mensagem!? Porra!</em></p><p>Seu coração pulsava em sincronia com a veia saltada em sua testa, e ele não percebeu o quão alto ele falava até sentir sua garganta doer. Igualmente, não estava mais sentado, e sentia como se pudesse facilmente desmaiar agora que tinha terminado de falar. Se sentia fraco. A cabeça girava e, mesmo que tentasse colocar seus pensamentos e sentidos em ordem, tinha a leve impressão de que tinha algo bloqueando sua visão – não conseguia focar em mais nada.</p><p>As coisas pareciam um borrão ao seu lado, e mesmo que quisesse desesperadamente continuar aquela conversa com Minseok, sentia e sabia que não podia. Sentia que se passasse mais um segundo ali sua cabeça iria explodir. Sabia que nada daquilo era da sua conta. Minseok deixou isso bem claro, porque Baekhyun deixou isso mais claro ainda.</p><p>Pensou ter ouvido alguém dizer seu nome, mas a ideia foi diminuída quando alguém lhe tocou o braço. Aquilo lhe incomodou mais do que se alguém tivesse lhe atropelado, e não soube ao certo o que fez, mas rapidamente não sentia mais o toque incomodo em si. Igualmente, não sentia mais o cheiro de café ao seu redor. Tinha saído da cafeteria.</p><p>Céus. Oh, Céus. Merda. Merda!</p><p>Merda. Chanyeol precisava pintar.</p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>Crises de ansiedade se tornaram algo normal em sua rotina, dividindo o espaço entre incessantes litros de café e se levantar as três e trinta e cinco da manhã para pintar. Yifan deveria saber de todas essas coisas, mas não sabe – deve desconfiar, mas não sabe. Chanyeol não contou pra ele essas coisas. Chanyeol não tem ido a muitas consultas, honestamente. Essa era a primeira em... yah. Muitas semanas.</p><p>— Eu... sei que tenho faltado várias sessões, mas... podemos falar sobre o que eu te disse? Eu realmente preciso falar com alguém.</p><p>O chinês nunca lhe obrigava a conversar sobre coisas que não queria conversar, e era por isso que em todos aqueles meses de agonia, nunca tinha dito uma única palavra sobre Baekhyun (não além do que disse na primeira reunião do ADEEJA). Chanyeol pensava que talvez Yifan devesse obrigá-lo a conversar sobre as coisas, seria mais eficiente.</p><p>Agora, ele não sabia se estava pronto pra conversar, mas precisava. Precisava conversar sobre o episódio na cafeteria.</p><p>Mas o de mullet apenas concordou com a cabeça, abrindo seu caderninho de anotações enquanto Chanyeol procurava a estátua de gato que sempre observava em seu consultório. Não achou. Se sentiu vazio.</p><p>— Tudo bem, sem problemas. Você me disse que foi conversar com o amigo de Baekhyun, sobre Baekhyun. — odiou ouvir o nome do seu melhor amigo saindo da boca de seu psicólogo. — Mas você disse que não gostou de como essa conversa resultou... por que não?</p><p>Se recordou da pequena cafeteria e dos cheiros de macchiatos que sentia de lá. Lembrou do pescoço vermelho de Minseok, e do quanto de dificuldade ele tinha em explicar que Baekhyun verdadeiramente não queria falar consigo. Pensou em suas cordas vocais machucadas pelos gritos, da mão ensanguentada e de acordar no hospital</p><p>— Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu. Eu só... me senti agressivo. Eu <em>fui</em> agressivo. <em>Muito.</em> Eu gritei. E depois, eu me senti tonto, e era como se eu não pudesse ver ninguém ou, hm, ouvir ninguém também, porque era tudo um borrão e... Eu só fiquei com tanta raiva! Imaginar que, imaginar que Baekhyun significa tanto pra mim, e que na verdade, ele nunca esteve ocupado, ele só... Eu fiquei com raiva em imaginar que eu não consigo viver sem ele, e ele consegue viver bem sem mim. E aí, eu me senti... horrível. Eu me senti horrível.</p><p>Esperou que Yifan fosse perguntar mais sobre um depoimento tão vago, mas o Wu não disse nada. Não anotou uma palavra que fosse, não pegou em seu caderninho, não fez nada – apenas o encarou. Chanyeol costumava se recordar do tom de castanho claro que eram as írises do psicólogo, mas agora, não se sentia confortável em checar se ainda permaneciam dessa cor. Não se sentia mais confortável em fazer nada.</p><p>Se sentia acuado e desconfortado o tempo todo. Se não se sentisse assim, se sentia cansado. Se não se sentisse assim, se sentia com raiva. Todos esses dias e estrava reduzido a isso: desconfortável, cansado, raivoso. Angustiado e estressado. <em>Constantemente angustiado.</em></p><p>— Bom, já que você trouxe na sua fala a realização de que o Baekhyun nunca esteve ocupado... eu gostaria de falar algumas coisas sobre. Você me permite?</p><p>O jogador não esperava essa pergunta.</p><p>— Hã... sim? Não é esse o seu trabalho? Dizer sobre o que a gente conversa? — hesitou.</p><p>— Meu trabalho é te ajudar a ficar em equilíbrio consigo mesmo. — respondeu de forma livre. — Contudo, a situação é diferente agora. Já tem algumas sessões que você anda faltando, permanece distraído nas que comparece, evita constantemente o assunto sobre Baekhyun. Você consegue perceber isso? O jeito como você se retraí em assuntos delicados, como sobre Baekhyun?</p><p>— Eu... — a continuação “não quero mais falar sobre isso” apareceu na ponta da língua, e foi quando percebeu o ponto do chinês. — É. Eu percebo.</p><p>Chanyeol perdeu o luxo de querer ou não conversar sobre tal a muito meses, tubos de tinta e pele saudável da mão atrás. Querendo ou não, ele sabia que precisava disso.</p><p>Yifan concordou de leve com a cabeça, tão de leve quanto uma escultura de vidro, e cruzou as pernas. Seus pôsteres dos Beatles na parede do consultório olhavam diretamente para si, mas ele não parecia incomodado. Ele parecia completamente detentor de si mesmo.</p><p>— Seus ataques de raiva, seus borrões, seus recém tiques de pintura, seu desconforto em ser tocado ou olhar as pessoas, <em>tudo </em>isso são sinais desse momento conflituoso na sua vida. — Yifan disse. — Toda essa mudança é difícil, e pode ser ainda mais pra você, que está dentro do espectro autista. Enquanto você processa todas essas informações novas, é possível que você acabe perdendo funções sociais que sempre teve, como controle de emoções ou de ações sociais. Seu cérebro tá sobrecarregado em outra parte, agora. Você consegue entender isso?</p><p>Chanyeol conseguia entender isso. Agora que sabia com toda certeza que estava perdendo Baekhyun... é. Ele conseguia entender isso. Seu inconsciente era mais esperto que si, não? Percebeu coisas que ele tão fortemente se negou a perceber. Wah. Como era estúpido.</p><p>— Mas o problema disso tudo é que você não está reagindo desse jeito por causa de Baekhyun.</p><p>O Park ergueu os olhos. Piscou.</p><p>— Mas... é por causa de Baekhyun.</p><p>— Você realmente acha que é por causa dele?</p><p>— <em>É </em>por causa dele. Eu não falo com o meu melhor amigo a meses, e eu nem sabia por que até dois dias atrás.</p><p>— Chanyeol, a figura do Baekhyun vai muito além do que apenas a perda da relação entre vocês. — Yifan disse. — Sim, você está sofrendo por conta desse conflito com seu melhor amigo, e igualmente também pela ideia do seu primeiro amor, que não foi muito correspondido. E tudo bem, isso é completamente normal. Mas o motivo da sua agonia e ansiedade excessiva vai muito além do que só a perda da amizade.</p><p>— Eu... o que?</p><p>— Todo o seu crescimento durante esse ano, toda a sua evolução. Você se descobrindo com TEA, seu talento em pintar, sua demissexualidade, todo esse crescimento que você está tendo, e que é normal durante o final do ensino médio, você tá projetando no Baekhyun. — disse. — Pelo fato de Bakehyun ter estado com você na maioria dessas revelações, você acha que elas só foram possíveis por conta dele, então você atribui o fato de você ser quem você é hoje graças a <em>ele. </em>Então quando você parou de conversar com Baekhyun, você não só perdeu o seu melhor amigo, mas você sentiu como se tivesse perdido toda a sua evolução. Você entende o que eu quis dizer?</p><p>Não sabia se Yifan falava rápido demais ou se seu raciocínio estava lento demais. Ainda estava tomando antibióticos fortes, não sabia se isso tinha efeito. Parecia uma palestra dolorida. Não devia ter vindo.</p><p>— Eu... eu descobri muitas coisas sobre mim esse ano. E <em>foi </em>tudo graças ao Baekkie; ele que me levou ao médico, ele que me mostrou meus desenhos, ele que...</p><p>— O fato dele ter estado com você não significa que você não teria, por si só, descoberto todas essas coisas. — o atrapalhou. — Chanyeol, no final das contas, tudo sempre cai na mesma questão: a sua falta de apreciação própria. Você se tornou uma pessoa diferente esse ano, uma pessoa nova, e isso é normal, faz parte da sua caminhada de adolescente virando homem. E você gosta de quem você virou, mas você não consegue entender que fez essa mudança boa em si mesmo. Você não consegue acreditar que consegue fazer coisas boas, então você atribui o mérito a outra pessoa.</p><p>Silencio mais uma vez. Havia algo que Chanyeol pudesse dizer? Sua cabeça esquentava enquanto tentava conectar os pontos. Não gostava do que o outro dizia, porra, não gostava de nada – mas poderia negar? Não sabia se poderia negar o que ele dizia. Honestamente... é, ele sabia. Não poderia.</p><p>Mais alguns longos segundos em silencio, e o Wu decidiu retomar a fala:</p><p>— Você repetidas vezes falou que não consegue viver sem o Baekhyun. <em>“Eu não consigo viver sem ele”.</em> Mas não é o Baekhyun que você não consegue viver sem, é viver sem alguém ao seu lado para ser um foco de atenção, enquanto você devia das suas próprias tomadas de decisões. Como se você nunca tivesse feito nada de bom. Mas todas as pessoas ao seu redor são pessoas incríveis, não? Você sempre trás isso nas sessões. E você foi a pessoa que construiu essas amizades. Não acha que isso é um mérito seu?</p><p>Aquilo deveria estar na garganta do outro a muito tempo, não? As palavras saíam com fluidez. Sem gaguejo, sem hesitação; quase ensaiado. Quase como se fosse verdade.</p><p>Não era verdade.</p><p>— Isso não tem nada haver. Eu perdi o meu melhor amigo, sem eu sequer saber o motivo, eu perdi o garoto que eu gosto. <em>Essa </em>é a questão. </p><p>— E eu entendo perfeitamente, Chanyeol. Eu compreendo que esse sentimento de perda, esse conflito, tudo ligado ao seu melhor amigo e ao seu primeiro amor, tudo são dores completamente válidas. A sua vida inteira mudou desde tal perda, eu vejo muito bem que a questão também envolve essa parte. Mas...</p><p>É claro que tinha um mas.</p><p>— ... também é legal da gente analisar o porquê de ser tão difícil nos colocar como aquele que consegue fazer as coisas para nós mesmos. E por você não conseguir acreditar que consegue ser o realizador da própria felicidade, você acaba fazendo o que é esperado de você. Por exemplo, Chanyeol: o que que você faz na escola, mas que você não gosta?</p><p>— Basquete. — Chanyeol não queria dizer, mas escapuliu no automático. Se sentia quase que afogado em revelações.</p><p>— Então, e como você se sente em relação ao basquete? Você já trouxe pra mim antes que não é um jogo que você gosta de jogar, mas que você o faz mesmo assim por causa da sua altura, e porque as pessoas esperam que você jogue por isso. E justamente por esse medo de que, talvez não gostem de você por não cumprir algo que lhe é esperado, visto que você tem o pré-requisito de ser alto, você o faz sem nem se questionar por quê. E o que você consegue com isso? Um pouco da aprovação das pessoas.</p><p>A fala de Yifan parou no mesmo momento que Chanyeol se levantou da sua cadeira. O chinês o encarou por um momento, e sorriu de forma calma ao mais alto. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ainda sim, ele não parou:</p><p>— Você acredita que, se não fosse pelo seu esforço, pelas suas ressignificações, pelas suas escolhas... se você não tivesse tudo isso, você acha que só ter o Baekhyun ao seu lado teria te transformado no garoto que você é hoje? — foi o que disse. Chanyeol se concentrou em não tremer. — O que você pensa sobre tudo isso?</p><p>O mais novo permaneceu em silencio, junto ao psicólogo, e sentiu falta de encarar o mesmo gatinho não-branco que costumava fazer nas últimas consultas. Sentia falta de ter essa válvula de escape; mas parece que três meses depois de evitar um problema, simplesmente não dava mais. As pessoas não o permitiriam mais.</p><p>Permaneceu em silencio mais um pouco. É. As pessoas não o permitiram mais.</p><p>Isso não significa que ele não tentaria mais um pouco.</p><p>— Eu acho que a partir de hoje, nós não vamos mais nos encontrar.</p><p>O com mullet concordou a cabeça, levemente, se levantando de sua poltrona habitual. Abriu a porta do consultório.</p><p>— Tudo bem, podemos conversar sobre isso depois. — Yifan disse. — Como você vai voltar pra casa, Chanyeol? Sua mãe vai te buscar?</p><p>— Eu vou a pé. — foi o que disse, ríspido, catando suas coisas no chão perto da sua poltrona.</p><p>— Entendo... você não acha melhor pedir um Uber? Eu fico esperando com você.</p><p>— Eu já tenho 18 anos, não tenho!? Eu posso ir andando. — ladrou, e passou pelo outro de uma vez só, saindo do consultório.</p><p>Ele não pensou no que Yifan disse, ele só saiu. Andou quarteirões e quarteirões em passos largos. Em algum momento, estava correndo. Em outro, estava chorando. Em um último momento, pediu um Uber até em casa, e soluçou alto sentado na calçada da rua, abraçando seus próprios joelhos e se concentrando pra não gritar enquanto o esperava. </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p>— Hã... Park? O que você tá fazendo?</p><p>Chanyeol tirou a toalha dos cabelos, esfregando uma última vez antes de erguer o olhar e ver o pivô do time o encarar do outro lado do vestiário. O Park colocou uma cueca por debaixo da toalha que usava.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Você tomou banho agora?</p><p>— Tomei. — respondeu, e jogou a toalha molhada entro do seu armário quando colocou um short.</p><p>— No chuveiro? Com a gente?</p><p>Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, sem entender muito bem o porquê da curiosidade, mas também sem se importar. Estava cansado. Não almoçou com seus amigos hoje – eles não paravam de dizer o quão foi estúpido ter largado a terapia, e se quisesse ouvir mais sobre isso, teria ficado em casa com seus pais. Jongdae também não respondia as mensagens, mas isso era normal, ele devia estar tendo aula particular de física nesse horário com a mãe. O Park estava sozinho, e podia jurar ter visto o vulto do cabelo de Baekhyun virando o corredor alguns minutos mais cedo.</p><p>Precisava dormir. Pintar, talvez. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava em um ciclo onde sabia que o que fazia errado (a falta de dormir, a falta de comer, a falta de vontade), mas que não conseguia parar. Era começo de outubro e agora as coisas só seriam piores. Halloween, vestibulares, baile do final de ano. Ele precisava dar um jeito em si mesmo.</p><p>Mas cada dia que passava, ele apenas estava mais e mais miserável.</p><p>— Hm, Chanyeol... você não costuma tomar banho depois da gente? — a voz do pivô lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, e o outro suspirou, passando desodorante enquanto procurava uma camisa. </p><p>— Sim...? </p><p>— E por que tomou agora?</p><p>— Eu não sei, mano. Deu vontade, sei lá, qual é. Me deixa em paz. Eu ‘tô morto do treino. — não era só do treino, mas era uma boa desculpa. </p><p>— Ok, tudo bem, foi mal. Só ‘tô dizendo que alguns dos caras ficaram desconfortáveis, e se possível, pra você não fazer isso de novo.</p><p>Chanyeol estava cansado. Muito, muito, muito cansado. Ainda sim, devia ter sido mais esperto. Foi completa e total culpa sua ter continuado aquela conversa:</p><p>— Desconfortáveis com o que? Eu tomando banho? — perguntou. — Tinha outros dez caras tomando banho do meu lado.</p><p>— Sim mas, nenhum dos outros caras é como você.</p><p>E foi ali que ele percebeu. </p><p>Fazia muito tempo que Chanyeol ‘tava preso dentro de si mesmo: adolescente, alto, jogador de basquete, autista, apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun. Essas características rodearam e consumiram seu ser pelos últimos três meses de forma tão incansável, que só por um momento, Chanyeol se esqueceu de uma última característica importante sua – bissexual.</p><p>Ah. Como ele pode esquecer.</p><p>— E como que sou eu, hein? — colocou uma blusa e fechou seu armário. Percebeu que o vestiário estava lotado, mas vazio. Só a conversa dos dois se sobrepunha.</p><p>— ‘Cê sabe, porra. Gay. </p><p>— Eu não sou gay.</p><p>— Você é gay.</p><p>— Eu não sou gay, eu sou bi. — é claro; ele revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Cara, olha, você quer continuar no meio termo pra não se assumir completamente? Beleza, foda-se, tua vida. Mas ‘cê gosta de pau, e os caras aqui ficam incomodados de ficarem pelados na sua frente. Você sabe disso, a gente nunca teve problemas antes.</p><p>— A gente nunca teve problemas antes porque eu sempre esperava o time inteiro tomar banho pra eu ir, como se eu tivesse lepra ou alguma porra assim. — disse. — Você acha que eu nunca vi um pau na vida não? Eu <em>tenho </em>um. É só um banho.</p><p> — Um banho que a gente tá pelado. E se você olhar pra gente, caralho!? Só tô dizendo que...</p><p>— Que o pau de vocês é tão incrivelmente irresistível que eu <em>tenho </em>que olhar? — o cansaço devia estar desativando partes de seu cérebro. Por que ele estava comprando briga com um cara assim? — Cara, olha, eu só tomei um banho. Não foi um crime, me deixa em paz.</p><p>— Eu sei bro, eu só ‘tô dizendo pra você não fazer isso de novo. É só.</p><p>
  <em>Ah sim, porque você é o grande determinante de quando eu posso ou não tomar um banho.</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol se aproximou do pivô, e notou o quão tenso ele ficou com poucos passos que deu em sua direção. O Park riria se estivesse com um pouquinho mais de bom humor; aquele dali definitivamente se assumiria em cinco, seis anos. Definitivamente.</p><p>— Escuta aqui, <em>bro </em>— ironizou. —, eu tomo banho a hora que <em>eu </em>quiser. O banheiro é público, e você não vai mandar na caralha da minha higiene.</p><p>— E se eu tiver um problema com isso, hein?</p><p>— Bem, se você tiver um problema com isso, você pode vir aqui e chupar a minha ro...</p><p>— Qual é a situação aqui!?</p><p>Ah sim, é claro que foram avisar o treinador. Por um breve momento, gostaria que Sehun e Jongin estivessem aqui – mas era claro que no único momento em que seus amigos estavam perdendo treino pra fazer supletivo de matemática, Chanyeol tinha decidido que ia se meter numa briga. Pois bem, que se foda; não ‘tava perdendo nada além da sua dignidade mesmo.</p><p>— Park, Choi. — treinador Huang se colocou entre nós, procurando explicações, e foi Chanyeol quem disse:</p><p>— Nada não, treinador. Só esse daqui sendo homofóbico comigo.</p><p>A palavrinha com H. Sua simples menção e rapidamente os ânimos se afloram, os sussurros começam, os olhos se arregalam – o pivô olhou assustado para Huang como se Chanyeol tivesse lhe socado a cara. Hm. Talvez ele devesse.</p><p>— Porra nenhuma, treinador! Eu só disse que Chanyeol sempre tomou banho depois da gente, e agora ele tomou banho <em>com</em> a gente, e alguns dos garotos ficaram desconfortáveis com isso.</p><p>— Por que que vocês não podem esperar eu tomar banho primeiro, então? Por que que tenho que esperar todo mundo acabar com a água quente antes de poder tomar um banho? Por causa da minha orientação sexual?</p><p>— Você tá distorcendo a situação pra se fazer de vítima.</p><p>— Vamos ver quem é a vítima quando eu quebrar a tua cara na porrada, filho da puta.</p><p>— <em>Park! — </em>Huang especificamente se colocou na frente de Chanyeol dessa vez; se ele não saísse dali logo, Chanyeol passaria por cima de si. — Garoto, se controle! Qual o seu problema ultimamente!? Olha, você está exagerando. Você sempre tomou banho depois, será se você não pode...</p><p>— Por que porras eu não posso tomar banho igual os outros!?</p><p>— Os garotos ficam desconfortáveis! Oras, vamos lá. É a mesma coisa que pedir pra um menino tomar banho entre meninas.</p><p>— E o meu desconforto, ele conta!? </p><p>— Park, o que porras você quer que eu faça!? Eles são a maioria, será se você não pode fazer uma gentileza pra evitar um clima chato nos vestiários? </p><p>E foi quando Chanyeol entendeu, claro como água: ele nunca seria a maioria. Ele era só um. Só um garoto queer, só um garoto <em>gay; </em>ninguém se importava em como ele se sentia, muito menos se isso afetasse como outros dezessete adolescentes se sentiam. Adolescentes heteros. Era esse o mundo do esporte, não? Era claro que era. Chanyeol sabia bem disso quando entrou.</p><p>
  <em>Então por que ele entrou?</em>
</p><p>O mais alto então concordou com a cabeça antes de voltar a seu armário, seus passos sendo acompanhado por mais de quinze pares de olhos enquanto ele pegava seus múltiplos uniformes do time. Queria jogar todos no chão, pisar e cuspir. No final, apenas entregou na mão do treinador Huang.</p><p>— Eu ‘tô fora. — e apenas para não restar nenhuma dúvida, continuou: — Eu ‘tô fora do time.</p><p>Pegou sua mochila também, jogando nas costas, e saiu com seus sapatos surrados enquanto o vestiário ainda não dizia uma única palavra. Não se sentia bem. Deveria se sentir bem, deveria se sentir incrível; saiu do time de basquete. <em>Saiu do time de basquete. </em>Baekhyun ficaria orgulhoso de si.</p><p>Mas Chanyeol se sentia <em>péssimo. </em>Mais do que péssimo, ele se sentia... ele se sentia derrotado. Profundamente derrotado. Ah, droga, ele precisava conversar com alguém; precisava conversar com Jongdae. Precisava ouvir um pouco sobre mitologia, e não pensar no fato de que acabou de jogar fora a possibilidade de uma bolsa numa faculdade boa.</p><p>Ele não queria de fato a bolsa, mas ele sempre a teve. E agora, não mais. E Chanyeol só estava se cansando de perder tudo que tinha.</p><p>Pegou o carro no estacionado e dirigiu antes que o treinador Huang fosse rápido o suficiente para alcançá-lo e convencê-lo a voltar, andando pelas ruas de um bairro afastado do distrito até estacionar em frente a uma casinha cor-de-rosa. Casinha era eufemismo; a casa de Kim Jongdae era <em>enorme. </em>E muito bem cuidada, também – enquanto tocava a campainha do local que nunca sequer havia entrado antes, apenas deixado o Kim, notou o quão bem cortado e cuidado o jardim da frente era. Combinava com Dae.</p><p>Uma mulher na meia-idade atendeu a porta, vestida como uma americana nos anos 60 e bonita como uma pétala, e Chanyeol sequer conseguiu pensar numa justificativa boa o suficiente para explicar quem era, uma vez que ela rapidamente abriu um sorriso enorme:</p><p>— Você deve ser Chanyeol! — a sra. Kim disse, feliz como um girassol. Oh. Que palpite selvagem. — Ah, você é igualzinho a como meu Jongdaenie fala! Vamos, vamos, entre, por favor, pode entrar!</p><p>Tinha percebido que o outro devia ter bastante dinheiro para viver em um bairro assim, mas só agora percebeu o <em>quanto </em>de dinheiro tinha; sua mãe abriu a porta e o convidou para dentro sem que sequer se apresentasse, sem que sequer dissesse algo, simplesmente porque batia com as características que Jongdae contou. Provavelmente nunca tiveram que se preocupar com invasão domiciliar.</p><p>— Olá, boa tarde. Desculpe incomodar ahjumma, eu sou Park Chanyeol. Você sabe me dizer se Jongdae está aqui? — perguntou, e a morena sorriu.</p><p>— Ah, sim, sim, ele está na piscina! Você gostaria de se juntar a ele? Ele está com Yifan-ssi, mas tenho certeza que os dois adorariam sua presença.</p><p>Chanyeol apertou os dois olhos de maneira dolorosa ao ouvir o nome do ex-psicólogo. É, claro, merda – Jongdae tinha sessões de terapia particular em casa (alguma coisa sobre odiar o cheiro do consultório do Wu). Tinha esquecido.</p><p>— Não, não, eu não quero atrapalhar. Eu posso vir depois e...</p><p>— <em>Jongdae, querido, Chanyeollie está aqui! — </em>Sra. Kim não teve problema nenhum em abrir a porta de vidro que separava a cozinha da varanda e gritar para seu filho, sorrindo para o Park logo em seguida. — Prontinho! Pode ir.</p><p>É. Chanyeol conseguia ver da onde Jongdae puxava.</p><p>Apenas suspirou, sorrindo superficial a outra e jogando tudo pro ar, passando pela porta e caminhando até a varanda. Uau. Chamar aquilo de varanda era até mesmo algo feio; toda a grama perfeita, e as flores e, porra, aquilo era uma plantação de tomate!? Não era atoa que Jongdae estudava em casa – até mesmo Chanyeol iria querer se morasse em um lugar assim.</p><p>— Chanyeol?</p><p>Ergueu os olhos para encontrar seu atual melhor amigo e seu antigo psicólogo juntos, sentados na beira da piscina com os calcanhares na água, e seus olhos grudados em si. É. Nada constrangedor.</p><p>— Oi. Desculpa, eu não sabia que vocês ‘tavam em consulta, eu vim falar com Jongdae.</p><p>— Não, sem problema algum, nós já terminamos também. Já ‘tô saindo — Yifan foi rápido em responder, natural e limpo, e Chanyeol se sentia apenas pior pela última vez que se viram.</p><p>— Por que você tá na minha casa? — Jongdae perguntou. — Você nunca esteve na minha casa. Você e Wu nunca estiveram na minha casa juntos. Agora estão. Hm. Estranho.</p><p>O Park suspirou por um momento, sem saber ao certo o que falar. No final, suspirou; já que já ‘tava na merda...</p><p>— Eu saí do time de basquete.</p><p>Um longo momento de silêncio. O psicólogo e o mais velho se encararam por um curto momento, antes de voltarem a encarar o mais alto. Yifan ergueu um saco de comida.</p><p>— Senta aqui, a gente tem batatas.</p><p>No próximo instante estavam os três sentados na beira da piscina, uma sombrinha enorme sob suas cabeças, a água congelante se movimentando sob os pés descalços, meio saco de Doritos aberto no colo do mais alto. Se tivessem lhe perguntando três meses atrás o que ele faria assim que largasse o time de basquete, certamente Chanyeol não responderia comer salgadinho na piscina gigantesca de seu novo amigo rico junto da companhia do seu antigo terapeuta.</p><p>Quem diria, hm? Caos combinava com ele.</p><p>— Quer conversar sobre isso? — a calça do Wu estava dobrada até seus joelhos, tal qual os óculos de grau estavam jogados pelo gramado, e o cabelo bagunçado pelo vento. Ele nunca pareceu tão jovem.</p><p>— Você como meu psicólogo?</p><p>— Nem fodendo. — respondeu. — ‘Tô dizendo pra você conversar com Jongdae, me exclui dessa furada. Por mais que eu ame meu trabalho, eu cobro por hora. Se quiser um conselho profissional vai ter que marcar horário. </p><p>Chanyeol se sentiu bem em rir. Gostava mais de Yifan fora do consultório, apesar de perceber que as personas não mudavam muito de um local pro outro.</p><p>Negou com a cabeça. Queria falar sobre outra coisa.</p><p>— Dae. — chamou. — Me conta a história de Orfeu.</p><p>O mais baixo dos três mantinha as pernas dobradas, fora da água, e ergueu o olhar para si. Ele não estava esperando por isso.</p><p>— ... existem várias versões. — hesitou. — Várias versões de contos, e de livros, e de filmes, e séries... várias versões.</p><p>— Me conta a sua favorita. </p><p>— Oh! Conta pra ele a do musical, a do musical é a melhor de todos. — o chinês falou, passando ketchup na sua batata, e Chanyeol ignorou aquela nojeira. Fazia sentido Yifan ser a outra pessoa que ouvia Jongdae falar sobre mitologia, fora a mãe dele e o Park.</p><p>Jongdae parou por um momento, re-analizando a história toda em sua cabeça, e o Park pacientemente esperou até que estivesse pronto. Fazia alguns dias que estava com a conversa deles na cabeça, e agora, queria saber sobre Orfeu. Mais do que o simples conto grego; não queria nunca mais tratar o Kim da forma como o tratou a primeira vez que mencionou o personagem.</p><p>— Orfeu era um garoto vivendo em um mundo de deuses e homens. Ele era pobre e abandonado, sozinho, mas ele tinha um dom. O dom da música. — iniciou, e Chanyeol lhe deu toda a atenção do mundo. — Dizem que Orfeu escrevia músicas tão lindas, mais tão lindas, que as flores desabrochavam e os portões se abriram só de ouvir as melodias.</p><p>“Ele era apaixonado por Eurídice, que também o amava, mas os dois passavam fome porque os invernos eram muito rigoroso e não deixavam nada crescer. Mas Orfeu tentava criar uma canção que fosse bonita o suficiente para fazer com que os frutos nascessem todos os meses do ano, já que...”</p><p>— Eles só nasciam durante seis meses. — Chanyeol o cortou suavemente. — Quando Perséfone saía de perto de Hades e voltava a terra.</p><p>O olhar que Jongdae lhe deu foi a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto em um bom tempo. É, quem diria: Chanyeol escutava quando ele falava.</p><p>— É, só quando Perséfone voltava a terra. Perséfone vivia no submundo, onde os mortos trabalhavam pelo resto da eternidade sem nenhum descanso. Hades tentava enganar os humanos falando que se fossem ao submundo, eles nunca passariam fome ou sentiriam frio, e alguns humanos acreditavam. — ele disse. — Eurídice acreditou. Ela estava cansada de esperar inverno após inverno pelo dia que Orfeu iria terminar sua música. Ela tinha fome. Um dia, ela decidiu morrer e ir para o submundo de Hades.</p><p>— Orfeu foi junto?</p><p>— Orfeu não sabia que ela tinha feito isso até encontrar o corpo. — respondeu. — Ele não aceitou a morte dela. Andou por toda a extremidade da terra, a pé, até os portões do inferno, onde nenhuma alma viva nunca entrou, e cantou uma canção tão bonita que todos os cães e guardiões infernais daquele lugar deixaram ele entrar. Então, ele foi até Hades e pediu a vida de Eurídice de volta.</p><p>“Hades deixou ele levar Eurídice de volta, com uma condição. Enquanto eles andavam a pé para fora do submundo, Orfeu não poderia tocá-la, ou falar com ela, ou olhar para trás para se assegurar de que ela estava o seguindo. Se ele o fizesse, uma única vez que fosse, ela voltaria imediatamente para o submundo e passaria a eternidade ali.”</p><p>Yifan movimentou os pés de maneira leve pela água, molhando os calcanhares do Park, o som das batatas sendo mastigadas quase que ensurdecedoras, mas o mais novo sequer se importou. Estava vidrado.</p><p>— E o que aconteceu? — o sussurro preso em si saiu, quase que com medo de perguntar.</p><p>Jongdae sequer piscou.</p><p>— Ele olhou para trás. — um arfar escapou da garganta do Park. — Perdeu Eurídice para sempre, e teve que voltar a terra sozinho. Desde então, ele jurou não amar nenhuma mulher e esperar até sua morte, onde poderia se encontrar com ela de novo, no submundo.</p><p>Oh. Chanyeol voltou seu rosto para a piscina, encarando o movimentar artificial da água por conta do motor dos jatos nas paredes, e por um momento, se sentiu triste. Se sentiu verdadeiramente triste. Não era assim que tinha imaginado o conto.</p><p> — Ele vai esperar o resto da vida por algo que não foi sobre ele. — anunciou. Sentiu os outros dois trocarem olhares.</p><p>— Por que não é sobre dele? Foi ele que foi abandonado, ele que foi atrás, ele que olhou pra trás e perdeu a garota. É o conto de Orfeu <em>e </em>Eurídice, afinal. — Wu perguntou.</p><p>— Sim, mas... ele ter olhado pra trás só fez a dor dele ser ainda mais dolorida. De qualquer jeito, ele já tinha perdido a garota. </p><p>Pegou um punhado de batata do chinês e enfiou de uma vez na boca, soltando um suspiro enquanto engolia a seco e sentia-as rasgar sua garganta. Se sentia anestesiado até mesmo por isso. </p><p>— Digo, foi a escolha de Eurídice, sabe? Afetou Orfeu, claro, mas ela fez uma escolha pra vida dela. Ela escolheu isso, e isso não tinha nada haver com ele. — disse. — Se ela foi egoísta, se ela foi enganada, se ela conseguiu sair do submundo ou não... ela escolheu ir embora. A partir dali, não era mais a história dele, ou deles dois; agora era a história dela, e ele a perdeu nesse momento.</p><p>Silêncio reinou entre eles mais uma vez, e Chanyeol percebeu no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca sobre o que aquilo se tratava. Oh. Ele era Orfeu, não era? O garoto que se meteu em uma história que não era sua, e que escolheu passar o resto da vida esperando e sofrendo por algo que não foi feito para si. Tudo porque ele amava alguém que o amava de volta, mas que tinha toda uma vida fora desse sentimento.</p><p>A única diferença era que não sabia se Baekhyun o amava. Provavelmente preferiria não saber. Mas algo em imaginar seu melhor amigo como uma personagem mitológica que foi condenada a trabalhar exaustivamente pelo resto da eternidade era, hm... reconfortante. Verdadeiramente.</p><p>— Orfeu é o meu personagem favorito. — o Kim disse, e Chanyeol sorriu para si.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>Jongdae deu de ombros.</p><p>— Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, não sabia se ela tinha morrido ou escolhido ir, mas ele não precisou saber. Ele a amava, e ele foi atrás dela. Não esperou um segundo que fosse pra ir atrás dela. — e recolocando seus pés dentro da água, o pequeno Kim os balançou de maneira elétrica. — Ele foi até as profundezas do inferno por ela. Ele não pensou, ele só agiu. Parece algo legal.</p><p>— <em>Eu iria até as profundezas do inferno por você, DaeDae!</em>  <em>— </em>a voz feminina soou dentro da casa, e Yifan soltou um gargalhar.</p><p>— Obrigado mãe! — o Kim gritou de volta e se voltou aos outros dois: — Ainda tem batata?</p><p>Quatro horas depois, seguido de muita batata, chá gelado da Sra. Kim, três contos de mitologia egípcia e papeis toalhas para secar os pés uma vez que Jongdae não os daria toalhas verdadeiras para tal, Chanyeol estava em seu carro de novo, se sentindo incrivelmente melhor. Não pensava sobre o time de basquete, e mesmo se o fizesse, não se sentia angustiado. Não queria praticar o esporte, muito menos permanecer em um ambiente como aqueles, e muito menos receber uma bolsa de estudos por tal. Não tinha nada o que reclamar daquela saída.</p><p>E pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, se sentia bem. Não sabia dizer o que mudou naquela tarde na casa dos Kim, mas se sentia verdadeiramente bem. Bem o suficiente para ir pra casa e jantar com seus pais. Bem o suficiente para ligar pra Junmyeon, Sehun e Jongin. Bem o suficiente para não querer desesperadamente pintar alguma coisa durante a madrugada.</p><p>Mas no final das contas, Chanyeol não era burro. Ele sabia que era só isso: uma sensação, e que talvez amanhã quando acordasse, isso teria passado e o mesmo sentimento de apatia naturalizado dentro de si iria se restaurar. Ele sabia que precisava voltar para terapia, quem sabe até mesmo marcar um psiquiatra e mediar sua ansiedade com medicamentos. Ele sabia que precisava fazer algo. E tinha coisa que ele realmente, <em>realmente, </em>precisava fazer.</p><p>Ele precisava ir até as profundezas do inferno.</p><p>Seguiu o caminho tão conhecido de forma quase inconsciente, e quando estacionou em frente a casa, conseguia sentir seu coração pulando pelo peito. Tinha que fazer isso, e por muito tempo, desejou fazer isso – agora, só tinha medo. Muito, muito medo. Do que? Não sabia. Só sentia.</p><p>Se obrigou a sair do carro e parou na calçada, encarando as luzes ligadas da casa. Tinha alguém dentro, mas isso não significava que seria atendido. E honestamente, não sabia se tinha coragem de simplesmente bater na porta ou tocar na campainha. Não sabia se tinha coragem de sequer estar ali.</p><p>Pegou o telefone e ligou. Sabia que não iria atender, mas ligou do mesmo jeito – e quando o previsível aconteceu, mandou uma mensagem. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como persuadi-lo, não sabia se deveria fazer tal. Apenas digitou que estava na porta de sua casa. Dois minutos depois, ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.</p><p>— ... Chanyeol?</p><p>Byun Baekhyun era o garoto mais bonito que já viu em toda a sua vida. Sabia disso, se lembrava disso, pensava nisso todos os dias; ainda sim, agora, o vendo depois de tantos meses, a realidade parecia apenas mais verdadeira. Ele ficou mais bonito durante aqueles três meses? Talvez. Para Chanyeol, ele sempre ficaria mais bonito cada vez que o visse.</p><p>Mesmo agora, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, usando o que parecia ser algum tipo de pijama velho e meias ainda mais velhas ainda. Não era nem sete horas da noite e Byun Baekhyun parecia pronto para ir dormir. Ele parecia mais alto, se perguntassem a Chanyeol. Seus cabelos castanhos também pareciam maiores, até mesmo mais castanhos do que antes. Ele parecia mais maduro.</p><p>— Oi. — respondeu, mãos no bolso, se encolhendo dentro do casaco.</p><p>Ele parecia diferente do Baekhyun que o abandonou a três meses atrás.</p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio. Não sabia por que Baekhyun havia aberto sua porta pra ele. Não sabia por que estavam finalmente conversando agora, só três meses depois; não sabia por que do agora. Nunca pensou em ir até a casa do outro antes, não importava o quanto queria, porque nunca quis incomodar ele enquanto estivesse ocupado. </p><p>Agora, Baekhyun não estava ocupado. Nunca esteve, na verdade; e talvez ele soubesse que Chanyeol sabia. É. Talvez por isso decidiu que essa era a hora de conversarem.</p><p>— Oi. — ele disse. A voz era tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão esquecida que Chanyeol quis chorar. — Você... está magro.</p><p>— Você está lindo.</p><p>Baekhyun desviou os olhos dele. Chanyeol continuava parado na calçada, o Byun continuava parado na frente da porta de sua casa. Devia ter mais de três, quatro metros de distância entre eles. Em todo aquele tempo de amizade, eles só se abraçaram uma única vez; o Park queria isso de novo. Desesperadamente.</p><p>— Chanyeol, eu... hm. — o outro recomeçou a frase: — Minseok me disse que vocês se viram.</p><p>Sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem. Foi um monstro com Minseok.</p><p>— Eu preciso pedir desculpas a ele por esse dia. — e pensando melhor, murmurou: — Preciso pedir desculpas pra tanta gente...</p><p>— Eu não sei sobre isso, ele não me disse nada. Mas... mas eu preciso pedir desculpas pra você.</p><p>Nunca tinha tido uma conversa tão séria com o outro. O fato dele não estar xingando, ou rindo, ou fazendo algum comentário sarcástico e o chamando para ir comer fazia com que as coisas parecessem erradas. Tudo parecia tão errado agora.</p><p>— Eu não quero que você peça desculpas, eu quero que você diga qual o problema.</p><p>— Não é você. — ele assegurou. — Não é você, nunca foi você. Nada disso é sobre você, e eu sinto muito que você esteja no meio disso.</p><p>— Você é meu melhor amigo Baekkie, eu quero estar no meio do que for.</p><p>As palavras pareceram falsas quando saíram de sua boca. Pensou e repetiu tantas vezes aquilo, que eram melhores amigos, mas agora, um não olhava para o outro. É. Melhores amigos.</p><p>— Eu sumi por meses e não te disse nada, e eu só consigo imaginar o quão magoado você se sentiu. Eu sinto muito. — aquilo foi ensaiado. Definitivamente, ensaiado repetidas vezes. — E você tem todo direito de sentir raiva de mim.</p><p>— Eu sinto bastante raiva de você, se quer saber.</p><p>Os olhos de Baekhyun voltaram a si. Ele não esperava por isso.</p><p>— Oh. É. É um sentimento válido.</p><p>— Mas isso não significa que eu não esteja apaixonado por você.</p><p>O Byun fechou os olhos com força, grunhindo com raiva quando bateu o punho contra o apoio de sua cadeira. Chanyeol teve um dejá vu. </p><p>— Merda, Park! — e ali estava: seu Baekhyun. — Você não pode me falar algo assim! Caralho.</p><p>O Park concordou com a cabeça, mas de alguma maneira, reprimiu um sorriso. Não estava necessariamente feliz, mas ouvir o outro xingando trazia uma paz para seu peito que poderia ser até mesmo triste de se pensar.</p><p>— Olha, eu sei que você se afastou por conta do que eu disse na casa de Yixing, e eu sinto muito. Eu não queria que você sentisse que você <em>tinha </em>que retribuir meus sentimentos e...</p><p>— Mas essa é a porra do problema, Park Chanyeol! — e então, os gritos. Uau. Que saudades. — É <em>claro </em>que eu retribuo os seus sentimentos, merda!</p><p>O mundo parou por um segundo. Chanyeol ergueu a cabeça, encarando a faceta frustrada do outro, e tentou abafar o som do seu coração tentando fugir pra fora do seu peito. Ele ouviu certo? Ele não ouviu certo. Não tem como ele ter ouvido certo. Em todo esse tempo... em todo esse tempo, nunca sequer passou pela sua cabeça o desejo dele retribuir seus sentimentos. Porque ele sempre soube que era impossível, que era improvável, e que não valia a pena pensar sobre.</p><p>E agora, ali estava ele: agressivamente dizendo que ele sentia o mesmo. Ele... sentia o mesmo.</p><p>
  <em>Ele sentia o mesmo?</em>
</p><p>— ... o que?</p><p>— É <em>óbvio </em>que eu também gosto de você! Você é o quê? Tapado!? Todo mundo consegue ver isso, uma velhinha homofóbica dos anos 40 conseguiria ver isso! — disse. — Caralho, você é idiota!? Eu tinha <em>vergonha</em> do quão claramente eu estava apaixonado por você!</p><p>— Oras, eu sinto muito se eu não interpretei o seu sumiço de três meses, sem ter a mínima decência de mandar a porra de uma mensagem, como a linda declaração de amor que era!</p><p>O outro soltou um grunhido de irritação alto, que Chanyeol imitou apenas para se sentir igual, e observou enquanto Baekhyun esfregava irritadamente as mãos em seu rosto. Era isso!? Ele o amava também!? E estava com raiva porque Chanyeol nunca percebeu antes!? Ah, vai tomar no cu Byun Baekhyun, ele sabia o quão burro o Park era!</p><p>Mas no final, o silêncio prevaleceu mais uma vez, e Chanyeol tentou se convencer de que aquilo tudo era verdade; só que quanto mais pensava nisso, menos parecia sentido. Se Baekhyun gostava de si, se ele verdadeiramente gostava de si, se a confissão e declaração do outro não o incomodava... então <em>por que </em>ele sumiu?</p><p>— Eu... hm. — ele tentou mais uma vez, a voz mais controlada, mais suave, mais contida. — Eu... comecei a ir numa terapeuta.</p><p>— É, eu sei. Minseok me contou.</p><p>— E ela disse que... bem, eu descobri que eu tenho certos... certos problemas de abandono. — disse. — Provavelmente por conta da minha mãe. Ela diz que ainda é cedo pra saber, mas com certeza é por conta da minha mãe e... enfim. Eu tenho esses problemas, esse medo de ser abandonado, e isso me faz agir de maneira... irracional.</p><p>O mais alto tentou analisar por um momento. Irracional?</p><p>— Irracional?</p><p>— Escrota. — Baekhyun disse. — Toda vez que eu te via com alguém que não fosse eu, eu me tornava escroto e maldoso, porque eu automaticamente achava que você iria me abandonar por aquela pessoa, então eu te machucava pra sentir que eu não estava machucado.</p><p>Aquilo também foi ensaiado. Chanyeol conseguia ver; algum tipo de exercício na terapia, talvez, sobre o que dizer quando se reencontrassem, como falar com o Park de uma maneira que não fosse o machucar mais do que já estava. Era doce e gentil de uma forma, mas de outra, também era triste. Baekhyun parecia pensativo com tudo ao seu redor.</p><p>Se lembrou da agressividade de Baekhyun quando pensou que Chanyeol estava olhando para meninas no museu, ou como se incomodou quando viu Luhan o abraçando e tocando tão explicitamente no churrasco há alguns meses. Eles haviam conversado sobre isso: Bakehyun era realmente escroto. Chanyeol só não pensou que tinha haver com algo tão profundo.</p><p>— Baekkie, eu não...</p><p>— E é por isso que eu acho que a gente deveria parar de se ver por um tempo.</p><p>O Park hesitou.</p><p>— Mas... a gente não se vê a três meses.</p><p>— Nós não precisamos parar de nos ver totalmente, ou parar de se falar. Eu só... eu só acho que a gente deveria parar de sair juntos, como antes.</p><p>Ele não estava entendendo. Ele verdadeiramente, verdadeiramente, não estava entendendo; qual era o problema naquilo tudo? Chanyeol gostava de Baekhyun, Baekhyun gostava de Chanyeol. Essa... essa não era a parte que eles ficavam juntos? Não é isso?</p><p>Honestamente, o Park estava cansado de repetir aquela pergunta para si mesmo, mas ali estava: qual era a porra do problema?</p><p>— Mas você gosta de mim.</p><p>Baekhyun fungou de leve.</p><p>— Mais do que eu já gostei de qualquer outra pessoa antes.</p><p>— Então... então por quê?</p><p>O mais velho suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e por um leve momento, Chanyeol pensou ter visto ele se segurar para não chorar.</p><p>— Eu fui o escroto que sumiu da sua vida por três meses porque no momento que você disse que gostava de mim, logo depois deu ter surtado por conta da <em>Luhan </em>te tocando, eu soube que eu seria ruim pra você.  — ele disse, e fungou mais uma vez. — Muito, muito ruim.</p><p>— Você nunca seria ruim pra mim.</p><p>— Eu iria te fazer sofrer tanto.</p><p>— Você nunca poderia me fazer sofrer! — mentiu feio.</p><p>— E eu sabia que eu não podia ficar perto de você porque se eu ficasse, eu iria contar como eu me sinto, e então nós ficaríamos juntos e... </p><p>Longa pausa. Chanyeol estava tentando seu melhor para acompanhar a conversa, o raciocínio, acompanhar tudo; mas entre tentar não hiperventilar com a ideia de perdê-lo de novo e focar na conversa, ele estava indo mais no primeiro. </p><p>— Eu iria ser tóxico. — disse. — Toda vez que eu achasse que você estava perto demais de alguém, eu iria ser escroto, e grosso, e maldoso, e nos iriamos brigar, mas você nunca iria brigar de volta porque você nunca iria fazer algo pra me magoar, mas eu iria constantemente te magoar, e eu e você... nós seriamos ruins. Muito, muito, muito ruins. </p><p>— Você não sabe disso. Você não sabe disso, a gente sequer tentou algo!</p><p>— Foi por isso que eu entrei na terapia, Chanyeol! Eu só não posso estar em um relacionamento se eu tenho problemas pessoais por mim mesmo, e muito menos problemas que podem te afetar! — rebateu. — Só... não é certo com você.</p><p>O desespero começou a tomar conta mais e mais do mais alto. <em>Não, por favor, de novo não.</em></p><p><em>— </em>Eu não me importo se não for certo. Eu só quero ficar com você. Não precisa nem ser como namorado, eu só... eu só não quero passar outros três meses vivendo miseravelmente.</p><p>O mais velho concordou com a cabeça, mas o rosto não suavizou. Talvez nunca mais fosse suavizar.</p><p>— Nós ainda podemos ser amigos, se quiser. Só... não tão amigos quanto antes.</p><p>— Por que não?</p><p>E o outro se calou. E Chanyeol evitou que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Durante tantos meses quis saber o porquê, o motivo, a razão de tudo aquilo – e agora que sabia, apenas queria que nada daquilo realmente importasse.</p><p>— Eu não posso ficar perto de alguém que eu não posso ter.</p><p>— Você pode me ter.</p><p>— E a troco de que, Yeol? — Baekhyun perguntou. — Eu... eu prefiro ser o seu primeiro coração partido do que o seu primeiro relacionamento abusivo. </p><p>Observou o rosto do outro, e a maneira como evitava seus olhos, e a maneira como simplesmente evitava olhar para Chanyeol em si – mais do que envergonhado pela situação, era como se Baekhyun estivesse envergonhado por si mesmo. Como se a culpa fosse sua, ou qualquer coisa que ela creditou durante todos aqueles meses sozinhos.</p><p>Chanyeol queria dizer que não era. Queria dizer que saúde mental era importante, e que era claro Baekhyun deveria se sentir bem e melhor antes deles terem algum tipo de relação, e que nada que o outro sentia era de fato sua culpa – ele se arrependeria por não dizer isso, mas agora, não conseguia. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada.</p><p>— Então é isso? — o ex-jogador perguntou. — Não somos mais melhores amigos?</p><p>Park Chanyeol iria perder Byun Baekhyun pela segunda vez. Talvez não tão horrendamente quanto a primeira, talvez não tão traumática quanto a primeira, mas agora... agora, ele sabia como Baekhyun se sentia. Ele sabia que ele tinha uma chance de que, talvez, isso pudesse dar certo. Mas não iria.</p><p>— Nós vamos nos formar em, o que, três meses? Vamos pra faculdade em quatro, provavelmente pra faculdades completamente diferentes. — ele argumentou, mas sua voz não parecia convincente. — Talvez seja o melhor; desapegar de uma vez.</p><p>É. Desapegar. Era isso que Chanyeol precisava fazer.</p><p>Pensou em lutar mais um pouco. Pensou em gritar, em berrar, em ter longas conversas, em convencê-lo a desistir daquela ideia. Não parecia justo com ele; tinha se decidido, não? E pelo brilho fraco em suas bochechas que poderiam ou não ser lagrimas no escuro, conseguia ver que ele não estava feliz. Ninguém estava.</p><p>Não queria nada daquilo, mas o que poderia fazer? Era como Baekhyun se sentia. Mais do que como se sentia, era o que precisava fazer – ele não parecia feliz em fazer. Mas ele estava, porque ele sabia que talvez assim, menos pessoas sairiam feridas. </p><p>Menos. </p><p>Porque não era como se o coração de Chanyeol já não estivesse despedaçado.</p><p>— Se você acha melhor. — foi tudo que disse.</p><p>E quando Baekhyun deu ré e entrou de novo na casa, Chanyeol riu. Então era assim, hm? O fim. Se Baekhyun não o amasse, era o fim. Se ele o amasse, também era o fim. Se não entendia, era o fim, mas se entendia? Uau, também era! Que dia. Uau. Que vida.</p><p>
  <em>“Ela escolheu ir embora. A partir dali, não era mais a história dele, ou deles dois; agora era a história dela, e ele a perdeu nesse momento.”</em>
</p><p>— Aqui. — Baekhyun subitamente voltou, vindo até sua direção, o mais perto que já tiveram na noite, lhe estendendo um pedaço de pano: era sua jaqueta. — Pensei que você pudesse precisar. Desculpa não ter entregado antes.</p><p>A partir dali, não era mais a história dele. Era a de Baekhyun. Baekhyun precisava daquilo, Baekhyun tinha que passar por aquilo, Baekhyun merecia viver bem pós aquele momento conturbado em sua vida – não tinha nada haver com o Park. E o outro não sentiu ressentimento por tal.</p><p>— Tudo bem, pode ficar. — Chanyeol disse. — Eu saí do time.</p><p>— Você... o que!? — ele arregalou os olhos. — Sério!? Caralho, Yeol, parabéns! Quando foi isso?!</p><p>— A pouco tempo, na verdade. Bem pouco tempo.</p><p><em>— </em>E como você se sente!?</p><p>— Bem, eu acho.</p><p>— Uau. Sério mesmo, <em>uau. — </em>ele deu um sorriso bonito. Aquela era a primeira vez em meses que via o sorriso bonito de Byun Baekhyun. — Eu não acredito que eu perdi isso.</p><p>— É. — Chanyeol respondeu. Sorriu pequeno — Acho que você vai perder muita coisa.</p><p>E o sorriso do mais baixo morreu um pouco, mas tudo bem; Chanyeol o guardou em sua mente. Imaginou que seria a última vez que o veria nos lábios de seu melhor amigo.</p><p>— É. — Baekhyun disse. — Eu sei.</p><p>Da próxima vez que o visse, eles não seriam mais melhores amigos. </p><p>— Boa noite, Baek. Até amanhã.</p><p>— Boa noite, Yeol. Até.</p><p>O Park esperou e observou até o outro voltar para casa, a jaqueta no colo, trancando a porta e apagando as luzes da sala, antes de se permitir voltar para o carro. Essa foi a única coisa que se permitiu fazer – não se permitiu chorar ou sentir alguma coisa sobre isso. Não se permitiu nada. </p><p>Aquele era o caminho de Baekhyun. Era uma escolha que ele fez, que ele precisava fazer, e que infelizmente afetava Chanyeol; mas não tinha nada haver consigo. Entendia isso agora mais do que qualquer coisa, e não o odiava mais por isso. Essa era a história de Baekhyun, não a dele.</p><p>— E Orfeu perde Eurídice. — murmurou para si mesmo, ligando a ignição enquanto entrava na rua e dirigia de volta para casa. — Mais uma vez.</p><p>Chanyeol podia até mesmo ser o Orfeu daquela história – mas dessa vez, ele não iria esperar o resto da eternidade pelo seu amado. Era hora de arranjar seu próprio conto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finais e começos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O mais alto do grupo deu uma boa olhada no moreno, encarando-o de cima abaixo, uma sobrancelha erguida. Ouviu o suspiro em conjunto, cansado e auditivo, dos outros ao seu redor e cruzou os braços e total descrédito. Depois de tantos anos junto do outro – se conheciam a, o quê? Seis anos? – não deveria se surpreender. E ainda sim, ali estava.</p><p>— Você é patético, Oh Sehun.</p><p>Os outros dois ao seu lado concordaram, e o mais novo do grupo abriu os braços em completo desentendimento. Ele parecia não entender o problema daquilo tudo.</p><p>— Do que vocês tão falando!? É perfeito! — e deu uma rodadinha para que os melhores amigos vissem melhor, o que só piorou a situação toda, os fazendo reviraram os olhos.</p><p>— Usar o uniforme do time como fantasia pra jogador de basquete no Halloween é baixo até pra você, cara. — o Kim mais novo disse.</p><p>— Chanyeol ‘tá fantasiado de Coringa, mas o verdadeiro palhaço aqui é você. — o Kim mais velho observou.</p><p>A verdade é que ninguém ali esperava que seu melhor amigo fosse fazer algo elaborado; verdade seja dita mesmo, não esperava que ninguém ali fizesse nada elaborado pro Halloween do colégio. Era junto do horário normal de aula, ou seja, 7h da manhã, ao mesmo tempo que não era nada além de uma coisinha engraçada que a direção deixa os alunos fazerem, já que não tinham nada programado pra 31 de outubro. Não era grande coisa. Ao menos Sehun fez <em>algo.</em></p><p>Mas, bem, o fato de não ser grande coisa não impediu o Park de acordar 4 da manhã pra fazer a melhor maquiagem de Coringa que pode na cara. E uau, foram <em>vários </em>tutoriais no YouTube até deixar o rosto minimamente parecido.</p><p>— Vocês são tudo uns escrotos. Chan é o único realmente fantasiado aqui! Kai ‘tá com um penteado estranho e uma camisa feia e Junmyeon ‘tá de terno.</p><p>— Eu sou o Dwight do The Office.</p><p>— E eu sou o presidente.</p><p>— O nosso presidente?</p><p>— Não, <em>o </em>presidente. Qualquer um.</p><p>— Você só tá usando isso como desculpa pra colocar um terno caro, Jun.</p><p>— Mas é <em>claro.</em></p><p>Chanyeol soltou uma gargalhada alta e olhou ao redor, vendo mais e mais adolescentes chegarem para o primeiro período. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes que não chegava atrasado, e se fosse pensar sobre, fazia alguns dias que não chegava atrasado nas aulas – não se sentia mais tão atrapalhado como no começo do ano, onde quebrava todos os seus despertadores, e a falta desse aspecto era verdadeiramente boa. Se sentia mais maduro em não quebrar tudo que tocar. Derrubar tudo que tocava? Esse ainda era um trabalho em processo.</p><p>Viu três fantasias de unicórnios diferentes e mais sete outros tipos de Arlequinas andando pela porta de entrada, e se antes seria cantado e encarado o resto do dia por estar de Coringa enquanto lindas garotas estavam de Arlequina, agora ninguém sequer olhava para si, com a cara toda pintada e o sobretudo roxo. Nos primeiros dias da notícia de sua saída do time de basquete ninguém conseguia parar de falar sobre isso, ou parar de olhar para ele. Agora, a era notícia velha, e Park Chanyeol tinha oficialmente caído no esquecimento daquele colegial. Ninguém mais ligava para si.</p><p>O mais alto nunca foi tão feliz.</p><p>— Eu preciso usar o uniforme pra alguma coisa, não é? É isso ou eu vou ter que queimar pra não pegar mofo no meu armário. — Chanyeol sabia que aquela era longe de ser a intenção do Oh, mas por um leve momento, se sentiu verdadeiramente triste.</p><p>— Eu sinto muito pelo time, Hun. De verdade. — repetiu pela vigésima vez.</p><p>— Cara, Chan, relaxa, ok? Eu não fui chutado, eu e o Kai saímos. Foi escolha nossa.</p><p>— Vocês não precisavam. Aquilo não tinha nada haver com você, sério mesmo.</p><p>— Cara, não é porque a gente é hétero que a gente vai participar de um clube quase que abertamente homofóbico. — o Kim mais jovem disse, o cabelo comicamente partido no meio, os óculos enormes, a gravata bufante. Continuava lindo. — Além disso, você é nosso amigo. A gente nunca ia continuar lá depois do que fizeram com você.</p><p>— E Junmyeon e o clube de debate iriam pessoalmente nos matar se a gente ficasse. — disse Sehun, e quando Jongin o chutou o joelho exposto pelo short do time, ele continuou: — Mas acima de tudo, você é nosso amigo! Ai, caralho, foi uma piada mano!</p><p>O Park gostaria de se sentir mais triste do que ele de fato se sentia sobre aquela situação. Ele sempre se sentia inicialmente mal – quando percebia que, pouco a pouco, as pessoas não convidavam mais os Oh-Kim para festas, tão pouco os cumprimentavam; quando via como que suas popularidades inabaláveis estavam sendo drenadas. –, mas tal sentimento desaparecia tão rápido quanto chegava. </p><p>Os dois lhe seguravam os ombros e juravam que aquilo não era nada, que nada daquela hierarquia juvenil de fama jamais importou para eles. Que no final do dia, eles sempre poderiam jogar uma partida de basquete na casa de Sehun se tivessem vontade, e que ao menos, agora Chanyeol parecia verdadeiramente feliz em chegar na escola. Chanyeol deveria se sentir péssimo por ser o motivo de seus amigos largarem algo que gostavam de fazer, mas no final, ele apenas se sentia amado. Com o tempo, ele estava aprendendo a se permitir tais egoísmos. </p><p>— Elemento X se aproximando a 50 graus norte! — e assim como chegou, o amor que sentiu por seus amigos se esvaziou de uma vez só, ouvindo aquelas coordenadas idiotas e sentindo-se revirar os olhos enquanto os três lhe puxavam pelo braço.</p><p>— Mano, isso é idiota. — respondeu, mas os demais sequer ouviram, focados demais em conversar entre si por código como agentes da CIA, enquanto Junmyeon lhe empurrava corredor a frente. — Até você, hyung!?</p><p>— Desculpa Yeollie, eu sou rancoroso. — o Kim mais velho disse em um sorriso amarelo, o empurrando mais forte ainda, e o Park teve que firmar os pés no chão para não se mover.</p><p>— Sehun, Jongin, porra, quantas vezes eu vou ter que explicar?! — Chanyeol colocou seu peso na direção oposta do Kim, e agradeceu pela primeira vez na vida em pesar 90kg. — Eu e ele estamos bem, ok? A gente conversou, ‘tá tudo bem. Vocês não precisam me escoltar como uma equipe da SWAT toda vez que ele chega perto de mim.</p><p>— O que você chama de conversa, eu chamo de você indo fazer as pazes e ele decidindo que não pode mais ser seu amigo. E se ele não quer ser seu amigo, a gente também não vai ser amigo dele! — o Oh disse, e automaticamente o Park revirou os olhos.</p><p>— A situação não é bem assim, Hunnie, qual é. Você deveria saber, você namora a melhor amiga dele.</p><p>— Eu vou começar a fingir que eu me importo com o lado dele quando você parar de fingir que essa situação toda é algo ok.</p><p>Chanyeol jamais teria a hipocrisia de dizer que aquela situação era algo ok – para qualquer um dos lados. Não pensava muito sobre o assunto desde a descoberta que, mesmo que Byun Baekhyun compartilhasse de seus sentimentos (isso ainda era um choque), aquilo simplesmente não poderia acontecer. Mas sabia de que não era algo que ambos estavam felizes. De acordo, talvez, mas não felizes.</p><p>Era estranho de certo modo, o fato de o assunto que lhe martirizou por tantos meses ser o único minimamente bem resolvido em todo aquele espiral de grandes decisões de fim de ano. Talvez fosse por tal que não pensasse tanto no seu ex-melhor amigo por quem ainda era apaixonado; apenas... muita coisa de uma vez. Quando se está a dois meses dos vestibulares, do baile e da formatura, não havia muitas coisas que se pudesse pensar além. E de certo modo, o Park se sentia orgulhoso.</p><p>Ele não podia pensar em Byun Baekhyun nesse momento. Não porque lhe fazia perder o ar e querer chorar encolhido, mas porque havia outras prioridades em sua vida no momento.</p><p>
  <em>Outras prioridades em sua vida.</em>
</p><p>Isso... hm. Yifan ficaria orgulhoso de ouvir tal, se algum dia ele tiver coragem de compartilhar seus pensamentos no ADEEJA.</p><p>Mas no final de tudo, por mais que sentisse e soubesse que estava lidando com essa situação melhor do que antes, é, não era algo ok. Não era algo ideal. Porra, sequer era algo desejável; mas era algo saudável. Não agora, talvez, não para ele – mas era saudável para Baekhyun. E ele o amava como amigo mais do que qualquer coisa, não? A felicidade do outro valia mais.</p><p>Era só... era só uma merda que aquela felicidade não poderia ser criada por um anel de compromisso entre ele e o Park.</p><p>— Não sejam cuzões. — foi tudo que disse quando viu as rodas do mais velho virem em sua direção no corredor, e em resposta, seus melhores amigos apenas lhe apertaram os ombros e subiram as escadarias.</p><p>Chanyeol não podia culpá-los, de certo modo. Eles não viram, e provavelmente sequer sabiam, de tudo que o Park passou ou sentiu nos últimos meses, mas eles têm ideia. Eles têm uma boa ideia. Não conseguia se imaginar olhando na cara de Luhan de novo se ela fizesse qualquer coisa parecida com Sehun, só pra depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Mas não era nada demais. Era só um comprimento, era só um “olá”, era só cortesia. Afinal, eles concordaram em não serem mais melhores amigos, mas eles ainda eram conhecidos – ainda eram colegas de turma. Não era como se não pudessem conversar ou olhar um para o outro.</p><p>— Ei Yeol.</p><p>E cada vez que olhava para o rosto de Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol sentia que doía um pouco menos. Era um bom treino, não?</p><p>— Ei Baek. — respondeu em tom natural. — Que porra é essa nas suas rodas?</p><p>Sem sequer olhar para onde o mais alto apontava, Baekhyun revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Idiota do Kyungsoo. Você imagina que uma criatura enfezada como aquela não gosta de Halloween, mas é exatamente o contrário. — disse. — Eu disse que não ia me fantasiar, então ele colou essas teias de aranha falsas nas minhas rodas como consolação.</p><p>— E você deixou?</p><p>— Em minha defesa, eu não vi quando ele estava fazendo. E também, meus braços não alcançam pra tirar. — ele continuou depois do riso do Park. — As pessoas que não gostam de se fantasiar no Halloween sofrem um preconceito constante da nossa sociedade.</p><p>— Ah sim, é uma situação horrenda.</p><p>— É uma discriminação.</p><p>— Digno de crime.</p><p>— O pior de todos os nossos problemas.</p><p>— Logo depois do eurocentrismo e da xenofobia.</p><p>— Vamos ser sinceros, esse é um problema muito mais recorrente do que esses. </p><p>Aquele era o novo normal dos dois. Eles não almoçavam mais juntos, não se mandavam mais mensagem, não se encontravam pós aula para voltarem juntos até suas casas, muito menos saíam juntos como antes. Eles só... se viam. Aleatoriamente pelos corredores da escola, aleatoriamente pelo estacionamento, no Subway, apenas... aleatório. Então eles conversam, e brincavam, e por cerca de três minutos de papo furado, era como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Era como se fosse como antes.</p><p>Mas nada nunca seria como antes, e Chanyeol sabia reconhecer isso. Sabia reconhecer que não importa o que acontecesse, esse não era o momento para eles, não era certo, não era a hora. Sabia que não era pra ser. Não havia mais pesar, não havia mais desesperos, não havia mais lamúrias – no máximo... faltava espaço. Faltava lugar.</p><p>Às vezes, seu coração transbordava com as palavras não ditas. Com os “sinto sua falta” sufocados, com os toques nas mãos nunca mais repetidos, com os olhares prolongados que não se permitia mais o dar. Não sabia o que fazer com o sentimento de amar Byun Baekhyun; não sabia onde colocá-lo, não sabia onde guardá-lo, não sabia o que fazer. Faltava espaço. Faltava muitas coisas naquilo tudo.</p><p>Mas não era ruim. Não era. Chanyeol conseguia dormir à noite, e não chorava quando pensava sobre. Não precisava mais entrar naquele tipo de auto hipnose envolvendo pintar para se anestesiar dos sentimentos que tinha sobre tudo aquilo. Não tinha mais desespero em ser tocado por outros, não se sentia mais confuso. Estava com o coração partido, mas não estava mais a um passo de distância de um ataque psicótico. Por mais que não gostasse da situação, o Park entendia, hm? Entendia cada pequeno detalhe. E aquilo mudava tudo.</p><p>— Precisa de ajuda pra subir? — perguntou quando ouviu o sinal de começo de período tocar, olhando a todas aquelas pessoas fantasias entrando em suas salas, e recebeu um negar de cabeça do outro.</p><p>— Não precisa, eu me viro. — Baekhyun disse. — A sua fantasia ‘tá incrível, Yeol.</p><p>
  <em>Mas às vezes. Às vezes...</em>
</p><p>— As suas teias de aranha também. — rebateu em um sorriso amigável. — Te vejo depois, Baek.</p><p>— Até depois, Yeollie.  — e sorriu.</p><p>Aquele era o novo normal dos dois. Nada seria como antes, e seu coração transbordava com os sentimentos soterrados, mas não era ruim. Era suportável. Era ruim, e triste, melancólico e, porra, as vezes era cansativo só de se pensar; mas era o certo. O Chanyeol de 18 anos poderia não entender, mas gostava de pensar que o de 25 iria agradecer. Era o motivo de estar lidando com aquilo de maneira tão competente, imagina. Aquela situação era só um remédio de gosto ruim. No final, iria passar. </p><p>
  <em>Mas às vezes...</em>
</p><p>Jongdaenie lhe contou uma vez sobre o mito de Sísifo. Sobre como ele foi condenado a, por toda a eternidade, rolar uma grande pedra de mármore com suas mãos até o cume de uma montanha, sendo que toda vez que ele estava quase alcançando o topo, a pedra rolava novamente montanha abaixo, até início, onde ele teria que recomeçar todo o caminho do zero. Por toda a eternidade.</p><p>Às vezes, quando Baekhyun lhe dava aquele sorriso brilhante, esse mesmo de agora que o deu antes de sair, Chanyeol se imaginava como Sísifo. A pedra de mármore eram seus sentimentos de amor, e acreditava fielmente que, se pudesse ao menos levar aquela maldita pedra ao topo da montanha, ela iria permanecer lá, sozinha, isolada, e nunca mais lhe incomodaria. Mas a pedra sempre caía, bem quando estava o mais perto de se desprender a ela. Ele nunca conseguia se livrar da pedra.</p><p>É. Não era ok. Nada daquilo era ok.</p><p>Mas era suportável – e para um adolescente no seu final de terceiro ano, ele conseguiria suportar só mais um pouquinho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desde que se tornou melhor amigo de Jongdae, Chanyeol tinha várias ideias e conclusões feitas em relação a não só aquele relacionamento, mas como a si mesmo. Uma delas era clara: o Park definitivamente deveria ler mais livros.</p><p>Dae era a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecia. Possivelmente. A única pessoa que parecia no nível do outro era Junmyeon, mas comparar ambas as inteligências pareciam tão discrepante quanto comparar um bolo e uma lagosta; ambos são comidas, mas não havia muita similaridade pós isso. Ambos eram inteligentes, mas comparar a inteligência de vestibular do Kim com a inteligência quase mística do outro Kim era sem cabimento.</p><p>Era só que... Jongdae sabia muito. <em>Muito. </em>E pode-se argumentar que ele só sabia coisas do eixo mitológico – qualquer um que fosse. –, mas não era como se ele meramente tivesse decorado todos os mitos existentes ou coisa do tipo. Ele os interpretava, ele os entendia, achava paralelos entre histórias de deuses e humanos com os conflitos dos dias atuais. Dae talvez fosse a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecia apenas por sentir que absorvia tanto só de estar com ele.</p><p>Mas, no fim do dia, apesar de ser uma pessoa incrivelmente inteligente, divertida e naturalmente boa, era uma outra palavra que reinava entre as características usadas para descrever o adolescente: difícil. </p><p>Talvez fosse pelo seu grau de TEA, talvez fosse por ele ser simplesmente ele mesmo, mas Chanyeol não poderia ignorar o quão exaustivo o amigo conseguia ser algumas vezes. Como agora, onde ambos estavam atrasados para um compromisso, mas ainda sim, trancados no quarto do Kim, vasculhando entre os milhões de livros nas milhares de prateleiras em suas paredes, atrás de um específico conto que fosse acalmar o moreno.</p><p>— Qual o nome mesmo? — perguntou de novo, passando os dedos pelo sumário de um livro de capa dura, grossa e velha. O quarto todo de Jongdae parecia uma livraria antiga; e o que antes lhe trazia uma calmaria característica, agora lhe sufocava. </p><p>Normalmente, é Dae que odeia atrasos e é Chanyeol que é suscetível a eles. A inversão de papeis nesse momento estava deixando o Park maluco.</p><p>— Ginnungagap. — respondeu, sentado no chão junto a outros cinco livros diferentes, vasculhando-os.</p><p>— Não existe nenhuma possibilidade de você estar pronunciando isso certo.</p><p>— Qualquer livro que fale sobre Ginnungagap, ou os nove mundos dos nórdicos. Especialmente Ginnungagap. Não Yggdrasil, eu não quero ler nada sobre Yggdrasil!, mas Ginnungagap.</p><p>Não entendia nenhuma das palavras do outro, e tudo aquilo definitivamente não estava acalmando o Park. Havia combinado de encontrar com os meninos as 15h, e considerando todas as pessoas do mundo, imaginou que Jongdae fosse ser o último a se atrasar – e agora ali estava, 15h07, e nenhum sinal dos Kim-Park estarem no carro do mais alto em direção ao shopping mal. </p><p>— Dae, seja lá qual for o conto que você tá procurando, vai ser muito mais fácil se a gente olhar no celular ou...</p><p>— <em>Eu quero o meu livro!</em> — gritou, jogando um livro ao lado e agarrando o mais próximo, e foi só com tal atitude atipicamente agressiva que o outro percebeu.</p><p>Chanyeol não era burro. Lerdo e com problemas em raciocinar rápido, talvez, mas não burro; o corpo tremido, o desespero palpável, a necessidade urgente de tentar achar uma das poucas coisas que naturalmente lhe traz paz e calmaria. O pintor conviveu com sua própria ansiedade a vida toda, ele sabia bem o que era o início de uma crise.</p><p>E agora, não fazia ideia do que fazer. Nunca foi a pessoa que ajudava alguém durante uma crise, ele sempre foi o ajudado; mas ao menos tinha o adicional de conhecer o moreno. Conhecia bem os quereres do outro, e sabia que tocá-lo, por exemplo, só iria piorar a situação. Igualmente, não sabia se conseguiria sequer captar sua atenção para praticar exercícios de respiração, não como costuma fazer consigo mesmo. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que tudo que sabia fazer, não adiantaria.</p><p>Jongdae estava nervoso, elétrico e desesperado, e a qualquer momento Chanyeol sabia que poderia explodir. Não entendia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, e aquilo era o mais desesperador – por que ele estava reagindo assim? Ele tinha ansiedade, isso era algo constante? Havia alguma variável nesse momento, alguma preocupação? O encontro com Junmyeon, Jongin e Sehun certamente era uma destoante da rotina do outro, mas ele parecia de total acordo quando sugeriu...</p><p>Mais segundos se passavam de Dae procurando o maldito livro, e mais segundos Chanyeol se sentia mais estúpido. O que deveria fazer?! Procurar o livro poderia demorar horas, e certamente o outro não tinha esse tempo, mas não era como se o Park tivesse muitas pautas novas para chamar a atenção dele! O que porras ele deveria...</p><p>— Eu li um conto novo ontem. — subitamente se lembrou. — Eu não entendi o que significava, eu... eu não entendi. Você pode me explicar?</p><p>— Ginnungagap, Ginnungagap... </p><p>As coisas tinham escalado rápido demais, e de repente Jongdae sequer falava mais consigo, preso em suas próprias palavras, desesperado pelo específico mito que procurava. O coração do Park se apertou em desespero. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes que a mãe do Kim não estava presente na casa, e era claro que esse seria o momento que tudo daria errado. Estava nas costas do Park.</p><p>E, porra!, ele nunca foi conhecido por ser bom tomando decisões sob pressão. Mas ali estava ele, e ali estava seu melhor amigo, a um passo de entrar num espiral de ansiedade que o artista conhecia bem, e não desejava a ninguém. Era hora de ser útil.</p><p>— Sobre o que é? Sobre o que Ginnun... Gijjun... sobre o que é? — tentou mais uma vez, e soube pela cara do outro que ele estava incomodado. Ótimo! Ótimo, significava que ele estava prestando atenção. </p><p>— Você não vai entender. — e jogou mais uma livro ao lado.</p><p>— M-Mas eu quero saber! É um mito nórdico? Você disse sobre os nove mundos nórdicos, e eu não sei nada sobre isso. </p><p>Os livros abertos e jogados pelo chão estavam se acumulando, e Chanyeol tinha que pular entre eles para se aproximar do outro, mas ainda sim ter certeza de que estava a uma distância respeitosa. Estava dando o seu melhor naquilo tudo, mas ainda não sabia se era suficiente.</p><p>— Não é sobre isso! Ginnungagap é sobre antes dos nove mundos, não depois! — gralhou irritado. — Os nove mundos dos nórdicos são todos conectados por uma árvore, Yggdrasil, o eixo do mundo. Entre eles, tem Midgard, o mundo material, Asgard, o mundo dos deuses, Niflheim, o mundo do gelo...</p><p>Se aproximou com mais cuidado ainda enquanto o outro se engajava em seus próprios pensamentos, cuidadoso o suficiente para não o despertar de seu transe, tendo certeza de que ouvia bem o que dizia. Tirava os livros mais pertos dele com cuidado, os devolvendo em silêncio para as prateleiras sem que notasse.</p><p>— ... Ginnungagap veio antes disso, os mundos vieram dele! </p><p>— E o que era ele? O que ele fazia antes? — investiu na raiva alheia para continuar a recolher os livros mais próximos de forma invisível.</p><p>— Ginnungagap era o vazio! Ele era o abismo vazio que existia antes dos mundos existirem. Então Niflheim e Muspelheim se colidiram e geraram Ymir, a primeira criatura viva do universo, que deu origem a todos os gigantes e seres do mundo.</p><p>— E o que se tem para ler sobre ele? Ele era só o vazio, não? O que se tem para ler sobre o vazio?</p><p>— O vazio não era vazio antes, o vazio era só... existente! Não havia mundos além dele, então ele era tudo que tinha, e ele era a beleza. — e Chanyeol se sentiu fortemente mais calmo quando notou que a respiração do outro gradativamente parou de ser ruidosa. — Ele era o intocado, o imaculado. Tudo partiu dele. Mas no momento em que outros mundos foram criados, ele se tornou essa coisa frívola e sem necessidade, como se... como se ele não fosse mais importante. Ou ao menos, não como os outros mundos, em comparação. E isso é... isso é triste. Ninguém gosta de Ginnungagap.</p><p>O quarto inteiro mergulhou em um profundo silêncio. Jongdae não procurava mais por livros, Jongdae não se remexia desesperadamente no chão, e o leve tremor que percorria seu corpo parecia verdadeiramente menos assustador agora. Ainda sim, ele estava assustado – ele tinha medo. Ele tinha um verdadeiro pânico, e Chanyeol não soube ao certo o porquê. Não até juntar os pontos.</p><p>— Isso... isso é sobre você estar indo conhecer os meus amigos? — a pergunta veio, mas a resposta não. O Park percebeu qual era a situação.</p><p>Veja, desde que Chanyeol terminou (de maneira e por motivos incrivelmente desequilibrados, para se dizer o mínimo) sua terapia privada, ele não estava se encontrando com nenhum outro psicólogo – o que era, por certos olhares, errado. Não errado apenas porque ele desistiu muito fácil e rapidamente da terapia íntima, mas também porque ele estava em processo para começar a tomar remédios para sua ansiedade. E aquilo era um passo <em>grande,</em> e era indubitável a presença de um terapeuta além do psiquiatra no acompanhamento desse momento.</p><p>Mas, da maneira mais irônica possível, Chanyeol apenas... não queria. Diferente das outras vezes em que não quis, ele não se sentia ameaçado, incomodado ou fora da sua zona de conforto. Era apenas muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez só. Com provas, e pensamentos sobre faculdade, fim de ano colegial e Baekhyun (sempre, sempre Baekhyun), talvez esse fosse exatamente o momento em que mais precisava de terapia – mas honestamente, o Park não sabia se conseguiria aguentar mais isso.</p><p>Ele não se sentia pronto para retomar seu trabalho junto de Yifan, ou possivelmente de qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele tinha consciência de uma coisa: o ADEEJA ajudava. Muito. Não que ele falasse alguma coisa, ele não disse nenhuma palavra desde o estrondoso primeiro dia que teve a tantos meses atrás, mas talvez ficar quieto tivesse sido a melhor ideia que teve nos últimos tempos. Ele aprendia muita coisa apenas de estar lá.</p><p>Chanyeol era a única pessoa autista do seu grupo de amigos. Era, igualmente, a única pessoa LGBTQ+ do seu grupo de amigos; cresceu acreditando que era uma minoria em todos os lugares que fosse. Mas nas reuniões do ADEEJA, ele conseguia ver claramente, pela primeira vez na sua vida, que minoria mesmo ele só era em pautas políticas. Ele se via em <em>todos </em>ali.</p><p>Eram adolescentes diferentes. Adolescentes altos, baixos, magros, gordos, cis, trans, héteros, bis, pans, gays, demis, aces, poligâmicos, monogâmicos, de cabelos escuros, claros, coloridos, piercings, tatuagens, roupas monocromáticas, roupas pasteis... e todos, <em>todos, </em>autistas. Aquela era, surpreendente, a única coisa que muitos ali tinham em comum. Eram todos autistas, porque existia <em>essa variedade de pessoas autistas. </em>E, a primeiro momento, aquilo era só... uau. </p><p>Só respirar o ar daquele porão de igreja o fazia sentir mais amado e respeitado. Era como se ir ao ADEEJA confirmasse a si mesmo que, sim, ele existia; e sim, ele importava.</p><p>Mas além de auto conhecimento e entendimento próprio, o grupo de apoio para adolescentes autistas que acontecia duas vezes na semana lhe ensinou outras coisas. Entre elas, que pessoas autistas tinham problemas em comunicação de sentimentos, e que em alguns casos, era necessária uma ajuda maior. Jongdae era esse caso. Era como se tivesse sendo transportado mais uma vez para seu primeiro dia de ADEEJA, e as palavras de Yifan ecoando em sua mente: </p><p>
  <em>Alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo, não é?</em>
</p><p>Quem dá o primeiro passo é a pessoa com o maior controle. Em quase todos os casos, esse era Jongdae; sua visão sobre o relacionamento Park-Byun foi o primeiro passo necessário para o início de diversas conversas e percepções sobre que Yeol precisava ter tido. Mas agora, a pessoa com maior controle em falar sobre seus sentimentos era o próprio Yeol. Era ele quem tinha que dar o primeiro passo.</p><p>— Talvez... talvez você se sinta como esse vazio, não? Esse vazio nórdico. — arriscou, suavemente. — Talvez você esteja receoso porque você acha que, quando eu ver você junto com meus amigos, eu vou pensar menos de você em comparação a eles, ou da nossa amizade num geral. Que eu vou te achar menos especial do que eles.</p><p>Nenhum movimento do outro. Chanyeol continuou:</p><p>— E talvez isso venha do fato deu ter te conhecido em um momento em que eu estava em um lugar muito ruim, e de quando eu estava mais afastado dos meus amigos. E agora que eu estou melhor, você talvez tenha medo de que eu não precise mais de você como antes, e reavalie a nossa relação. — falou. — E se esse for o caso, então eu vou te dizer que isso não faz o menor sentido. Eu vou te dizer que você é o meu melhor amigo, e que eu lhe valorizo muito, e que de todo aquele momento ruim que eu passei, você foi a melhor coisa que eu tive a sorte de tirar de lá.</p><p>Dae continuou não se movendo, a cabeça baixa encarando os dedos sob o colo, sentado no chão de carpete do quarto, mas Chanyeol soube que ele o escutava.</p><p>— Se esse for o caso, eu vou te dizer o quanto você é alguém querido pra mim, e especial, e como que eu te acho tão incrível, mas tão incrível, que eu quero que meus amigos te conheçam pra eles também perceberem o quão incrível você é, e assim, nós todos possamos ser amigos. — disse. — Mas eu também vou te dizer que você não precisa fazer isso se não estiver confortável, e que eu nunca vou te forçar a fazer algo que não quer, ou te desprezar por coisas que você não consegue fazer. Que eu sou seu amigo, e que se só isso for o suficiente para você, também vai ser pra mim.</p><p>O Park parou por um momento, olhando para o mais velho, e sorriu para si mesmo. É. Ele merecia o crédito por ter os melhores amigos.</p><p>— Esse é o caso? </p><p>E rezando para que o Kim não tivesse problemas em entender a situação, viu quando Jongdae rapidamente negou com a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto e os cabelos repetidas vezes, ajeitando algo que nunca esteve fora do lugar. Ele então se levantou em um pulo, e em silencio, começou a catar todos os restantes livros jogados por todo o chão de seu quarto – e com a ajuda de Chanyeol, os reposicionou em seus devidos lugares nas prateleiras. Endireitou bem a coluna antes de falar com o mais alto.</p><p>— Vamos. Estamos atrasados. — decretou, e saiu do quarto em naturalidade, deixando um Chanyeol extremamente sorridente para trás.</p><p>O artista sequer se importava mais com o horário. Honestamente? Chanyeol estava apenas feliz que os deuses o permitiram ser amigo daquele jovem garoto. No final da noite, Chanyeol se lembraria de acender uma vela de agradecimento a Ginnungagap, e a todo o universo que esse pequeno e maravilhoso vazio criou em si mesmo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Artes plásticas, então. Essa é a decisão final?</p><p>E Chanyeol sorriu da maneira mais brilhante humanamente possível.</p><p>— É. Essa é a decisão final.</p><p>Algumas coisas boas saíram de toda a situação “conhecidos mas não mais exatamente amigos” entre ele e Baekhyun, coisas realmente boas: entre elas, Kyungsoo. Não que em algum momento eles tivessem cortado relação, mas o Do deixou mais do que claro (explicito) em qual lado ele estava; em um momento que o Park sequer sabia que existiam lados. Depois daquilo, por mais que o membro e o presidente do clube de artes estivessem sempre juntos na sala do mesmo, eles nunca mais tiveram uma conversa satisfatória. </p><p>Mas desde que a resolução entre os ex-melhores amigos, o Do veio pessoalmente até si para lhe pedir desculpas. Algo sobre não ser justo separar as coisas no preto e no branco, e como que brigas e sentimentos em relacionamentos não eram lados para que o outro pudesse escolher, e como que aquilo foi errado. Chanyeol se lembrava de ter feito uma piada sobre Kyungsoo ter escolhido “<em>the dark side of the force”, </em>mas piadas sobre Star Wars quase nunca funcionavam. O Park só estava feliz de ter uma atmosfera leve com o outro de novo.</p><p>Situações como essas, onde os dois eram os últimos e únicos restantes na sala/ateliê do clube, se tornaram muito mais agradáveis. Eles até estavam falando sobre faculdades! Uau, Chanyeol se sentia bem de novo.</p><p>— E você? Belas-artes também? — perguntou, guardando os pinceis e tintas que estava usando a poucos minutos atrás.</p><p>— Não exatamente. — respondeu, trancando todos os armários de suplementos. — Letras, na verdade. Estou pensando em fazer letras.</p><p>E os olhos surpresos do Park pousaram sobre si, um sorriso sapeca e curioso crescendo em seu rosto?</p><p>— Um escritor? Uau, hyung, quem diria...</p><p>— Eu diria. Eu sou presidente do clube de artes, eu sou bom em outras áreas das artes também.</p><p>E o mais alto apenas riu mais um pouco, indo até a pia mais ao lado e lavando os dedos de tinta. Ainda tinha a leve queimadura na palma da mão, a profunda assadura que conseguiu depois de horas e horas e horas de pintura em excesso, tentando espremer algum resto de felicidade daquela prática. Agora, estava a dias em uma única pintura, um amanhecer roseado com tons magenta no topo de uma montanha, e jamais gostou tanto de algo que pintasse.</p><p>Pintura impressionista era sobre criar coisas de sutilezas, e a sutil normalidade que se instaurava gradualmente no peito do Park era um dos temas mais lindos para se criar.</p><p>— Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem. Eu espero que você consiga uma boa faculdade, hyung.</p><p>— Eu digo o mesmo, né Yeol. Com o curso que você quer, você precisa conseguir uma bolsa de estudos <em>incrível.</em></p><p>— Eu sei, eu sei. Quer dizer, eu sei que eu não tenho mais o basquete pra me apoiar e conseguir uma bolsa fácil, mas artes plásticas não é muito concorrido. Se eu conseguir uma nota mediana no vestibular, tenho certeza que consigo uma bolsa em uma boa faculdade daqui.</p><p>— Daqui? — a voz do outro soou quase que descreditada, e Chanyeol o encarou com curiosidade ao enxugar as mãos. — Não, não Yeol, eu não ‘tô falando de bolsa de estudos por aqui; eu ‘tô falando de uma bolsa de estudos pra fora.</p><p>O mais alto piscou demoradamente, se aproximando do Do para guardar seus pertences na mochila.</p><p>— Fora tipo, mais pro sul?</p><p>— Fora tipo, fora do país.</p><p>Chanyeol largou absolutamente tudo que estava fazendo. Kyungsoo olhou para ele como se fosse louco.</p><p>— É sério? Yeol, qual é, você sabe onde ‘tá se metendo. Você quer ser <em>pintor. </em>Essa vai ser sua profissão, sua única e principal fonte de sustento; e eu não preciso te dizer quão pouco conhecido e competitivo é o mundo das artes pra novos artistas, você sabe. — disse o Do. — Se você realmente quer ter uma carreira estável e uma mínima chance de sucesso, você não pode ficar na Coréia do Sul. Ninguém vai saber quem você é aqui. Você precisa ir pra Europa, cara. França, Roma, Itália, Paris se possível.  </p><p>O mais alto piscou demoradamente, o fato de tal ideia estar passando pela primeira vez em sua cabeça o fazendo se sentir ridículo. É claro que ele sabia que aquilo não seria fácil e que definitivamente ele não ficaria rico ou algo assim – teve essa conversa com seus pais já. –, mas nunca pensou num facilitador pra tudo aquilo. Se parasse pra pensar, vergonhoso quanto fosse, de todos os novos artistas que conhecia, nenhum deles era coreano. E certamente deveria existir um por aí; ele só não sabia sobre.</p><p>Era isso que queria? Ser mais um artista na multidão? Talentoso, talvez, esforçado, mas facilmente esquecido pelo mundo da arte e todo o seu meio eurocentrista? Nunca pensou em sair do país. Claro, sabia que a chance de ir a mesma faculdade de seus amigos era minúscula, e sequer se apegava a isso, mas nunca... nunca pensou que iria <em>tão longe. </em>Uma faculdade no exterior? Isso parecia caro. E em questão de bolsas, teria que ser no mínimo uma integral; e isso... não parecia fácil.</p><p>Não conversou com seus pais sobre. Não falou nada com eles, não discutiu com seus amigos, nunca sequer tinha tido essa idéia a cinco segundos atrás. E ainda sim, facilmente absorveu tudo aquilo, com as únicas palavras saindo de sua boca sendo:</p><p>— Como eu consigo isso?</p><p>Kyungsoo pensou um pouco, coçando as laterais da cabeça, analisando o futuro todo de Park Chanyeol sem sequer saber. </p><p>— Bem, universidades estrangeiras são diferentes. Você teria que tirar uma boa nota nos vestibulares, é claro, mas tem muito mais além. Você teria que mandar uma boa redação para a universidade escolhida, fazer entrevistas onlines com alguém do júri de lá, cartas de recomendação de professores, fotos de suas pinturas... — e aquela foi a parte que o apavorou.</p><p>— Eles vão avaliar minhas pinturas?</p><p>— Não faz muito sentido eles cobrirem seus gastos de estudo por lá se você não for talentoso, né.</p><p>E Chanyeol balançou a cabeça. Talvez aquela não fosse uma boa idéia. Talvez aquela realmente, <em>realmente, </em>não fosse uma boa idéia; vestibulares? Ok, ele faria. Entrevistas onlines e inúmeras redações para inúmeras instituições? Ele aguentava. Cartas de recomendações de professores? Ele teria que chorar para conseguir, mas não deveria ser difícil. Agora, alguém avaliar sua arte? Alguém, algum professor, alguém estudado, formado e educado no meio da pintura, avaliar se seus garranchos e pinceladas desconexas eram <em>boas? </em>Não. Isso ele não podia fazer.</p><p>Todos os grandes pintores pintavam quando já novos. Desde os oito, nove, catorze anos. Se Chanyeol pintava há cinco meses era muito. Ele gostava do que pintava, e seus pais certamente achavam merecedor de pendurar na parede de casa, mas não seria o suficiente para ele passar em alguma universidade na França. Não, definitivamente não.</p><p>Talvez ele pudesse simplesmente passar em alguma universidade daqui. É, isso não seria ruim. Quer dizer, ele provavelmente teria que trabalhar o triplo para receber um terço das oportunidades que alguém dessas faculdades nas maiores capitais da arte, mas isso era ok. Chanyeol ainda tinha muito a aprender. Ele lidaria com isso no futuro.</p><p> — Nem ouse fazer essa cara. É claro que você vai se candidatar. — e o Park arregalou os olhos ao outro.</p><p>— Eles vão avaliar os meus quadros, Kyungsoo, eles vão a<em>valiá-los. </em>Eles podem ser bons, mas não o suficiente para eu passar em um lugar desses! E também, merda, uma bolsa nesse tipo de universidade, é só...</p><p>— Isso é uma faculdade, Chanyeol, não a porra da exibição de um museu. Eles não esperam um artista já formado, eles só esperam alguém com potencial. — Kyungsoo disse. — E se a questão é potencial e trabalho duro, você tem tanta chance pra esse tipo de bolsa do que alguém treinado na pintura desde criança. </p><p>Chanyeol não conseguia se lembrar completamente, mas aquela talvez tenha sido a coisa mais legal que Do Kyungsoo já disse para si. Não que ele fosse cruel ou dissesse coisas ruins, era só que... nunca pareceu tão verdadeiro. Como se o pensamento do Park não se candidatar a uma vaga dessas fosse, verdadeiramente, estúpida e sem fundamentos. Como se ele tivesse tantas chances quanto qualquer outra pessoa de qualquer parte do mundo.</p><p>E o adolescente não achava que tinha, mas quem porras era ele para saber alguma coisa? Ele era só um garoto que começou a pintar há alguns meses. Kyungsoo era o presidente do clube há <em>anos. </em>Não acreditava totalmente, mas honestamente, parecia idiota levar em consideração mais os seus medos do que alguém que sabia muito mais do assunto do que ele.</p><p>Quer dizer, a cinco minutos atrás ele não só não sabia dessa oportunidade, como não tinha ideia do quão ele <em>precisava </em>considerá-la. O que o impedia de já de cara decidir que esse era seu objetivo? Os vestibulares eram em poucas semanas, mas não era como se Chanyeol fosse burro, ou como se a prova em si fosse a parte mais difícil de toda aquela admissão. Talvez... talvez...</p><p>— Pensa sobre, hm? — o outro disse, pegando sua própria mochila e jogando nas costas, dando uma última batidinha no ombro do ex-jogador. — Não ‘tô dizendo que é garantido mas, sinceramente, o que você tem a perder?</p><p>— A minha dignidade...?</p><p>— Ao preço de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos em uma universidade europeia? Cara, você já arriscou a sua dignidade por muito menos. — disse. — Pensa sobre.</p><p>E junto com o vento, Kyungsoo saiu pela porta do ateliê do clube, deixando apenas um Chanyeol, um longo suspiro confuso e uma pequena sementinha de possibilidades extraordinárias plantada em sua cabeça.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Sehun, não força ele.</p><p>— Eu não ‘tô forçando ele! </p><p>— Eu juro por Deus Oh Sehun, se você deixar ele desconfortável...</p><p>— Cara, foi ele que me pediu! Por que a culpa sempre cai em cima de mim!?</p><p>— Chanyeol, eu que pedi por isso.</p><p>O mais alto suspirou pesadamente e de forma nervosa passou a mão pelos cabelos, afundando mais na cama, mas no final apenas concordou com a cabeça, como se tivesse algum tipo de controle sobre toda a situação. A verdade é que ele verdadeiramente achou que a junção de seu trio escolar com Jongdae seria uma ótima pedida; e de fato, foi. Ele só nunca tinha percebido o quão protetor era com o pequeno Kim, especialmente ao redor de Oh Sehun. </p><p>Os quatro adolescentes estavam espalhados pelo quarto do Park, tal que nunca pareceu muito grande, e que agora estava definitivamente ocupando sua capacidade máxima; ainda sim, os meninos se preocupavam em ter uma distância saudável do terceiro Kim do grupo para não o sufocar. Junmyeon era o mais afastado do grupo, sentado na cadeira em frente ao computador mais ao canto da parede, enquanto Chanyeol estava sentado com Jongin em sua cama, e Sehun e Jongdae mantinham-se em pé no meio do quarto. <em>Dançando.</em></p><p>Veja bem, parecia mais do que obvio para o Park que Dae seria seu acompanhante no baile de formatura – quem mais poderia ser? Sequer precisava pensar muito sobre. Sehun levaria Luhan, Jun levaria alguma garota do clube de debate, Jongin levaria Kyungsoo (como <em>bros, </em>talvez?) e Chanyeol levaria Jongdae. Principalmente agora que estavam saindo todos juntos e o Kim já estava mais familiarizado, era claro que levaria.</p><p>Mas aparentemente, Jongdae não percebeu que esse era o caso, não até Chanyeol casualmente perguntar se ele estava disponível no dia. Não era pra ser uma grande coisa. Normalmente Chanyeol sequer ia nesses bailes, mas agora que era o baile inteiro dedicado a formatura de sua turma, parecia errado não ir – ele iria com seus amigos, se divertiria, colocaria seu protetor auricular se o barulho se tornasse extremo, beberia algum refrigerante de marca aleatória e iria embora antes das 22h. Parecia uma noite qualquer e pensou que talvez Dae veria do mesmo jeito. </p><p>Obviamente, ele não o fazia. Afinal de contas, ali estava ele, tentando aprender passos de danças aleatórios de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Oh Sehun. Nada nessa situação era certo.</p><p><em>— </em>Dae, ‘cê sabe que não precisa fazer isso, né? Eu não sou uma pessoa que dança, você não precisa se preocupar com isso.</p><p>— Não é pra você. — disse suavemente, encarando e movendo os pés do jeito como o Oh ensinou. — Eu não quero dançar com você. Eu quero dançar com uma garota.</p><p>Um conjunto de gritos emergiu no quarto, assustando a primeiro momento o Kim, mas apenas fazendo o Park erguer as mãos em desistência. Tudo bem, beleza, é isso que acontece quando você coloca todo seu amor, carinho e devoção em uma pessoa – ela te larga na primeira oportunidade pra azarar meninas.</p><p>— Eu odeio ser o único gay desse grupo. — murmurou.</p><p>— Eu soube no momento em que eu te vi que você seria o meu favorito. — o Oh retomou, voltando a encarar Dae e continuar com as lições: — Beleza, então, você não precisa tocar na garota que você ‘tá ou quer dançar com ela. Alias, você <em>não </em>deve tocar na garota até que você esteja certo de que ela ‘tá confortável com aquilo, então no final, você não perde nada em não gostar de contato físico.</p><p>— E como eu sei que ela tá confortável?</p><p>— Cara... depende. Os sinais são claros, mas depende muito do jeito de cada uma. Primeiro, você tem que entender que quem quer que seja, você nunca pode chegar já invadindo o espaço da pessoa.</p><p>Enquanto Sehun dava uma de Hitch – Conselheiro Amoroso para cima de Dae, Chanyeol apenas desistiu completamente daquela situação toda, se virando para trás e apoiando seu braço na única janela do quarto. Ela era pequena demais para ele, o que era sempre se tornava incomodo de abaixar para encarar a vista, mas ele não se importava mais em enfrentar o desafio. Talvez terminasse quebrando aquela janela, no final das contas, assim como fez com a porta.</p><p>Sua porta. Inconscientemente, Chanyeol sorriu para si mesmo. Quando foi que quebrou aquela porta? Tantos, tantos meses atrás que poderia até dizer que foram a séculos. As coisas pareciam tão mais difíceis no começo do ano; tão mais complicadas, tão mais pesadas, tão mais... acumulativas. Certamente não podia nem ser comparada a bagunça que sua vida se tornou nos últimos tempos, mas era como se esses dois acontecimentos fossem em realidades paralelas. O Chanyeol do começo do ano jamais teria aguentado até ali.</p><p>Deveria sentir orgulho naquilo? Talvez sim. Era o crescimento natural, imaginava, uma vez que o próximo passo de sua vida era algo tão enorme como graduação e faculdade. Talvez o Chanyeol do começo do ano sequer fosse intencionado a durar até esse momento, talvez ele tivesse prazo de validade desde o começo. Ou talvez, se não fosse pelas escolhas e percepções do próprio Yeol, ele ainda estaria preso na mesma órbita de lamúrias e coisas não ditas por conveniência. É. Talvez ele merecesse esse reconhecimento próprio.</p><p>Tudo parecia tão fácil antes. <em>Era </em>muito mais fácil antes. Tão fácil de se fechar, internalizar a culpa e se esconder no próprio quarto, assustado, tremido, desesperado pela possibilidade das coisas que poderiam ter sido, mas que nunca teve coragem de fazer acontecer. Era mais fácil. E agora... agora, ele apenas não era mais capaz de fazer tal.</p><p>Então era isso que os psicólogos chamavam de amadurecimento, hm?</p><p>— Yeollie. — a voz suave de Jongin soou ao seu lado, e só então o artista voltou a realidade ao seu redor. — Posso perguntar uma coisa?</p><p>O mais velho se ajeitou na cama, apoiando as costas na parede, e concordou com a cabeça ao melhor amigo enquanto via os outros melhores amigos tão diversamente ocupados.</p><p>— É... algo estranho de se perguntar. — disse. — É sobre Baekhyun.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>— Você... — o outro parou por um momento, mordendo os lábios, ponderando as palavras em sua cabeça. — Você superou ele? Digo, é só que... eu não sei, Yeol. Você parece bem. Você parece realmente, realmente mesmo, bem, e isso deveria me acalmar, mas na verdade, só me apavora mais ainda. </p><p>E o moreno soltou um longo inspirar cansado.</p><p>— Tenho medo que você esteja caindo aos pedaços por dentro, mas apenas fingindo que tá tudo bem por fora. — disse Jongin. — Como da última vez.</p><p>O mais alto concordou de leve com a cabeça, e em um movimento suave, juntou a mão do Kim mais novo com a sua. Jongin tinha a mão maior e mais áspera do que qualquer outro dos meninos, tal que Chanyeol sempre achou engraçado em relação a sua tão gentil personalidade. Jongin sempre foi o mais gentil de todas as pessoas que já conheceu; era claro que ele se importaria com aquilo.</p><p>Chanyeol realmente os assustou da última vez, hm? Ele iria se certificar que isso não aconteceria de novo.</p><p>— É complicado, Jonginie. — começou. — Eu não o superei em nenhum sentido, eu acho. Eu ainda gosto dele, e eu ainda penso nele, e parte de mim... parte de mim ainda tem esperança, sabe? Como se a qualquer momento ele fosse, sei lá... como se a qualquer momento ele percebesse que amor juvenil consegue sobreviver a todas as circunstâncias, e tudo virasse esse grande final de comedia romântica entre nós.</p><p>Sorriu, pequenino e melancólico, apertando um pouco mais a mão alheia enquanto via Junmyeon se juntar a estranha aula entre Oh e Kim. </p><p>— Mas isso é normal, eu acho. Eu ainda gosto dele, é claro que eu penso nisso; mas mesmo se tivesse uma real chance disso tudo acontecer, eu não aceitaria. Porque eu sei que não seria justo. Não seria justo com nenhum de nós. — Chanyeol disse. — Eu vou superar, querendo ou não. E isso faz com que não doa tanto. </p><p>— Mas por que você acha que da primeira vez doeu tanto? — indagou. — Porque, Yeollie... pareceu que doeu demais.</p><p>E Chanyeol riu fraco. É. Doeu.</p><p>— Acho que da primeira vez, eu meio que gostava da dor. — deu de ombros. — Pareceu certo. A ideia de que sem ele eu não conseguia dormir, não conseguir comer, não conseguia viver uma vida normal e simplesmente seguir em frente... pareceu certo, sabe? Pareceu coisa que grandes de histórias de amor fazem. Eu pensei que, o quão mais dependente de Baekhyun eu fosse, mais isso provaria para mim mesmo que a gente iria terminar, inevitavelmente, juntos. E em algum momento, eu só... eu só achei que a dor significava que era amor verdadeiro, ou o que quer que fosse.</p><p>Deu um longo suspiro, os dedos ainda entrelaçados, as costas apoiadas na parede, os ombros juntos e se tocando. Não pensava sobre nada daquilo em tanto tempo, que sequer tinha notado até agora que sequer havia verbalizado todos os seus pensamentos. Sem psicólogo ao redor, parecia apenas clichê e cafona demais falar algo assim tão abertamente, quase que humilhante. Mas era claro que com Jongin ele não se sentia assim.</p><p>— E além do fato de que antes eu não entendia toda a situação, e agora eu entendo, eu só... eu não sei. Eu só amo Byun Baekhyun. Bastante. — disse. — E eu pensei que amar alguém significava fazer de tudo possível para ter certeza de que você vai ficar com essa pessoa. Mas agora eu acho que, talvez, amar alguém só signifique colocar os interesses dela acima dos seus. E Baekhyun fez isso por mim, naquela noite, semanas atrás. E eu só... eu só penso muito nisso. Eu não preciso esperar o resto da minha vida por ele, ou ele por mim, desde que eu saiba que valeu a pena. Mesmo quando o sentimento passar, eu acho que isso é o suficiente pra mim.</p><p>— <em>Bebidas!</em> — sem sequer notar sua ausência, Jun apareceu subindo as escadas, carregando quatro garrafas de refrigerante em seus braços magros, e Chanyeol soltou uma risada alta ao ver o medo do mais velho em derrubar o vidro no chão.</p><p>Pegou uma garrafa para si e outra para Jongin, voltando a se sentar no mesmo lugar de antes, e abriu ambas com o pequeno abridor de latas que tinha acoplado junto com as chaves de casa, sempre habitantes em seu bolso. Nem sequer sabia que tinha aquele tanto de garrafas na sua casa, mas não se importou no momento, porque o Jongin continuava a encará-lo. O Park sorriu confiante.</p><p>— Você não precisa se preocupar comigo Jonginie, sério mesmo. — respondeu. — Eu acho que eu vou sair inteiro dessa vez.</p><p>E Jongin sorriu, voltando a entrelaçar seus dedos com os do melhor amigo.</p><p>— É. Eu realmente acho que dessa vez, você vai. — e em um auditivo bater de garrafas, o Kim mais jovem apoiou sua cabeça no ombro largo do mais alto, e juntos, eles assistiram a desastrosa bagunça que era os Kim-Kim-Oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fazer vestibular era sempre uma experiência engraçada. Chanyeol fazia todo ano desde sua entrada no ensino médio, como treineiro, e eram sempre o mesmo leque de regras: trazer um tipo de caneta específica, trazer garrafa de água transparente sem rótulo, chegar num horário X, não entrar com celular, guardar os pertences em uma sacolinha lacrada embaixo da carteira... eram especificações de cunho diferente dependendo de cada vestibular, mas todos tinham algumas regras fundamentais; entre elas, a que se um candidato for pego conversando com outro fora da sala de aplicação, ambos serão desclassificados.</p><p>Chanyeol sabia disso, todos sabiam disso, era senso comum. Ainda sim, ele arriscou absolutamente tudo quando viu Byun Baekhyun sentado no chão sujo de uma área escondida do corredor, fora da sua cadeira de rodas.</p><p>Os vestibulares das maiores universidades sempre eram aplicados na sua própria escola, e isso incluía o vestibular nacional coreano, <em>Suneung,</em> o mais usado universalmente, e o que o Park estava fazendo agora. Era difícil saber sequer se ele estava indo bem na prova ou não – seu cérebro estava ocupado demais tentando se concentrar para sequer avaliar a prova. E o <em>Suneung</em> era apenas... demais. Matemática, inglês, biologia, química, física, história, geografia, <em>francês...</em> era uma energia tremenda que ele estava gastando e sequer tinham se passado uma hora e meia de prova. Ele precisava respirar um pouco.</p><p>Pediu pra ir ao banheiro logo em seguida, sendo liberado pela fiscal da sala a andar sozinho até o banheiro, esticando qualquer parte de seu corpo que pode no caminho. Malditas cadeiras que não cabiam seus quadris; como ele deveria se sentar!? Não parecia nada justo que a escola disponibilizasse cadeiras que apenas pessoas não deficientes, de estatura normal e magras pudessem se sentar confortavelmente.</p><p>Ao menos a escola era grande, o que significava que os banheiros eram longes, e ele poderia praticar alguns exercícios de respiração e meditação que estava praticando com sua mãe antes de ter que... uh?</p><p>Piscou algumas longas vezes antes de ter certeza do que estava vendo. Depois, ainda se assegurou de que estava vendo mesmo, e de tudo não passasse de uma alucinação, mas ele tinha certeza de que não era o caso – tinha certeza de que era real. Sentiu seu peito pular de preocupação como a muito não fazia, tal qual seus pés se moverem sem ele sequer mandar.</p><p>— Baekhyun? — se aproximou do corpo no chão, a voz preocupada como só o mais velho conseguia deixá-lo. — Baek, o que houve? Você tá bem, tá machucado?</p><p>Se abaixou na frente do outro, quase que ajoelhando-se onde estava sentado, e o viu suspirar pesadamente, mas negar com a cabeça. Ele não parecia machucado ou dolorido, mas isso não acalmou o inquietar no peito alheio, tentando lhe examinar por completo sem tocá-lo. O que houve?</p><p>— Você caiu, foi isso? — soprou suavemente, mas o outro continuou negando com a cabeça. — Baekhyun... Baekkie, fala comigo. O que houve? Quer que eu te bote na cadeira, quer que eu chame um fiscal?</p><p>Mas o outro apenas suspirou de novo. Estavam perdendo minutos valiosos, ele e o Byun; poderiam pegar todos esses segundos e gastá-los resolvendo questões de balanceamento químico, e talvez fosse até a melhor idéia, mas o artista não tinha um pingo de preocupação sobre a prova que acontecia nesse momento. Seu amigo precisava de si.</p><p>— Eu... ah, merda. — Byun respondeu finalmente, a voz saindo oca, os cabelos tampando os olhos pela posição torta. —  Eu não caí, exatamente, eu... hm, eu meio que me joguei.</p><p>Chanyeol piscou rapidamente os olhos. <em>Hã?</em></p><p>— Hã? — disse. — Você... se jogou?</p><p>— Meio que. — confirmou.</p><p>— No chão? Tipo, você saiu da sua cadeira e se jogou no chão; de propósito?</p><p>O outro fez uma cara típica, uma cara já vista pelo Park diversas outras vezes, uma cara de que ele iria explicar, mas que agora que tinha que o fazer, estava percebendo que não era lá uma explicação tão boa assim. Ele forçou uma tosse.</p><p>— Hm... é complicado.</p><p>— Bem, se a madame não se importar em explicar. — debochou, e o Byun lhe ofereceu seu dedo do meio.</p><p>— Vai se foder, caralho. Por que não volta pra sua prova, garoto?</p><p>— ‘Tomar no cu, Baekhyun. Eu não posso te deixar jogado assim no chão, quase certeza que deve ser algum tipo de crime não prestar socorros a alguém debilitado.</p><p>— Não é exatamente uma situação de socorro se a pessoa entrou na situação de propósito.</p><p>— Começa a falar antes que nós dois sejamos desclassificados dessa prova, porque se for, vai ser <em>eu</em> quem vai te colocar numa situação de socorro.</p><p>Notou um rápido flash de surpresa no rosto de Baekhyun pela resposta do outro, como se espantado sobre essa nova personalidade, essa pequena nova parte ousada de Chanyeol que ele não estava acompanhando pra saber, e o Park não se proibiu pesar por isso. O que ele podia fazer? Estava andando demais com Sehun.</p><p>No final, o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça, pesando por um momento, e novamente, Chanyeol pensou ter visto um breve momento de vergonha na face do ex-melhor amigo. Estava tudo bem...?</p><p>— Eu me joguei no chão porque eu precisava de um tempo. — Baekhyun disse. — Eu só me senti... sufocado durante a prova, e eu precisava de um tempo. Eu <em>precisava</em> desse tempo Chanyeol, é sério. E eu só pensei que, se eu me jogasse no chão, eu poderia dizer que cai e não consegui levantar, então eles não poderiam reclamar do meu atraso no banheiro, ou se algum fiscal me achasse antes deu decidir que eu estou pronto pra voltar.</p><p>Chanyeol encarou o garoto mais velho, mas consideravelmente mais baixo que si, na sua frente, e esperou para saber se ele tinha algo a mais para compartilhar. Mas quando o silêncio foi tudo que restou entre os dois, o mais novo concordou com a cabeça, sendo cuidadoso em seu tom ao perguntar:</p><p>— E você se sente pronto pra voltar agora? </p><p>Baekhyun contorceu o rosto, negando com a cabeça, e tirou longos segundos de respiradas fundas para conter um choro insistente que queria vir. O Park não tinha ideia de que ele estava tão preocupado em entrar na faculdade – sabia de seu desejo de estudar filosofia, mas nunca pensou que veria o indestrutível Byun Baekhyun tão assustado por conta de um pedaço de papel.</p><p>No final das contas, fazer um pedaço de papel ser a maior e mais definitiva decisão na vida de um garoto de dezoito anos era apenas botar pressão demais em suas costas.</p><p>— Ei, tá tudo bem. Tá tudo bem. — o assegurou como um dono faria a seu cachorrinho ferido. — Você sabe que não tem problema nenhum você não passar esse ano, não é? Você é tão jovem, Baek, e esse é o seu primeiro vestibular de verdade. Você não tem que passar nele.</p><p>— Eu sei que não. — e soltou quase um murmúrio mimado em seguida: — Mas eu <em>quero.</em> Eu quero passar, e eu me acho capaz disso, eu só... eu só realmente quero passar.</p><p>— E você vai. — e do mesmo jeito como faria com seus amigos, instintivamente e segurou a destra alheia, a envolvendo com suas duas mãos. — Talvez não esse ano, e tudo bem, sabe? Mas você vai. Você <em>vai </em>passar, Baekkie, e não é uma questão de <em>se;</em> é uma questão de <em>quando.</em> Capacidade você tem, então o máximo que você pode fazer é resolvendo aquela prova com calma, e apenas esperar pra ver se esse é o seu momento ou não.</p><p>O corpo do outro se tornou morno sob seu toque, e sentiu o mais velho respirar fundo, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos e tentando processar aquilo tudo. Chanyeol queria dizer a roupa que ele estava usando, se ele parecia bem alimentado ou não, mas sequer conseguia focar direito no outro; o olhar do Byun era hipnotizante. Porque Byun Baekhyun não deixava muitas pessoas o verem sendo vulnerável, e mesmo agora, depois de tudo aquilo entre eles, depois de tantos problemas, depois de tantas distancias... ele ainda se deixava abrir desse jeito para o Park.</p><p>Aquilo valia mais do que qualquer minutinho extra na prova. Saber que aquela pessoa, que era tão importante para si, confiava e o estimava tanto quanto si... aquilo valia muito.</p><p>— Você vai conseguir o que quiser Baek, eu sei disso. A nossa formatura é semana que vem, a sua vida ‘tá só começando. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. — o assegurou. — E, ei, se nada der certo, você sempre pode apostar em virar streamer de LoL; você é diamante quatro, afinal.</p><p>E quando o corpo cansado de Baekhyun se agitou em uma gargalhada (essa mesma que o próprio Byun conteve com a mão para não atrair fiscais), Chanyeol sentiu que ele era incrível. Porque ele fez o garoto que amava rir. E, novamente, é, Chanyeol era bem egoísta; ele não precisava mais ter esse sentimento compartilhado, mesmo o sendo. Ele só precisava ter esses pequenos momentos guardados e estimados dentro de si, única e inteiramente para si. Era o suficiente.</p><p>— Ah, merda. — ele grunhiu, terminando sua própria risada, respirando livremente. — E pensar que a cinco meses atrás, era <em>eu </em>quem estava evitando que <em>você</em> tivesse ataques de ansiedade.</p><p>E Chanyeol sorriu nostálgico.</p><p>— E o Padawan se torna o Jedi. — e Baekhyun riu mais uma vez, revirando os olhos para sua referência a Star Wars.</p><p>Estava completamente confortável bem ali, agachado ao chão enquanto o Byun estava sentado com as costas na parede ali, ambos em silêncio, Chanyeol dando total espaço para o outro – as mãos ainda conectadas. Estava completamente confortável bem ali.</p><p>Mas eles ainda tinham que voltar, e isso era algo que o Park estava consciente sobre. Por isso esperou só mais um pouco, e quando pensou que era tempo o suficiente, abriu a boca para perguntar se ele estava pronto para ir, ou ao menos para oferecer ajuda e colocá-lo de volta a cadeira. O Byun foi mais rápido em dizer:</p><p>— Chan, eu... — hesitou. — Eu invoco a largura das portas.</p><p>Uma pequena cordinha esquecida dentro do artista ressoou novamente. Largura das portas? Fazia um tempo que não pensava nela. Tanto, tanto tempo, que agora sequer parecia real. Parecia como um conto de fadas; e Chanyeol sorriu como uma criança, esperando sua pergunta.</p><p>— Você pode... ficar aqui? Comigo? Mais um pouco. </p><p>E com o coração derretido, o Park soltou um riso sem graça.</p><p>— Você nunca soube jogar esse jogo direito. É só pra perguntas, você sempre burla as regras.</p><p>— É sério!</p><p>— Eu também ‘tô sério! Que tipo de desperdício de pergunta é esse? — Chanyeol disse. — Você não precisa usar a largura das portas pra me fazer ficar do seu lado quando você precisa. Eu sempre vou estar. Sempre.</p><p>— Eu sei. — Baekhyun sequer hesitou. — Eu só queria ter certeza.</p><p>E Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, se sentando de vez ao lado do outro, apoiando suas costas na parede e olhando para o enorme relógio digital que haviam instalado na parede do corredor para as provas. É. Ele poderia ficar por ali mais uns cinco minutinhos.</p><p>— Pois eu quero que você saiba disso: eu vou sempre estar aqui, se você precisar e me quiser aqui. Essa é a certeza. — comentou, os ombros juntos, as mãos juntas, os rostos virados um pro outro.</p><p>— Eu sinto o mesmo. — disse. — Você sabe que é o mesmo pra mim, né? Que apesar de tudo, de toda essa merda que eu te meti... </p><p>— Quase certeza que é meio a meio de responsabilidade pra mim.</p><p>— ... eu estou sempre aqui por ti. — finalizou. — Eu estou tentando o meu máximo, Park Chanyeol, mas no final de tudo, você ainda é a porra do meu melhor amigo.</p><p>E mesmo já imaginando, o ex-jogador tirou um proveito enorme de ouvir tais palavras saindo diretamente da boca do acastanhado. Quem se importava se ainda estavam apaixonados um pelo outro? Ainda eram, igualmente, melhores amigos. Saber que isso ainda era, secretamente, uma verdade fazia sem coração se reconstruir um pouco mais rápido.</p><p>— É. Eu sei.</p><p>E permaneceram ali, juntos, sozinhos e em silêncio, até um fiscal aparecer incrivelmente irritado e eles terem que passar quase vinte minutos explicando o mentiroso caso do PCD que caiu e sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, e do pobre e desavisado adolescente que passou por perto e foi ajudar. No fim, eles ainda eram uma dupla incrível pra esse tipo de coisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Park Chanyeol, formando da turma de 2020!</p><p>Todo mundo dizia que o ensino médio era uma experiência horrível, traumatizante e sufocante. E, porra, era mesmo. Por mais que tentasse esquecer tudo aquilo e focar nas coisas boas, ele não podia evitar: aquele colégio e a maioria daquelas pessoas eram a personificação de todos os anos de homofobia velada, preconceito descarado, pressões desnecessárias e o constante sentimento de não ser e não gostar de si mesmo que Chanyeol carregou durante todo aquele tempo. Não era nenhum arco-íris com um pote de ouro, não era nenhuma instituição imaculada – era um sistema falido, e era um lugar de merda.</p><p>Mas havia uma magia em formaturas do terceiro ano que ninguém nunca havia lhe contado antes. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente só ele. Todos seus outros amigos estavam ali, igualmente bem vestidos e usando becas, mas nenhum deles parecia minimamente tão feliz quando Chanyeol. Era como se ele fosse o sol naquela noite elegante e lotada.</p><p>Havia um sentimento diferente em estar na quadra, havia um sentimento diferente em estar sendo observado dentro daquela quadra. Era como se o universo tivesse pegado todos os anos de tortura que era estar naquele lugar lotado, e subitamente revertesse, o fazendo se sentir incrivelmente acolhido enquanto olhava a arquibancada lotada de pais, amigos e familiares do formado. Tudo tinha um ar diferente.</p><p>Os discursos feitos pelos outros alunos, as fotos tiradas, as piadinhas, algumas declarações de saudade... era como se todos aqueles anos de bullying velado nunca tivessem acontecido consigo. E, é claro, ele provavelmente os lembraria muito mais quando saísse dali do que essa específica noite – mas agora, Chanyeol sequer conseguia se lembrar de seus ataques de pânico por conta das provas.</p><p>Tinha acabado, tudo aquilo, tinha acabado. E diferente do alívio que achou que fosse sentir, uma nostalgia forte lhe ocupava seu corpo inteiro. Foi ali que conheceu seus amigos. Foi ali que foi convidado a festas, foi ali que descobriu e aprimorou sua arte, foi ali que se apaixonou. Merda, foi nessa mesma quadra que ele levou um bloqueio tão forte do outro time quando tinha 12 anos, que trincou seu dente da frente. Nunca pensou que pensaria nisso com carinho.</p><p>Mas quando subiu naquele palco improvisado, sorriu para as câmeras e aceitou o diploma das mãos do próprio treinador Huang (por que ele parecia tão orgulhoso?), Park Chanyeol procurou seus pais chorosos na arquibancada e se permitiu aproveitar esse sentimento. Daqui a 24h ele se lembraria de todo o trauma emocional que o colegial lhe trouxe e trabalharia isso em longos anos de terapia, ah sim, com certeza.</p><p>Mas por hoje, por agora... por agora, ele apenas sorriria para câmeras, jogaria seu chapéuzinho para cima, abraçaria seus amigos e chamaria eles e Jongdae para irem no McDonald’s. Porque hoje era o dia de sua formatura do ensino médio e, puta que pariu, Chanyeol merecia ao menos mais um momento feliz antes da última atividade colegial que participaria na sua vida:</p><p>O baile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E como o céu era azul e as nuvens brancas, aquela era uma verdade escrachada: Park Chanyeol era alguém ansioso. Ele pensava demais, refletia demais, remoía demais, ficava preso em espirais de coisas que eram nada mais do que distantes possibilidades aos demais. E como fogo e gasolina, essa natureza do outro combinava perfeitamente com outro momento conturbado e difícil da vida: tentar passar numa faculdade.</p><p>E depois de duas entrevistas totalmente feitas em inglês via webcam, quinze diferentes fotos de quinze diferentes obras suas, três redações pessoais e uma pontuação mediana para alta em seu <em>Suneung, </em>Chanyeol simplesmente não estava aguentando mais. Ele precisava saber se a bolsa de estudos em uma das três diferentes universidades europeias que tentou iria ser sua.</p><p>Ele pensou que iria se sentir melhor o dia que saísse de fato os resultados, e que as universidades lhe mandariam um e-mail lhe recusando ou lhe aceitando. Esse dia chegou, esse dia era hoje. E Chanyeol estava... bem...</p><p>— Eu não quero olhar! Eu não quero olhar, vejam vocês, vejam vocês primeiro! — o garoto gritou, jogando os braços por cima dos olhos e tampando-os desse jeito, se jogando em cima da mesa de madeira da cozinha.</p><p>— Meu filho, deixa de besteira! ‘Tá tudo em inglês, você sabe que eu e sua mãe não sabemos uma palavra dessas baboseiras. — seu pai disse, gentil como sempre, enquanto sua mãe vasculhava os três e-mails recém chegados em sua caixa de entrada.</p><p>— Vamos lá ChanChan, qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? — sua mãe tentou, e Chanyeol chorou auditivamente.</p><p>— Eu posso não passar em nenhuma das três!</p><p>— Mas você ainda conseguiria entrar em uma boa universidade aqui na Coréia. — a mulher rebateu, e quando o outro foi continuar a resmungar, ela não parou: — Meu filho, vamos ser sinceros, ok? Essas coisas são difíceis de conseguir. Não que você não seja capaz, mas você descobriu essas bolsas de estudo há, o quê?, 1 mês? Você não se preparou tão bem quanto poderia. Se você passar, uau, vai ser incrível! Mas se não, tudo bem! Você sempre pode passar em algum lugar por aqui e tentar de novo ano que vem.</p><p>— O que quer que seja, sua mãe e eu sempre vamos estar orgulhosos de você, e sempre vamos te apoiar. — seu pai reforçou. — Você teve um ano tão difícil, e ainda sim, aí está você, com um objetivo em mente e focado no que quer. Chan, você só tem 18 anos. Tudo que a gente precisa que você faça, você já está fazendo. Não queremos nada além.</p><p>— Nós temos certeza que você vai conseguir! E se não for agora, tudo bem! Sempre tem o ano que vem pra essas coisas, não é?</p><p>As palavras que recitou para Baekhyun a poucos dias naquele chão frio da sua escola pularam em sua mente como um tapa na cara, e ele riu da própria hipocrisia. Como poderia dizer coisas tão certas a alguém se sequer conseguia internalizá-las para si mesmo? Seus pais eram incríveis, e talvez fosse daí que Chanyeol tivesse tudo que sabia. Com pessoas como seus pais, era de se esperar que o Park fosse perfeito em todos os aspectos, apenas como retribuição.</p><p>Mas seus pais o achavam perfeito desse jeito mesmo – com 1,99m de altura e ainda tomando água em copos de plástico por quebrar todas as canecas da casa. – e, porra, eles até mesmo o apoiaram quando ele trocou uma segura e quase garantida carreira no basquete por aquela confusão e neblina artística que era ser pintor. Eles aceitavam tudo que o deixasse feliz.</p><p>Eles o amavam e o respeitavam, e por eles, Chanyeol poderia ser um pouquinho mais corajoso.</p><p>O moreno respirou fundo, mas concordou com a cabeça, puxando o computador pela mesa para sua frente, sentindo seus pais se agruparem atrás de si. Decidiu ir pela ordem de chegada.</p><p><em>— Paris College of Arts.</em> — recitou o primeiro nome da primeira instituição, e seus pais rapidamente começaram a falar enquanto ele lia o e-mail.</p><p>— Eu nunca gostei de Paris. Lugar fedido, sabia que eles só tomam um banho por dia lá!? — sua mãe começou, obviamente preparando o terreno pra se algo ruim acontecesse, e seu pai continuou:</p><p>— Caríssimo também. Milhares de euros por um pedaço de queijo fedido? <em>Err,</em> não, obrigado.</p><p>— E todos os franceses são maldosos e traidores! Imagina se nosso ChanChan fosse pra lá? Ia ser traído por todo namorado que tivesse!</p><p>— E as namoradas também não seriam muito melhores!</p><p>— Gente. — Chanyeol os cortou.</p><p>— Sim, querido?</p><p>— Eu não entrei.</p><p>Uma longa e feia pausa se fez entre os três. Chanyeol soltou um suspiro derrotado. É, que ótimo jeito de se começar.</p><p>— Eu sinto muito, Chan. — foi seu pai que disse, uma mão calma em seus cabelos, e sua mãe rapidamente o acompanhou.</p><p>Mas o Parkzinho não disse nada, simplesmente suspirando enquanto apagava o e-mail, indo para o próximo. Ele perdeu Paris. Não que tivesse preferência entre qualquer uma das universidades, mas Paris era provavelmente a melhor, não? O ponto principal da moda e da arte do mundo todo. Imaginou que, se estivesse lá, já era metade do caminho andado em direção a criar um nome para si mesmo na comunidade artística. </p><p>Mas havia perdido isso. E tudo bem, talvez. Foi sua primeira tentativa da vida, estava tudo bem, qual era o problema? Daqui pra frente, o único caminho a seguir era para cima. A próxima seria melhor.</p><p>— Politécnico de Milão. — anunciou novamente, e seus pai recomeçaram.</p><p>— Itália? Teria que aprender um idioma novo do mais completo zero. E honestamente, quem usa italiano? Sequer soa importante como francês.</p><p>— E nós realmente queremos nosso filho comendo massa todo dia? Ele é alto, mas tem um limite pra distribuição de massa no corpo dele.</p><p>— E todo aquele vinho!?</p><p>— E nem me faça entrar no assunto da máfia e...</p><p>— Não entrei. — cortou novamente, e em um ato súbito, bateu o punho na mesa. — <em>Merda!</em></p><p>Por que aquilo não estava funcionando!? Ele pensou que estava indo bem, que tinha ido bem, mas obviamente ele estava bem longe de ser o candidato ideal. Duas de três já tinham ido, e honestamente, a verdade era que ele simplesmente não iria passar. Não entrou em Paris e nem em Milão? Era melhor simplesmente desistir por esse ano.</p><p>Sua mãe disse algo reconfortante no fundo, mas Chanyeol sequer ouviu, sua tristeza se transformando em raiva e então voltando para tristeza novamente enquanto abria o terceiro e último e-mail. Que se foda, também. Aquelas universidades esnobes não o queriam? Pois Chanyeol não as queria também.</p><p>— Universidade das Artes de Londres. — anunciou pela última vez.</p><p>— Londres? Pois esse é o fundo do poço mesmo. — sua mãe disse. — Cidade cinzenta e chuvosa, só serve você ir pra lá se for pra nos levar a falência com o tanto que a libra deles custa. </p><p>— Sem falar no quão é perigosa. Dizem que você é esfaqueado lá quase que toda semana.</p><p>— E aquele sotaque!? Meu Deus, parece que tem uma tangerina na garganta.</p><p>— E eles tem uma rainha que não serve pra nada.</p><p>— A única coisa que eles têm de bom é, literalmente, Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>— E só os livros, as séries são péssimas.</p><p>— Ok, essa parte é extremamente debatível. A série com o Benedict Cumberbatch é muito...</p><p>— Galera. — a voz de Chanyeol emergiu sob a dos dois em um sussurro sem ar. — Eu entrei.</p><p>Mais uma vez, uma longa pausa de silêncio; dessa vez tudo, menos feia. As mãos de Chanyeol tremiam enquanto ele relia o e-mail em inglês apenas para se assegurar que não era um engano, e quando releu silenciosamente pela terceira vez, seu coração deu um pulo. Ele entrou. Ele realmente...</p><p>— Você entrou. — e se a sua voz parecia assustada, a de seu pai parecia chorosa. — Chanyeol... você conseguiu a bolsa.</p><p>E essa foi a parte que o moreno começou a chorar.</p><p>— E-Eu vou pra Londres.</p><p>— Você vai pra Londres. — e de uma vez só, o mais velho dos Park pegou o menino nos braços como um bebe girafa gigante, o tirando da carteira. — Meu menino vai ser um pintor famoso!</p><p>— Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, <em>ai meu Deus!</em> — os gritos histéricos de sua mãe eram música para seus ouvidos, e em meio as sufocantes lágrimas que lhe desciam o rosto, Chanyeol soltou um gargalhar tão alto que sentia que o quarteirão todo ouviu. </p><p>Sua casa nunca mais ficaria em silêncio de novo – entre as ligações do seu pai para o resto da família e sua mãe abrindo o único champanhe na casa até que fizesse bagunça no chão, os dedos ainda trêmulos de Chanyeol alcançaram seu celular, ainda completamente desacreditado. Ele tinha que contar pra alguém. Ele tinha que contar pra <em>todo mundo.</em></p><p>Seu batimento cardíaco parecia uma bolinha de pingue-pongue e ele se sentia até mesmo tonto, sem ter idéia de quem contar primeiro. Eram tantas possibilidades! Sehun iria gritar um palavrão, Junmyeon iria gritar um palavrão, Jongin provavelmente iria chorar, Kyungsoo também gritaria um palavrão, Jongdae sorriria para si... ele queria tudo.</p><p>E ainda sim, no final, só havia uma pessoa que seria a primeira a saber. Era ele. Tinha que ser ele.</p><p>
  <em>baekkie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eu passei</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a bolsa de estudos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kyungsoo provavelmente te falou algo sobre, a fora do país, a que ele me recomendou</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eu ganhei</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos numa escola de artes renomada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>puta que pariu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>puta que pariu baekkie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>meu deus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eu vou pra londres!!!1!!111!!!!1</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Todo dia, se aprende coisas novas. Não importa o quanto Chanyeol achasse que sabia das coisas, ele não realmente sabia, não até o momento que aconteciam. E hoje, mais uma vez, vinha um novo ensinamento para si: ele ficava <em>lindo</em> de terno.</p><p>O baile de formatura do colégio era um evento muito <em>(muito)</em> maior do que ele imaginava ser – com a entrada da rua fechada apenas para os alunos, recepção com fotógrafos e balões na entrada, toda a área do auditório desmontada e decorada como uma pista de dança, com DJ e banda a postos, com comida e bebida, e adolescentes que passaram 3 anos entrando naquela escola como zumbis se transformando subitamente em estrelas do k-pop de tão bonitos e bem arrumados.</p><p>Deus, ele estava certo em ter ouvido Jongdae; vir de calça jeans e vans não iria funcionar por aqui.</p><p>— Por que a gente tá esperando esse cara mesmo? — Jongin perguntou, ajeitando excessivamente sua gravata em seu igual terno, com Kyungsoo revirando os olhos do seu lado.</p><p>— Foi você que mandou esperarmos Sehun, agora você aguente. — grunhiu o Do, e irritadamente tomou a gravata do outro para si. — Me dá essa porcaria aqui.</p><p>Junmyeon riu divertidamente atrás, um braço sob os ombros da sua acompanhante – uma menina bonita e educada chamada Hayoung que Chanyeol adorou conhecer. –, e o Park aproveitou enquanto esperavam o quinto membro daquele grupo chegar para se voltar a Jongdae, tão estonteante naquele terno branco com detalhes azul-marinho. Ah sim, Chanyeol e sua mãe escolheram bem.</p><p>— Dae, você sabe quais são as regras, não é? — perguntou pela vigésima vez, como um pai preocupado, e Jongdae concordou freneticamente com a cabeça.</p><p>— Sinalizar para Chanyeol quando estiver me sentindo desconfortável, não beber nada de teor alcoólico, usar o protetor de orelha quando a música ficar alta e ficar perto de qualquer um dos meninos se eu me sentir assustado. — repassou didaticamente as regras combinadas entre eles, e o Park suspirou.</p><p>— Ok, certo, muito bom. E se lembre, tem muita gente aqui, ok? Talvez alguém acabe te tocando sem querer e, se isso acontecer e você se sentir ansioso, você pode...</p><p>— Chanyeol. — Jongdae lhe chamou. — Eu tive essa conversa com mamãe: eu sei me cuidar. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu sou seu hyung, mãe disse que sou eu quem cuida de você. — e o Park deu um sorriso feliz.</p><p>— Eu sei, e você cuida. Muito. Eu só quero retribuir o favor. — disse, e ficou mais ao lado da calçada junto dos outros, deixando os demais alunos entrarem pela porta principal enquanto esperavam o Oh.</p><p>Vendo toda aquela maré de jovens bem vestidos entrar, inconscientemente seus olhos procuraram pela multidão um baixinho de cabelos acastanhados e beleza notável. Não sabia dizer por que estava pensando tanto nele hoje. Talvez fosse o fato dele estar sendo de uma ajuda imensa na sua mudança para Londres, ou porque Kyungsoo confirmou que ele viria ao baile, ou simplesmente porque o Park se sentia extremamente nostálgico hoje. Ele apenas... pensava.</p><p>Essa era a última vez que pisaria seus pés naquele colégio, ou falaria com 90% daquelas pessoas – oficialmente. Já era dezembro e a neve se acumulava forte nas ruas, fazendo com que os garotos usassem grossos casacos térmicos sob os ternos antes de entrarem na escola, e em poucos dias, seria Natal. Essa era toda a decoração do baile, na verdade; luzes e brilhantes nas cores vermelha e verde, estrelas cintilantes, árvores de Natal espalhadas por todo o colégio. Era lindo, mas também era um constante lembrete do fim do ano. E quando janeiro chegasse, ele subiria num avião e iria embora por, no mínimo, quatro anos.</p><p>Por mais que tivesse o apoio de Baekhyun durante esse processo todo, era... diferente. Não era como quando descobriu ser autista, que o Byun estava sempre ao seu lado, literalmente, junto de si a cada ocasião. Ele ainda estava ao seu lado, claro, mas agora, muito mais figurativamente. Mensagens, ligações, videocall, o que fosse... mas nunca realmente <em>presente.</em></p><p>E talvez fosse simplesmente pedir demais ao outro. Por mais que eles ainda estivessem interagindo, bem mais do que o combinado antes, eles ainda estavam apaixonados, e ainda era um romance fadado a dar errado, e ainda era doloroso. Baekhyun ainda fazia terapia, ainda estava se curando, ele ainda estava vulnerável; talvez ele ainda precisasse dessas barreiras, principalmente as de distância física. E Chanyeol entendia isso.</p><p>Mas essa talvez fosse a última vez que Park Chanyeol iria ver Byun Baekhyun em um longo, longo tempo... e ele ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer com aquela informação.</p><p>— Finalmente, a realeza chegou! — a voz de Junmyeon o tirou de seus pensamentos, e Chanyeol aqueceu melhor suas mãos dentro de seu casaco grosso quando viu um casal de supermodelos descendo do carro e passando pela neve.</p><p>Chanyeol era amigo de Sehun há anos, e ele realmente queria reparar no melhor amigo primeiro, mas agora, ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Luhan – maldita seja a maldita da Luhan. Ela usava um longo vestido tomara-que-caia num tom azul, azul profundo, azul galáctico, o tipo de azul que você espera encontrar dentro da capa de um mágico. Era também brilhoso, cintilante, como se o glitter discreto fosse milhares de estrelinhas por seu corpo, e a cada passo que ela dava, as mesmas brilhavam. <em>Uau.</em></p><p>Seu cabelo tomboy loiro estava posto em um topete e posto para trás com gel, e a maquiagem estava tão perfeita que Chanyeol tinha certeza que foi feita por um maquiador profissional. Ela estava linda. O Park nunca pensou que alguém fosse ser bonito demais para Oh Sehun mas, uau, Luhan era bonita demais para Oh Sehun. <em>Demais.</em></p><p>E falando no dito cujo, ali estava ele, sorridente como um vendedor de carros pronto pra fechar sua comissão do ano. Sehun costumava ser bem lerdo e até mesmo egocêntrico para essas coisas, mas Chanyeol conseguia notar – ele sabia que Luhan era bonita demais para ele. E ele estava feliz por isso. E não foi até Chanyeol analisar seu terno que ele notou que (surpresa) era a mesma cor de azul profundo cintilante que do vestido da outra. Roupa combinado de casal.</p><p>A melhor parte? Chanyeol sabia que não foi a chinesa que sugeriu a idéia. Na verdade, ele sabia que provavelmente foi o coreano que passou semanas no ouvido dela implorando por tal, até que a outra simplesmente desistiu e deixou. Chanyeol simplesmente sabia.</p><p>— Perdão, a sobremesa sempre fica pro final. — o mais novo do grupo ditou, e com um revirar de olhos, Luhan veio cumprimentar todo mundo.</p><p>E não foi até a chinesa vir até si e lhe oferecer o abraço mais caloroso do mundo no meio de toda aquela neve que Chanyeol percebeu o quanto sentiu falta daquele solzinho.</p><p>— Eu senti a sua falta, docinho. — ela disse, e Chanyeol riu. — E parabéns! Eu soube da sua bolsa, Yeol, parabéns! Você merece muito.</p><p>E os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam.</p><p>— Baekhyun te contou sobre isso?</p><p>— Tá brincando? Ele não conseguia parar de falar sobre essa bolsa de estudos. Deve tá mais feliz que você.</p><p>— Ei, vamos entrar? O acompanhante do Chanyeol vai acabar congelando contra o poste. — Kyungsoo notificou, e Chanyeol rapidamente se virou para Dae, o casaco não sendo capaz de aquecê-lo ao ponto de evitar seus lábios se pintassem de roxo. </p><p>— Vamos logo porque eu ainda quero ser coroado rei do baile! — Sehun gritou, e entre uma multidão de piadinhas e gritos de resposta, Chanyeol sorriu quando Jongdae lhe segurou o braço suavemente, e seguiu consigo escola adentro.</p><p>O ambiente era o mais aconchegando que tinha visto em todos aqueles anos. Os corredores estavam vazios e esquecidos, usados unicamente para guiá-los até o local da festa, e quando os quatro casais chegaram ao largo auditório do colégio, fazia sentido o porquê de não terem decorado o resto da escola: eles guardaram tudo para ali.</p><p>O local todo havia sido decorado inteiramente por adolescentes ou por uma equipe altamente treinada, porque parecia algo tirado de um filme ou série teen. As luzes neons que alternavam entre cores vibrantes – especialmente verde e vermelho. –, as mesas de comida e bebida, as decorações com glitter o suficiente na parede, a playlist que tocava. Chanyeol sabia que não aguentaria muito mais que vinte minutos no meio daquela barulheira sem seus protetores auriculares, mas por hora, ele só se sentia um personagem de <em>Euphoria.</em></p><p>E ele tinha especial prazer em analisar a faceta de Jongdae enquanto ele analisava cada pequeno detalhe, absorvendo tudo sobre o seu primeiro baile/festa da vida. Se lembraria de arrastá-lo para o exclusivo painel de fotos no canto do local e tirar todas as mil fotografias que ambas as mães dos meninos pediram.</p><p>Mas por hora apenas seguiu seus amigos em direção a mesa que haviam reservado, conseguindo caber perfeitamente seis pessoas naquelas pequenas mesinhas rodadas com cadeiras de plástico. Seis, não oito, porque Kyungsoo e Luhan iriam ficar revezando entre essa mesa, e a mesa de Baekhyun e seus acompanhantes.</p><p>
  <em>Onde estava Baekhyun?</em>
</p><p>— Mas já?! — Luhan soltou quando o Oh se levantou, rapidamente a puxando pelo braço quando uma batida de trap começou a ecoar pelas paredes. — Você não consegue esperar dez minutos antes de ir pra pista e virar o centro das atenções?</p><p>— Vamos lá Jun, vem também, minha namorada tem vergonha de aparecer sozinha comigo em público. — rebateu, e em um piscar de olhos, Sehun, Luhan, Junmyeon e Hayoung já estavam fora da mesa.</p><p>— Nem olhe pra mim com essa cara Kim, você sabe a resposta. — brutalmente rejeitado pelo Do ao lado do Park, mas completamente acostumado, Jongin se virou ao outro Kim dali.</p><p>— Ei Daenie, quer ir dançar?</p><p>Jongdae demorou alguns segundo para notar a presença de Jongin ao seu lado, tal qual perceber que ele estava falando consigo. Ele ainda parecia maio fora de sintonia, observando e encarando todo aquele mar de pessoas e cores, e por um momento, Chanyeol teve medo que aquilo tudo fosse apenas sobrecarrega-lo. Era um local muito novo pra si, para dizer o mínimo.</p><p>Mas ele não disse nada, ao menos não de primeira, e deixou que o Kim continuasse com seus segundos de assimilação em silêncio. Apenas quando o jovemzinho olhou para si – meio perdido e definitivamente inexperiente. – que o Park se permitiu abrir a boca:</p><p>— Você pode ir, se quiser, Jongin vai cui... Jongin é um bom parceiro de dança. — se corrigiu. — Sei que ele não é exatamente uma menina, mas, ei, se começa com passos pequenos, não?</p><p>O mais velho permaneceu em silêncio, sendo aguardado tanto com Chanyeol quanto por Jongin (o olhar curioso e sem entendimento de Kyungsoo logo atrás), e quanto mais o outro parecia indeciso, mais o coração de Chanyeol se apertava.</p><p>— Mas você não precisa também, se não quiser. Acabamos de chegar, por que a gente não bebe algo e...</p><p>— A gente... — a voz do Kim parecia especialmente baixa em meio a música, e ele forçou para ampliá-la. — A gente pode dançar longe das pessoas? E... afastado do som?</p><p>A pergunta foi para Jongin, e o mesmo sorriu de lado, dando de ombros.</p><p>— Você quem manda aqui.</p><p>Jongdae concordou com a cabeça, e quando o Kim se levantou, o outro o acompanhou também, sendo brevemente parado pelo Park logo ali, ao lado, enquanto Jongin vasculhava pelo melhor local da área para ficarem.</p><p>— Quer seu protetor? — perguntou, instintivamente tocando os dois pares de protetor auriculares no bolso de sua calça, mas o outro negou.</p><p>— Não. Eu quero dançar com música. — ele parecia certo de suas palavras, e Chanyeol sorriu por isso. — Eu vou ficar bem, Yeol. </p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>E sem mais delongas, Jongdae acompanhou Jongin entre as pessoas ao redor, e o artista acompanhou os Kims encontrarem um local certo para ficarem – um pequeno cantinho perto da porta, mais para a parede. – e viu quando, ainda de forma travada, os pézinhos de Jongdae começaram a se movimentar de forma ritmada.</p><p>Chanyeol estava tão radiante que poderia beber uma taça inteira de champanhe. Porra, essa era a sensação de ter filhos? Uau.</p><p>— Então — por um segundo, Chan se esqueceu completamente da presença do Do, se fazendo agora o único junto a si na mesa. —, qual é a relação entre você e o garoto que todo mundo conhece intimamente, e eu nunca nem vi antes?</p><p>Foi só então que, como uma varinha mágica sob sua cabeça, o ex-jogador se lembrou: Kyungsoo não conhecia Jongdae. Nem Luhan, nem Minseok e Yixing e, com certeza, muito menos Baekhyun. Não tinha muito como, imaginava, já que o Kim não estava no mesmo colégio, mas era algo estranho de se pensar. Sabia disso, mas sempre se esquecia isso, porque era estranho. Era como se aquela fosse uma pequena e escondida parte de sua vida.</p><p>Se perguntou se Baekhyun iria gostar de Jongdae se o conhecesse, e instintivamente o procurou novamente com o olhar. Não conseguia imaginar um mundo em que alguém não gostasse de Kim Jongdae, e mesmo tão diferentes, sentia que o Byun adotaria o jovem tanto quanto Chanyeol o fez. A imagem dos três se divertindo juntos o fez sorrir.</p><p>— O nome dele é Kim Jongdae. Ele é do meu grupo de apoio a adolescentes autistas, foi lá onde a gente se conheceu. — explicou. — A gente se tornou íntimo desde então.</p><p>— Íntimos tipo namorados?</p><p>— Íntimos tipo você e Jongin. — e quando um rápido flash de nojo correu pelo rosto do Do, Chanyeol soube que ele não iria confundir o sentido de novo.</p><p>Observaram em silêncio o redor, o barulho se tornando gradativamente mais alto e começando a profundamente incomodar o outro, mas ele não estava odiando nada daquilo. Mesmo que ele não estivesse lá na pista, dançando, gritando e pulando com seus amigos... é, ele não estava odiando aquilo.</p><p>— Ele parece um bom garoto, não me entenda mal. — Kyungsoo explicou. — É só que com você indo embora, não seria a melhor das idéias, entende?</p><p>E sem sequer perceber, Chanyeol soltou um riso sarcástico.</p><p>— Você não precisa me falar sobre relacionamentos que eu não posso ter, acredite, disso eu entendo bem.</p><p>As palavras saíram de sua boca como areia correndo pelos dedos, e no momento que percebeu o que disse, arregalou os olhos e encarou com quase pavor o rosto do mais baixo. Deus, olha as coisas que ele fazia sem sequer uma gota de álcool na boca.</p><p>— Desculpe. Desculpe, Kyung, eu não quis parecer grosso, eu não...</p><p>— Relaxa, cara. — respondeu em um gesto de mão, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira. — Você tem lidado bem demais com essa situação toda; ‘cê merece soltar uma dessas de vez em quando.</p><p>E o outro apenas concordou com a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sem saber se enfrentava a longa fila pra pegar algo pra beber ou continuava aquela conversa. Escolheu a mais difícil.</p><p>— Hoje está sendo especialmente difícil. — admitiu em um suspiro. — Eu não sei por quê.</p><p>— Eu sei. E se for o caso, é idiota. Não é como se essa fosse a última vez que você vai vê-lo. </p><p>
  <em>Será?</em>
</p><p>— Talvez. — Chanyeol disse. — Mas eu me sinto assim.</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, achando válido, e cruzou os braços, em nenhum momento deixando seu olhar cruzar com o do outro.</p><p>— E o que você vai fazer em relação a isso?</p><p>E Chanyeol não pode evitar se sentir o mesmo palermão impotente do início do ano.</p><p>— Eu não sei. — disse. — Talvez essa seja a parte difícil. </p><p>— Bem, ele ainda não chegou. — observou astutamente. — Acho que você ainda tem tempo pra descobrir.</p><p>E de alguma maneira distorcida, aquilo fez o Park se sentir levemente melhor, mesmo que não fosse nem de longe a intenção do mais velho. A presença de Do Kyungsoo era algo muito mais reconfortante do que o próprio deveria ser noção.</p><p>Os adolescentes permaneceram em um longo silêncio contínuo, pacífico, apenas observando todo o ambiente ao redor, antes do Do novamente quebrar o silêncio.</p><p>— Posso te fazer uma pergunta séria? — disse, e o Park confirmou.</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>E Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, parecendo ponderar por um longo momento, antes de finalmente dizer:</p><p>— Por que porras o apelido do Jongin é Kai? — e Chanyeol soltou uma gargalhada alta. — Eu penso nisso todo santo dia, cara, e nada do que eu penso faz algum tipo de sentido. <em>Por quê?</em></p><p>E pela primeira vez em sua vida, as horas com Chanyeol dentro de uma festa passaram voando. Não tinha nada muito de novo, ele verdadeiramente não se movimentava muito – as duas únicas vezes que saiu da mesa foram uma ida ao banheiro e uma rápida passada na pista de dança, pela alegria palpável de Luhan e Junmyeon. Mesmo estando apenas sentado na mesa, papeando com quem passava por ali, se empanturrando de comida e bebida, Chanyeol estava feliz porque seus amigos estavam feliz.</p><p>Sehun estava completamente radiante. Ele sequer sabia dizer se o que ele tinha com a chinesa era oficialmente um namoro ou não, mas seja o que fosse, fazia seu melhor amigo feliz. Ele não havia se sentado na mesa em nenhum momento das últimas horas, e agora, segurava o salto alto de Luhan nas mãos, se divertindo em segurar em suas mãos e imitar os passos de dança dela. Diversos olhos se grudavam em si e em sua acompanhante (o antigo costume de encarar Oh Sehun, sempre o rei de toda festa), e pela primeira vez, Chanyeol acreditava que ele verdadeiramente não ligava para aquela atenção.</p><p>Junmyeon e sua acompanhante também pareciam aproveitar a situação, muito mais balanceados e menos frenéticos que o primeiro casal, mas o Park ainda acreditava no sorriso no rosto do Kim mais velho. E sobre os outros dois Kims... uau, Kim Jongin e Kim Jongdae foram feitos um pro outro, com seus passos de danças desengonçados e propositalmente (ele esperava) feios. Eles ainda estavam afastados da maioria das pessoas e Jongdae havia aceitado os protetores de orelha pouco depois de Chanyeol ter colocado os dele, mas ele ainda parecia feliz com tudo, e isso valia a pena.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava sempre por perto, vezes sentado ao seu lado comendo alguma coisa, vezes desaparecido entre o mar de gente no auditório. Dessa vez era a segunda opção. Havia alguns segundos que não via Do Kyungsoo, mas, mais importante que isso; fazia horas que não via Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>Ele ao menos veio? Não era sequer meia noite ainda, mas era tarde, e não imaginava alguém escolhendo tal hora pra vir a uma festa. E se ele tivesse chegado, Chanyeol já teria o visto, não? Certamente, o auditório não era tão grande assim. Então ele apenas... não veio?</p><p>Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e instintivamente tirou um dos protetores de sua orelha, o silêncio pacífico de antes sendo brutamente preenchido pela barulheira da atual banda que tocava, mas Chanyeol nem notou por hora – se levantou de uma vez só quando viu as duas pessoas na sua frente, sorrindo.</p><p>— Minseok, Yixing. — ele disse, meio feliz e meio envergonhado, e sorriu.  — Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo vocês, uau.</p><p>— Parece que faz um milhão de anos. — Yixing concordou, e Chanyeol fez o mesmo, sorrindo sem jeito.</p><p>— Vocês chegaram há muito tempo?</p><p>— Não, não, dez, quinze minutos no máximo. — foi a vez de Minseok responder, suave e sorridente. — E você?</p><p>— Algumas horas. — e reunindo toda a coragem no peito, respirou fundo, soltando em uma voz baixa: — Minseok... sobre aquele dia...</p><p>— Eu sei, eu entendo. — o Kim o cortou. — Não precisa nem pensar sobre, ‘tá tudo bem.</p><p>— Não tá, eu fui um monstro com você aquele dia. Eu não ‘tava bem e... eu sinto muito. De verdade, de verdade mesmo.</p><p>Minseok lhe ofereceu um habitual sorriso gentil, mas dessa vez, pareceu verdadeiramente mais calmo e acolhedor do que antes. Chanyeol sentia que poderia chorar; estava com isso preso dentro de si a muito, muito tempo.</p><p>E agora, era hora de tirar outra coisa presa de dentro de si.</p><p>— Vocês... vieram com Baekhyun? — tentou soar o mais natural e casual possível, sem ter idéia se teve sucesso em tal.</p><p>— A gente até veio, mas eu não faço ideia onde ele tá. — foi Yixing que disse dessa vez. — Se bobear, provável que ele voltou pra casa.</p><p>Os olhos de Chanyeol se apagaram de leve.</p><p>— Voltar pra casa? Mas ele acabou de chegar.</p><p>— Eu sei, mas ele nem ‘tava muito a fim de ir. Tenta ligar pra ele, vai ver você consegue algo. — foi tudo que disse, antes de seus olhos se conectarem com algo mais a frente, e elu sorrir e gritar grandiosamente: — <em>Luhanie!</em></p><p>— Foi ótimo te ver, Yeol. Ah! E parabéns pela bolsa de estudos! — Minseok se despediu propriamente, sendo puxado animadamente por Yixing em direção a loira mais a frente, e Chanyeol apenas encarou suas mãos.</p><p>Foi embora. Isso não fazia sentido nenhum. Ele se arrumou, trouxe os amigos, apareceu por ali, mas saiu sem cumprimentar ninguém? Não que ele tivesse obrigação de fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas... Chanyeol pensou que iria vê-lo hoje. Ponderou muito sobre hoje ser ou não a última vez que veria, mas tinha sempre uma certeza: ele o veria hoje. Isso era certo.</p><p>E agora, nem mesmo isso ele teria. Deveria se sentir decepcionado? Não era culpa do outro, não o ligou, não planejou nada, ele não tinha como saber. Era só que... pensou que seria fácil. Pensou que, pelo menos dessa vez, dessa última vez, algo nessa situação toda deles seria, minimamente, fácil.</p><p>Pelo visto, é, não.</p><p>— Ele ‘tá na quadra.</p><p>Tomou um pequeno susto quando ouviu a voz de Junmyeon mais a sua frente, o vendo se aproximar de si e puxar a cadeira mais próxima. Ele não estava dançando...? Olhou para trás, e quase se esqueceu de toda a situação quando viu Jongdae dançando com Hayoung, as mãos travadas, mas gentis, nos ombros dela, enquanto as mãos da outra estavam suavemente na cintura do Kim. Ao menos alguém ali estava tendo o que queria.</p><p>— Hm?</p><p>— Baekhyun, eu o vi saindo escondido assim que chegou. Quase certeza de que ele foi pra quadra. — disse, uma animação palpável, e então, uma confusão quando o outro não o respondeu. — Que foi? Vai atrás dele, Chan.</p><p>E em um longo e profundo inspirar, o Park negou com a cabeça. </p><p>— Não.</p><p>O rosto todo de Junmyeon entrou em estado catatônico.</p><p>— Não? — perguntou. — Chanyeol, você ficou esperando ele chegar a noite toda. Qual o problema?</p><p>— Do que adianta eu ir falar com ele? — rebateu, negando com a cabeça. — Quer dizer, o que eu posso dizer? Não existe nada que eu vá falar que vá mudar ou melhorar essa situação. Não é justo e não é proveitoso pra nenhum de nós.</p><p>— Não proveitoso!? Chanyeol, ninguém ‘tá falando pra você ir lá, declarar seu amor e pedir pra ele largar tudo por você. — Junmyeon disse. — Mas ele é seu amigo, Chan, ele era seu melhor amigo mais íntimo até uns meses atrás, e só Deus sabe quando vocês vão se ver de novo. Vai falar com ele.</p><p>Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negação. Não, não era bom se dar a chance de fazer uma merda.</p><p>— Eu pensei que você odiasse ele.</p><p>— Eu odeio. Profundamente, bem na raiz da minha alma, eu o odeio.  — respondeu. — Mas você não. E Chanyeol, isso só vai te fazer mal depois.</p><p>Ele queria escutar Junmyeon – ele sempre escutava Junmyeon. –, mas dessa vez, ele simplesmente não conseguia ignorar as vozes na sua cabeça. Aquilo era um erro, aquilo era um erro profundo, aquilo era o maior dos erros – ficar sozinho numa quadra com Byun Baekhyun? Só Deus sabia o que eles iriam fazer. E isso... isso não era saudável.</p><p>Eles estavam bem. Eles estavam retomando uma amizade, eles estavam indo devagar, as coisas estavam indo bem. Pra que estragar tudo isso? Baekhyun era correto por impor limites, e Chanyeol deveria seguir seu exemplo. Não importasse o quanto seu corpo clamasse por ver o rosto do ex-melhor amigo uma última vez, era apenas... era danoso.  </p><p>— Isso é um erro. — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. — Nós estamos indo tão bem, está tudo indo bem. Eu não posso, eu <em>não vou</em>, arriscar o nosso bem-estar por algo que é um erro.</p><p>— E se for um erro, Chan? Que se foda! — respondeu. — Amor sobrevive a erros, mas não a arrependimento de coisas não feitas.</p><p>Chanyeol passou as mãos pelos cabelos, respirando fundo.</p><p>— Não é amor. — mentiu. — Não pode ser amor.</p><p>— Não precisa ser <em>esse </em>tipo de amor. — disse. — Ele é seu amigo, e apesar de tudo, ele te ama, e você o ama também. Não importa se é romântico, você precisa ir vê-lo. Ele merece isso, os dois merecem isso.</p><p>Junmyeon era um homem determinado. Não era atoa que ele era capitão do clube de debate, afinal. Mas fazia um longo tempo que Chanyeol não o via tão investido em algo como agora – não era como se o Kim gostasse do Byun, ou sequer achasse que os dois juntos era uma boa idéia. Mas ele achava que ir vê-lo era mais do que uma boa idéia; era necessário.</p><p>— Vai atrás dele.  — e Chanyeol não queria ir.</p><p>Ainda sim, antes que sequer percebesse, seus pés já estavam na direção da quadra do colégio.</p><p>Tinha passado anos demais dentro daquela quadra, horas demais, momentos demais. Depois da formatura, jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais iria colocar um único pé ali – porque de todos os locais daquela escola, aquele era o local que mais personificava os anos de dor e sofrimento que passou por ali. Aquela era a maior personificação de um Chanyeol que tentava desesperadamente não ser.</p><p>Mas ele sentiu um sentimento diferente quando viu Byun Baekhyun ali, parado ao lado da enorme arquibancada vazia, encarando a quadra igualmente vazia na frente. Era como um dejá vu; a meses atrás, quase um ano, Baekhyun ficou naquele mesmo local quando assistiu a primeira partida de basquete de Chanyeol. Foi a primeira vez que o viu jogar, e foi a primeira vez que Chanyeol quis jogar. </p><p>Será se ele lembrava de memórias específicas sobre si, do jeito como o Park fazia consigo? Baekhyun uma vez o disse que toda e qualquer parte sua pertenciam a Chanyeol. Hoje, conseguia ver que não era um pertencer de forma boa.</p><p>— Oi. — foi o que disse. </p><p>— Oi. — respondeu. Baekhyun não ergueu o rosto. — Você me achou.</p><p>— Bem, é meio rude sair de uma festa sem cumprimentar ninguém, então... — a idéia era de uma piada, mas aquilo certamente não funcionou.</p><p>— Então você veio atrás de mim.</p><p>— É.</p><p>— Por que você continua vindo atrás de mim? — não havia um pingo de rispidez em sua voz. Só cansaço.</p><p>Chanyeol deu de ombros.</p><p>— Eu não sei. É só o que eu faço. — falou. — Não é algo que você faz também? Vir atrás de mim?</p><p>Baekhyun soltou um riso fraco.</p><p>— A porra do tempo todo. — disse. — Mesmo quando eu não deveria. <em>Principalmente </em>quando eu não deveria.</p><p>Chanyeol entendeu o que o outro quis dizer e permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia por que estava ali. Sentia-se que teria que ter um extremo auto controle pra não estragar a saudável e necessária barreira que criaram entre si, porque nessa fatídica noite de baile de formatura, Chanyeol só sentia muito a falta dele. <em>Muita. </em>Como nunca sonhou em sentir nas últimas semanas.</p><p>Pensou em Yifan, o observando onipresente com seus superpoderes de terapeuta, e respirou fundo. Ele iria deixar Baekhyun conduzir essa conversa. Ele <em>não </em>iria estragar tudo que ele trabalhou tanto em si mesmo para ter.</p><p>— Sabe... — Baekhyun começou, mas Chanyeol não pode deixar de notar em suas mãos apoiadas estrategicamente nas suas rodas. Ele estava pronto para sair em qualquer momento, em modo de fuga. — Eu mudei tanto esse ano. <em>Tanto. </em>Pra cacete, porra, irreconhecível. E eu... eu realmente acho que eu evolui, entende? Mesmo. Acredite em mim, o Baekhyun do ano passado não conseguiria lidar com essa sua bolsa de estudos.</p><p>E eu um sorriso cúmplice, Chanyeol riu baixo.</p><p>— Acredite, eu não acho que o Chanyeol do ano passado teria sequer conseguido essa bolsa.</p><p>Havia um sorrisinho no rosto do Byun, mas isso certamente não acalmou o artista. Se Chanyeol se sentia nostálgico, Baekhyun parecia extremamente melancólico – perigosamente melancólico. Fazia meses que não tinha passagem de ficar próximo ao outro ao ponto de vê-lo triste como agora, e igualmente como antes, aquilo lhe quebrou o coração.</p><p>Chanyeol queria ajoelhar no chão e abraçá-lo tão forte que roubaria qualquer tristeza do outro e transferiria diretamente para si.</p><p>— Eu só sinto que eu evolui <em>tanto, </em>e que eu sofri <em>tanto </em>pra chegar aonde eu ‘tô, pra me sentir bem como eu me sinto agora... — Baekhyun disse. — E ainda sim, não é o suficiente. Não chega nem perto do suficiente. — o outro remexia as mãos, olhar pra baixo, evitando sequer olhar na direção do Park. Ele parecia que iria chorar. — Porque não importa o que eu faça, simplesmente não é o suficiente. Não pra eu ter o que eu realmente quero. Não pra eu te ter <em>agora.</em></p><p>A cada segundo mais, se tornava mais e mais difícil para Chanyeol simplesmente assistir. Mas a cada segundo mais, Chanyeol sentia que aquilo não era sobre ele – que por mais que fosse, essencialmente, sobre ele... não, não era realmente sobre ele.</p><p>— Hoje tinha tudo pra ser a porra da melhor noite da minha vida. Tudo<em>. </em>Mas eu entrei naquele lugar agora, e eu vi todo mundo feliz, todo mundo conseguindo e aproveitando tudo que queriam, enquanto eu não, e eu me senti um lixo. Porque enquanto eu poderia tá ali, vivendo o sonho, vivendo o <em>meu </em>sonho, eu ‘tô aqui, preso na porra da minha própria miséria. E a culpa é <em>minha.</em> — disse. — Eu sou o único obstáculo entre mim e minha própria felicidade. E Chanyeol, ter que lutar contra si mesmo, todos os dias, tentar lutar contra si mesmo pra conseguir algo, e <em>ainda sim perder... </em>isso é... isso é <em>desesperador.</em></p><p>Quando a voz de Baekhyun falhou, o Park teve que rapidamente limpar as próprias lagrimas que ameaçavam sair. Ele não iria chorar. Esse não era seu momento, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de chorar; essa era a primeira vez que Baekhyun se abria completamente para si em meses. Ele não iria chorar.</p><p>— É só, tipo... só fica bem de uma vez, caralho. Qual é a porra do meu problema? Por que eu não consigo ficar simplesmente bem?! — esbravejou. — Não importa o quão melhor eu esteja, porque eu sou tão fodido da cabeça, tão quebrado por dentro, e eu ainda ‘tô tão no comecinho de aprender a amar alguém de forma saudável e construtiva, que não é o suficiente. Eu não ‘tô bem o suficientemente pra entrar num relacionamento com alguém que eu gosto. E, porra, quantas <em>décadas </em>vai levar até que eu possa...</p><p>Chanyeol já estava sentado na arquibancada ao lado do local onde o outro estava parado, ombro a ombro, joelhos tocando joelhos, quando rapidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro. A diferença de altura ainda estava ali, o Park ainda teve que se abaixar e o Byun se erguer um pouco, mas com dificuldade, ele conseguiu envolvê-lo. E foi a melhor coisa que fez em todo aquele tempo.</p><p>Nunca pensou que fosse definir Byun Baekhyun como frágil, mas com ele ali, encolhido e tremido, chorando e soluçando, fraco e cansado em seus braços, Chanyeol não conseguia pensar em algo melhor. Não se lembrava se em algum momento daquela amizade viu o outro chorar, e só agora que tinha os soluços do outro ecoando contra seu ouvido, percebeu o quanto ele deveria ter o feito mais antes. Baekhyun era como uma criança indefesa agora – e pela primeira vez, seria a vez do Park protegê-lo, não o contrário.</p><p>Tinha muito a dizer, mas as palavras borbulhavam em sua mente, o silêncio prevalecendo enquanto ele esperava todo o choro do outro se cessar. Levou alguns minutos. Se perguntou se, talvez, aquela fosse a primeira vez que Baekhyun chorava no ano, quem sabe até mais. Parecia ter muita coisa presa dentro de si, e Chanyeol soube que não era só pelo relacionamento deles. Baekhyun chorava com o afinco de uma criança pequena que foi abandonada pela mãe. </p><p>As mãos enormes e os dedos longos estavam passeando pelos fios recém cortados do outro, sua cabeça em seu ombro, o blazer do terno provavelmente encharcado já quando o mesmo se levantou levemente, fungando.  Nunca viu Byun Baekhyun tão nu quanto agora – nu de alma.</p><p>— N-Nós... nós podemos fazer, sabe. — começou, a voz tão frágil que a frase parecia simplesmente vergonhosa. — Se você ainda quiser, nós podemos...</p><p>— Não, Baek, não podemos.</p><p>— Por que não? Quem disse!? Porra, a gente...</p><p>— Você disse. — Chanyeol disse, um sorriso gentil em seus lábios. — E eu confio em você.</p><p>— ... Yeol...</p><p>Mas nada veio. Foi apenas um chamado em vão, fraco e cansado, porque apesar de tudo, Baekhyun entendia. Ele entendia que no final, não valia a pena. Não eles em si, propriamente dito, mas... tudo. Isso. Assim. Agora. Não valia a pena. Não valia a pena criar cicatrizes pra vida e/ou estragar catastroficamente a saúde mental do Byun só por conta de alguns beijos e umas fodas no quarto deles; não importasse quanto ambos queriam tal. </p><p>O Park apenas esperou, ajudando o outro a limpar os olhos, tendo uma passagem direta para tocá-lo e ajudá-lo que nunca percebeu que não tinha antes. Nunca percebeu que Baek era tão... fechado. Talvez ele sequer quisesse saber antes, ele e sua imagem idealizada do seu primeiro amor.</p><p>Ironicamente, com ele ali, frágil, pequeno, tremido e choroso, tentando revezar entre limpar suas lágrimas e assoar o nariz... yah. Ele nunca foi tão perfeito.</p><p>— Baek. Baekkie. — Chanyeol. — Você não precisa se forçar a curar mais rápido, ou o que quer que seja, muito menos pra algo que você não tá pronto ainda. Byun Baekhyun, você procurou ajuda. Você está se tratando, você <em>se sente melhor. </em>Por que você fala como se tudo isso fosse algo ruim?</p><p>— Eu... porra, Yeol, você...</p><p>— Eu sou só um cara. Baekkie, eu quero estar aqui pra você, por você, pelo resto da minha vida. Mas romanticamente falando, eu sou só um cara. Você vai ter muitos outros no futuro, muito melhores ou piores, e disso eu tenho certeza. É sério, não pensa em mim. Pensa em você. Eu sou só o cara que ‘tá aqui pra ter certeza que, quando o próximo vier, você não vai ter que passar por isso de novo.</p><p>Nunca pensou que poderia dizer essas palavras sem remorso. Nunca pensou que poderia dizer abertamente a pessoa que amava – e que lhe amava também. – que ele sabia que ele nunca seria nada. Sempre pensou que, admitir que não iria terminar com Byun Baekhyun, era o mesmo que desistir. E nunca pensou que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que desistia do amor.</p><p>Mas ele não estava desistindo do amor. Ele estava desistindo de um sentimento – um lindo, porém nascido em péssima hora, sentimento – em prol do bem estar do seu amigo. E isso... é, ele sempre pensou que ele fosse exatamente esse tipo de pessoa.</p><p>— Eu odeio o fato deu estar apaixonado por você e não poder fazer nada com esse sentimento. — Baekhyun disse, lhe olhando nos olhos pela primeira vez. — Mas... eu odiaria ainda mais se você acabasse virando só mais um relacionamento meu que deu errado, ao invés de ser o meu melhor amigo. Eu acho que nunca quero chegar a um ponto onde eu esteja tão machucado, que eu vou esquecer que você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci.</p><p>E por Baekhyun, por alguém como Baekhyun... ele faria esse sacrifico todas as vezes. Absolutamente todas as vezes.</p><p>Mais uma vez Chanyeol permaneceu ali, sentadinho em seu lugar, observando o outro e esperando-o se recompor, esperando-o tomar controle de toda a situação novamente. Não conseguia imaginar um momento em que Baekhyun não estivesse com total controle de tudo, e apesar de gostar desse momento de vulnerabilidade, ele era um homem simples; Byun Baekhyun mandava, ele obedecia.</p><p>A essa altura seus braços não estavam mais ao redor do outro, o que o fez encará-lo melhor ali, sentado na bordinha da arquibancada, bem ao lado de onde sua cadeira estava parada. Ele era tão bonito assim, retomando seu habitual sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, o encarando com um tom de comedia sombria em seu olhar mais uma vez.</p><p>— Honestamente, Park... — Baekhyun disse, em um último fungar choroso. — Você é o relacionamento mais doloroso da minha vida, e isso sequer é um relacionamento.</p><p>Chanyeol riu em um sopro feliz.</p><p>— Você é o relacionamento mais doloroso da minha vida, e a gente sequer teve um encontro.</p><p>— A gente sequer fodeu.</p><p>— A gente sequer se beijou.</p><p>Os dois compartilharam uma gargalhada quase envergonhada, culpada, e se mantiveram em silêncio. Em algum momento naquele confortável escuro fechado da quadra da escola, Chanyeol se virou para encarar Baekhyun e percebeu que o outro fazia o mesmo consigo. E ele era <em>lindo.</em></p><p>Tantos meses depois... e Byun Baekhyun ainda era o garoto mais lindo que ele já viu em toda a sua vida.</p><p>E quando sua boca veio junto a dele, Chanyeol soube que ele estava beijando o garoto mais lindo de todo o mundo. Mais do que isso: ele estava sendo beijado pelo garoto mais lindo de todo mundo. E esse detalhe fez com que tudo fosse ainda melhor.</p><p>Se perguntou tantas vezes qual era o gosto de Byun Baekhyun. Tantas incontáveis vezes que ele estava conversando consigo, e meia conversa já havia se passado sem o Park entender, discutindo mentalmente o gosto dos lábios alheios. Teve tantas expectativas, tantos sentimentos... nenhum deles era como agora.</p><p>Saudade. A boca de Byun Baekhyun, que ele nunca sequer tinha sentido antes, já tinha gosto de saudade.</p><p>As mãos dele estavam em seus cabelos, seus longos e ondulados fios, e Chanyeol se permitiu tocar sua bochecha molhada, o trazendo para mais perto ainda de si. Não pensou que a noite iria terminar assim – e se tivesse, esse seria seu pior pesadelo. – mas no meio do caos de tudo aquilo, Chanyeol tinha um certo controle, uma certa confiança. Baekhyun confiava em si, e ele confiava em Baekhyun.</p><p>Então quando a música do baile, drasticamente aumentada ao ponto de ser ouvida da quadra, preencheu o local e os assustou ao ponto de separá-los, Chanyeol soube que aquele era o único e último beijo que teria com Byun Baekhyun. Por agora. Talvez pela vida. Era impossível saber.</p><p>E em algum lugar obscuro dentro de si, ele achou conforto no incerto e no seu próprio coração partido. Porque Chanyeol perdeu um amante, e isso era triste, mas ele não perdeu um melhor amigo. Honestamente? Ele provavelmente só o manteve para mais perto de si.</p><p>— Vem. — foi ele quem disse, se levantando da arquibancada e voltando até o chão, parado na frente do outro. — Vamos dançar.</p><p>Baekhyun revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Você acha que isso é o que, um filme da Disney? — debochou. — Eu ‘tô numa cadeira, você tem três metros de altura e a música ‘tá abafada. Isso não vai rolar.</p><p>— Pois eu acho que vai.</p><p>— Caralho, se eu ‘tô...</p><p>— Eu invoco a largura das portas. — disse, em um sorriso maroto, a mão erguida em sua direção, a cara mais lavada do mundo. — Por favor, Byun Baekhyun, você poderia me conceder essa dança?</p><p>E o Byun definitivamente queria o matar, mas ele não disse nada, não se atreveu a dizer uma palavra. Poderia ser o puro ódio corroendo por suas veias, mas Chanyeol preferia apostar em felicidade. Ainda sim, ele prendeu um sorriso quando aceitou a mão do outro.</p><p>— É bom você ficar esperto; eu vou passar a minha roda pelo seu pé de propósito. </p><p>Chanyeol se dobrou na frente do outro – se dobrou como um adulto faria para dançar com uma criança. — e segurou um riso quando o olhar do outro deixou claro sobre como ele não poderia rir daquela situação. Baekhyun também endireitou a coluna para tentar ficar mais alto, e segurando ambas as mãos do outro, colocou sua melhor quantidade de força para guiar de leve o outro na valsa mais feia do mundo.</p><p>A música sequer era triste, lenta ou o que fosse, mas tudo bem. Chanyeol dançaria ao som de <em>BLACKPINK, </em>tava tudo bem. Desde que ele pudesse continuar assim, as mãos juntas, os olhares conectados, ambos prendendo um riso envergonhado... é, ele poderia dançar valsa ao som de <em>How You Like That </em>tranquilamente.</p><p>— Sabe — Baekhyun disse. —, essa foi a sua terceira pergunta. O jogo acabou.</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu com todos os dentes.</p><p>— É verdade. E eu perdi, não é?</p><p>— Você perguntou as três primeiro.</p><p>— E o perdedor pagava ao vencedor...</p><p>— Um balde de frango frito do KFC.</p><p>— Hm. Algumas coisas você não esquece, né?</p><p>— Envolvendo você e comida gratuita? É, dificilmente. </p><p>O outro encostou a testa no esôfago ou no peito do outro, qualquer um que ele alcançasse primeiro, e Chanyeol se permitiu um único sorriso feliz enquanto o rosto do Byun estava tampado. Olhou ao redor, para aquela quadra enorme e escura, aquela quadra que um dia pertenceu quase que inteiramente a si. Pensou que odiaria aquela quadra com todas as suas forças pelo resto da vida, e talvez, a vinte minutos atrás, fosse verdade. Não era mais. </p><p>Porque, de algum jeito quase que bizarro, ele agradecia a aquele Chanyeol. Aquele, que se deixou ser envolvido no time, que se deixou entrar em um meio que odiava e que o odiava de volta, que abaixou a cabeça por tantos anos seguidos, que se deixou sentir como um merda só por causa de outras pessoas... para aquele Chanyeol do começo do ano, ele agradecia. Como não poderia? Ele lhe deu tudo.</p><p>A amizade com seus amigos de anos, que nunca foi tão boa como agora, veio daquele Chanyeol e de seus sofrimentos. Seu próprio descobrimento como um homem autista, bissexual e demissexual também veio daquele Chanyeol. Jongdae, a pessoa mais pura que já teve a honra de conhecer, também veio daquele Chanyeol. E esse pequeno e quase sonolento garoto que se apoiava em seu corpo... é. Tudo mérito daquele Chanyeol.</p><p>Era tão fácil olhar feio para o seu eu de pouco tempo atrás. De dizer como ele foi um atraso na sua vida, de como foi improdutivo, de como o ele de agora tinha evoluído a patamares muito melhores de si mesmo – e nada disso era necessariamente mentira. Mas como ele podia fechar os olhos, especialmente ali, naquela maldita quadra? Tudo que ele tinha e amava hoje, era graças a si mesmo do passado. </p><p>Tudo aquilo foi mérito seu. E, se Park Chanyeol sentia uma faísca de amor-próprio crescendo em seu próprio peito agora, era mérito de si mesmo, e de ninguém mais. E esse pequeno egoísmo, ele também estava apto a aceitar.</p><p>— Eu vou te ver antes de viajar? — quase sussurrou, de tão frágil que era o momento, e a risada de Baekhyun ecoou pela quadra como uma melodia.</p><p>— É claro, porra. Eu já te vi tentando dobrar uma roupa pra fazer a mala, Park Chanyeol; você precisa de reforço pesado.</p><p>E quando a música acabasse e os dois finalmente caíssem numa risada vergonhosa, Chanyeol empurraria Baekhyun pela neve e o colocaria de volta no baile. Ele encontraria seus amigos, Baekhyun encontraria os dele, e por um momento, ele iria simplesmente ser aquele Chanyeol de novo. Por um breve momento, onde ele provavelmente se humilharia em tentar dançar algo, ele apenas voltaria a ser o mesmo Chanyeol de antes – o que quebrava despertadores, o que chegava atrasado, o que se descobriu como autista e o que se apaixonou perdidamente por Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>Ele sairia do abraço do mais velho e olharia para trás uma última vez. Olharia para toda aquela pequena-média quadra daquela sua pequena-média escola em seu pequeno-médio distrito de seu pequeno-médio país, e sorriria, antes de fechar a porta e ir embora. E ele voltaria para sua festa de formatura, tomaria alguns shots de álcool com Sehun, dançaria desajeitadamente com Jongdae, e seria o Park Chanyeol do início do ano mais uma vez.</p><p>— Vem, vamos falar com os meninos antes deu te levar no KFC. Tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça.</p><p>Porque aquele Park Chanyeol merecia ser celebrado e agradecido. Celebrado e agradecido, apreciado e adorado, amado e respeitado por si mesmo; ao menos, em uma primeira última vez.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu para si, concordando com a cabeça, e ambos seguiram o caminho da saída juntos. Era apenas eles dois.</p><p>Eles, pirralhos, jovens, indecisos, com uma vida inteira pela frente – uma vida que poderia não ter o que eles mais queriam nesse momento, mas tudo bem. <em>Estava tudo bem. </em>Chanyeol não sentia como se tivesse perdido tudo; sabia que Baekhyun também não. Porque eles verdadeiramente não tinham; eles ainda tinham a si mesmos, juntos ou não, pelo resto da vida. E ali, naquele momento, eram só eles dois. E isso valia tudo.</p><p>Porque não era mais o conto da tragédia de Orfeu e Eurídice.</p><p>Agora, eram simplesmente as vidas de Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun, o fim e o novo começo delas, e a história da largura das portas que os trouxe até aqui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eu sei que esse não é o final que todos vocês queriam. Não é como matar o personagem principal ou algo assim, mas eu sei bem que ninguém quer ler uma história sobre um casal que você acompanha durante um ano (fictício e quase real), pra no final eles sequer terminarem como um casal romantico. Eu sei. Mas eu verdadeiramente acho que esse é o melhor final possível.</p><p>Na minha cabeça, depois de tudo isso, eles se reencontram. Chanyeol vai pra Inglaterra e Baekkie fica na Coreia, eles ainda são amigos, eles sempre se ligam, conversam, eles continuam com a mesma relação, até melhor do que tava nesse final de fanfic - e então, 5, 7, 10 anos depois, Chanyeol volta a morar na Coreia, e eles se veem pessoalmente. E é fácil. E é tudo muito mais fácil. Um olha pro outro, e mesmo depois de tantos anos, de novos amores, de novos relacionamentos, de novos tudo, um olha pro outro e tudo se torna mais fácil. Porque agora eles tem 23, 25, 28 anos, e agora eles estão prontos. Agora, eles finalmente estão prontos.</p><p>Mas eu não achei que seria a melhor ideia escrever e finalizar de fato a fanfic assim, com esse final, porque isso é só um dos mil jeitos possíveis pro futuro deles. Outro jeito é que eles nunca ficam juntos, o sentimento romantico some, mas eles permanecem pra sempre melhores amigos e contantes um na vida do outro. E pra mim, esse também é um final válido.</p><p>Mas a verdade é: essa não é uma fanfic que conta a história do amor entre Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun, e sobre como que, mesmo contra tudo e todos, eles ainda terminam juntos. Essa é a história de Park Chanyeol, um adolescente fechado, frustrado e que se autosabota, mas que, com a nova amizade entre ele e um garoto incrível, ele encontra forças para se desprender de tudo isso e se tornar a melhor versão de si mesmo. E pra mim, comparando o Yeol do primeiro capítulo, esse foi o final mais bonito que eu poderia fazer.</p><p>E é como o Yeol disse: ele não perdeu tudo, na verdade, ele ficou com tudo. Ele teve maturidade de priorizar a sua (e de Baekhyun) saúde e bem-estar acima de um possível romance, algo que ele NUNCA conseguiria fazer no inicio dessa fanfic. E, de novo, é como ele disse também: esse não é o conto de Orfeu e Eurídice, ele não vai passar o resto da eternidade esperando por alguém fazer a vida dele acontecer. Baekhyun fez a sua história, e é hora de Chanyeol fazer a dele.</p><p>Muito obrigado por terem lido essa fanfic! Favor me seguirem aqui e no Social Spirit, eu tenho MUITAS outras fanfics Chanbaek que eu tô loca pra começar a fazer, e eu espero que vocês as leiam e continuem gostando!</p><p>Muito obrigado a todos, mais uma vez, sempre. Até a próxima.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>